


let me 'date' you / in deutsch

by Slayerkaro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Slow Burn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerkaro/pseuds/Slayerkaro
Summary: „Nein,“ beeilt sich Lena zu sagen. Beinahe verwundert blickt sie auf die massive Uhr, die nun an ihrem Handgelenk sitzt. Sie starrt auf das `S`, das dort eingraviert ist.„Entspricht nicht gerade meinem Modestandard, aber ich werde die Uhr selbstverständlich in Ehren tragen,“ lächelt Lena.Supergirl nickt und macht Anstalten wieder aufzubrechen. Sie ist schon halb aus der Balkontür, bevor Lena sie aufhält.„Wie kann ich mich revanchieren?“, ruft Lena, ehe sie sich zurückhalten kann.Fragend schaut Supergirl zurück. „Revanchieren?“„Für die Uhr. Kann ich Sie zum Essen einladen?“ Angesichts Supergirls gerunzelter Stirn fügt sie hinzu: „In meiner Welt macht man das so, wenn man sich bei jemanden bedanken möchte.“Supergirl reagiert nicht und Lena kommt sich doof vor, dass sie überhaupt gefragt hat. Plötzlich kann sie an nichts anderes denken, als das ihre Frage so geklungen hat, als würde sie Supergirl um ein Date bitten.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Als Lena heraus findet, dass Kara Supergirl ist, hat Kara die Augen geschlossen.  
Als Lena heraus findet, dass Kara Supergirl ist, liegt Kara in Lena’s Bett.  
Als Lena heraus findet, dass Kara Supergirl ist, bekommt Kara das nicht mit.

An dem Tag, als Lena herausfindet, dass Kara Supergirl ist, hat Kara Danvers einen privaten Termin in ihrem Penthouse, um ein exklusives Interview mit ihr zu führen. Lena die üblicherweise zurückhaltend lebt, meidet die Presse wie die Pest. Die meisten berichteten nicht neutral nach dem Schema: War sie doch eine Luthor, deren Name sprach für sich allein. Es interessierte Sie nicht, dass sie für die Menschen forschte, nicht gegen sie. Zudem organisierte sie Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen unter ihren Namen und spendete großzügig an gemeinnützige Einrichtungen. Das Misstrauen blieb. Also zeigte sie sich öffentlich, benannte ihr Unternehmen von Luthor Corp in L Corp um. Es sollte signalisieren, dass sie anders war, sie wollte sich von ihrer verdammungswürdigen Familie unabhängig zeigen. Stattdessen wurde auf sie geschossen. 

Gute Nachrichten verkauften sich nicht und sensationsgierige Reporter waren in National City keine Seltenheit. Lena könnte selbst eine Story über diese Art von Jägern verfassen. Die sympathische Reporterin Kara Danvers war eine Ausnahme. Sie verurteile Lena nicht voreilig und hörte zu. Dabei war sie keineswegs naiv. Sie stellte die richtigen Fragen, recherchierte und schrieb die Wahrheit. Simpel.

Das war ein Grund, wieso Lena diesem Interview zustimmte. Kara durfte über Lena schreiben. Lena vertraute ihr damit.

Die Reporterin hatte es geschafft, einen Freifahrtschein von Lena zu bekommen. Jess, ihre Sekretärin, fielen die Augen aus, als sie ihr bestätigt hatte, das Kara immer sofort und auch ohne Termin zu ihr durchgelassen werden durfte. 

Ein weiterer Grund war die Hartnäckigkeit von Kara und deren Argumente. „Lena, du tauchst plötzlich in der Stadt mit dem Namen Luthor auf. Natürlich sind die Leute skeptisch.“

„Wird der Name je wieder reingewaschen sein? Wieso können nicht alle so denken wie du. Du hast mir auch eine Chance gegeben. Und habe ich mich vor den Bürgern nicht präsentiert? Meine Ansichten öffentlich kundgetan? Das Unternehmen unbenannt?“, hat Lena frustriert gefragt.

„Das hast du und es war gefährlich. Ab jetzt solltest du dich etwas in der Öffentlichkeit zurückhalten. Die Bürger sind noch zornig. Lass ihnen etwas Zeit, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass die Schwester von Lex Luthor in der Stadt ist und keineswegs seine kranken Ansichten teilt. Lex, der einen triftigen Grund hat, dich aus dem Weg zu räumen, mal ganz außen vor. Das alles sind keine harmlosen Gegner. Zusätzlich Aliens die Rache am Namen Luthor üben wollen. Das sind eine Menge Angreifer, Lena. Ich werde Supergirl zu deinem Schutz schicken und...“

„Moment. Du willst Supergirl nach mir schicken? Das ist nicht nötig. Ich habe meine eigene Security. Ich kann durchaus auf mich selbst aufpassen. Das ich Leute gegen mich habe ist nichts Neues.“

„Deine Leute werden gegen Alientechnologie nichts ausrichten können. Supergirl kann dich als Einzige beschützen!“ Lena blickte überrascht in Kara’s aufgebrachtes Gesicht. Die bezaubernde, etwas tollpatschige Reporterin zeigte einen kämpferischen Ausdruck und ihre Augen wirkten wild. Der Anblick war keinesfalls unattraktiv. Lena fand sich paralysiert.

„Das ist lächerlich, sie wird Besseres zu tun haben, als eine Luthor zu Sitten,“ spielte sie das ganze herunter und stand auf um zu signalisieren das dieses Gespräch vorbei war.

„Dann lass uns wenigstens eine Seite besänftigen. Gib mir ein Exklusiv-Interview. Es muss privat sein, eine persönliche Note haben. Lade mich zu dir in dein Penthouse ein!“ Lena riss erstaunt die Augen auf und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie fixierte Kara mit ihrem Augen. Niemand war bisher bei ihr zu Hause, in ihrem Heiligtum. Dort wo sie schlief. Sie beobachte wie heftig Kara unter ihrem Blick errötete. Es begann an ihrem Hals, hier bildeten sich ein paar zarte Flecken und lief weiter zu ihrem Gesicht, das innerhalb Millisekunden komplett schamrot wurde. Verlegen senkte Kara ihren Blick. Lena hatte selten so etwas charmantes gesehen.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als dieser heftigen Bitte nachzukommen. Kara war fest davon überzeugt, mit einem Artikel über einen etwas privateren Eindruck der taffen Unternehmerin, würden zumindest einige Leute in National City besänftigt werden. In diesem Augenblick wollte Lena nur Kara besänftigen und sagte dem Interview zu.

Kara würde jeden Augenblick hier sein und das Interview führen. Erst ein paar Wochen sind vergangen, seit dem sie Kara Danvers kennengelernt hat. Streng genommen war sie an diesem Tag noch gar keine richtige Reporterin. Lena hat das nur angenommen und damit einen Funken in Kara entfacht, der dort schlummerte. Interessant, in welch kurzer Zeit, Kara sie um den Finger gewickelt hat und es geschafft hat, sich hier her einzuladen. Ihre niedliche Art durfte man nicht unterschätzen, Kara wusste sehr wohl, wenn sie etwas wollte und anscheinend auch, wie sie es bekommen konnte.

Ca 1 Woche zuvor

Spät am Abend, an dem Tag an dem Lena dem Interview zugesagt hat, sitzt sie einsam in ihrem Büro, als sie einen Luftzug wahrnimmt und aufhorcht. Supergirl ist auf ihrem Balkon gelandet und Lena klappt überrascht ihr Laptop zu, ehe sie aufsteht. Supergirl entgeht die rasche Geste nicht. Lena kann nicht erkennen, ob sie misstrauisch ist. Sie strahlt Stärke aus, ihr Gesicht regungslos, während sie mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust dort steht und darauf wartet, dass Lena zu ihr tritt.

„Supergirl. Es gibt einen offiziellen Eingang, wissen Sie,“ sagt Lena, während sie die gekippte Balkontür für Sie öffnet.  
„Ich möchte kein Aufsehen erregen, es geht um ihre Sicherheit, Miss Luthor,“ erwidert sie und tritt mit selbstverständlichen Schritten in Lena’s Büro. Mit ihrem Blick scannt sie eilig den Raum.

„Sollten sie dann nicht ein etwas weniger aufreizendes Kostüm tragen?“ Lena lässt ihre Augen offensichtlich über Supergirls Form wandern. Von den Stiefeln angefangen, über die lange Beine, zu dem kurzen Rock und über die definierten Armen, zu dem S auf ihrer Brust, ehe sie ihr endlich in die Augen blickt und dabei weit eine Augenbraue nach oben zieht. Nichts. Supergirls’s Gesicht bleibt unverändert und Lena fühlt sich nahezu lächerlich, dass sie eine Reaktion erwartet hat. Sie nimmt sich etwas von dem Wasser aus der Glaskaraffe, das sie dort immer bereit stehen hat. Während der Arbeit vergisst sie meist davon zu trinken, doch ihre Kehle scheint mit einem Mal wie ausgetrocknet.

„Gefällt ihnen mein Kostüm nicht?“ Lena verschluckt sich nahezu. Die späte Erwiderung kommt unerwartet. Lena stellt das Glas ab und gibt auf.

„Wieso sind sie hergekommen?“ Fragt sie stattdessen und lässt das Geplänkel sein. Supergirl wirkt zufrieden. Sie lässt ihren Blick durch Lena’s Büro schweifen, bevor sie antwortet.

„Um sie zu beschützten.“ 

„Hat Kara Danvers sie geschickt? Ich hab ihr bereits mitgeteilt, dass ich Ihren Schutz nicht benötige. Sicher haben Sie Besseres zu tun, als eine Luthor zu betreuen. Wieso sagen wir Kara nicht einfach, dass ich Sie von meinem Sicherheitskonzept überzeugen konnte.“

„Die Wachen vor ihrer Tür sind leicht auszuschalten. Es sprang kein Alarmsystem an, als ich auf ihrem Balkon gelandet bin. Ich bin nicht überzeugt. Ich werde Kara Danvers nicht anlügen.“

„Habe sie niemals gelogen? Eine kleine Notlüge für den guten Zweck? Den Alarm stelle ich selbstverständlich an.“ Supergirl lässt ihre Arme fallen und geht ein paar Schritte. Wahrscheinlich um Zeit zu gewinnen, zu überlegen. Sicher hat sie schon mehrfach gelogen, ihre geheime Identität lässt gar nichts anderes zu. Sie nimmt sich eine Deko aus Lena’s Regal, ein altes Holzpferd, das Lex ihr als Kind geschnitzt hatte, als er noch ihr Lieblingsbruder wahr. Ein lächerlich sentimentales Erinnerungsstück. Es nun in Supergirls Händen zu sehen verursacht ein ziehen in Lena’s Bauch, dass sie nicht deuten kann. Erleichtert beobachtet sie, wie Supergirl das Pferd wieder in das Regal stellt und ein paar Schritte auf Lena zu geht. Sie greift unter ihren roten Umhang und holt etwas hervor. Sie hält es Lena entgegen. Eine Uhr? Lena ist irritiert.

„Das ist keine normale Uhr. Unter dem Ziffernblatt ist eine Taste mit einem `S` eingebaut. Wenn Sie dort drücken, werde ich ein Signal wahrnehmen und sofort bei Ihnen sein. Bitte tragen Sie die Uhr und benutzten das Signal, sollten Sie in Gefahr sein.“

Lena lacht, sie kann nicht anders. Ein geheimes Signal, direkt zu Supergirl? Wie absurd und gleichzeitig genial. Und wow Lena könnte es in ihren Händen halten. Sie zögert jedoch.

„Ich drücke und sie kommen geflogen? Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie mir eine solche Uhr geben möchten, einer Luthor?“, es ist die ewige Leier, das immer gleiche Spiel. Die Luthors waren die Feinde der Super‘s. So war es, seit Lex Luthor Superman den Krieg erklärt hat. Lex sitzt jetzt im Gefängnis, auch wenn er dort noch sehr viel Macht hat, ist er hinter Gittern und Superman ist in einer anderen Stadt. Ist es nicht an der Zeit, dass eine neue Ära beginnt? Doch Lena muss sichergehen und sie ist zu verlegen, um nach dem intimen Geschenk zu greifen.

Supergirl kommt einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, dieses Mal direkt in ihren persönlichen Radius. Zuerst kann sie Supergirl riechen, kann ernsthaft ihren Geruch riechen. Ein wenig Schweiß, gemischt mit etwas seltsam Unbekannten und einen Hauch von Blumen. Kein unattraktiver Geruch. Dann kann Sie Supergirl spüren. Sie greift nach Lena’s Handgelenk und hält dieses fest, während sie mit der andern Hand die Uhr anlegt. Ein angenehmer Schauder geht durch Lena’s Körper, den sie nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Supergirl scheint besorgt.

„Hab ich die Uhr zu eng angelegt?“ Mit ihrem Daumen streift sie sanft über Lena’s Handgelenk, überprüft den Verschluss. Dabei senkt sie den Kopf, so dass Lena’s Nase beinahe in ihrem Haar landet. In ihrem Gesicht kitzelt es und Lena zieht eilig ihre Hand zurück, ehe sie nochmals erzittert. Supergirl schaut verdutzt zu ihr und Lena kämpft dagegen an zu erröten. Luthor’s erröten nicht. 

„Nein,“ beeilt sich Lena zu sagen. Beinahe verwundert blickt sie auf die massive Uhr, die nun an ihrem Handgelenk sitzt. Sie starrt auf das `S`, das dort eingraviert ist.  
„Entspricht nicht gerade meinem Modestandard, aber ich werde die Uhr selbstverständlich in Ehren tragen,“ lächelt Lena.

Supergirl nickt und macht Anstalten wieder aufzubrechen. Sie ist schon halb aus der Balkontür, bevor Lena sie aufhält.

„Wie kann ich mich revanchieren?“, ruft Lena, ehe sie sich zurückhalten kann.

Fragend schaut Supergirl zurück. „Revanchieren?“

„Für die Uhr. Kann ich Sie zum Essen einladen?“ Angesichts Supergirls gerunzelter Stirn fügt sie hinzu: „In meiner Welt macht man das so, wenn man sich bei jemanden bedanken möchte.“

Supergirl reagiert nicht und Lena kommt sich doof vor, dass sie überhaupt gefragt hat. Plötzlich kann sie an nichts anderes denken, als das ihre Frage so geklungen hat, als würde sie Supergirl um ein Date bitten.

„Sie können kochen?“, fragt Supergirl neugierig. Oh! Lena lächelt erleichtert. Sie dachte eigentlich an einen Restaurantbesuch, aber das war wohl absurd mit Supergirl essen zu gehen. Sie kann kochen, es ist sogar ein Hobby von ihr, für das sie sich nur meist zu wenig Zeit nimmt. Für Supergirl allerdings, würde sie sich die Zeit liebend gerne nehmen. Wer kam schon in den Genuss für Supergirl zu kochen.

„Ich koch gerne. Ich nehme mal an, Sie essen Fleisch?“ Abermals lässt Lena ihren Blick offensichtlich über Supergirl’s muskulöse Arme schweifen. Sie schämt sich dafür nicht. Welche Frau wird nicht neidisch bei diesem Anblick. Oder lüstern. 

„Ich esse fast alles,“ erwidert Supergirl und lacht. Sie wirkt einen Augenblick entspannt, sogar glücklich und es ist ein atemberaubender Anblick gegenüber ihrer sonst so heroischen Maske. Lena möchte mit einem Mal mehr von Supergirl kennenlernen, möchte unbedingt diese Verabredung. Der Wunsch brennt heftig in ihr.

„Dann fällt es mir besonders leicht, etwas für Sie zu kochen. Es ist also abgemacht? Sagen wir morgen Abend? 19 Uhr?“ Lena’s Herzschlag beschleunigt sich vor Erwartung.

„Einverstanden, Miss Luthor und vergessen Sie nicht den Alarm zu aktivieren,“ gibt Supergirl zurück und dreht sich um. Mit einem Satz verschwindet sie in den Nachthimmel und ist davon.

„Was zum Henker?!“

Am nächsten Tag, erscheint Lena früher als üblich in ihrem Büro. Jess sieht erstaunt auf, als sie an ihrem Vorzimmer vorbei läuft und sie begrüßt.

„Guten Morgen, Jess. Ich werde heute zeitig gehen, daher stellen Sie bitte nur Unaufschiebbares durch. Die neuesten Laborberichte benötige ich noch vormittags auf meinem Schreibtisch, damit ich diese überprüfen kann. Ach und senden Sie mir bitte ein Originalrezept für Tiramisu auf meine Mailadresse. Übersetzt natürlich.“

„Selbstverständlich, Miss Luthor.“

„Schauen Sie nicht so schockiert, auch ich habe ein Privatleben. Ist das so schwer zu glauben?“

„Das ist es nicht Miss Luthor. Was ist mit dem Vorgespräch bezüglich des Interviews mit Kara Danvers am Samstag?“

„Was ist damit?“

„Wann sollen wir den Fragekatalog erstellen? Auf welche Themen möchten sie eingehen. Wie viele Fotografen laden wir ein? Benötigen wir Leute von der Inneneinrichtung, für die Szene in ihrem Penthouse...““

„Wow, okay Stopp. Ihr Engagement in Ehren, Jess, aber das Interview mit Kara Danvers ist privat und bleibt unter Verschluss. Das bedeutet, dass niemand anderes anwesend sein wird, keine Fotografen, Inneneinrichter, niemand. Nur Miss Danvers, ihr Diktiergerät und ihre Handykamera. Alles klar?“

„Glasklar, Miss Luthor.“ Falls Jess über ihre Antwort schockiert ist, zeigt sie es wenigstens nicht.

„Gut. Dann machen wir uns an die Arbeit.“

Lena hat Superkräfte entwickelt, überlegt sie und lacht über ich selbst. Sie hat in den kurzen Stunden, in denen sie in ihrem Büro arbeitet, mehr geschafft als sie es sonst in der doppelten Zeit hätte. Vielleicht sollte sie öfters früher ins Büro kommen, sie war dann wesentlich effektiver. Vielleicht sollte sie sich öfters mit Supergirl verabreden, damit sie immer dieses Kribbelm im Bauch spürt, das folgt, wenn sie daran denkt, dass sie heute ein beinahe Date haben wird.

Zufrieden nimmt sie ihr Telefon und wählt Kara Danvers an. Sie ist eine Freundin von Supergirl. Es schadet nicht herauszufinden, ob Supergirl womöglich ihr Treffen gegenüber Kara erwähnt hat. 

„Hallo Lena, schön dass du anrufst.“

„Hey Kara. Ich wollte hören, wie es dir geht.“

„Gut, bestens. Alles supergut um genau zu sein,“ antwortet Kara in ihrer üblichen Art und Lena schwört, sie kann durch das Telefon hören, wie sie sich ihre Brille die Nase hochschiebt. Eine Geste die Lena jedes Mal merkwürdigerweise unter die Haut geht.

„Freut mich zu hören. Hör mal Kara, ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass ich heute Abend eine Verabredung mit Supergirl habe. Ich würde gerne wissen, ob du eventuell irgendwelche Tipps für mich hast. Du weißt schon. An der Alienfront.“ Peinlicher ging es nicht mehr, hatte sie wirklich gerade Alienfront gesagt?

„Du hast eine Verabredung mit Supergirl. Wow, du must aufgeregt sein oder? Ich glaube, ich wäre ziemlich aufgeregt.“

„Ach komm schon Kara, du siehst sie doch regelmäßig. Wie ist sie so privat?“

„Wie meinst du das? Sie ist ganz normal, würde ich sagen.“

„Normal? Gott Kara, öffne mal die Augen. Die Frau ist ein Traum, auch wenn ich ihr das natürlich nie laut sagen würde. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie einen festen Freund hat, aber weißt du was? Gibt es da jemanden?“

„Also Lena, ähm, du meinst.... also du meinst, ob Supergirl einen Mann hat?“ Meine Güte. Kara hat das kaum über die Lippen gebracht.

„Du klingst so verlegen. Ja das meinte ich. Oder... Moment, oder ist es deswegen, steht Supergirl auf Frauen?“

„Frauen???,“ quietscht Kara in ihr Ohr.

„Ja, warum nicht. Es würde Sinn machen, die meisten starken Frauen, die ich kenne stehen heimlich auf Frauen.“

„Woher weißt du das, wenn es heimlich ist.“

„Ich habe es eigenhändig herausgefunden. Wir leben nicht mehr im 19. Jahrhundert, Kara.“

„Bedeutet das, dass du lesbisch bist?“ Die Frage kommt brühwarm und Kara versucht sich bereits dafür zu entschuldigen. Doch Lena übergeht das und antwortet ihr.

„Du klingst so schockiert. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten. Nein, ich bin nicht lesbisch. Ich definiere mich nicht. Ich hasse Labels. Mir gefallen Männer UND Frauen, ich bin offen, was das angeht.“

„...“

„Kara, bist du noch dran? Deine Schwester steht doch auch auf Frauen. Warum hab ich also gerade den Eindruck, dass du damit nicht klar kommst. Ist es, weil ich dir Blumen geschickt habe?“

„Nein, Lena, nein. Ich habe damit kein Problem. Wirklich gar nicht.“

„Hmm, gut,“ antwortet Lena. „Also muss ich die Sache mit Supergirl wohl selbst herausfinden,“ erwidert Lena. Bevor sie auflegt, kann sie im Hintergrund anhand des Geräuschpegels entnehmen, dass Kara Danvers gerade von ihrem Stuhl gefallen ist.

Lena war eindeutig aus der Übung. Wann hatte Sie zuletzt ein Menü zubereitet? Sie selbst aß meist Salat und hielt sich an einen strikten Diätplan, der zartes Hähnchenbrust oder einen Streifen Carpaccio zuließ. Supergirl würde daran freilich nicht satt werden. Sie hat sich wahrscheinlich etwas weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt mit ihrer Einladung, doch sie war eine Perfektionistin und schließlich erreichte sie beim dritten Anlauf, die gewünschte Konsistenz des Tiramisus das es als Nachspeise gab. Als Hauptgang wählte sie Rinderfilet mit Knödel. Diese kochten bereits, bei dem Fleisch musste sie einfach auf ihr Glück hoffen, das sie es noch drauf hatte, es so zu braten, dass es weder zu roh noch zu durch war. Sie wird es jedoch erst in die Pfanne geben, wenn Supergirl hier ist, davor macht es keinen Sinn. Für eine Vorspeise reichte ihre Zeit nicht, aber sie hat im Vorfeld noch einen Salat zubereitet. 

Lena fühlt sich so nervös, dass sie neben dem kochen von dem Wein trinkt, den sie für das Abendessen gedacht hat. Es ist ihr Lieblingswein und sie besitzt eine volle Kiste davon.  
An ihrem Handgelenk vibriert es auf einmal und ein Fiepen ertönt. Lena stellt überrascht fest, dass sie über die Uhr von Supergirl eine Nachricht erhalten hat. Neugierig liest sie ihr Display. Dort steht in kurzen Worten:  
Es kam etwas dazwischen, es tut mir leid, S.

Lena schleudert das Geschirrtuch in die Ecke. Supergirl hat ihre Verabredung abgesagt. Sie ist enttäuscht aber auch zornig, dass sie sich selbst so zum Affen gemacht hat. Was dachte sie sich nur dabei? Sie hat die Arbeit früher beendet, was so gut wie niemals vor kommt, um sich in die Küche zu stellen und ein 3 Gänge Menü zubereiten. Fleisch anzubraten, wie ein braves Hausfräulein, das wartet bis ihr Liebster von der Arbeit heimkehrt!  
Lena schaltet die Kochplatte mit den Knödeln aus und nimmt sich die Weinflasche von der Küchentheke. Sie öffnet den Reißverschluss am Rücken ihres engen schwarzen Kleides, das sie für den Abend gewählt hat. Um Supergirl zu verführen? Dachte sie das ernsthaft? Als sie endlich den Verschluss zu fassen bekommt und ihn öffnet, atmet sie durch.  
Sie trinkt von ihrem Wein und langsam verraucht ihre Wut. Zurück bleibt die Enttäuschung. Sie kann noch nicht einmal auf die Antwort von Supergirl reagieren. Sie hat keine Ahnung wie das Ding funktioniert und sie hat viel zu sehr Angst, versehentlich das ´S` dort zu treffen. Was würde sie auch antworten? Verschieben wir es?  
Supergirl hat eindeutig Panik bekommen. Sie wollte diese Verabredung nicht. Es war auch zu lächerlich, eine Verabredung zwischen einer Super und einer Luthor. Was dachte sie sich bloß???

Später als Lena nahezu die ganze Flasche Wein geleert hat und in Selbstmitleid zerflossen ist, schaltet sie den Fernseher ein um die Stille zu durchbrechen, ihre lauten Gedanken zu übertönen. Und sich in den Schlaf lullen zu lassen. Sie ist viel zu betrunken, um sich das Programm anzusehen und daher legt sie sich direkt auf die Couch und macht die Augen zu. Sie hofft auf den erlösenden Schlaf.  
Doch ein Wort dringt immer wieder in ihr Bewusstsein, das der Nachrichtensprecher verkündet.  
Supergirl ist zur Hilfe gekommen. Das schwerste Grubenunglück in der Geschichte. Supergirl hat unaufhörlich die `Kumpels` aus der Grube gerettet. Ohne Supergirl wären alle verschüttet und gestorben.

Lena öffnet ihr Auge. Erst eines, runzelt die Stirn, dann das Andere. Ihre zusammengekniffenen Augen starren in das Bild, das sich ihr zeigt. Supergirl, die in die eingestürzte Grube fliegt und einen Arbeiter rettet, in dem sie ihn rausfliegt. Sofort verschwindet sie wieder und holt den nächsten, erhält Applaus und Händeschütteln. Mit Tränen in den Augen berichten die Arbeiter von dem Unglück.

Deshalb hat Supergirl sie versetzt. Es war mit einem Mal so klar, was sollte sonst Supergirl dazwischen gekommen sein als ein Weltuntergang, ein Verbrechen, oder ein Grubenunglück. Supergirl ist eine Heldin! Lena schlägt sich die Hand auf den Kopf, vielleicht um sich etwas Verstand einzubläuen. Sie steht auf und schwankt Richtung Küche, um den letzten Rest des übrigen Wein in die Spüle zu kippen. Igitt nie wieder Alkohol. Sie wirft einen Blick auf das Chaos, das sie hier veranstaltet hat und zuckt gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Das kann sie morgen beseitigen, höchste Zeit ins Bett zu gehen und den Schlaf der Toten zu halten.

Da klopft es an ihre Terrassentüre. Erschrocken dreht sie sich so schnell auf dem Absatz um, dass sie beinahe stürzt. Dann sieht sie Supergirl am Himmel, sie schwebt einen Meter über dem Boden ihrer Dachterrasse. Neben ihr ist ein weiteres Supergirl. Es gibt zwei Supergirls? Kurz dachte sie schon, sie hätte noch ein drittes Supergirl gesehen, aber sie hat sich getäuscht. Gott sei dank waren es nur zwei. Wie viel hat sie getrunken?

„Miss Luthor, darf ich einen Augenblick eintreten?“

Lena tritt ein paar Schritte näher und blickt zwischen den beiden Supergirls’s hin und her. Da ist Ruß auf beiden Gesichtern und auf den Anzügen, die einiges abbekommen haben.

„Ich mache Euch auf,“ antwortet Lena und öffnet die Türe nur um anschließend gegen die Glastüre zu laufen und sich den Kopf schwer zu stoßen. Sie hat das zweite Glas, das Sicherheitsglas vergessen.

„Fuck,“ entfährt es ihr und Supergirl ist in Windeseile bei ihr und fängt sie auf.  
„Das sah übel aus, Sie sollten sich einen Moment ausruhen.“ Supergirl hebt sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch und Lena findet sich vollständig in ihren Armen. Sie schmiegt ihren schmerzenden Kopf an Supergirls Schulter und seufzt. So lies es sich besser aushalten und tat weniger weh.

„Du riechst so gut, ein wenig verbrannt. Knusprig, zum Anbeißen, säuselt, Lena und versucht ein sexy Lächeln von sich zu geben, aber es endet mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht.

„Schhhh, Lena. Nicht sprechen.“ Wie befohlen bleibt sie still, während sie in Supergirl’s Armen liegt und verträumt zu ihr aufsieht. Dabei bemerkt sie wie ihr halb geöffnetes Kleid von der Schulter rutscht und den Blick ein wenig auf ihren mit Spitze besetzten BH frei gibt. Lena findet das sexy und beobachtet Supergirl unter strengen Lidern. Ob Sie einen Blick riskiert?

Doch Supergirl ist an der Couch angekommen und lässt sie vorsichtig hinab gleiten und somit aus ihren starken Armen. Lena schmollt. Sie versucht, den bestmöglichen Schmollmund und dieses Mal lässt Supergirl ihren Blick auf Lena’s Lippen fallen. Erwischt!

„Wo ist das zweite Supergirl?“, fragt Lena und sieht sich um. Sie war verschwunden. 

Supergirl blickt sie amüsiert an. „Sie haben einiges getrunken und sich eben ziemlich den Kopf gestoßen. Am besten sie schließen jetzt die Augen, dann wird es Ihnen morgen bald besser gehen.“ Sie nimmt die Decke von der Couch und bedeckt Lena damit. Doch ehe sie Anstalten macht sich von der Couch zu erheben, greift Lena nach ihrem Arm und hält sie fest im Griff.

„Ich weiß, wieso du mich versetzt hast. Ich habe gesehen, wie du die Menschen aus der Grube gerettet hast. Das war suuuper,“ sagt Lena und merkt wie ihre Augen schlagartig schwer werden vor Müdigkeit. „Im Kühlschrank ist Tiramisu,“ fügt Lena schläfrig hinzu und kuschelt sich in die Decke. „Bitte nimm dir davon.“ Langsam driftet sie ab.

„Ich habe es extra für dich gemacht,“ flüstert sie, bevor sie endlich in den Schlaf der Traumlosen findet.


	2. Chapter 2

Sie träumt von Feuer, deren Flammen bedrohlich nach ihren Füßen fassen. Sie läuft und obwohl sie eine schlechte Läuferin ist, überwindet sie im Zickzackkurs Hindernisse, springt über kleine Schluchten und schlägt sich ihren Weg durch die Gefahren. Weiter vorne, dass weiß sie wartet jemand auf Sie und ist ihr Ziel. Plötzlich liegt der Geruch von Blumen in der Luft, es ist nicht mehr weit. Sie läuft schneller und erkennt blau und rot in der Ferne. Bevor sie sieht, was dort auf sie wartet, verschwimmt alles und löst sich vor ihren Augen auf.  
Langsam erwacht Lena und ihr wird bewusst, dass dies nicht real war, nur ein komplett wirrer Traum. Während sie anfängt, ihren Körper zu spüren, stöhnt sie. Ihr Schädel dröhnt und ein ungutes Gefühl macht sich in ihr breit, das sie nicht länger verschließen kann. Lena öffnet die Augen. Als sie erkennt, dass sie auf ihrer Couch liegt, kehrt die Erinnerung mit einem Schlag in ihr Bewusstsein zurück. „Oh Gott!“.

Die Worte hallen durch ihren Wohnbereich, verweilen in der Luft und verhöhnen sie. Entsetzt wischt sie den Speichel von ihrem Mundwinkel, der eine Spur bis zu ihrem Hals gezogen hat. Lena leidet. Jetzt weiß sie wieder, wieso sie Alkohol in diesen Mengen nur alleine trinkt. Da sie sich sonst nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Keine Macht hat. Wie eindeutig hat sie das gestern bewiesen. Lena Luthor, hat sich vor Supergirl komplett zur Idiotin gemacht.

Sie wirft zwei Aspirin ein und der pochende Schmerz wird dumpf und etwas erträglicher. Im Bad benutzt sie doppelt Zahnpasta, um den widerlichen Geschmack aus ihrem Mund zu vertreiben. Schockiert bemerkt sie die riesige blaue Beule, die sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet hat. Ohne Make-up wird sie heute ihr Penthouse nicht verlassen können. Nachdem sie zähneknirschend kalt geduscht hat, um wach zu werden, nimmt sie sich ihr Gesicht nochmals vor. Sie legt reichlich Make-up auf, gibt dem blauen Fleck eine Sonderbehandlung und greift anschließend nach dem Puder, den sie normalerweise anstatt des Make-up`s benutzt. Heute benötigt sie beides. Zuletzt folgt Rouge auf die blassen Wangen und Lippenstift. Dabei kneift sie immer wieder die Augen zusammen, um die Bilder in ihrem Kopf zu verscheuchen, die sich ihr aufdrängen. Bilder die sie daran erinnern, wie sie gegen das Glasfenster gelaufen ist. Wie sie ihren Kopf an Supergirls Schulter geschmiegt hat. Wie sie geschmollt hat.

„Oh Gott,“ stöhnt sie nochmals.

In ihrem Büro trifft Lena auf Maggie Sawyer. Die ehrgeizige Polizistin des NCPD führt eine lebhafte Diskussion mit dem Sicherheitsbeauftragten von L-Corp. Lena kann Jess nirgends entdecken und geht beunruhigt auf die beiden zu. Auf dem Weg nimmt sie hastig die Sonnenbrille ab, die sie aufgesetzt hat, um sich von der Helligkeit des Tages zu schützen.

„Guten Morgen Miss Sawyer, Mr. Snider, haben wir einen Termin? Es tut mir leid, falls ich etwas durcheinandergebracht habe,“ begrüßt sie die beiden höflich und wartet auf Aufklärung.

Die zwei wirken erleichtert, sie zu sehen. Nachdem sie begrüßt wird, beginnen beide gleichzeitig zu sprechen. Dabei versucht jeder den anderen zu übertönen. Lena kann in diesem Durcheinander nichts verstehen und ihr Kopfschmerz meldet sich zurück.

„Bitte nicht beide zeitgleich sprechen,“ fleht sie und greift sich automatisch an ihre pochende Stirn. Maggie Sawyer und Snider verstummen augenblicklich. Während Snider pikiert auf den Boden blickt, schaut Maggie Sawyer sie durchdringend an. Ihr Blick schweift auf die Beule an Lena’s Stirn und ihre Augen werden einen Moment weit. Eine perfekte Augenbraue wandert fragend nach oben. Doch sie schweigt, während Lena an ihr vorbei läuft.

„Miss Sawyer,“ beginnt Lena, während sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch tritt und ihre Handtasche dort ablegt. Anschließend dreht sie sich herum und lehnt sie sich mit ihrem Gesäß dagegen. Sie verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „...welches Anliegen möchten Sie vorbringen?“  
„Miss Luthor. Bedauerlicherweise muss ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass in unserem Department eine Bombendrohung gegen ihr Unternehmen L-Corp eingegangen ist. Die Bombe soll sich in diesem Gebäude befinden und noch heute hochgehen, falls die Arbeiten von L-Corp nicht eingestellt werden. Bisher wissen wir nicht, wer sich hinter der Drohung verbirgt. Unsere Leute werten die Daten mit Hochdruck aus. Es handelt sich um eine neue Art von Verschlüsselungen, die in dem gesendeten Dokument steckt, daher nehmen wir die Sache sehr ernst. Es lässt sich eindeutig darauf schließen, dass wir es NICHT mit einem Spaß von Jugendlichen zu tun haben.“ Die zuletzt gesprochenen Worte gelten offenkundig Snider, der bereits Luft holt, doch Lena hält ihre flache Hand in seine Richtung, um ihn zu stoppen.

„Die Drohung richtet sich gegen mein Unternehmen? Nicht gegen mich als Person?“ Das ist neu und hässlich. Das sie selbst im Fokus stand ist eine Sache, aber ihre Mitarbeiter damit hineinzuziehen bedeutete Krieg.

„So ist es, Miss Luthor.“

„Was empfehlen Sie?“

„Ich empfehle das Gebäude augenblicklich zu evakuieren.“ Lena schluckt. Das war eindeutig. Sie wendet sich dem Mann, der den Kopf ihrer Sicherheitsabteilung bildet, zu.

„Mr. Snider. Wie schätzen Sie die Lage ein? Wie steht es um die Sicherheit der Firma?“ Der kompakt gebaute Mann, strafft ein wenig seine Schultern.

„In diesem Gebäude, befindet sich das weltweit führende Sicherheitssystem, das derzeit auf dem Markt erhältlich ist. Zusätzlich wurde es von Computerspezialisten individualisiert. Das System wird täglich mehrmals upgedatet. Jeder Mitarbeiter, jeder Besucher und jedes Objekt, das dieses Gebäude betritt wird unter hochleistungsfähigen Scannern durchleuchtet. Sollte sich Sprengstoff oder gar eine Bombe in diesem Gebäude befinden, wüssten wir es.“

„Was empfehlen Sie daher? Ich möchte meine Mitarbeiter in Sicherheit wissen lassen.“

„Eine Evakuierung ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt übertrieben. Es käme der Gedanke auf, unser Sicherheitssystem hätte einen Mangel. Es würde ziemlichen Schaden auf das Ansehen von L-Corp anrichten. Meine Empfehlung lautet, dass wir Etage für Etage mit unseren Hightech Geräten untersuchen und alles durchleuchten. So schreibt es das Ablaufprogramm zur Behebung bei Gefährdung vor.“

Lena bedankt sich bei beiden und lässt sich einen Augenblick Zeit. Sie nimmt sich von dem Wasser, das Jess für sie aufgefüllt hat und trinkt davon, während sie überlegt, ehe sie ihre Entscheidung verkündet. Die finanziellen Schäden, bei einem Stillstand ihres Unternehmen verkraftet sie leicht. Zudem wird sie ihre Mitarbeiter ins Home-Office schicken, es werden demnach nicht alle Abteilungen betroffen sein. Keinesfalls riskiert sie deren Leben. Sie vertraut auf der Einschätzung der smarten Polizistin.

„Wir werden evakuieren. Bitte bereiten Sie alles notwendige vor.“

Einige Zeit später, als die Evakuierung etwas holprig aber letztendlich erfolgreich durchgeführt wurde, sitzt Lena an ihrem Schreibtisch und tippt auf ihrem Arbeitslaptop. Sie beantwortet ein paar dringende Mails, als Maggie Sawyer in Begleitung einer Handvoll Kollegen ihr Büro betritt.

„Miss Luthor, die Evakuierung ist beendet. Wir sind die letzten Personen in diesem Gebäude.“  
„Sehr schön. Vielen Dank für alles. Sie halten mich auf dem laufenden, sobald es weitere Informationen zu den Tätern gibt?“

„Selbstverständlich.“

„Gut.“

„Ähm, Miss Luthor. Sie müssen das Gebäude ebenfalls verlassen. Bitte kommen Sie mit uns mit.“

„Das wird doch nicht nötig sein. Jetzt da das Gebäude geräumt ist. Es wird sich rumgesprochen haben wie ein Lauffeuer. Ich sehe die Notwendigkeit nicht mehr.“

„Das war eigentlich keine Bitte. Alle Personen müssen das Gebäude verlassen, sonst wäre es keine Evakuierung,“ gibt Maggy Sawyer hartnäckig von sich. Lena seufzt, ihr leuchtet das zwar ein aber der Gedanke in ihr Penthouse zurückzukehren, das Chaos in der Küche dort anzutreffen, die Scham über sich zu bringen und dort zu arbeiten, dafür hat sie heute einfach keine Kraft. Sie versucht es ein letztes Mal.

„Leider hab ich derzeit kein weiteres Büro zur Verfügung, lassen sie mich den restlichen Tag hier fertig arbeiten und für morgen suche ich mir eine Räumlichkeit, solange die Nacharbeiten hier noch dauern werden.“

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Ich habe mit Cat Crant von CatCo telefoniert. Dort sind unsere Leute vor Ort und werden zusätzlich für Ihre Sicherheit sorgen. Ein Büro ist für sie eingerichtet und sie können vorn dort arbeiten. Kara Danvers ist ebenfalls informiert und erwartet sie.“

Lena’s Gesicht hellt sich schlagartig auf ohne, dass es ihr selbst bewusst ist. Das Angebot war eine mehr als angenehme Überraschung. Verblüfft stimmt sie zu. Vielleicht wurde der misslungene Tag doch noch ein wenig angenehmer.

Dass weitläufige Büro von CatCo ist einiges heller und freundlicher gestaltet, als ihr bevorzugtes kühles Design bei L-Corp. Lena wurde ein großzügiger Platz am Fenster zugeteilt, mit einem höhenverstellbaren Schreibtisch. Ein Privileg, das sie später ausprobieren würde. Zudem ist an ihrem Tisch ein Sideboard angebaut mit einer kleinen Sitzgruppe für Besucher. Lena ist beeindruckt von den arbeitsfreundlichen und keineswegs altmodischen Design. Das Beste an ihrem Platz ist jedoch die Aussicht, die sich ihr zeigt. Jedes Mal wenn sie von ihrer Arbeit aufsieht, fällt ihr Blick auf den blonden Schopf von Kara Danvers. Ein Lächeln von ihr und schon scheint sich Lena’s Welt ein Stückchen besser zu fühlen. Es klingt kitschig, doch es berührt ihr Herz. Die junge Frau hat etwas an sich, das Lena seit der ersten Begegnung angezogen hat, eine sanfte Geborgenheit, die von ihr ausgeht und Lena einhüllt und ganz warm werden lässt.

Sie hat Lena besorgt angesehen und hastig an sich gedrückt, als sie das Büro betreten hat. Lena hat ihren Platz bezogen und ihr Laptop angeschlossen und sich an die Arbeit gemacht. Seitdem haben sie kaum miteinander gesprochen.

Irgendetwas zwischen Ihnen scheint anders zu sein. Etwas liegt in der Luft, das Lena nicht benennen kann. Lena ertappt sich zum wiederholten Male wie sie verstohlene Blicke zu Kara wirft, die es ihr gleich tut. Entweder hat Kara längst zu ihr gesehen und blickt verlegen weg oder sie greift ihre Augen auf und lächelt. Es ist irritierend und sonderbar, doch Lena findet sich mitgerissen und sucht immer wieder nach den blauen Augen. Sie hat keine Ahnung, was es damit auf sich hat.

Eben ist wieder ein solcher Moment. Lena sieht zu Kara und diese lächelt zaghaft, während sie ihre Brille die Nasenspitze hochschiebt. Lena zwinkert ihr spontan zu. Worauf Kara hastig den Kopf senkt und sich ihrem Schreibblock zuwendet. Ihr Stift zerbricht in der Mitte. Lena grinst amüsiert und als Kara bemerkt, dass sie weiterhin beobachtet wird, wird sie derart verlegen. Lena zeigt Erbarmen und wendet sich ab. 

Sie scheint heute ungeschickter in ihrer Art. Tollpatschiger. Es ist eigenartig.

Vorhin lief Kara auf dem Weg Richtung Kopiergerät an Lena’s Schreibtisch vorbei. Lena hat von ihrem Schreibtisch aufgesehen und in blaue Augen geblickt, die lächelten. Und Lena konnte nicht anders und lächelte ebenso. Ein Lächeln, das ihre Grübchen zeigte. Kara stolperte ein paar Schritte und lief peinlich berührt zum Kopiergerät.

Es war albern. Sie lächeln beide, werden verlegen und schauen wieder weg. Lena hat keine Ahnung warum sie mitmacht und um was es hier geht. Kara redet nicht mit ihr. Stattdessen wirft sie Lena scheue Blicke zu, beißt sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe oder senkt hastig den Kopf. Lena kommt nicht dahinter, was die Ursache ist. Als wüsste die Blonde etwas, das von Bedeutung ist. Es muss mit Lena zu tun haben und sie scheint nur zu darauf warten, bis diese dahinter kommt. Aber Lena hat keine Ahnung und so lächelt sie.

Ja, es bereitet ihr seltsamerweise Spaß. Es ist angenehm, wenn man angelächelt wird, vor allem von einer bezaubernden Person wie Kara Danvers. Es sendet ihr ein wohliges Kribbeln in den Bauch. Und Kara ist ein reizvoller Blickfang. 

Trotzdem will sie herausfinden, um was es hier ging. Könnte es daran liegen, dass sie Kara am Telefon gestanden hat, das ihr Supergirl gefällt? Sie hat Lena bisher nicht gefragt, wie ihr Treffen mit Supergirl lief, was ebenso merkwürdig war. Lena wird den Grund hierfür aufdecken. Entschlossen steht sie von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und kommt zu Kara rüber.

Als Kara sie bemerkt, sieht sie langsam von ihrer Arbeit auf. Dann folgt wieder ein verlegenes Lächeln.

„Nicht das ich unser Spiel nicht süß finde, aber um was geht es dabei genau? Kannst du mir die Regeln erklären?“ Lena grinst und fügt hinzu. „... vielleicht gewinne ich ja.“

Kara sieht ernsthaft verwirrt aus und auf ihrer Stirn bildet sich eine Falte.  
„Komm schon, Kara. Wir lächeln uns an, werden verlegen, schauen schnell weg.... Warum machen wir das?“ 

Ein Schatten huscht über Kara’s Gesicht und sie wendet sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. Ich sitze über einen Artikel den Cat Crant noch heute erwartet, da hab ich gar keine Zeit für ein Spiel,“ sagt sie ausweichend und wird ein wenig rot, offensichtlich mehr aus Ärger als Verlegenheit.

„Okay, kein Spiel,“ rudert Lena zurück, aber sie gibt nicht auf und wechselt das Thema.

„Du hast mich gar nicht gefragt, wie meine Verabredung mit Supergirl war,“ bemerkt sie.

„Ja stimmt. Wie war deine Verabredung mit Supergirl?“,fragt Kara ein wenig hilflos. 

„Sie hat mir abgesagt. Das Grubenunglück kam dazwischen,“ gibt Lena bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Richtig. Ich tippe für meinen Artikel ein Interview ab, das ich mit einem der Arbeiter von der Grube geführt habe. Das war ziemlich heftig für alle beteiligten. Supergirl hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. “ Lena blickt auf Kara’s schlanke Finger die geschickt auf der Tastatur tippen.

„Ja das war es wohl. Ich glaube das hat Supergirl auch gesagt.“

„Woher weißt du, was Supergirl gesagt hat, wenn du sie gar nicht gesehen hast?“, fragt Kara nun ganz die Reporterin.

„Sie kam anschließend vorbei. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, da sie mir ziemlich kurzfristig abgesagt hat. Dummerweise habe ich die Flasche Wein geleert, während sie den Tag gerettet hat, daher kann ich mich kaum erinnern, dass sie bei mir war.“ Lena weiß nicht, warum sie lügt. Aber sie kann sich nicht die Blöße geben und von dem peinlichen Abend erzählen.

„Du kannst dich an nichts mehr erinnern?“ Kara scheint interessiert, sie hört auf nebenbei zu tippen.

„An rein gar nichts mehr,“ antwortet Lena und ihr kommt eine Idee.

„Hör mal, könntest du es beiläufig bei Supergirl erwähnen, dass ich mich nicht mehr an ihren Besuch erinnern kann. Erzähl ihr, dass ich einen Blackout habe. Das wäre wahnsinnig nett. Nur für den Fall, dass etwas Bestimmtes gewesen wäre, was sie gesagt hat. Du verstehst schon, das eventuell wichtig wäre. Würdest du das für mich tun, Kara?“ Lena gibt ihr einen flehenden Blick für den gewünschten Effekt.  
„Na gut, ich mach es. Aber jetzt muss ich wieder an meinem Artikel arbeiten,“ antwortet Kara und sie wirkt ein wenig frustriert. Sie spielt vermutlich nur ungern Lena’s Boten. Spontan beugt sich Lena zu ihr hinab.

„Danke du bist ein Schatz.“ In ihrem Überschwang drückt sie Kara rasch einen Kuss auf die zarte Wange. Sie macht auf dem Absatz kehrt, ohne Kara’s Reaktion zu beobachten. Sie ist sich auch so sicher, dass sie die Blonde verlegen gemacht hat. Womit sie nicht gerechnet hat, ist, dass ihre Lippen prickeln und sie dieses Mal selbst dagegen ankämpft zu erröten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das dritte Kapitel ist fertig :-)
> 
> Ich würde mich über ein kurzes Feedback sehr freuen. Ich habe noch nicht soviel Erfahrung auf diesem  
> Gebiet und schreibe erst seit kurzem selbst :-)))

Kick. Kara schlägt mit ihrer Faust gegen einen Dominator, der kurz strauchelt, ehe er blitzschnell wieder auf seinen langen Beinen steht. Kick. Ein erneuter Schlag gegen die sehnige Schulter und der Dominator knurrt und gibt furchteinflößende Laute von sich. Kara findet diese Aliens abstoßend. Sie sind groß und dürr, teilweise mit Schuppen überzogen, wie ein gerupftes Huhn und der Schädel ist oval und scheint zu riesig für den Körper. Im breiten Maul stecken lange spitze Zähne, aus dem bei jedem Gebrüll widerlicher Speichel tropft. Kick. Sie versetzt ihm einen weiteren Schlag und der Dominator scheint endlich in Fahrt zu kommen, sein Knurren wird intensiver und er starrt sie zornig an. „Du hast dich mit der falschen angelegt,“ brüllt Supergirl und wartet gespannt auf seinen Gegenschlag. Ein wenig Krawall schlagen, ist genau das, was sie jetzt braucht. Doch der Schlag kommt nicht. Die Stimme des Aliens, der über telepatihsche Fähigkeiten und Gedankenkrolle verfügt dringt stattdessen in ihren Kopf ein. `Sssupergirl, du wirssst vor mir auf die Knie gehen‘. Mist, das hat sie vergessen. Sie strauchelt und kämpft gegen, den plötzlichen Drang nieder zu knien. Die verlockende Stimme ist bereits in ihrem Kopf und lullt sie ein. „Sssupergirl, du wirssst meiner Ssstimme gehorchen und vor mir knien.“ Kara kämpf dagegen an. Sie beißt fest die fest die Zähne zusammen und konzentriert sich. Mit aller Macht setzt sie einen Roundhouse Kick und der Dominator segelt quer über die Straße und prallt gegen ein Gebäude. Benommen bleibt er dort an der Wand liegen.

„Steh auf und kämpfe wie ein Kerl. Es wird dir eine Lehre sein, dich mit mir anzulegen, mich kannst du nicht kontrollieren,“ ruft Supergirl ihm entgegen. Ich bin „stärker, cooler und ich sehe besser aus als du,“ teilt sie ihm herausfordernd mit, doch sie bekommt keine Antwort. Der Dominator rührt sich nicht. Kara beugt sich über ihn. Der Kampf war vorbei. „Merk dir das gefälligst.“ 

Das Empfangsgerät in ihrem Ohr springt an und Alex Stimme dringt zu ihr.

„Supergirl. Hast du bisher einen schlechten Tag gehabt? Du klingst ziemlich geladen.“ Ihrer Schwester entgeht wie üblich nichts.

„Nur ein wenig verärgert. Ich mag es nicht, wenn man versucht, in meinen Kopf einzudringen. Der Kampf war allerdings lahm. Dein Team kann kommen und ihn einsammeln.“

„Verstanden. Danke Supergirl. Hören wir uns später?“  
„Sicher. Bis dann.“ Kara nimmt den Knopf auf dem Ohr und wirft einen letzten Blick auf den Dominator. „Das war sowas von gestern,“ bemerkt sie und fliegt davon.

Ein handfester Kampf, denkt sie, wäre genau das, was sie jetzt braucht, um sich etwas von ihrem Stolz zurückholen, den sie heute Morgen verloren hat. Nach diesem Erlebnis mit dem Dominator fühlt sie sich aufgestachelter als zuvor. Sie fliegt ein wenig tiefer und blickt auf die Straßen. Die Nachmittagssonne taucht die Stadt in ein warmes Licht. Sie checkt finstere Ecken und Nischen, doch alles schien ruhig dort unten und es gibt nichts für sie zu tun. Sie überlegt es sich anders und bremst ab. Sie wechselt die Richtung und fliegt jetzt höher. Sie nimmt eine Schleife und fliegt über Felder und Wiesn. Üblicherweise entspannt es sie. Tief atmet sie die Luft ein und wartet auf das angenehme Gefühl, das einkehren wird. Dessen ungeachtet melden sich ihre Gedanken zurück. Was war das heute Morgen im Büro??? Wie hat Lena es genannt? Lächeln, verlegen werden, wegschauen? Das war sowas von Kindergarten. 

Lena hat sie total verwirrt. Schuld daran ist nur diese Verabredung, der sie zugesagt hat. Bisher hat Supergirl nie eine Verabredung gehabt und sie wird oft danach gefragt. Heldentaten verleiten die Menschen dazu, sich zu bedanken. Es gab reichlich Verehrer. Wenn sie wollte, könnte sie Dutzend Verabredungen haben. Zugegeben einige davon waren Teenager, die sie anhimmelten, aber es waren hier und da durchaus ein paar charmante und ansehnliche Gentlemen dabei.  
Lena’s Einladung war anders für sie. Das war klar. Das Lena überhaupt Zeit mit Supergirl verbringen wollte, schmeichelte ihr. Die Luthor’s mochten keine Aliens. Sie sprachen ihnen nicht einmal Rechte zu. In deren Augen gehörten diese weggesperrt oder besser auf einen fremden Planeten verbannt. Lena teilte ihr mit, dass sie zwar mit dieser Einstellung aufgewachsen ist, sie aber selbst durchaus Aliens akzeptierte. Und die Einladung zum Essen, die sie aussprach, war so privat. So intim. Kara wollte es. War das ein Date?

Dann kam das Grubenunglück dazwischen und Kara musste absagen. Anschließend hätte sie es sein lassen können. Es gab keinen Grund zu Lena zu fliegen. Das Bedürfnis danach Lena zu sehen, war groß. Also flog sie anschießend zu ihr. Und so nahm der Schlamassel, indem sie sich befindet, seinen Lauf. 

Wie Lena sie angesehen hat geht Kara nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es hat sich dort unwiderruflich eingebrannt.

Dieses grüne Augenpaar, sonst so freundlich gegenüber Kara, ab und an streng, doch stets interessiert. Diese grünen Augen haben Supergirl fixiert. Nie hat sie solch einen intensivieren Blickkontakt erlebt. Lena‘s Augen folgten ihren, wichen nie aus und sahen nie weg. Smaragdgrüne Augen wie Kryptonit, geht es Kara durch den Kopf und sie schluckt schwer. Diese Augen begehrten sie und zogen sie mit ihren Blicken aus. Das galt alleine Supergirl und sie konnte nicht wegsehen. Und so erkannte sie alles in diesem Blick, der sich ihr öffnete. Und sie sah: Schmerz, Leidenschaft und Angst. Es war eine Offenbarung.

Wie könnte Kara nicht jedes Mal verlegen sein, wenn sie diese Augen sie ansehen. Wie könnte Kara nicht den Kopf neigen vor Scham oder stolpern, wenn sie dieses Grün anlächelte. Sie kann an nichts anderes mehr denken.

Sie braucht einen Plan.

Als sie ins Büro zurückkehrt um ihre Tasche zu holen und schnellstmöglich in den Feierabend zu verschwinden, stellt sie erleichtert fest, das Lenas Schreibtisch verlassen ist. Kara räumt ihre Sachen zusammen und schnappt sich die Mappe, die sie vor Feierabend in Cat Crant’s  
Büro bringen muss. Auf dem Weg dorthin hört sie Lenas Lachen und sie bleibt abrupt stehen. Ein Lachen, dass sie nie müde sein wird zu hören.

Lena steht vor Cat Crant’s Schreibtisch und plaudert.

„Das ist in der Tatsache absurd, ich habe nicht umsonst in Harvard studiert,“ gibt Lena von sich und lacht zu Cat Crant hinab, die bequem in ihrem Sessel thront und auf Lena’s Anspielung eingeht. 

„Natürlich Miss Luthor, sie sind eine intelligente Frau, das wird den Angreifern bald lästig sein und sie geben auf. Sicher findet der Spuk bald ein Ende. Hoffen wir, dass es sich mit der Bombendrohung ebenso schnell klärt. Wenn nicht heute, wird das NCPD sicher morgen schon neue Erkenntnisse vorlegen können.“

„So wird es sicher sein, Miss Crant.“

„Ah! Da ist Kira.“ Kara’s Augen werden weit, als Cat Crant sie bemerkt und zu sich winkt.

„Kira, solange Miss Luthor bei uns ist, möchte ich, dass sie alles dafür tun, das diese sich wohl fühlt. Ihr soll es an nichts fehlen.“

Lena dreht sich um und bemerkt überrascht die Anwesenheit von Kara. Sie runzelt einwenig die Stirn. Falls Kara im Augenblick verlegen ist, ist das nur dessen geschuldet, dass ihre Chefin ihren richtigen Namen nicht kennt.

„Natürlich Miss Crant, ich werde alles tun, was Miss Luthor möchte,“ erwidert Kara und fasst sich in Gedanken an die Stirn. Das klang mehr als merkwürdig.

Lena zieht ihre perfekt geschwungene Augenbraue weit nach oben, dann wendet sie sich Cat zu. „Na gut, dann werde ich weiter an meiner Arbeit feilen,“ verabschiedet sie sich und wirft Kara ein Lächeln zu. Als sie an ihr vorbei geht bleibt sie stehen und flüstert in ihr Ohr. „Danke, Kara. Das weiß ich zu schätzen.“ Begleitet von einem tiefen, beinahe verbotenen Lachen schreitet sie davon.

Kara ist erstarrt, in dem Moment als sie ihren Atem gespürt hat, die Worte gesprochen mit solch lasziver Stimme. Kara bemerkt die Hitze, die in ihren Körper steigt und räuspert sich. Cat scheint von dem nichts mit zu bekommen, sie wedelt bestimmend mit der Hand, ohne von ihrem Schreibtisch aufzusehen. „Her mit der Mappe.“

Kara überreicht ihr die Unterlagen und räuspert sich nochmals.

„Ist mit Miss Luthor alles okay? Das klang eben, als wäre etwas geschehen.“

„Hier ist gar nichts okay, Kira. Erst die Bombendrohung und nun wurde versucht, in ihr Sicherheitssystem einzudringen. Die Hacker konnten, dank ihrer hightech Vorkehrung nichts dagegen ausrichten. Sie ist smart auf diesem Gebiet, aber sie wird das nicht lange durchstehen. Miss Luthor hat eine Menge Gegner und sie ist nicht unverwundbar.“

„Gerade klangen sie ganz anders. Als wäre alles halb so schlimm.“

Cat Crant blickt von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und sieht Kara eindringlich an.

„Ich möchte die junge Frau nicht zusätzlich beunruhigen. Ich denke, sie ist sich dessen selbst bewusst, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebt. Das taffe Gehabe ist nur Vorwand. Glaub mir Kira, ich kenne das aus eigener Erfahrung. Ich möchte, dass Sie Supergirl rufen und darum bitten, dass sie in nächster Zeit ein extra Auge auf Miss Luthor wirft. In wenigen Tagen steht das große exklusiv Interview zwischen Ihnen beiden an. Ich möchte, dass Miss Luthor diesen Tag erlebt, sonst können wir die Story vergessen.“

Kara blickt erschrocken auf. Allein der Gedanke, dass Lena...

„Selbstverständlich, Miss Grant,“ erwidert sie inbrünstig.

***

Als Kara ihre Wohnungstür aufschließt klingelt ihr Handy.

„Hi Alex.“ Kara hat sich schon gefragt, wann der Anruf folgt.

„Kara, ist alles okay bei dir?“

„Ja, warum fragst du?“ Mal so tun, als wüsste sie nicht warum.

„Du hast den Dominator zum Kampf aufgefordert, das war ziemlich eigenartig, selbst für dich. Und du hast um seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten vergessen. Wo warst du mit deinem Kopf? Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? “

„Ja Alex. Ihr war nur etwas stinkig, wegen eines Artikels. Du kennst Cat Crant.“

„Lässt Miss Crant dich wieder peinliche Assistentinnen Tätigkeiten verrichten. Sag nicht, du musstest ihr abermals einen Blattsalat aus dem botanischen Garten besorgen?“

Kara lacht. Die wenigsten wissen, dass im botanischen Garten von National City ein Beet bepflanzt ist, auf dem eigens Salatblätter für Cat Crant wachsen. Nur gut, dass ernten und Besorgungen dererlei Art nicht mehr in ihr Aufgabengebiet gehört. Sie ist Reporterin. Das hat sie Lena zu verdanken. Lena, die keine Sekunde daran gezweifelt hat, das Kara ebenfalls Reporterin war. Das war bei ihrem ersten Treffen, als sie Clark Kent nur begleitet hat. Lena hat Kara nach ihrem Artikel gefragt und sie hat ihr ehrlich gesagt, dass sie keine Reporterin ist. Und Lena hat ihr geantwortet: Ich hätte es Ihnen geglaubt. Eine Feststellung und ein Blick, der etwas tief in Kara bewegt hatte. Lena die...  
„Kara bist du noch dran? Wenn du möchtest komm heute Abend vorbei. Maggie wird auch hier sein, wir könnten Pizza bestellen.“

So verlockend der Gedanke an Pizza war. Kara wollte mit einem Disneyfilm ins Bett fallen. Doch zuvor hat sie etwas zu erledigen.

„Das klingt einladend, aber ich passe. Ich werde später als Supergirl noch bei Lena vorbei schauen, ich mache mir Sorgen um sie.“

„Sei vorsichtig damit. Du weißt, dass ich ihr nicht so Recht traue. Aber dieses Mal gibt es einen berechtigten Hinweis. Es ist derzeit nicht offiziell bestätigt, aber es sieht alles danach aus, als würde die Bombendrohung aus ihren eigenen Reihen kommen.“

„Wie meinst du das? Was habt ihr herausgefunden?“

„Das DEO ist jetzt an dem Fall dran. Winn konnte noch nicht bestätigen, doch er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Verschlüsselung der Mail, die das NCPD erhalten hat, die Handschrift von L-Corp trägt.“

„Es steckt ein Mitarbeiter von Lena dahinter?“

„Oder sie selbst,“ gibt Alex unmittelbar zurück. „Ich weiß du magst sie, Kara. Aber sei bitte vorsichtig mit ihr. Und ganz besonders als Supergirl.“

\- ***

Kara landet so sanft wie möglich auf Lena Luthor’s privater Terrasse, doch der kleine Sprung lässt Lena, die in der Küche steht, schreckhaft auffahren. Sie greift hektisch in eine Schublade und sekundenspäter ist der Lauf einer Pistole auf Kara gerichtet. Lena’s Augen sind weit aufgerissen, ihre Hände zittern und der Lauf schwankt bedrohlich in ihrem Griff. Kara’s Magen zieht sich bei diesem Anblick schmerzhaft zusammen. Die schöne Brünette hat Todesangst. 

„Miss Luthor,“ sagt sie beruhigend, so das Lena sie durch die halboffene Türe hören kann. Mit einem Mal ist sie froh, dass sie gekommen ist. Die Befürchtung darüber, wie das Wiedersehen sein wird, ist wie weggeblasen. Sie möchte für Lena da sein.

„Supergirl,“ wispert Lena und schließt einen Augenblick die Augen, ehe sie erleichtert aufatmet. Durch das Glas blickt sie zu Kara. Auf ihrem Gesicht steht Erstaunen und Hoffnung geschrieben. Sie hat keinesfalls mit ihrem kommen gerechnet. Kara’s Herz öffnet sich weit für sie.

„Miss Luthor, tut mir leid, dass ich sie erschreckt habe. Gott sei dank bin ich kugelsicher,“ scherzt sie und wartet darauf, das Lenas’s Lippen den Ansatz eines Lächelns umspielt. Es kommt zaghaft und scheint sie Kraft zu kosten. Kara kommt näher und stellt sich neben Sie. Sie deutet auf die Pistole. „Darf ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben?“ Lena nickt und Kara kommt nochmals näher und schließt die Lücke zwischen ihnen. Vorsichtig hebt sie Lena‘s Arm, damit die Pistole höher zeigt. Anschließend berührt sie ihre Hände und positioniert diese neu. Kara streift sanft über ihren Handrücken und bewegt die einzelnen Finger. Lena’s Mund öffnet sich leicht. Kara bemerkt ihren Atem, den sie an ihrer Wange spüren kann. „Halten Sie die Pistole künftig so. Sehen sie. Die Hände müssen dabei übereinander liegen, damit haben sie einen stabileren Griff.“ Sie hat Lena’s volle Aufmerksamkeit, deren Augen kleben an ihren Lippen und fallen dann voller Bewunderung auf ihre verbundenen Hände. Kara genießt es. Ein letztes Mal fährt sie über deren schlanke Finger, ehe sie zufrieden ist. Sie geht ein paar Schritte rückwärts, bis sie am Ende des Raums ankommt und stemmt die Arme in die Hüften.

„Mustergültig. Und jetzt drücken sie ab.“

„WAS?“

„Drücken Sie ab, Miss Luthor. Mir passiert nichts. Sie können an mir üben zu schießen.“ 

Lena scheint geschockt. Sie wird kreidebleich. „Ich...ich kann das nicht...“ 

„Es ist in Ordnung, mir wird nichts geschehen. Drücken Sie ab,“ ermutigt Kara. 

„...es geht nicht...,“ der Lauf schwankt unkontrolliert in ihren Händen und ihr Körper zittert wie Espenlaub. „... ich kann nicht...bitte nicht,“ stammelt Lena. Es klingt weniger hilflos als viel mehr verzweifelt. Kara knickt augenblicklich ein und eilt zu ihr. 

„Schhh Lena,“ flüstert Kara und nimmt ihr die Pistole ab, sie lässt diese gesichert in der Schublade verschwinden. Sie überlegt, was sie tun kann und entscheidet sich dafür Lena beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm zu legen. Sanft zeichnet sie dort kleine Kreise mit ihrem Daumen und wartet, dass sich die Brünette wieder beruhigt. „Es ist alles gut. Die Pistole ist weg,“ sagt sie mit sanfter Stimme, nahe an ihrem Ohr.

„Okay,“ antwortet Lena und versucht, ihre Fassung wieder zu gewinnen.

„Okay,“ wiederholt Supergirl und wartet, während sie weiterhin kleine Kreise auf der Stelle zeichnet. Nach einer Weile kann sie dank ihres Supergehörs, wahrnehmen, das sich Lena’s Herzschlag wieder beruhigt. Sie nimmt die Hand weg, doch Lena hindert sie daran. Sie greift nach Kara’s Hand und hält diese einen Augenblick fest, bevor sie die Hand drückt. Kara erwidert den Druck. Dann lösen sie sich langsam voneinander.

Kara atmet tief durch. Das war intensiv. Ihr Besuch verlief bisher nicht optimal. Sie war keine Hilfe. Wegen ihr war Lena noch verängstigter. Die Idee mit der Pistole war auch völlig daneben. Sie dachte, sie könnte Lena damit etwas Sicherheit geben. Immerhin besitzt sie eine Waffe. Für Kara ist eine Waffe keine Gefahr. In einer guten Woche, wird damit mindestens dreimal auf sie geschossen. Sie hat vergessen, dass es für Lena anders ist. Zudem hat es eindeutig etwas bei Lena getriggert. Ein wunder Punkt? Kara möchte Lena auf andere Gedanken bringen. Dann fällt ihr etwas ein.

„Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht, Miss Luthor,“ sagt sie einladend und hofft, das sie Lena damit ablenken kann. Gespannt wartet sie auf ihre Reaktion.

„Eben haben Sie mich noch Lena genannt,“ erwidert diese. Ah, sie ist wieder ganz die Alte. Kara ist erleichtert, kommentiert es aber nicht. Es ist lächerlich, jemanden bei seinem Nachnamen zu nennen, dem du nahe bist, dessen Duft du wahrnehmen kannst, dessen Herzschlag hörst und dessen Nähe du überall auf deiner Haut spürst, auch dort wo du dich nicht berührt hast.

Sie holt die Tüte von der Terrasse, die sie vor dem Zwischenfall dort abgestellt hat und greift nach der mitgebrachten Tupperware. Anschließend reicht sie diese Lena, die sie verwundert anschaut.

„Eigentlich gehört es Ihnen. Ihr Tiramisu. Ich habe es gestern, als ich später noch vorbei geflogen bin, in der Küche stehen sehen. Sie haben auf der Couch geschlafen und ich... ähm, ich habe eine Schwäche für Tiramisu. Ich dachte, es ist eventuell für mich und daher...hab ich es mitgenommen.“ Lena grinst breit und Kara fährt hastig fort. „Ich habe aber nicht alles aufgegessen. Ich habe noch reichlich übrig gelassen. Sie sollten selbst davon probieren, es ist so lecker!“ Kara schämt sich nicht dafür, dass sie als Supergirl vor Lena gestammelt hat. Sie hat Lena zum Lachen gebracht, ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlt und Kara wird ganz warm.

Lena stolpert nun selbst über ihre Worte. „Oh, sie waren g...gestern noch hier?“

Kara nickt.

„Ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob das Tiramisu Beine bekommen hat. Aber jetzt ist es klar. Tja, ich bin gestern früh eingeschlafen, ich war ziemlich erledigt. Es freut mich, dass Sie das Dessert mitgenommen haben.“

Du hast es extra für mich gemacht, denkt Kara, aber sagt nichts. Besser das Lena sich nicht erinnern kann, sonst wäre es ganz schön peinlich für beide. Lena war betrunken. Manche Menschen benehmen sich so, wenn sie getrunken haben, sie hat das schon öfters erlebt, das hat demnach gar nix mit ihr selbst zu tun. Sie hätte sich an jeden Anderen in ihrem Zustand ebenso geschmiegt. Es bedeutete nichts, redet sie sich ein und reißt sich aus ihren Gedanken.

„Also was ist, teilen wir uns den Rest?“

„Gerne,“ erwidert Lena und strahlt.

Beide löffeln das Tiramisu und Kara nascht zusätzlich Löffelbiskuit dazu, welche Lena ihr angeboten hat. Lena sieht aus, als versucht sie sich, ein Grinsen zu verkneifen. Sie beobachtet Kara, wie sie ihr Dessert regelrecht verschlingt. Sie kann nicht anders, es ist zu köstlich.

„Sie erinnern mich ein wenig an Kara Danvers.“

Kara erstarrt und verschluckt sich. Sie hustet, nachdem ein Löffelbiskuit in ihrem Hals stecken geblieben ist. Angespannt schaut sie zu Lena. Ist das ein Trick? Weiß Lena Bescheid?

„Wie meinen Sie das?“, fragt sie etwas unsicher. Beinahe hat sie Angst davor, in Lena’s Augen zu blicken, doch als sie es tut sieht sie in offene, vergnügte Augen, ohne eine Spur von Hinterlistigkeit, aber von durchdringenden Grün. 

„Haben Sie Kara nie Essen sehen? Ihr Appetit kommt nahe an Ihren ran. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wohin ihr beide das steckt. Ich schaue das Tiramisu nur an und schon setzt es sich an meinen Hüften fest.“

Erst jetzt wird Kara bewusst, dass sie die Luft angehalten hat, erleichtert atmet sie aus. Lena war nicht so. Sie kann Lena vertrauen. Und Lena hat einen Killerkörper, dessen ist sie sich gewiss im klaren.

„Kara Danvers liebt Poststickers,“ sagt sie, weil sei nicht weiß, was sie sonst darauf antworten soll.

„Ja! Genau das meinte ich. Sie liebt gefüllte Teigtaschen und sehen Sie sich ihre Figur an. Die ist außerirdisch. Und dazu ihr Haar. Meistens trägt sie es zu einem Zopf oder zurück geflochten, dabei ist ihr Haar ein Traum. Sie könnte für jedes Shampoo Werbung betreiben.“

Kara mustert Lena überrascht. Die Brünette blickt auf einen fernen Punkt und scheint abwesend. Als würde sie einfach nur ihre Gedanken laut äußern. Gedanken über Kara und ihr Aussehen. Still wartet sie, hofft beinahe auf mehr.

„Sorry. Es gehört sich nicht, von einer anderen Frau zu schwärmen. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Kara ist eine Freundin. Zumindest hoffe ich das. Ich mag sie wirklich sehr. Sie ist ein Schatz.“

„Ja sie ist ziemlich cool,“ erwidert Kara.

„Sie sind auch ziemlich cool.“ 

Das stimmt. Kara löffelt genussvoll das restliche Tiramisu. Sie schleckt den Löffel ab. Zufrieden lässt sie sich in die bequeme Couch fallen. Es ist so lecker.

Kara stöhnt. 

Sofort bemerkt sie den sinnlichen Laut, der ihr vor lauter Genuss entkommen ist. Mit 100 Dezibel scheint dieser durch den Wohnbereich zu hallen. Ähnlich laut muss der Urknall gewesen sein. Lena neben ihr erstarrt in derselben Sekunde. Der Augenblick scheint sich eine Ewigkeit hinzuziehen und sie sehen beide verkrampft weg. Kara spürt, wie Lena neben ihr zittert. Ein kurzer Schauder geht durch ihren Körper. Es muss am Tiramisu liegen, welches zu kalt ist. Menschen sind so verletzlich. Doch Kara weiß es besser und so konzentriert sie sich angestrengt auf das Gemälde an der Wand gegenüber.

„Ist das van Gogh? Ich habe gehört, er hat sich das Ohr abgeschnitten.“

Lena räuspert sich. 

„Das Gemälde? Oh nein, das ist nicht van Gogh. Es ist von einer mir bekannten Künstlerin. Sie hat erst vor kurzen ihren Abschluss in Kunst erreicht. Sie ist aus Metropolis. Es war ein Geschenk, zu meinem Weggang. Das Gemälde zeigt den nackten Körper einer Frau. Man muss nur genauer hinsehen, um ihn zu erkennen.“

Kara erkennt in diesem Moment und ihr Gesicht fängt an zu glühen. Themawechsel.

„Miss Luthor,...“

„Lena, bitte.“

„Lena, arbeiten Sie morgen wieder von Cat Co aus?“

„Ja. L-Corp wird derzeit durchkämmt und das Sicherheitssystem wird weiter ausgebaut. Es wird den Zugang zur täglichen Arbeit ein wenig für meine Mitarbeiter erschweren. Aber andererseits sollte es in Zukunft absolut nicht möglich sein, dass dort Gefahr droht. Ich entwickle im Augenblick zusammen mit den IT-lern ein ausgeklügeltes System. Es wird nicht zu knacken sein.“

„Das klingt vielversprechend. Aber bitte vergessen Sie nicht, das nicht nur L-Corp Gegner hat. Lena Luthor selbst, stellt für viele ebenfalls eine Bedrohung da.“

„Das ist mir bewusst,“ antwortet Lena und seufzt.

„Ich wollte sie nicht beunruhigen, ich wünsche mir nur, dass sie auf sich aufpassen,“ antwortet Kara und klopft sich imaginären Staub von ihrem Anzug ab. Signalisiert damit, das es für sie Zeit wird aufzubrechen.

„Dann kann ich Ihnen Ihren Wunsch erfüllen,“ antwortet Lena und lächelt. Es zeigt ihre Grübchen und Kara erwidert dieses Lächeln automatisch. Dann steht sie auf.

„Hab ich denn auch einen Wunsch frei?“ , fragt Lena und steht ebenfalls auf. Sie sieht Supergirl direkt in die Augen. „Jetzt, da ich über Ihre Schwäche Bescheid weiß?“

Kara runzelt die Stirn, dass Kryptonit ihre Schwäche ist, wusste sie mit Sicherheit bereits.

„Tiramisu ist Ihre Schwäche,“ erinnert Lena.

Kara lächelt und wird dann ernst als sie Ihre Frage beantwortet. „Natürlich, Lena. Was wünschen Sie?“

„Kommen sie bitte bald wieder vorbei. Ich werde meinen Kühlschrank stets mit Süßem aufgefüllt haben.“

„Sie brauchen mich nicht anlocken. Das ist nicht nötig. Ich komme gerne zu Ihnen geflogen und sehe nach Ihnen. Ich werde nochmal um ihr Gebäude fliegen, einen Check-Up machen. Seien Sie unbesorgt. Ich bin in Ihrer Nähe.“

Lena zeigt sich erleichtert und nickt. 

„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Lena.“

Lena geht einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie stehen sich gegenüber. Lena schaut ihr lange in die Augen, bevor sie zielstrebig nach ihrem Anzug oben am Ausschnitt greift. Sie rafft den Stoff in der Hand zusammen und zieht Kara damit an sich. Kara lässt es geschehen, sie findet sich bewegungsunfähig. Lena’s Blick fällt auf ihre Lippen und Kara stockt der Atem in Erwartung was passiert. Langsam senkt Lena den Kopf, doch bevor ihre Lippen ihr Ziel finden, dreht sie leicht den Kopf. Ihr Kuss findet Kara’s Wange.

„Danke, Supergirl,“ wispert sie an ihre Wange und erst dann lässt sie Kara los. 

Kara’s Knie sind ganz weich uns sie versucht, nicht weg zu knicken. Benommen geht sie Richtung Terrassentüre und fliegt hastig, ohne sich umzudrehen davon.

Sie fliegt und fliegt und stellt erst nach einer Weile fest, dass sie an ihren Lieblingsplatz geflogen ist. Hoch im Himmel, soweit es die Atmosphäre für sie zulässt. Tagsüber kann sie sich dort von der Sonne kitzeln lassen und ihre Superkräfte auftanken. Aber abends, sieht sie das Weltall, dann ist sie ihrem Heimatplaneten Krypton am nächsten. Dort oben ist es still und sie hat eine atemberaubende Sicht auf die Erde. Wo Lena ist.

Schnell fliegt sie hinab. Zurück zu ihrem Penthouse. Sie überzeugt sich, dass die Security an ihrem Platz ist. Scannt die Straßen, ob sich in der Nähe ungewöhnliche Fahrzeuge oder Personen aufhalten. Alles scheint normal und ruhig.

Sie wirft einen Blick in die Fensterfront ihres Penthouse’s. Die Lichter gehen aus und ein schwaches Licht dringt aus Lena’s Schlafzimmer durch die Vorhänge durch. Mit ihrem Röntgenblick sieht sie hindurch. Nur um sicher zu sein, redet sie sich ein, dass mit Lena alles in Ordnung ist.

Lena sitzt aufrecht in ihrem Bett. Die Beine bereits unter der Decke. Ihr braunes langes Haar, das vorhin noch streng zu einem Zopf aus ihrem Gesicht gebunden war ist nun geöffnet. Sie trägt einen Pyjama mit kleinen goldenen Sternen darauf. Lena wirkt beinahe kindlich und wunderschön. Sie nimmt einen kleinen Bilderrahmen von ihrem Nachtisch und streicht mit dem Finger über das Bild. Kara blickt neugierig darauf.

Es ist ein Bild aus einem Zeitungsartikel. Es zeigt Supergirl. Es ist der erste Artikel, den Cat Crant persönlich über sie geschrieben hat. 

„Gute Nacht, Supergirl,“ flüstert sie, bevor sie das Bild wieder an seinen Platz neben ihrem Bett stellt und das Licht löscht.

Tausendfache Gedanken und Gefühle brechen mit einem Mal über Kara hinein. Sie bündeln sich in ihrem Innern und fluten ihr Herz über.


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Luthor, bitte kommen sie zu L Corp ins Labor. Sie sollten sich das Ansehen. Es ist dringend.  
Jess

Dazu mehre verpasste Anrufe von Jess.

Lena legt ihr Handy zurück auf den Nachtisch und schließt kurz die Augen, ehe sie mit einem Ruck aufsteht. Das klang in der Tat dringend. Ihre Assistentin schrieb nur in Ausnahmefällen eine private Nachricht auf Ihr Handy. Sie kommunizieren üblicherweise über den Firmenmessenger. Jess würde sich niemals mit solch einer Bitte an sie wenden, wenn es nicht absolut wichtig wäre. Ihre Assistentin war die Ansprechpartnerin für das NCPD, während die Cop’s bei L Corp das Gebäude durchkämmten, auf der Suche nach einer Gefährdung. Lena vermutet, dass es dabei zu Ärger kam.

Sie versucht mehrmals Jess zu erreichen, während sie vor ihrem Kleiderschrank steht und sich für einen klassischen schwarzen Hosenanzug mit weißer Bluse und somit gegen einer ihrer Röcke entscheidet. Sie liebt es, diese Röcke zu tragen, trotz der geringeren Beinfreiheit. Es gibt ihr ein Gefühl von Macht, nicht nur in Geschäftsbeziehungen, auch außerhalb davon, fühlt sie sich damit sexy. Doch für heute ist sie mit Hosen besser dran.

Jess nimmt nicht ab und sie wählt ihren Fahrer an, in höchstens zwanzig Minuten ist sie sowieso vor Ort.

Sie springt aus der Limousine und eilt in das leere Gebäude. L Corp wird erst in ein paar Tagen wieder öffnen, nachdem das NCPD die Freigabe dazu erteilt. In der Eingangshalle stehen ein paar fremde Gerätschaften und Utensilien, höchstwahrscheinlich NCPD Eigentum, dessen Leute hier ihrer Arbeit nachgingen. Es ist niemand zu sehen, aber es bestätigt Lena’s Verdacht. 

Im Aufzug wählt sie den Knopf für das Kellergeschoss. Sie kommt gerne in ihr Labor hinab, forscht und feilt an ihren Arbeiten, die sie angefangen hat, aber nur selten Zeit hat fortzuführen. Es war schon immer ein Hobby von ihr, zu forschen, etwas zu verstehen, zu beeinflussten, neu zu kreieren, experimentieren. Es war eine eigene Welt der Erfindung und es war ihre Welt. Das macht man wenn man wenig bis keine Freunde hat. In ihrer Jugend hat sie fast nichts anderes gemacht. Sie war ein Nerd. Lex war genauso. Und es tat gut an etwas beteiligt zu sein, etwas Neues auf den Weg zu bringen. Nur konnte sie die Freude daran mit niemanden teilen. Lex vielleicht, aber das war etwas anderes. Sie hofft, dass sie in National City Freundschaften knüpfen wird. Sie wünscht sich, die Freundschaft von Kara, mehr als alles andere. Das lässt sie automatisch an Supergirl denken.  
Ohne zu eingebildet zu klingen, sie ist sich sicher, dass Supergirl Interesse an ihr hat. So wie sie Lena angesehen hat, das spricht Bände. Sie hat mit vorgetäuschter Unwissenheit und doch voller Erwartung den Kuss empfangen. Lena hat im letzten Moment der Mut verlassen und ihre Wange gewählt. Bei jedem Anderen hätte sie genommen, was sie wollte. Doch mit Supergirl ist es anders. Der Wangenkuss sprach trotzdem für sich. Supergirl hatte definitiv weiche Knie bekommen, sie ist kurz eingeknickt, bevor sie weggeflogen ist. Es war ein perfekter Anfang für dass, was kommen wird. Warte nur. Lena ist sich sicher, dass sie Supergirl langsam aber beständig verführen wird. Der Gedanke, Supergirl unter ihr zu haben, mit ihren Händen über deren muskulösen Körper zu fahren, erregt Lena in sekundenschnelle, es war beinahe erniedrigend und gleichzeitig heiß. Was wird sie unter dem Anzug finden? Wenn sie Supergirl entkleidet. Sie wettet, das die Frau aus Stahl mit einer soften, weiblichen Seite überrascht. Es ist offensichtlich, wenn man nur schaut. Schnell lässt man sich von der Ehrfurcht ablenken, eine Superheldin vor sich zu haben. Doch Lena hat genauer hingesehen. Zu einem hat Supergirl weiche Hände. Man soll meinen, den Tag damit zu verbringen gegen Schurken, Feuer und explosiven Dingen zu kämpfen bringt eine gewisse Rauheit mit sich. Doch Supergirl ist weich. Supergirl hat gesunde glänzende Haare. Kein Wunder, das sie diese zeigt und nicht ähnlich wie Batwoman unter einer Kopfbedeckung, versteckt. Supergirl hat trotz ihrer Stärke, weibliche Rundungen. Der Anzug schmeichelt ihrer perfekten Figur und das ‚S‘ auf ihrer Brust hebt sich an gewissen Stellen eindeutig ab. Supergirl trägt einen kurzen Rock und dazu heiße lange Overknees. Schreit dieses Outfit nicht danach verführt zu werden? Sie fordert es gerade zu heraus.

Sie ist so in Gedanken, dass sie zu spät bemerkt, dass hier unten etwas nicht stimmt. Sie kann nicht genau sagen, was anders ist, nur eine Ahnung. Dann bemerkt sie den Schreibtischstuhl, der umgestürzt am Boden liegt. Die Aufzugtüren hinter ihr schließen sich und der Lift fährt wieder ab. Ihre Alarmglocken springen an und sie überlegt das Treppenhaus zu benutzten um schleunigst zu verschwinden, dann sieht sie Jess auf dem Boden liegen.

Ihre Assistentin liegt gefesselt dort und bewegt sich nicht. „Jess!“ Lena eilt zu ihr. „Jess, kannst du mich hören?“ Sie kniet vor ihr und fühlt nach ihrem Puls. Gott sei Dank, sie lebt. Lena sieht sich um. Was mag hier vorgefallen sein? 

Aus dem nichts trifft sie ein schwerer Gegenstand an der Schläfe und schlagartig wird alles schwarz vor ihren Augen.

Als sie zu sich kommt, liegt sie neben Jess am Boden, deren Position sich nicht verändert hat. Ihre Assistentin ist bewusstlos, scheint aber keine äußeren Verletzungen aufzuweisen. Sie hebt den Kopf und bemerkt, dass ihre Hände am Rücken zusammen gebunden sind. Scheiße. An ihrer Wange fühlt sie Nässe, dem Schmerz nach zu urteilen, handelt es sich dabei um ihr Blut.

Lena kann keine weitere Person im Labor ausmachen und richtet ihren Oberkörper auf. Ihre Beine sind ebenfalls gefesselt und sie hat keine Chance, diese frei zu bekommen. Sie horcht, doch alles ist ruhig, bis auf ein gleichmäßiges Ticken, das sie beunruhigt. Es kommt aus unmittelbarer Nähe. Entsetzt blickt sie an sich hinab und erkennt, dass um ihren Körper ein Sprengstoffgürtel angebracht wurde. Die Menge reicht aus, um das gesamte Gebäude in die Luft zu jagen. Der Zeitpunkt der Determination ist in roten Zahlen erkennbar. Noch 8 Minuten und 43 Sekunden. Panik breitet sich in Lena aus. Hektisch, versucht sie sich zu befreien, während sie gleichzeitig nach Jess ruft. Mit aller Macht drückt sie die Hände gegen den festen Stick. Doch weder bekommt sie den Strick locker, noch wacht Jess neben ihr auf.

Umständlich robbt sie mit den gefesselten Füssen über den Laborboden und dreht an ihrem Ziel angekommen den Rücken. Sie versucht den Strick, an ihren Händen mit Hilfe der Eckekante des gemauerten Ofens ab zu reiben. Die Oberfläche ist rau und könnte ähnlich wie eine Feile wirken. 6 Minuten 52 Sekunden. Sie reibt und reibt und spürt, wie sich der Strick etwas lockert. Mit Adrenalin und neuer Hoffnung versehen, reibt sie weiter. Sekunden kommen ihr wie Stunden vor, in denen der Strick sich langsam löst. Plötzlich ist es geschafft, der Strick fällt ab und ihre Hände sind frei. Erleichtert atmet sie auf. Für den Strick an ihren Füßen bleibt keine Zeit, sie richtet ihre Aufmerksamkeit augenblicklich auf die Bombe.

Lena studiert den Sprengstoffgürtel und sucht nach der Schnalle, für die Öffnung. Im Kopf geht sie alles durch, was sie über selbst gebastelte Bomben weiß, ehe sie vorschnell handelt. Das meiste davon hat Lex ihr beigebracht und er war ein guter Lehrer. Vorsichtig untersucht sie jedes Detail und ruft ihr Wissen dazu ab. Dann verlässt sie all ihr Mut. An dem Verschluss ist eine zweite Bombe angebracht. Sobald dieser geöffnet wird, explodiert diese ebenfalls. Der Countdown ist dann hinfällig. Zusätzlich hat die Bombe eine Fernzündung, was bedeutet, dass sie die Bombe niemals entschärfen kann. Die Erkenntnis trifft sie mit einem Schlag. Sie wird hochgehen.

Lena sinkt ohne Hoffnung auf den Boden hinab und lässt ihren Hinterkopf gegen die Wand fallen. Eine Träne der Enttäuschung, rollt über ihre Wange. Bald wird alles zu Ende sein.  
Sie wird sterben und das alleine. Zusammen mit ihrer Assistentin, doch diese rührt sich nicht und muss dem Tod wenigstens nicht ins Auge sehen. 

Lena vermeidet, auf die Anzeige zu schauen, wie viel Zeit ihr bleibt. Stattdessen stellt sie sich Supergirl vor. Wie sie lächelt und vor ihr steht, klar wie der Tag. Strahlend wie die Sonne.  
So wird Lena sie in Erinnerung behalten, egal wohin sie geht. Blondes Haar, sexy Figur und diese tiefblauen Augen. Jetzt kann sie sich eingestehen, dass sie eine Schwäche für Supergirl hat, seit dem Moment als sie das erste Mal ihre Augen an sie gelegt hat. Sie hält sich an diesem Bild fest, während sie darauf wartet, das ihr Ende kommen wird. Supergirl sieht besorgt aus, sie sollte doch Lächeln in ihrer Vorstellung. Und dann greift Supergirl nach ihr, hebt sie in ihre Arme und trägt sie davon. Lena ist verwirrt, aber gibt sich diesem Tagtraum hin und plötzlich fliegen sie. Sie sind nicht mehr im Gebäude und Supergirl spricht zu ihr.

„Lena, ich brauche dich. Komm zu dir.“

Das hier ist real. Ihre Heldin kam zur Hilfe. Lena’s Herz zieht sich zusammen. Doch es hilft alles nichts. Sie kann Lena nicht retten. Sie kann sie nicht vor dem Sprengstoffgürtel befreien.

„Supergirl, ich kann den Gürtel nicht abmachen, da ist eine zweite Bombe, die vorzeitig hoch gehen wird. Es ist vorbei.“ 

Sie fliegen höher und höher den Himmel hinauf und Lena weiß was sie vorhat. Die Bombe mit ihr soll dort oben in die Luft gehen, damit diese unten keinen Schaden anrichten kann.

„Nein,“ ruft Supergirl. Ganz die Heldin, die niemals aufgibt. Bis zum letzten Atemzug kämpft. Lena wartet auf das Ende, das jede Sekunde kommen wird.

„Vertrau mir,“ ruft sie zu ihr und dann lässt sie Lena fallen.

Lena fällt und hört gleichzeitig die Explosion der Bombe.

Sie überlebt und fällt weiter. Supergirl hat ihr den Gürtel abgenommen, in exakt dem Augenblick, in dem sie Lena fallen lassen hat. Die Schwerkraft hat sie im Moment der Explosion außer Gefahr gebracht. Das war smart. Trotzdem segelt Lena nun den Boden entgegen. Sie hofft inständig, dass Supergirl überlebt hat.

Starke Arme fangen sie auf und Lena ist in Sicherheit. 

„Lena, alles wird gut.“

Lena krallt sich an ihren Armen fest und drückt sich heftig an sie. Wie an einen Rettungsanker. Langsam begreift sie, dass die Gefahr vorbei ist und Lena glaubt ihren Worten.

Sie fliegen schweigend zurück, doch anstelle sie am Boden abzusetzen fliegen sie weiter. Das L Corp Gebäude zieht neben ihnen vorbei und als nächstes erscheint Lenas Penthouse. Doch sie fliegen auch dort vorbei. Sie bringt Lena sicherlich direkt zu CatCo. Kara wird besorgt sein, weshalb sie bisher nicht zur Arbeit erschienen ist.

Vor einem Gebäude, das Lena schon tausende Male gesehen hat, aber bisher nie betreten, fliegen sie langsamer. Verwundert bemerkt Lena die riesigen geöffneten Fenster in den oberen Stockwerken durch die Supergirl gekonnt hindurch fliegt. Sie war hier schon öfters, geht es Lena durch den Kopf. Sie landen auf den Boden, doch da Lena’s Füße noch gefesselt sind, behält Supergirl sie in ihren Armen und trägt sie durch das Gebäude.

Neugierig blickt sich Lena um und bemerkt erstaunt welche Betriebsamkeit hier herrscht.   
Ein junger Mann eilt auf Supergirl zu, doch sie hält ihn mit ihrem Blick auf, bevor er anfangen kann zu sprechen.

„Jetzt nicht Winn. Ich bringe Miss Luthor in den Behandlungsraum.“ Der junge Mann nickt und wirft einen Blick auf Lena, den sie nicht einschätzen kann, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt macht.

Was ist das hier für eine Einrichtung? Sie erkennt riesige Monitore, Anzeigen und Kontrollleuchten. Was wird hier überwacht?

Supergirl bringt sie in ein großzügiges Zimmer mit Schränken und anderer Utensilien die zur Behandlung dienen. Am Fenster steht eine Art Behandlungsstuhl. Es ist eine Mischung, aus Einzelbett und Zahnarztstuhl, sieht spacig aus, als stamme er direkt aus einem Raumschiff. Supergirl legt sie sanft dort ab und Lena ist überrascht, wie weich er sich an ihrem Rücken anfühlt.   
Energisch wird sie von ihren Fesseln an den Füßen befreit. Supergirl wirkt dabei beinahe wütend, ehe sich ihr Ausdruck ändert.

Besorgt schaut die Stählerne zu ihr hinab. „Lena, wie geht es Ihnen?“ Sie streicht Lena eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und legt diese langsam hinter ihr Ohr. An der Stelle, wo es weh tut, fährt sie vorsichtig darüber.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet,“ antwortet Lena und greift nach der Hand, die eben noch so sanft über ihr Haar gestreichelt hat, ehe sie außer Reichweite ist. Sie hat gerade dem Tod ins Auge gesehen, sie braucht Nähe und Supergirl und am besten Küsse.

Supergirl bleibt unschlüssig stehen, doch lässt geschehen, das Lena hartnäckig an ihrer Hand festhält.

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich in Gefahr bin?“ Lena fragt sanft, weniger als Frage, als vielmehr eine Feststellung. Als herrscht zwischen Ihnen ein Band, Supergirl weiß es einfach. Lena fühlt sich ihr nah und sie beginnt, mit der anderen Hand sanft über die Hand, die sie hält, zu streicheln. 

Die Blonde bleibt still und Lena streichelt langsam über die einzelnen Knöchel, fährt zärtlich die Linien dort nach.

Stille.

„Ich hab so fest an dich gedacht, hast du das gespürt?“ Lena blickt hoffnungsvoll zu ihr auf.

Supergirl schließt einen Augenblick die Augen und schaut weg. Sie ringt mit sich, bevor ihre Augen wieder zu ihr sehen.

„Lena,“ ist alles, was sie sagt und Lena bohrt nicht weiter. Lässt die Frage offen. 

„Wo sind wir hier?“ , fragt sie stattdessen und ehe Supergirl antwortet, springt die Türe auf.

Alex Danvers, die Schwester von Kara spaziert herein und Lena ist so perplex, dass sie die Hand von Supergirl ein paar Sekunden zu spät loslässt. Dem irritierten Blick der Rothaarigen nach zu urteilen, hat sie die intime Geste bereits gesehen.

Supergirl räuspert sich. „Miss Luthor, sie kennen Alex Danvers. Sie ist Ärztin, sie wird sich um sie kümmern. Sie haben eine Platzwunde am Kopf und ihr Handgelenk sieht verletzt aus.“

„Ärztin? Ich dachte, Sie sind vom FBI.“ Lena mustert Alex Danvers unter ihrem strengen Blick.

„Ich hab so meine Fähigkeiten,“ antwortet Alex wage. Jede Wette geht es Lena durch den Kopf. Seit sie die Frau das erste Mal gesehen hat, hat sie im Verdacht, dass ihre Arbeit dort nur vorgeschoben ist.

Supergirl räuspert sich abermals und wendet sich an Alex. „Ich werde nachsehen, ob ich eine Spur der Täter aufnehmen kann.“ Alex nickt.

„Und Jess,“ fällt Lena ein. „Meine Assistentin ist dort, sie war bewusstlos,“ ergänzt sie hastig.  
„Keine Sorge Lena, ich werde mich um sie kümmern,“ beruhigt sie Supergirl und geht zur Türe. Dort dreht sie sich nochmal um und wirft einen letzten Blick auf Alex und Lena und ist davon.

„Was ist das hier für ein Gebäude? Ich nehme nicht an, dass dies ihre eigene Arztpraxis ist?“ , fragt Lena, während Alex Danvers sie untersucht.

„Ich praktiziere hier ja. Halten Sie bitte einen Moment still. Die Wunde an Ihrer Schläfe muss genäht werden. Ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt so munter hier sitzen.“

„Ist wohl das Adrenalin,“ gibt Lena gleichgültig von sich. 

Alex Danvers bleibt still und bereitet ihre Instrumente vor. Sie zieht sich Einmalhandschuhe über, ehe sie die Stelle an Lena’s Schläfe desinfiziert. Behutsam betupft sie die Wunde. Es brennt ein wenig, aber Lena hält still. Anschließend setzt sie die Nadel an und Lena zuckt zusammen noch ehe, diese zum Einsatz kommt.

„Angst vor Nadeln?“ Alex Danvers zieht ihre Augenbraue amüsiert nach oben. „Es ist nur eine kleine Nadel, zwei drei Stiche, dann ist es schon vorbei.“

Lena beißt die Zähne zusammen. „Schlechte Erfahrung,“ sagt sie wenig überzeugend. Sie hasst Nadeln. Doch die Rothaarige ist geschickt und sanft zugleich und wie angekündigt, sind die Stiche binnen weniger Minuten vorüber. Ihre intelligenten Augen geben nicht’s von sich preis, was sie über Lena denkt. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gab sie sich Lena gegenüber offen misstrauisch. Lena weiß von Kara, dass sich die beiden nahe stehen. Daher vertraut sie der rothaarigen automatisch. Sie wird Lena nicht austricksen. Was immer dies hier für eine Einrichtung ist, Lena wäre gern Teil des Geheimbundes und nicht außen vor.

Als die Behandlung vorbei ist und Alex Danvers die Handschuhe abstreift und entsorgt, löst sie das Schweigen.

„Jetzt sehen wir uns noch ihre Handgelenke an, bitte zeigen Sie mir diese.“ 

Lena tut wie befohlen und streckt ihr beide Hände entgegen. Alex tastet diese ab, dreht sie in ihren Händen ein paar Mal, ehe sie verkündet.

„Ein paar leichte Quetschungen und Abschürfungen. Ein Verband ist nicht notwendig. Es heilt schneller an der frischen Luft.“

„Darf ich Sie zukünftig Dr. Danvers nennen?“ Lena meint es als netten kleinen Spaß, doch ein Schatten fällt über das Gesicht der Frau. Sicherlich gab es einen Dr. Danvers in ihrem Familienkreis. Lena bereut ihre Frage, auch wenn sie dies nicht ahnen konnte.

„An Alex Danvers ist nichts auszusetzen. Daher vielen Dank, Miss Danvers,“ schiebt sie hinterher und lächelt dabei, damit es nicht zu plump klingt.

„Gern geschehen, Miss Luthors. Machen sie die nächsten Tage etwas langsamer. Falls Sie Schmerzmittel benötigen, kann ich Ihnen etwas verschreiben.“

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, danke nochmals.“ Lena macht Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Nicht so schnell. Bleiben Sie noch einen Moment hier. Ruhen sich etwas aus. Ich habe jetzt einen Termin, aber Supergirl wird sie anschließend zurückbringen.“

„Supergirl?“ Lena lehnt sich augenblicklich wieder in den Stuhl zurück. Glücklich. 

Ihre schöne Heldin wird ihr später erklären müssen, in welches Gebäude sie Lena gebracht hat.

***

Hastig kehrt Kara in das DEO Gebäude zurück und eilt die Stufen hinauf. Oben angekommen betritt sie die Galerie, dessen großzügige Fläche als Besprechungsbereich dient. Kara zuckt augenblicklich unter dem strengen Blick, den sie von ihrer Schwester erhält, zusammen. Diese kommt auf sie zu und baut sich vor ihr auf. Die Hände dabei in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Kara, bist du wahnsinnig?“ Wieso hast du Miss Luthor hier her gebracht? Wieso in kein Krankenhaus?“ Alex ist aufgebracht deswegen.

„Ich weiß, das war nicht optimal. In diesem Moment dachte ich nur an ihre Gesundheit, ich war ziemlich besorgt,“ verteidigt sie ihr handeln.

Alex seufzt, aber scheint Verständnis zu zeigen.

„Wie gehts ihr denn?“, fragt Kara sorgenvoll.

„Sie wird wieder. Sie hat keine bleibenden Schäden. Sie erholt sich gerade im Behandlungsraum. Aber du wirst dir eine Ausrede ausdenken müssen. Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass sie hier heraus spaziert und mit Ihren neugierigen Blicken wahrnimmt, was wir hier tun.“

Kara nickt. „Mir fällt schon etwas ein.“

„Trag sie einfach als Supergirl hieraus. Benutze dein Kostüm. Ihr Blick wird so an dir festkleben, dass sie um sich herum nichts anderes wahrnehmen wird.“

Kara läuft tiefrot an. „Was willst du damit anspielen?“

„Miss Luthor ist total verknallt in Supergirl. Es ist lächerlich und absolut amüsant. Du hättest ihren Blick sehen sollen, als ich Supergirl erwähnt habe. Sie hatte große rote Herzen in den Augen.“ Alex lacht sich beinahe kaputt.

Kara findet das überhaupt nicht witzig. Im Gegenteil. Sie hat ernsthaftes Interesse daran, ob Alex Worte der Wahrheit entsprechen. Gefällt Supergirl Lena wirklich? Heimlich hat sie sich das auch schon gefragt. Vorhin im Behandlungsraum, was war das? Kara hat aufgehört zu Atmen. Ein Schauer lief tief durch sie hindurch. Hmm, vielleicht ist es einfach nur Bewunderung für Supergirl. Und ja, sie flirtet gerne, aber sie flirtet auch mit Kara. Mit Kara ist es nur verspielter. Lena liebt es offensichtlich, Kara verlegen zu machen und es amüsiert sie, wir schnell sie das schafft. Dann beobachtet sie Kara, die noch verunsicherter wird und hat dieses sexy eingebildete Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht. Aber es ist kein Ernst dabei. Es ist ein Spiel, das hat sie selbst gesagt.

Verknallt sein klingt schon heftiger. Lena ist nicht irgendwer und sie ist keinesfalls ein Mauerblümchen. Sie ist selbstbewusst, wunderschön und attraktiv. Und bei Supergirl wird sie ganz sanft, sogar unsicher und schenkt ihr diesen sexy sinnlichen Blick. 

Wie oft möchte sie davor noch die Augen verschließen?

„Meinst du wirklich?“ Sie muss es wissen. Sie hofft es beinahe.

Kara’s Nachfrage überrascht Alex. Sie starrt Kara einen Augenblick an, ehe sich plötzliche Erkenntnis auf ihrem Gesicht zeigt.

„Oh mein Gott!...Oh mein Gott, ich glaube es nicht.“

Jetzt versteht Kara gar nichts mehr.

„Was?“ 

„Was? Du weißt nicht was? Typisch Kara. Oh mein Gott, wie kannst du keine Ahnung haben?“

Kara spürt, dass sie sauer wird. Ihre Schwester hat wie üblich wieder etwas herausgefunden, ehe Kara es geschnallt hat. So war das schon immer. Alex war eben ein klein wenig smarter als sie. Na und? Dafür hat sie Superkräfte. Ein kleiner drohender Blick und Alex wirft ihre Hände in die Höhe und gibt auf.

„Okay ich öffne dir die Augen Schwesterherz. Lena Luthor steht auf Supergirl und Kara Danvers steht auf Lena Luthor,“ zufrieden mit ihrer Erkenntnis blickt sie Kara an.

Kara weiß nicht, was sie zuerst tun soll. Den Kopf vor Scham neigen, die Brille verlegen nach oben schieben oder sich nachdenklich auf die Lippen beißen. Ein Stirnrunzeln? So macht sie irgendwie alles gleichzeitig.

Nur hat sie vergessen, das ihre Schwester sie kennt und diese Aktion, Alex noch mehr in ihren Worten bestätig.

„Kara. Ich habe doch Recht oder?“ Sie klingt nun besorgt, beinahe verständnisvoll und das macht es für Kara noch realer. Viel realer, als hätte sie sich einfach weiterhin darüber amüsiert. Und mit einem Mal ist es ernst.

„Wie du gesagt hast, ich habe keine Ahnung,“ erwidert sie ehrlich. Gesteht sich zumindest das ein.

Alex überlegt. „Normalerweise würde ich dir dazu raten, mit ihr zureden, ehrlich zu sein. Herauszufinden was du fühlst. Aber da es sich dabei um Lena Luthor handelt....,“ sie lässt ihre Worte offen stehen. Spricht nicht aus, was Kara sowieso weiß. Einer Luthor ist nicht zu trauen. Verrate ihr niemals, dass du Supergirl bist.  
„Kann ich ihr nicht wenigstens vom DEO erzählen? Ich vertraue Lena damit.“

„Kara. Das DEO ist eine geheime Einheit. Niemand sollte davon erfahren, dass es existiert. Niemand sollte wissen, dass wir gegen Aliens kämpfen und das Supergirl mit uns zusammen arbeitet. Wenn Lena erfahren sollte, wie viele gefährliche Aliens es tatsächlich in der Stadt gibt, wären ihre Ansichten bestätigt. Das könnte Konsequenzen haben. Das richtet sich auch gegen Supergirl.“

„Lena denkt nicht so, sie akzeptiert Aliens. Und es sind nicht immer bösartige Aliens, gegen die wir kämpfen. Wir kämpfen gegen alles Kriminelle. Und am Tatort eben sprach überhaupt nichts für Aliens. Das waren eindeutig Menschen, die Lena töten wollten.“

„Da fällt mir ein. Während du weg warst, konnte wir dem Bombenleger auf die Schliche kommen.“

Kara’s Augen werden weit. „Wer war es?“, fragt sie ungeduldig.“

„Sein Name ist Xander Roberts. Er hat erst vor ein paar Monaten bei L-Corp seine Arbeit begonnen. Höchstwahrscheinlich hat er sich dort nur beworben, um den Anschlag in die Wege zu leiten. Das war von langer Hand geplant. Erst sendet er die Bombendrohung ab, als Ablenkung und damit das L Corp Gebäude evakuiert wird. Anschließend bastelt er dort in Ruhe seine Bombe. Die eigentliche Bombe, die von Anfang an für Lena gedacht war.“

„Jess, ihre Assistentin hat gesagt, dass sie von einem Mann überwältigt wurde, der ihr wage bekannt vorkam. Er hat sie gezwungen, die Nachricht an Lena abzusetzen. Anschließend erinnert sie sich an nichts mehr. “ 

Alex nickt. „Das macht Sinn.“

„Ich schnappe mir diesen Kerl,“ erwidert Kara.

„Das bringt nichts. Er war nur ein Mittelsmann. Dass er die Bombe gebaut hat, können wir nicht bezeugen. Seine Papiere sind gefälscht. Er stammt ursprünglich aus Brasilien. Außerdem, war er des Öfteren in Arkham, ehe er nach National City kam.“

Karas Augen werden weit, als sie eins und eins zusammen setzt.  
„Dort ist das Gefängnis in welchem Lex Luthor inhaftiert ist,“ stellt Kara beunruhigt fest „Er muss den Auftrag von Lex Luthor erhalten haben, dessen Schwester zu töten.“ Kara wird ganz kalt im Herzen. Wie solls sie Lena das nur beibringen. Was muss das für ein Gefühl sein, wenn der eigene Bruder dich aus dem Weg räumen will. Und Lena strengt sich so an, gutes zu tun.

„Lex steckt dahinter?“ Kara erstarrt als sie Lena’s Stimme bemerkt.

Erschrocken blicken sich die Schwestern gleichzeitig nach Lena Luthor um, die aus ihrem Versteck hinter der Säule hervortritt. 

Wie lange hat sie dort gelauscht und was hat sie alles mitbekommen?


	5. Chapter 5

„Er ist in der Lage den Bau einer solchen Bombe zu veranlassen. Der Trick mit dem zweiten Anzünder war genial. Ich bin wohl eine Schande, als seine Nachfolgerin bei L Corp.“ Lena klingt verbittert, sie spricht die Worte mehr zu sich selbst, während sie langsam näher kommt.

„Lena....“, fängt Kara an und stoppt, als grünen Augen flackern. Einen Moment schimmert Verletzlichkeit darin, doch es ist so schnell verschwunden, dass Kara nicht sicher ist, ob überhaupt da gewesen ist, als dominante tadelnde Augen sie fixieren. 

„Kara. Welch Überraschung, dich in diesem mysteriösen Gebäude zu sehen. Wusstest du, dass dies hier geheim ist?“ Lena reckt ihr Kinn in die Höhe.

Kara ignoriert ihre Attitüde und den Sarkasmus, der mitschwingt. Die Dunkelhaarige hält nur spärlich ihre coole Maske aufrecht und Kara kann zweifelsfrei hindurch sehen. Und sie erkennt ebenso, dass ihr Geheimnis unentdeckt blieb. Lena’s Lippen zittern verräterisch und der Anblick schmerzt sie tief in ihrem Herzen. Sie kann verstehen, dass ihre Freundin verunsichert ist und herausfinden möchte, was hier vor sich geht. Daran ist absolut nichts Verwerfliches. Sie atmet auf und eilt zu Lena, wirft ihre Arme um sie und gibt ihr eine Bärenumarmung, eine die nur Kara verteilen kann.

„Lena, ich bin sofort gekommen, als Alex mir geschrieben hat, was geschehen ist. Du musst fürchterliche Angst gehabt haben. Einen Sprengstoffgürtel...Ich wüsste nicht was....Ich bin so froh, dass dir nicht Schlimmeres passiert ist. So froh.“ Lena’s Körper ist steif wie ein Brett. Lena braucht immer einen Moment, ehe sie sich in die Umarmung fallen lassen kann. Es macht Kara jedes Mal traurig, denn sie geht nicht davon aus, dass Lena bisher viele Umarmungen in ihrem Leben gehabt hat. Nach einem Augenblick entspannt sich ihr Körper. Kara wiederholt ihre Worte, flüstert diese in Lena’s Ohr und sie spürt, wie Lena sich allmählich in die Umarmung lehnt und wie sehr beide dies brauchen.

Lena ist die Erste, die sich davon löst, nur ein wenig, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können, fragend.

„Kara, wo sind wir hier?“

„DEO. Department of Extranormal Operations. Es ist eine Regierungsbehörde, hauptsächlich zur Bekämpfung von Aliens, aber auch sonstige Schurken.“ Die Wahrheit fällt ihr leicht von den Lippen.

Lena lässt ihre Arme fallen, verblüfft und die Räder in ihrem Kopf drehen sich. Ihre Mundwinkel zucken, als Alex näher kommt.

„Die Einheit wird geheim gehalten und die Operationen erfolgen im Hintergrund. So ist es besser. Die Alienbevölkerung benötigt nicht noch mehr schlechte Presse. Wir beschützen die Erde und somit alle Bürger.“

Lena kreuzt die Arme vor die Brust. „Natürlich hab ich davon gehört. Bis heute dachte ich, dass es sich dabei um einen Mythus handelt. Dass Sie hingegen keine FBI Agentin sind, war mir klar. So wie sie ihre Pistole am Holster tragen. Nichts für ungut, aber es ist nicht von dieser Welt.“

Kara schmunzelt, erst recht als sie Alex’s Ausdruck sieht, sie scheint sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob es als Komplement gedacht war oder nicht. Alex ist ziemlich eigen, was ihr Outfit beim DEO betrifft. Sie kann gleichzeitig 5 schwere Waffen auf ein Mal tragen, damit hat sie kein Problem. Was natürlich etwas seltsam an ihrem am Gürtel aussieht, wenn nicht overdressed. Das wird sie Alex jedoch nicht sagen, ihre Schwester findet sich damit ziemlich cool. Sie überlässt die weitere Unterhaltung den zwei Frauen.

Alex erzählt Lena ein wenig über ihre Arbeit, doch Lena lockt sie schnell aus der Reserve. Ein Schulterblick von ihr auf die Anzeigen und Monitore und Lena stellt gezielte Fragen und gibt Anmerkungen von sich. Die Technologie ist ihr von L Corp bekannt und es dauert nicht lange, bis die beiden vertieft sind. Kara beobachtet, wie Stolz Alex dabei wirkt und wie ihre Brust anschwellt, als Lena Luthor ihre Anerkennung zeigt. Lena hat einen scharfen Verstand und sie ist ein Genie. Sie erklärt ebenfalls einiges, aber sie scheint dabei eine seltene Spionage Geheimsprache zu benutzen, da Kara nur Bahnhof versteht. Zwischen den beiden führt es zu einer angeregten Unterhaltung. Kara hingegen kennt sich mit der Technik und all dem anderen Kram hier nicht aus. Sie ist der Muskel in dieser Einheit, nicht der Kopf. Kara zieht sich ein wenig zurück, lehnt sich an einen der Schreibtische und beobachtet.

Lena sieht gut aus. Ihr Hosenanzug ist zerknittert, die Bluse verschmutzt und an den Ärmeln gerissen. Auf ihrem blassen Gesicht zeichnet sich die hässlich gerötete Wunde ab, welche Alex genäht hat und Kara sorgenvoll betrachtet und trotzdem, der Anblick hat etwas Atemberaubendes. Sie hat ihre Frisur neu gerichtet, den strengen Zopf weit oben gebunden. Kara füllt sich hingerissen. Diese Frau bringt sie um den Verstand, denn, sie hat diese Gedanken, die sie quälen und an die Oberfläche möchten. Lena die mit ihrem halb geöffneten Kleid in ihren Armen lag, der zärtliche Kuss auf die Wange, ihr selbstgefälliger Blick, den sie jedes Mal bekommt, wenn sie errötet und dann wie heute Vormittag, so verletzlich so offen. Was Kara dann fühlt und welche Gedanken sie dabei hat drohen in ihrem Kopf zu zerplatzten, wenn sie ihnen nicht nachgibt diese zu verarbeiten. Lena ist sexy, zumindest das, gibt sie zu. Und Oh Gott, die Seite von Supergirl in ihr möchte Lena zeigen, was ihr Anblick mit ihr macht. Und was sie im Stande ist mir ihr zu tun. Sie kann Lena in jeder sich erdenklicher Weise befriedigen und mehr. Entsetzt schließt sie die Augen, als könnten die Gedanken wieder weichen, als könnte sie die wilden Gefühle verscheuchen. Doch sie sind da, in Farbe, jederzeit abrufbar, verlockend und auf der Lauer liegend. Shit. Sie schämt sich. Lena ist ihre Freundin, sie sollte solche Gedanken nicht haben. Lena hat heute Schreckliches erlebt. Und doch steht sie dort mit geraden Schultern in aufrechter Haltung, als wäre sie nie gewaltsam gefesselt auf dem Boden gelegen, in die Knie gezwungen. Wie kann Kara hier nur stehen und sie hungrig anblicken. Beinahe hätte sie Lena nicht retten können, es war haarscharf. Wenn sie nur daran denkt wird ihr ganz anders, sie möchte die Verantwortlichen auslöschen und Gerechtigkeit üben anstelle von Justiz. Die Wut, die sie überkommt, erschreckt sie selbst. Sie möchte Lena Schutzschild sein, der Gedanke sie zu verlieren, macht sie ohnmächtig.

Lena Luthor steht auf Supergirl und Kara Danvers steht auf Lena Luthor, hallen die Worte ihrer Schwester durch ihren Kopf. Doch sie darf ihre Supergirlkarte auf keinen Fall ausspielen. Wenn Lena herausfindet, dass es sich bei ihrer Heldin um ihre tollpatschige, verlegene Reporterfreundin handelt, wäre das ein Desaster. Niemals darf sie ihren Gefühl nachgeben. Sie muss sich definitiv als Supergirl zurückziehen. Vor allem heute braucht Lena Kara Danvers mehr als alles andere und Lena’s Sicherheit und ihr Wohlergehen ist das Allerwichtigste. 

Kara fasst einen Entschluss. Sie wird sich um Lena kümmern, als ihre Freundin. Sie wird Lena heute nicht alleine lassen. Sie weiß das diese sich sträuben wird, aber sie weiß auch das sie Angst hat, zurecht und Kara wird keine Widerrede dulden. Es nagt in ihrem Herzen, wenn sie daran denkt, wie sehr Lena heute gezittert hat und wie heftig ihr Herz geklopft hat. Kara hatte ernsthaft Angst, sie würde einen Herzanfall bekommen. Menschen sind so gebrechlich. Sie möchte für die schöne Unternehmerin die beste Freundin sein, die sie sich nur wünschen kann. 

„Ich werde dich mit nach Hause nehmen,“ sagt Kara und zwei überraschte Gesichter drehen sich nach ihr um. Sie wollte das erst gar nicht laut sagen, aber jetzt wo sie es getan hat, ist es genau das, was sie tun sollte. Sie wiederholt ihre Worte, dieses Mal etwas lauter und mit kräftiger Stimme.

„Ich werde dich mit nach Hause nehmen, Lena. Du hast heute Schreckliches erlebt, du solltest nicht alleine sein. Und du bist noch immer in Gefahr, daher bleibst du bei mir. Dort kannst du dich ausruhen und ich kann nach deiner Wunde sehen, ich werde mich um dich kümmern und dir alles geben, was du brauchst.“ Ja sie kann durchaus Ansagen machen. Lena scheint das nun ebenfalls zu bemerken.

„Kara, Darling. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt und es klingt verlockend. Aber ich übernachte nicht bei Freunden, ich bin kein Teenager und ich habe das beste Sicherheitssystem der Stadt“, es klingt wenig überzeugend und schwach in Kara’s Ohren.

„Es steht nicht zur Diskussion. Also kommst du freiwillig mit mir oder muss ich dich gewaltsam nehmen?“

Kara streckt ihre Hand fragend nach ihr aus. Sie meint es ernst.

Und Lena greift danach, einfach so. Sie wirkt selbst überrascht. In ihrem Gesicht liegt ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck, den Kara nicht deuten kann, sie wirkt dabei nicht mehr so selbstsicher, wie Kara es von Lena gewohnt ist.

Die Fahrt zu ihrer Einzimmerwohnung verlief größtenteils schweigsam. Lena wollte ihren Fahrer rufen und vorab in ihrem Penthouse vorbei fahren um ein paar Dinge und ihren Firmenlaptop holen, doch Kara wollte nichts davon hören. Um so weniger Personen wussten, wo Lena sich aufhielt umso besser und sie würde Lena nicht erlauben, dass sie heute noch ihrer Arbeit nachging. Alex hat ein paar Schmerzmittel mitgegeben und Ruhe angeordnet. So fuhren sie mit einem Taxi und Lena hielt Smalltalk mit dem Taxifahrer während Kara überlegte, was sie ihrem Gast alles Gutes tun wird. Ihr Kühlschrank ist voller Junkfood, doch sie hatte eine Idee. Sie hat noch ein Päckchen Buchstabensuppe, nicht das gesündeste, aber es wärmt und macht satt. 

Als Kara ihr einen Teller vor die Nase stellte und ihr den Löffel in die Hand drückte, hat Lena sie belustigt angesehen. „Ernsthaft?“, hat sie gefragt, „Wer hat heutzutage noch Buchstabensuppe?“ Doch Kara ist nicht darauf eingegangen, sie hat sich mit ihrem eigenen Teller neben sie auf die Couch gesetzt, da es dort bequemer war und hat den Film `Mulan` eingelegt, den sie nebenbei schauen konnten. Sie wollte es gemütlich für Lena haben, sie nicht zu Unterhaltungen drängen, einfach in ihrer Nähe sein und ihr das Gefühl geben, das sie nicht alleine ist. Während Kara ihre Suppe gelöffelt hat, hat sie ein paar Mal verstohlene Blicke zu Lena geworfen und sie hat gesehen, dass Lena ein paar S Buchstaben auf ihrem Teller sammelte, ehe sie diese genussvoll verschlang.

Als sie die leeren Teller abräumte, hat sie sich kurz geräuspert, ehe sie Lena mitteilte, dass sie jeder Zeit duschen kann und alles benutzen soll, was sie braucht. Sie hat ihr ein T-Shirt rausgelegt, in dem sie schlafen kann, ihr altes Sportshirt aus ihrer Zeit bei der Uni, das sie liebt. Außerdem ist es ein bisschen länger, denn sie kann Lena keine Pyjamahose anbieten, sie schläft selbst nur in Shirts und besitzt daher keine. Später, nachdem beide im Bad waren, gab es eine kleine Diskussion zwischen ihnen, da Lena es ablehnte, in ihrem Bett zu schlafen, während Kara die Couch nehmen würde. Doch sie hat schnell gemerkt, dass sie diesen Kampf gegen Kara nicht gewinnen kann. Sie hatte die besseren Argumente. Lena ist ihr Gast, sie ist verletzt und es ist für Kara selbstverständlich, dass sie das bequemere Bett bekommen sollte. Das es groß genug ist, um es sich gemeinsam zu teilen, warf keiner der beiden ein.

Letztendlich ist Lena erschöpft auf der Couch eingeschlagen, während sie einen weiteren Disneyfilm vor dem Schlafengehen angesehen haben. Kara hat es nicht übers Herz gebracht, Lena zu wecken, um sie in das komfortablere Bett zu schicken. Sie war eingekuschelt am Ende der Couch, ihre Beine zu Kara ausgestreckt und schlief friedlich. Kara hat ihr die Decke übergelegt und einen Moment ihr porzellanhaftes Gesicht betrachtet. Es ist von ästhetischer Schönheit. Ihre Gesichtszüge sind weich im Schlaf und ohne dem vertrauten, kräftigen Lippenstift wirkte sie so viel sanfter, nahbar. Kara schluckte schwer. Trotzdem hatte sie Angst ihre Finger danach auszustrecken und so riss sie sich von ihrem Anblick los, seufzend und knipste den Fernseher auf dem Weg zu ihrem Bett aus. Dort hallten die Gedanken noch lange nach, doch irgendwann ist sie eingeschlafen, während sie dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag von Lena gelauscht hat, der sie langsam in den Schlaf gelullt hat.

\- ***

Kara erwacht aus einem Alptraum. Sie konnte Lena nicht retten, ihr Herz rast, während sie aus dem Schlaf hochschreckt und panisch um sich blickt.

„Kara, alles ist gut. Du hattest einen Albtraum.“

Lenas Stimme! Sie ist hier, sie lebt. Kara greift nach der Hand, die Lena sanft auf ihren Arm gelegt hat und drückt, beinahe zu fest, während sie versucht, sich zu beruhigen. 

„Du hast immer wieder meinen Namen gerufen. Es ist alles gut, Kara. Ich bin hier.“ Lena klingt besorgt.

„Oh Lena, ich konnte dich nicht retten. Da war überall Treibsand. Du hast die Arme nach mir ausgestreckt und ich konnte nicht nach dir greifen. Ich war nicht stark genug, obwohl ich alles mögliche versucht habe. Da war eine unsichtbare Mauer, die ich nicht durchbrechen konnte. Ich musste zusehen, wie immer mehr von dir verschwunden ist, während du nach mir gerufen hast.“ Kara lässt panisch die Worte raus, den Schock und die Ohnmacht, die sie gefühlt hat. 

Lena sitzt auf ihrer Bettkante und streicht ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Das klingt nach einem furchtbaren Traum. Jetzt ist es okay, es war nur geträumt. Ich bin hier.“ Sie drückt ihre Hand und Kara lässt sich an Lena’s Körper fallen, ihr Kopf landet auf ihrer Schulter und ihre Lippen berühren nahezu Lena’s Hals. Nach einem Moment legt Lena beide Arme um sie und Kara wünscht sich, dass Lena sie nie wieder loslässt. Ihr Körper bebt und die Schleusen öffnen sich. Heiße Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen, die sie nicht stoppen kann. Es ist zu viel.

Kara weiß nicht wie lange sie so verweilen, Lena ist still, während sie Kara hält, aber es muss mittlerweile spät geworden sein. Sie fühlt sich müde, ihre Augen sind vom Weinen schwer geworden.

„Bitte bleib hier,“ wispert Kara und klopft auf die freie Fläche neben sich. Lena verharrt in der Bewegung und sie atmet nicht. Kara kann ihr nicht in die Augen sehen und so wartet sie geduldig, während sie schniefen muss. Nach einem Augenblick beginnt die Hand sie wieder zu streicheln und Kara bemerkt, dass Lena nickt. Sie flüstert in ihr Haar, bevor sie einen sanften Kuss in ihre Haare drückt. „Ich gehe nirgendwo hin,“ und sie zieht Kara noch enger an sich. 

Kara kann trotz der Müdigkeit, die sie fühlt, nicht einschlafen. Ihr Körper kribbelt überall. Lena liegt neben ihr, einen Arm hat sie beschützend über Kara gelegt, als wäre sie diejenige die Schutz und Trost benötigt, nicht anders herum. Lena war anfangs ein wenig steif, als wüsste sie nicht, wie man kuschelt, doch sie ist bald eingeschlafen, ihr Atem geht gleichmäßig und tief.

Es war definitiv anders, wenn sie sich an Alex schmiegt. Komplett anders, wenn Alex sie tröstet. Ihr Körper hat sich nie wärmer angefühlt, sie glüht regelrecht vor Hitze.

Kara bekommt ihre Gedanken nicht in den Griff, nicht wenn der Grund dafür so nah neben ihr liegt. Das muss aufhören. Als sie eine Sirene in der Ferne hört, ist sie beinahe froh. Es ist die beste Ausrede überhaupt. Vorsichtig hebt sie den Arm und schleicht sich darunter hervor und aus dem Bett heraus. Sie lauscht, ihre Freundin atmet ruhig. Kara öffnet das Fenster, wechselt in ihr Heldenoutfit und verschwindet erleichtert am Nachthimmel.

\- ***

Lena schläft unruhig. Sie ist es nicht gewohnt mit jemand in einem Bett zu liegen ohne Sex zu haben, dort einzuschlafen, die Nacht zu verweilen und definitiv nicht den Arm dabei um jemanden zu legen. Es ist intim, unbequem und gegen alles, wie sie es üblicherweise handhabt. Aber für Kara tut sie es und Lena ist nicht überrascht, das Kara zu der Sorte Person gehört, die gerne kuschelt. 

Anfangs war sie so angespannt, sie dachte, sie würde niemals in den Schlaf finden. Alles woran sie denken konnte, waren Kara Danvers Brüste, deren Schwellung sie an ihrem Arm fühlen konnte und das frisch gewaschene Haar, dem sie nicht widerstehen konnte, ihre Nasenspitze schnüffelnd hineinzudrücken. Doch Kara schien das nicht zu beeinträchtigen. Sie hat sich mit ihrem Rücken eng an Lena geschmiegt und den Arm den Lena um sie gelegt hat, fest an ihre Brust gedrückt und sich eingekuschelt. Sie hat es sich bequem gemacht und die Bewegungen, die sie dabei erzeugt hat und die Körperstellen, die sich dabei berührt haben, lies Lena, die total angeturnt war, beinahe kommen. 

Irgendwann hat Lena sich nur auf das angenehme gleichmäßige Gefühl konzentriert, als Kara ihren Arm gestreichelt hat, es war nichts sexuelles dabei, es fühlte sich schön an und hat sie langsam entspannt und sie ist bald eingeschlafen. Aber nun ist sie wieder wach. Irgendetwas hat sie geweckt, etwas vertrautes. Sie kann Kara nicht neben sich spüren, wahrscheinlich ist ihr Arm wieder eingeschlafen. Oh Gott, sollte sie das jemals jemanden erzählen, dass sie zusammen mit Kara Danvers in der Löffelchen Position eingeschlafen ist, würde sie das immer wieder zu hören bekommen.

Ihr fällt ein, was so vertraut war, der unverkennbare Luftzug, wann immer Supergirl auf dem Weg ist. Sie reißt die Augen weit auf, als die Silhouette von Supergirl durch das Fenster klettert. Was möchte Supergirl hier? Weshalb schleicht sie mitten in der Nacht in das Appartement von Kara Danvers?? Lena runzelt die Stirn und ein Gedanke geht ihr durch den Kopf so absurd und schmerzvoll und doch die logische Erklärung. Mit einem Mal ist sie hellwach und wo zur Hölle ist Kara? Lena knipst die Nachttischlampe neben ihr an. Supergirls zuckt zusammen, erwischt und trotzdem, es ist nicht dass, wonach es aussieht. Sie sehen sich beide mit leichtem Schock im Gesicht an und jede scheint unausgesprochen mit eigenen heftigen Gedanken beschäftigt zu sein.

„Supergirl,“ durchbricht sie die Stille.

„Miss Luthor,“ grüßt Supergirl sie verlegen.

„Lena, bitte,“ alles andere war albern.  
„Lena.“

„Supergirl. Ich weiß nicht, wo Kara ist.“ Das war immer noch die Frage aller Fragen. Die Stelle neben ihr ist kalt, kein bisschen warm mehr, ganz anders als die Wärme, welche die Nacht über von Kara ausging. Sie ist definitiv nicht hier.

„Kara? Genau, ähm Kara. Also sie wurde gerufen von Miss Grant. Zu ihrem Job. Eine ganze wichtige Sache. Überfall auf eine Tankstelle. Ich habe die Banditen geschnappt, die waren ziemlich lahm. Kara führt das Interview mit dem Besitzer. Sie hat mich außerdem gebeten, dass ich nach Ihnen sehe, Miss Luthor. Ich meine Lena. Du solltest nicht alleine sein. Und hier bin ich.“

Lena versteht nicht weshalb Kara mitten in der Nacht wegen eines idiotischen Tankstellenüberfalls aufstehen würde, aber sie denkt nicht weiter darüber nach. Sie war nicht hier, aber Supergirl, die seltsamerweise komplett durch den Wind scheint. Lena hat niemals ein solches Gestammel von ihr gehört, es kommt ihr vage bekannt vor. Sie ist buchstäblich über ihre eigenen Worte gestolpert. Noch dazu bildet sich an ihrem Hals leichte Röte, die bis zu ihren Wangen steigt. Sie hat dabei eindeutig einen Blick auf Lena’s Shirt geworfen, ihre Augen haben einen Moment auf Lena’s nackten Armen verweilt. Lena fällt ein, dass Supergirl sie so noch nie gesehen hat, im Shirt, ungeschminkt, mit offenen Haaren... im Bett. Lena ist nicht blind, es hat eindeutig einen Effekt auf Supergirl und mit einem Mal wird ihr selbst bewusst, dass sie keinen BH trägt. Gänsehaut überzieht ihren Körper und ihre Nippel ziehen sich schmerzhaft zusammen, sie ist erregt. Kein Wunder, dass sie nach so viel körperliche Nähe total scharf ist. 

Aber weshalb hat Supergirl beinahe einen quälenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht? Weiß sie denn nicht, das sie Lena haben kann. Jetzt.

Und was wenn Supergirl die Situation missversteht. Sie liegt in Kara’s Bett. Logischerweise muss Supergirl annehmen, dass sie etwas mit Kara am laufend hat. Oh Gott!

„Supergirl. Kara und ich. Wir haben nicht, du weißt schon.“

„Nicht?“ Sie scheint sich ein wenig von ihrem Schock zu erholen.

„Nein. Auch wenn es vielleicht so aussehen mag.“ 

„Es sieht in der Tat so aus. Sicher? Warum solltet ihr nicht?“ Oh, Supergirl scheint eifersüchtiger zu sein, als sie angenommen hat. Natürlich ist Lena sich sicher. Ha, sie wüsste eindeutig, wenn sie mit Kara Danvers geschlafen hätte, was sie total getan hätte, wenn diese Anstalten dazu gezeigt hätte.

„Zum einen das Offensichtliche--“

„Das wäre?“, unterbricht Supergirl sie voreilig. Definitiv eifersüchtig.

„Kara ist hetero. Soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Sie hat bisher niemals eine Frau geküsst.“

„Und nur weil man etwas noch nicht gemacht hat, wird man gleich verurteilt.“

„Verurteilt, ist ein wenig übertrieben, findest du nicht. Es ist eine Feststellung. Weshalb sollte man, etwas das man begehrt, sich selbst verwehren?“ Das lässt Supergirl die Schultern fallen und sie zieht den Kopf ein wenig ein. Was ist es? Das Supergirl sich verwehrt? Sie kommt nicht ohnehin sich zu fragen, ob es Lena selbst ist.

„Supergirl, ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, mich ordentlich bei dir zu bedanken.“ Lena wirft die Bettdecke von sich, schwingt ihre nackten Beine aus dem Bett und steht auf. Langsam geht sie auf ihre nervöse oh so schöne Heldin zu. Sie wirkt wie ein Engel, ihre blonde lange Mähne glitzert im Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster scheint. Ein verängstigter Engel, aber Lena kann keine Rücksicht nehmen, sie hat nun genug geplaudert und sie weiß ganz genau, um was es hier geht. Außerdem hätte sie beinahe den Tag nicht überlebt und sie möchte jetzt bekommen, was sie am allermeisten braucht.

Sie bleibt vor Supergirl stehen und wirft ihre Haare mit einer Kopfbewegung nach hinten, dann legt sie beide Hände auf Supergirls Arme, eine links, die andere rechts und spürt die Muskeln unter ihren Fingern. 

„Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich heute in Gefahr war?“

„Wieso hast du nicht die Uhr benutzt, die ich dir gegeben habe, Lena? Ich sehe du trägst sie.“

„Ich dachte, es wäre vorbei. Du konntest die Bombe nicht stoppen.“

„Aber ich finde immer einen Weg.“ Lena nickt dankbar und lächelt ein wenig.

„Woher wusstest du es?“

Supergirl schluckt, Lena beobachtet ihren Hals, wie sie den Knoten hinunterwürgt, ehe sie antwortet.

„Kara Danvers, hat mir gesagt, dass du nicht zur Arbeit erschienen bist, sie war beunruhigt.“

Lena lacht. Kara? Kara hat sie wieder einmal gerettet, in dem sie Supergirl zu ihrer Hilfe geschickt hat. Ihr wird angenehm warm bei diesem Gedanken. Kara hat definitiv noch mehr Blumen verdient und Anderes. Aber es beantwortet nicht die ganze Frage.

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?“ Sie sucht tief in den blauen Augen.

„Ich bin dem Laut deines Herzschlages gefolgt, es war nicht überhörbar.“

„Du bist meinem Herzschlag gefolgt? Du kannst diesen herausfiltern?“

„Ja.“ Es ist das Unheimlichste und zugleich Wundervollste, was sie gehört hat.

„Wie steht es jetzt um meinen Herzschlag?“ Sie spürt wie ihr Herz rast, mit jedem Wimpernschlag mehr.

„Es schlägt heftig,“ gibt Supergirl zu. Lena leckt sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und Supergirls Augen folgen der Bewegung. Sie lehnt sich weiter nach vorne und stellt sich ein wenig auf die Zehenspitzen. Mehr geht nicht. Sie überlegt, ob sie den Geist ihrer Lippen auf den ihren gespürt hat. Sie möchte, dass Supergirl den letzten Schritt macht, ihre Lippen zuerst berührt.

„Lass mein Herz beben,“ wispert Lena.

Und dann ist Supergirl an ihr. Ihre Lippen kollidieren mit ihren. 

Supergirl küsst sie nicht sanft. Der Kuss ist forsch, wissend und maßlos, aber keinesfalls grob. Er ist wie alles, was Supergirl tut und Lena ist mehr als happy damit. Supergirl’s Hand hat den Weg in ihr Haar gefunden während die andere, Lena an ihrem Rücken eng an sich drückt, besitzergreifend. Und obwohl Lena keinesfalls die Oberhand hat, fühlt sie sich machtvoll. Supergirl drängt mit ihrer Zunge begierig in ihren Mund und Lena öffnet die Lippen, lässt sie nehmen, was die Blonde braucht. Sie wird ihr alles geben. Ihre Knie werden dabei weich und sie droht einzuknicken, doch Supergirl hält sie mit Leichtigkeit fest. Lena fährt mit ihren Händen über die Arme, die sie so sehr begehrt, den Hals entlang über ihre Wangen bis in ihr Haar und den ganzen Weg wieder zurück. Der Kuss wird intensiver, begieriger. Lena gibt einen lustvollen Laut von sich, der gegen Supergirls Lippen vibriert und plötzlich zieht es ihr den Boden unter den Füssen weg und sie findet sich komplett in Supergirls Armen wieder. Die Blonde erwidert mit einem Geräusch das ähnlich wie ein Knurren klingt und ein Ziehen direkt zwischen ihre Beine sendet. Sie trägt Lena zum Bett, und lässt sie dort gegen die Kissen fallen und dann bliebt sie davor stehen.

Beide starren sich an, lustvoll und Lena öffnet leicht ihre Schenkel, nur ganz wenig, doch die Bewegung ist da, während sie Supergirl unter gesenkten Liedern tief in die Augen blickt. Diese scheint hypnotisiert, doch bewegt sich nicht. Lena streckt die Hand nach ihr aus, sie kann nicht länger warten, sie ist erregt. Sie möchte diese vollen Lippen erneut auf ihren spüren. Supergirl aus ihrem Anzug befreien und sich ihr eigenes Shirt von ihrem erhitzen Körper reißen.

„Ich...ich kann das nicht,“ sagt Supergirl zitternd. Lena versteht nicht.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Komm zu mir,“ sagt Lena ermutigend mit mehr Kraft in der Stimme, als sie mit einem Mal fühlt. Die ausgestreckte Hand in der Luft wird schwer.

Supergirl scheint zerrissen, sie wirkt leichenblass. Aufkeimende Panik bereitet sich in Lena aus.

„Supergirl, bitte. Bitte hör nicht auf damit, mich zu küssen.“ Gott, es klingt flehentlich, selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren. Supergirl sieht sie schuldbewusst an. Ihre Haltung wirkt hilflos. Lena’s Zuversicht sinkt weiter und ihr wird kalt am Herzen. Supergirl blickt sie an, als wäre es endgültig, bevor sie ihre Augen senkt.

„Es tut mir so leid, Lena.“ Und dann dreht sich sie um und ist auf und davon.


	6. Chapter 6

„Jess, auch wenn ich mich freue, Sie zu sehen. Sind Sie sicher, das Sie schon wieder arbeiten sollten?“

„Keine Sorge Miss Luthor, es ist mit meinem Arzt abgestimmt. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Die zwei freien Tage waren okay, aber ich fühle mich besser, wenn ich meiner Arbeit nachgehen kann. Sie verstehen, dass sicherlich, Miss Luthor.“ Sie wirft einen strengen Blick auf Lena, die ebenfalls vertieft in Arbeit war, als Jess eingetreten ist.

„Na gut, aber bei dem leichtesten Anzeichen von Schwindel, Kopfweh, Übelkeit, möchte ich, dass Sie vernünftig sind uns sofort nach Hause gehen.“

„Natürlich, Miss Luthor. Ich habe hier noch die Testergebnisse über diese Sache, die Sie mich gebeten haben.“ Jess tritt an ihren Schreibtisch und legt eine abgegriffene braune Ledermappe ab. Erinnerungen ziehen vor Lena’s geistigen Auge vorbei, doch sie blinzelt diese schnell weg. 

„Danke Jess. Hat Miss Danvers sich wegen des Interviews gemeldet?“

„Nein, Miss Luthor. Soll ich mit Miss Danvers telefonieren und den Termin bestätigen lassen?“

„Nicht nötig, demnach steht der Termin morgen. Ich werde später von meinem Labor aus arbeiten. Dort möchte ich nicht gestört werden. Bitte nur in dringenden Fällen.“

„In Ordnung, Miss Luthor.“

„Danke Jess. Und, es ist wahrscheinlich unnötig, dass ich es erwähne, aber diese Sache hier, ist streng geheim,“ sagt Lena, während sie auf die braune Ledermappe zeigt.

„Selbstverständlich, Miss Luthor.“

„Gut, dann machen wir uns an die Arbeit.“

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag, Miss Luthor“

„Danke für Sie auch, Jess.“

Lena widmet sich der Mappe, deren Aura sie zu spüren meint, schwer auf ihrem Schreibtisch ruht. Mit dem Stift, den sie in der Hand hält, schlägt sie den Einband auf, als hätte sie Angst das Buch mit den Fingern zu berühren. Sofort springt ihr Lex vertraute Handschrift ins Auge:

Eine Studie über Kryptonit und seine Wirkung.

Später in ihrem Labor bastelt sie an ihrer Erfindung, die ihr gestern in den Sinn gekommen ist. Die Werte aus dem Buch, bestätigten ihre Vermutung, es ist möglich. Sie ist aufgeregt, bald wird sie ihr persönliches kleines Werkzeug in den Händen halten.

Es war lächerlich einfach. Sie hat grünes Kryptonit hergestellt, es dechiffriert, bereits vor Wochen, aus Neugierde, aus Spaß an der Versuchung, ob sie dazu überhaupt fähig ist, sie hatte nie vor, dieses zu benutzen. Es war eine Challenge für sie. Sie weiß, dass dies eine tödliche Waffe gegen Supergirl ist und ihre einzige Schwäche. Sie wollte Supergirl vorsichtig davon erzählen, es könnte ihr im Kampf behilflich sein. Es tauchten immer wieder böswillige Aliens auf, die mit Hilfe von Kryptonit gestoppt werden konnten. Lena könnte eine Waffe für Supergirl bauen, die sie im Kampf einsetzen kann. Sie hat mehrere Ideen dazu. Zum Beispiel könnte Kryptonit als Spray eingesetzt werden oder als Pistolenkugel. Sie wollte noch ein paar Forschungen zu Ende führen, ehe sie Supergirl einweihen wollte. Die Blonde hat absolut kein Grund zum Misstrauen. Lena würde es niemals aus den Händen geben, zudem weiß niemand davon und es ist in ihrem Hochsicherheitssafe im Labor gelagert. Nachdem das L-Corp Gebäude vom DEO wieder für ihre Mitarbeiter freigegeben wurde, stand kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Doch nun lagen die Dinge zwischen ihnen anders. 

Sie denkt an den Schmerz, den sie fühlt. Dumpf drückt dieser gegen ihren Magen, gegen ihr Herz. Und sie hält das kleine Gerät fester in ihren Händen.

Nachdem Supergirl sie vor zwei Tagen abgewiesen hat, ist die Zeit wie ein Schleier an ihr vorbei gezogen. Zuerst ist sie am Boden zerstört in ihr Penthouse zurückgekehrt. Grübelnd, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hat, die Signale falsch gedeutet hat. Lena hat sich unsicher und zweifelnd gefühlt. Selbstzweifel kamen zurück, die sie zuletzt in ihrer Kindheit hatte, die Menschen in ihr hervorgerufen hatte, die sie eigentlich lieben sollten. Es war alles andere als angenehm. Aber sie wird wieder okay sein. Sie kann mit Enttäuschungen und Abweisungen umgehen, es war nichts Neues für sie, es hat sie in der Vergangenheit stärker werden lassen. Supergirl bekommt einen Freifahrtschein, jeder darf mal nach Lena treten. Sie dachte nicht an das Gefühl der Erniedrigung, als Supergirl sie im Bett zurückgelassen hat. Sie dachte an den Kuss. Die Blonde handelte nicht leichtfertig, nie hätte sie sich zu diesem Kuss hinreißen lassen, wenn da nicht Gefühle vorhanden wären. Nicht Supergirl. 

Sie hat sich umgezogen und ist zurück in ihr Büro gekehrt, dass wieder freigegeben wurde. Dort hat sie sich in Arbeit gestürzt, die wegen der Bombendrohung liegen geblieben war. Sie hat Schadensbegrenzung betrieben und die Umsatzzahlen studiert, die ihr ein klein wenig Einbußen eingebracht haben. Zur Mittagszeit hat sie darauf gehofft, dass Kara Danvers sich melden würde, um sie zum Essen abzuholen. Ihr Lächeln würde etwas Sonne in ihre trüben Gedanken bringen. Es war ein unausgesprochenes regelmäßiges Date, dass sie die meisten Mittagspausen zusammen verbrachten. Kara Danvers die stets für sie bereit war, um sie aus ihrem Workaholic Modus zu reißen und ihr vor Augen zu halten, was das Leben draußen zu bieten hat. Doch sie meldete sich nicht. Also sprach Lena ihr auf die Mailbox und sie stolperte dabei ein wenig über ihre Worte, als Bilder der vergangenen Nacht an ihr vorüber zogen: Kara Danvers, an ihren Körper geschmiegt, die Nähe und Wärme die sie dabei hinterlassen hat.

„Hey... Kara... ich .. ähm.. es ist Mittagszeit. Hast du schon was vor? Wir könnten uns im Noonan’s treffen, wie üblich. Oder wenn du noch Zeit hast...Cordova Street 20, Ecke 15 hat ein neues Lokal eröffnet, dort wollte ich dich verführen- ich meine entführen...einladen meine ich. Wie auch immer, melde dich bitte, Kara.“

Und die Antwort kam nach wenigen Minuten: „Sorry Lena, Cat hat mich mit Arbeit zugeschüttet.“

Geknickt las Lena die Nachricht, war es doch Kara, die immer sagte, wie wichtig Mittag sei, egal wie viel Arbeit auf dem Tisch lag. Sie erinnerte Lena daran regelmäßig zu essen, sich die Zeit dafür zu nehmen. Essen stand in Kara‘s Leben großgeschrieben, die Frau hatte definitiv einen außerirdischen Appetit.

„Dann vielleicht morgen?“ Schrieb sie hoffnungsvoll und als ein: „Vielleicht, aber richtige dich besser nicht nach mir,“ als Antwort kam, legte Lena enttäuscht das Handy weg. Kein: wie geht es dir, nichts was Lena ein Lächeln bereiten würde.

Kara ging ihr eindeutig aus dem Weg. Hat sie bemerkt, dass Lena’s Gedanken bei weitem mehr als freundschaftlich waren, als sie das Bett geteilt haben. Ist sie deshalb nachts geflohen? Lena würde Kara etwas Zeit geben, dennoch schmerzte es. Es tat auf eine andere Weise weh und doch traf es denselben Platz mitten in ihrem Herz, wie die spätere Begegnung mit Supergirl.

Als sie spät abends in ihr Penthouse nach Hause kam, hing bereits eine dunkle Wolke über ihr. Noch ehe sie ihre Highheels von ihren schmerzenden Füßen kickte, nahm sie sich von dem Whiskey, der auf ihrem Sideboard stehend gelagert ist. Die goldene Flüssigkeit lief ihre Kehle hinab, brannte dort und breitete sich unmittelbar in ihrem Körper aus. Es gab ihr einen Moment lang ein vorgetäuschtes Gefühl von Wärme, nach der sie sich so sehr sehnte. Und als sie zusätzlich eine Bewegung auf ihrer Terrasse ausmachte und Supergirl erkannte, gab ihr diese Wärme einen Hoffnungsfunken.

„Supergirl,“ die Glastüren waren geschlossen, doch sie wusste, das Supergirl sie auch so hören konnte. Sie stellte hastig das Glas zur Seite, um ihr die Türe zu öffnen.

Supergirl schwebte ein wenig über den Boden, heroisch, beide Hände an ihre Hüften gelegt und sie schaffte es nur spärlich, Lena in die Augen zu sehen. Lena’s Hoffnung fiel augenblicklich in sich zusammen. 

„Ich bin gekommen, um mit dir zu sprechen, Lena.“

„Möchtest du dafür nicht eintreten?“, erwiderte Lena kühl, sie würde es ihr auf keinen Fall leicht machen und sie lies sich nicht zwischen Tür und Angel abspeisen.

„Natürlich,“ sagte Supergirl und landete auf dem Boden.

Lena nahm sich ihr Glas, schenkte sich nochmals ein, während Supergirl ihr tiefer in den Wohnbereich folgte.

„Ich nehme an, es macht keinen Sinn, dir einen Drink anzubieten?“

„Danke. Alkohol zeigt bei mir keine Wirkung, ich bin dagegen immun.“

„Und gegen Gefühle?“ Lena kippte die Flüssigkeit nach hinten ohne das Gesicht dabei zu verziehen. Ertränkte ihre eigenen damit.

„Was?“

Sie starrten sich an. Lena zog ihren Anblick in sich auf und ihr Blick fiel dabei auf die Lippen, von denen sie nun wusste, wie sanft sich diese anfühlten. Diese Lippen, die ihre Zunge begierig in ihren Mund gesaugt hatten, die sie geschickt geneckt hatten. Sie riss sich davon los.

„Weshalb möchtest du mich sprechen,“ erwiderte Lena und starrte in die Weite des Raumes. Sie dachte an das Gefühl, das sie empfand, als Supergirl sie sitzen lies, erregt, verwundbar. Sie atmete tief aus und als sie die Augen aufschlug, sah Supergirl in diesem Moment entschuldigend weg. Die Blonde kreuzte ihre Arme vor der Brust und holte ebenfalls tief Luft. Sie erweckte nicht den Eindruck, als wollte sie zu Ende führen, was sie in Kara Danvers Bett gestartet hatte. Lena fand in ihre kühle Maske zurück.

„Ich bin gekommen, um mich bei dir für mein Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Ich habe mich hinreißen lassen, das war falsch. Zwischen uns dürfen keine romantischen Gefühle aufkommen. Ich habe einen Auftrag in dieser Stadt. Ich helfe den Menschen vor Gefahren und kämpfe gegen Verbrechen. Natürlich werde ich weiterhin für deine Sicherheit sorgen, bis die Verantwortlichen, der Bombe geschnappt sind, werde ich regelmäßig nach dir sehen. Und ich bitte dich inständig die Uhr zu benutzten, falls du in Gefahr sein solltest. Ich hoffe, du siehst das ebenso? Eine Freundschaft zwischen uns, eine gute stabile Beziehung zwischen einer Luthor und einer Super ist, was wir in National City brauchen. Ich kann die romantischen Gefühle, weglassen, es ist bereits vergessen. Wie steht‘s mir dir Lena, kannst diese Gefühle auch abschütteln und vergessen... zum Wohle der Stadt?“ 

Lena war gekränkt, mehr als sie angenommen hat, ehe Supergirl überhaupt angefangen hatte zu sprechen. Sie hat es bereits vergessen? Es war alles, woran Lena denken konnte. Diese Aussage verletzte sie mehr als alles andere. Aber sie zeigte das keinesfalls. Ihr Gesicht war in eine Rolle geschlüpft. Sie ist nicht ohne Grund Lena Luthor.

Sie lachte amüsiert auf. „Romantische Gefühle?“ Sie nahm erneut von, dem Whiskey schüttete die Flüssigkeit hinab ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie spürte die Wirkung, ihr Gehirn, ihre Gefühle wurden dumpf und fern. Sie fühlte sich taub.

Sie trat an Supergirl heran, sah ihr belustigt in die Augen, während sie beide Hände an die Oberarme der Blonden legte. 

„Es ist nichts weiter als Sex,“ fing sie an und Supergirl wich automatisch einen Schritt zurück, doch Lena blieb an ihr dran.

„W..was meinst du?“

„Was ich von dir will. Romantische Gefühle klingen ein wenig übertrieben. Wer würde nicht gerne wissen, wie es sich anfühlt von Supergirl genommen zu werden, es muss eine lebensverändernde Erfahrung sein. All die Muskeln und die Macht, du weißt sie sicher besser einzusetzen als im Kampf.“ Lena fuhr mit ihren Händen ein wenig über deren Muskeln, ein falsches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, ehe sie fortfuhr, ihre Stimme heiser, verlockend und dennoch kalt. „Selbstverständlich würde ich mich dafür revanchieren. Ich würde dich aus diesem Anzug packen, als wärst du ein kostbares Weihnachtsgeschenk. Dann würde ich deinen nackten Körper anbeten und daran saugen und lecken, bis du meinen Namen schreist. Und wenn mein Gesicht aus deinen Schenkeln hervor kommt, glänzend von deinem Kommen, würde ich meine Finger benutzen. Wie viele sind nötig um Supergirl in Fahrt zu bringen? Sind es zwei oder drei? Oder ist es gar eine Faust, die-“

Supergirl packte sie an den Händen, und stieß sie heftig von sich weg. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie atmete heftig. Zorn und Traurigkeit schwammen darin und vielleicht auch ein wenig angetörnt sein, doch Lena glaubte es nicht, ihr Gesicht war kochend rot vor Wut.

„Das war gemein, Lena. Ich bin gekommen, um dir meine Freundschaft anzubieten, mich für meinen Fehler zu entschuldigen. Aber wie ich sehe, ging es dir nie darum-“ Lena hörte die Worte, die Supergirl sprach nur entfernt, wollte sie nicht hören. Wollte nicht von Fehlern hören, wie Supergirl es nannte. Sie zog sich innerlich zurück, um nicht noch mehr Schmerz zu empfinden. Das ganze war eine Farce für sie. „...und deshalb ist es besser, wenn wir von nun an professionell miteinander umgehen, ich werde einen anderen Agenten aus dem DEO zu deinem Schutz zur Verfügung stellen.“ Das lässt Lena aufhorchen. Sie würde Supergirl nicht mehr sehen?

Einen Moment lang möchte sie vor der Blonden auf die Knie fallen und ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Wie sehr es sie erwischt hat. Dass, Sie Lena Luthor, Billionär, Vorstand eines weltweit führenden Unternehmens mit tausenden Mitarbeitern unter sich mehr als verknallt ist. Sie heftige Gefühle für Supergirl hat. Sie möchte um ihre Liebe betteln.

Stattdessen starrt sie nur in die Ferne, lässt Supergirl sagen, was sie zu sagen hat und wartet, bis es vorüber ist. Irgendwann verstummt die Blonde. Lena resigniert. Es war vorbei.

„Das wäre dann alles?“, fragte sie beinahe gelangweilt. Sie muss dringend alleine sein und ihre Wunden lecken. Supergirl schluckt schwer. „Wenn du dazu nichts zu sagen hast,“ es klingt qualvoll und bangend, sie hofft auf Zustimmung.

Aufwiedersehen Supergirl,“ erwidert Lena und schafft es ein letztes Mal, ihr direkt in die Augen zu blicken.

„Aufwiedersehen Lena.“

\- ***  
Die Bar ist mit Aliens und Menschen gleichermaßen vollgepackt, wie üblich um die Feierabendzeit. Es ist laut und stickig und Kara lässt sich in die vertraute Sitzecke ihres Stammplatzes fallen. Maggie tut es ihr gleich und schließt neben Kara auf.

„Nicht euer Ernst, wieso muss immer ich für die Getränke sorgen?“, beschwert sich Alex, doch macht sie sich bereits auf den Weg und murmelt dabei ein paar klagende Worte zu sich selbst. Maggie wartet und beobachtet, wie ihre Freundin dem Barkeeper ein Handzeichen gibt, ehe sie blitzschnell ihren Kopf zu Kara dreht, sie wirkt, als drohe sie vor Neugierde zu platzen.

„Spuck’s aus, Baby K. Was hat Miss Luthor dieses Mal angestellt? Ist sie über dich hergefallen, während du geschlafen hast, hat sie dich angebaggert und deine unschuldige Seele geraubt. Oder was soll die Aufregung?“

„Nenn mich nicht so, und wie kommst du überhaupt darauf?“, gibt Kara schnaubend zurück. Sie will reden, aber sie möchte nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Hat Maggie dieses Mal doch ins Blaue getroffen, nur mit dem feinen Unterschied, dass es genau andersherum war, was Kara schmerzhaft bewusst ist.

„Weil du Miss Luthor mit nach Hause genommen hast. Weil du den SOS Love Notruf abgesetzt hast, deine Schwester total hysterisch aufgesprungen ist und ich nun alle schmutzigen Details wissen möchte,“ antwortet Maggie grinsend. Maggie ist immer so direkt. Es nervt sie einerseits, doch heute ist es von Vorteil. Kara will nicht um den heißen Brei herum reden. Sie braucht Hilfe, sie steckt ziemlich tief in der Klemme. So schlimm war es bisher nie. Sie vertraut ihren eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr und sie möchte sich jemanden vollständig offenbaren. 

Alex kommt mit den Getränken zurück und rettet sie vorerst vor einer Antwort. „Ein Bier für dich mein Schatz, eins für mich und für meine Schwester Soda mit geheimen Schuss, aber bitte trink nicht wieder zu viel davon, ich erinnere mich ungern an das letzte Mal.“

„Keine Sorge, Alex,“ antwortet Kara und nimmt trotz der Worte einen heftigen Schluck. Sie hat nicht vor sich zu betrinken, das Zeug war in der Tat zu berauschend für sie. Sie möchte nur ein wenig, davon trinken, da die Menschen dies so taten, wenn ihr Leben vor einem Scherbenhaufen lag. Der Drink gelangt in ihrer Blutbahn und allmählich entspannen sich ihre verkrampften Muskeln. Ihre Gedanken und Knoten in ihrem Gehirn lösen sich ein wenig. Sie sieht nicht mehr nur rot. Sie sieht etwas durch den Nebel. 

Sie sieht Lena: Businesswoman brillant, kühl und angsteinflößend, in einem sündhaft teuren Armani Anzug, die Haare streng aus dem Gesicht und die Lippen rot betont. Ihr alabasterhaftes Gesicht konzentriert und so sehr wunderschön. Und als sie Kara erblickt, lässt sie unmittelbar den Stift fallen, lässt das Tippen sein, schenkt ihr ihre komplette Aufmerksamkeit, als wäre Kara, das Wichtigste auf der Welt. Ihr Gesicht beginnt zu strahlen, sie lächelt und es zeigt ihre Grübchen. Ihre spektakulären grünen Augen funkeln vor Freude. 

Und diese Frau tröstet Kara, legt ihre starken Arme um sie, auch wenn sie selbst an diesem Tag angegriffen wurde. Ihr Körper, der anfangs unbeholfen wirkt, drängt sich bald enger an sie, passt perfekt an ihren eigenen, wie eine zweite Haut und sie riecht so gut und sie ist für Kara da.   
Und das Herz dieser Frau schlägt schneller, doppelt so schnell, wenn sie als Supergirl zu ihr kommt. Dann lodert in ihren Augen ein Feuer auf und Kara ist unmittelbar in Gefahr. Grüne Augen, die über ihren Körper wandern, lustvolle Blicke auf ihre Arme werfen, sehnsuchtsvoll an ihren Lippen kleben. Kara fühlt sich hingezogen. Sie weiß jetzt, dass sie nicht widerstehen kann. Beinahe hätte sie Lena genommen. Nur der Gedanke, dass sie es als Kara wollte, hat sie zurückschrecken lassen. Das es nicht fair ist, gegenüber Lena. Aber es ist ebenso wenig fair gegenüber Kara selbst.

Und sie denkt an das Entsetzten, den Schmerz, den sie in diesem schönen Gesicht verursacht hat, als sie Lena in Kara’s Bett zurückgelassen hat. Und die Worte die sie ihr zuletzt mit kalter Stimme, nahe an ihrem Ohr gesagt hat. Die sie verletzten sollten und es auch taten und trotzdem, ein Teil von ihr wollte, dass die Worte, die Lena mit kalter Stimme gesprochen hat, wahr werden würden. Doch Lena’s Gesicht war verzerrt und ihr Herz hat unregelmäßig geschlagen, gebrochen.

Kara ist überwältigt von Gedanken und Gefühlen und sie erzählt alles. Sie erzählt, was zwischen Lena und ihr vorgefallen ist. Es tut gut, darüber zu sprechen. Ab und an nippt sie an ihrem Drink, doch sie braucht keinen Mut, sie ist längst im Redefluss. Sie erzählt von den Schuldgefühlen, die sie empfindet, da sie als Supergirl nicht widerstehen konnte. Das sie dachte, sie könnte das ganze retten, als sie erneut zu Lena geflogen ist, um ihr Freundschaft anzubieten. Als sie irgendwann zu Ende ist, fühlt sie sich eine Millionen mal leichter. Alex blickt sie mitfühlend an und nimmt sie in die Arme, so wie sie es immer tut und es ist das beste Gefühl der Welt, diese Geborgenheit. Egal was Kara tut, egal was sein wird, Alex ist immer für sie da. Sie sagt, dass alles wieder okay sein wird, dass sie eine Lösung finden werden und Kara ist beruhigt. Sie glaubt ihr. Alex hat immer recht.

Dann blickt sie zu Maggie, die ungewöhnlich still ist. Vielleicht ist es doch schlimmer als, sie angenommen hat. Maggie blickt sorgenvoll zu ihr, dennoch gibt sie keinen Kommentar von sich ab. 

„Was denkst du?“ 

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, das es so ernst ist. Du bist verliebt in diese Frau,“ erwidert Maggie simpel.

Kar Zor El ist verliebt in Lena Luthor. Das Unmögliche ist geschehen.

Sie legt den Kopf in ihre Hände, verzweifelt. „Und Lena hat nur Augen für Supergirl. Ich muss Lena sagen, wer ich bin. Ich muss ihr die Wahrheit sagen.“ Ihr Herz klopft schnell bei diesen Worten.

„Du bist Supergirl, Kara,“ erwidert Maggie. „Entwickle nun bloß nicht irgendeinen schizophrenen Komplex. Wenn Lena Luthor in Supergirl verliebt ist, ist sie es automatisch in Kara Danvers.“ 

Das klang zu schön, um wahr zu sein. „Ich sollte es ihr sagen,“ wiederholt sie nochmals und hofft auf Bestätigung.

„Kara, es gibt da noch etwas, was ich dir sagen muss.“

Alarmiert fährt Kara mit dem Kopf nach oben. „Was musst du mir sagen, Alex?“

Diese sammelt sich ein wenig, legt beide Hände auf den Tisch und überkreuzt diese, ehe sie spricht.

„Als das Deo L-Corp bezüglich der Bombendrohung durchkämmt wurde, schlugen die Sprengstoffsensoren an.“ Da Alex nicht weiter spricht, runzelt Kara mit der Stirn. „Ich dachte, es wurde keine Bombe gefunden. Die Bombe wurde an Lena’s Körper angebracht.“

„Wurde auch nicht. Unsere Sensoren schlagen allerdings nicht nur bei Sprengstoff an. Sie haben eine weitere Funktion. Sie sind so programmiert, dass sie ebenfalls auf Kryptonit reagieren. Und als wir diese in Lena’s Labor eingesetzt haben, schlugen die Sensoren eindeutig an.“

„Ja, weil dort die Bombe gewesen ist. Es müssen sich noch Sprengstoffpartikel in der Luft befunden haben, auf welche das Gerät angeschlagen ist. Lena hat mir versichert, dass sie all das Kryptonit, dass vor der Übernahme von Lex Luthor im Gebäude vorhanden war, an Supergirl übergeben hat. Ich erinnere mich genau an das Gespräch.“ Damals lag noch Skepsis zwischen den beiden in der Luft. Luthor gegen Super. 

„Die Sensoren sind in der Lage die Menge des Sprengstoffes zu erkennen, außerdem können sie ebenso zwischen Krypronit und Sprengstoff unterscheiden. Es tut mit leid, Kara. Ich weiß, dass du Lena vertraust und ich verstehe, warum du sie so magst. Die Situation ist verworren, trotzdem. Sie hat definitiv Kryptonit in ihrer Firma gelagert. Es ist in einem Hochsicherheitssafe, den wir nicht in der Lage waren zu knacken. Was möchte sie damit? Und weshalb verschweigt sie es vor Supergirl?“

Kara muss zugeben, dass ihr dies Bauchschmerzen verursacht. Es ist Supergirls einzige Schwachstelle und Lena hat sie angelogen. Sie dachte, sie hätten sich angenähert, das Gefühlschaos mal ganz außen vor. Sie wollten zusammenarbeiten, nicht gegeneinander.

„Bevor du dich ihr offenbarst, solltest du zuerst herausfinden, was sie damit vorhat,“ rät Alex.

Morgen ist das Interview mit Lena Luthor als Kara Danvers als Reporterin, geht es ihr durch den Kopf. Es wird privat sein, dafür haben sie gesorgt und es findet bei Lena statt. Kara weiß ganz genau, was sie zu tun hat.


	7. Chapter 7

Mit klopfenden Herzen betritt Kara Danvers das private Appartement von Lena Luthor. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie dafür den offiziellen Hauseingang benutzt. Dort angekommen, wird sie von einem Securitykomitee begrüßt. Protzige Muskelpakete nehmen ihr die Handtasche ab, durchleuchten diese und stellen ihr sinnlose Fragen. Natürlich hat sie keine Bombe dabei. Nein auch kein Messer. Nach gefühlt, einer Ewigkeit wird sie durchgewunken und betritt Lena’s Penthouse.

Lena die ihre Ankunft wahrnimmt, steht seitlich im dunkelblauen Anzug am Fenster, sie hält ein Glas in beiden Händen und dreht sich langsam zu ihr um. Unter dem Blazer trägt sie ein schwarzes Hemd, das bis oben hin zugeknöpft ist. Ihre langen dunklen Haare sind aus dem Gesicht über ihre Schultern nach hinten gekämmt, wo sie auf ihren Rücken fallen. Sie wirkt stilvoll, souverän und sexy. Kara fühlt sich magisch angezogen, doch sie wird abermals von der Security gestoppt. Eine Frau mit schwerer kugelsicherer Weste tritt auf sie zu und signalisiert ihr stehen zu bleiben. Kara stellt ein Bein neben das andere und streckt die Arme aus, während sie abgetastet wird. Die Hände der fremden Frau wandern über ihren Körper.

„Tut mir leid für das Prozedere, Kara. Ich habe ein neues Sicherheitssystem installiert, die Security ist ein Bestandteil,“ teilt Lena mit, während ihre Augen mit scharfen Blick den Händen der Frau folgen, die sich in diesem Augenblick über ihre Hosenbeine zu ihren Schenkeln nach oben tasten. Lena trinkt hastig ihr Glas leer und wendet sich ab. 

„Kein Problem. Ich bin froh, dass du deine Sicherheit ernst nimmst,“ antwortet Kara, doch sie schluckt, sobald Lena sich abwendet, um ihr Glas abzustellen. Sie hat sich nicht für das DEO als Sicherheitsfirma entschieden, so wie Kara ihr das empfohlen hat. Das DEO ist hier nicht involviert.

Als die Frau ihre Durchsuchung beendet, empfangen sie Lena’s ausgestreckte Arme.

„Hi. Ich hab dich vermisst.“

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich versetzt habe. Wir holen das nach. Ich würde gerne das neue Lokal mit dir ausprobieren, von welchem du erzählt hast. Okay?“

„Natürlich, Kara,“ antwortet Lena und lässt sie los, ehe Kara sich überhaupt in die Umarmung fallen lassen konnte. Einen Augenblick erfasst Kara ein Schwindel, der so schnell wieder verschwindet, wie er gekommen ist. Irritiert schiebt sie es auf Lena’s Anwesenheit.

„Möchtest du zuerst eine Tour, oder gleich loslegen?“

„Zuerst eine Tour, bitte,“ antwortet Kara und grinst verlegen. Fast hätte sie vergessen, dass sie als Kara nie hier gewesen ist. Sie gibt ein paar beeindruckende Kommentare zu der Größe der Wohnung ab, ehe sie ihrer Gastgeberin folgt. Ihr war nicht bewusst, wie riesig dieses Penthouse ist und über wie viele Zimmer es verfügt. Sogar einen eigenen Fitnessraum. Nun hat sie ebenfalls die Gelegenheit, die Einrichtung in Ruhe zu betrachten. Sie ist nicht überrascht, dass diese überwiegend klassisch, elegant und kühl gehalten ist. Es gibt wenig private Dinge zu betrachten und es spiegelt vollständig das Bild seiner Eigentümerin wieder. Als Kara auf dem Rückweg das Gemälde der nackten Frau bemerkt, läuft sie ein wenig beschämend daran vorbei.

Lena hat ihr keinesfalls alle Räume gezeigt. Das Schlafzimmer beispielsweise, von dem Kara weiß, wo es sich befindet, hat sie doch als Supergirl einen Blick hinein riskiert. Das private Badezimmer gehörte eben sowenig dazu, wie das letzte Zimmer, am Ende des Flurs. Sie wollte kurz ihre Brille runter ziehen und einen Röntgenblick riskieren, doch Lena ist vorbei gehuscht und Kara hatte keine Chance das Zimmer unbemerkt zu checken.

Sie vertraut Lena, so ist es nicht. Nur diese Kryptonit Sache liegt ihr schwer im Magen. Kara kann nicht dulden, dass die Dunkelhaarige welches in ihrem Besitz hat. Die Frage lautet, was sie überhaupt damit möchte und weshalb sie es heimlich besitzt. Ist sie so verärgert auf Supergirl, dass sie dieser ernsthaft weh tun würde? Es ist tödlich für Supergirl. Nein, es muss einen anderen Grund geben und diesen sollte sie schleunigst herausfinden.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir es hier tun?“ Lena deutet auf die Couch und Kara’s Gedanken wandern plötzlich in eine komplett andere Richtung. Sie kann nichts dagegen tun, dass sie knallrot wird.

„Was?“, krächzt Kara. Sie muss sich verhört haben.

„Das Interview, Kara. Deswegen bist du hier. Möchtest du es, auf der Couch führen? Dort haben wir es bequem.“

„Na klar. Logisch. Tun wir es dort,“ verlegen greift sie in ihre Tasche und sucht nach ihrem Notizblock und dem Aufnahmegerät. Sie grinst dümmlich, als sie beides triumphierend in ihren Händen hält. 

„Perfekt,“ sagt Lena und zwinkert ihr zu. „Anschließend hab ich einen Happen für uns organisiert, damit wir unsere Kräfte auffrischen können.“

Lena reicht ihr ein Glas mit Wasser und Minzblättern gefüllt, wovon sie dankbar trinkt. Sie fühlt sich erhitzt und etwas neben der Spur. Nervös schlägt Kara ihr Notizheft auf und nimmt den Kugelschreiber aus der Halterung.

Lena hat den Platz gegenüber von ihr auf einem Couchsessel gewählt. Sie hat die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und ihre Hände ruhen gefaltet in ihrem Schoß. Sie fixiert Kara, wartet, dass diese beginnt und schenkt ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Kara schluckt, „Okay, dann fangen wir an. Vergiss nicht, die Idee dabei ist, dass es ein privates Interview wird. Damit die Leser, die Frau hinter dem Namen Luthor kennenlernen. Bist du bereit?“

Lena nickt. „Ich bin bereit. Leg los.“

Kara legt ihr Diktiergerät offen auf den Tisch und startet die Aufzeichnung. Sie eröffnet das Interview.

„Lena Luthor, du bist erst vor kurzen von Metropolis nach National City gezogen. Hast du dich bisher gut in der neuen Stadt eingelebt?“

„Ja, absolut. Die Stadt hat einiges zu bieten und ich bin schon aufgeregt, die Sehenswürdigkeiten zu erkunden. Leider verbringe ich viel zu viel Zeit an meinem Schreibtisch. Bisher kenne ich hauptsächlich nur die Straßen rund um mein Unternehmen.“

Lena hält ihren Kopf ein wenig schief und Kara lächelt, der Anfang war getan.

„Luthor Corp ist ein Familienunternehmen. Du hast dich dazu entschlossen, dies in L Corp umzubenennen, um dich von deiner Familie öffentlich zu distanzieren. Am Tag der Eröffnung kam es zu Zwischenfällen. Die Menschen sahen sich von dem neuen Namen dennoch bedroht, wie hast du dich dabei gefühlt?“

„Luthor steht nicht gerade für Vertrauen und Wahrheit. Ich verstehe die Skepsis, solange es sich nicht gegen mein Leben richtet. Ich bitte nicht mehr, als darum, mich nicht nach meinen Nachnahmen zu beurteilen. Wie ich bereits kommuniziert habe, wurde ich adoptiert. Daher möchte ich eine Chance. Ich bin businessorientiert und der Umsatz unserer Produkte ist stärker den je. Die Zahlen sagen mir, dass die Mehrheit der Leute kein Problem zu haben scheint. Darauf konzentriere ich mich.“

„Woran arbeitest du gerade? Du hast angekündigt, eine revolutionäre Entdeckung in der Krebsforschung voranzutreiben. Kannst du schon etwas darüber verraten?“

„Ich möchte noch keine Hoffnung schüren. Es geht um Zellteilung. Die Zellteilung ist einer der wichtigsten Prozesse im Organismus. Leider teilt unser Körper ebenso erkrankte Zellen, was ein fataler Fehler in unserem System ist . Es macht Krankheiten wie Krebs unheilbar. In unserer Forschung geht es darum, unserem Organismus diesen Fehler auszutreiben. Wir haben eine Art Programm für den Körper geschrieben, das wir einpflanzen möchten. Es befindet sich derzeit noch in der Testphase.“

„Es könnte Krebs heilen? Lena das ist fantastisch.“

„Es würde den Krebs nicht heilen, aber die Zellteilung erkrankter Zellen stoppen und somit das Wachstum des Krebses aufhalten. Dabei gibt es einiges zu beachten. Wir stehen erst am Anfang und haben noch zu wenige Ergebnisse.“ 

Lena ist brillant, doch sie hält damit immer hinter dem Berg über die wundervollen Dinge, die sie tut. Kara macht sich ein paar Notizen, sie wird diese Sache extra betonen. Anschließen beißt sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Die nächste Frage ist heikel, doch Cat Crant, die sich nur selten in ihre Interviews einmischt, hat dieses Mal darauf bestanden.

„Dein Bruder sitzt im Hochsicherheitsgefängnis und wurde mehrmals lebenslänglich verurteilt. Bist du mit ihm im Kontakt? Besuchst du ihn?“ 

Lena blinzelt irritiert, doch die Antwort folgt umgehend. „Er hat mich versucht aus dem Weg zu räumen. Ich werde kaum auf einem Kaffee dort aufkreuzen. L Corp ist in meinem Besitz. Er sollte wissen, wann er verloren hat.“

„Hast du nicht Angst um deine Sicherheit?“

„Ich bin nicht hilflos. Ich kann mich wehren und ich habe mächtige Leute, die mich beschützen.“

„Zählt Supergirl auch dazu? Ihr beide wurdet mehrmals öffentlich zusammen gesehen. Wie ist dein Verhältnis zu Supergirl?“ 

„Sie hat mir das Leben gerettet, nicht nur einmal. Sie ist beeindruckend,“ erwidert Lena doch ihre Gesichtszüge verhärten sich.

„Höre ich da einen kühlen Unterton heraus?“

„Sie ist ein Alien, welche sich dazu entschieden hat ein Cape überzuziehen und als Heldin die Stadt vor Verbrechen zu beschützen. Das ist sehr nobel von ihr. Und ich bin ihr zutiefst dankbar... Doch unter uns gesagt, Kara...“ Sie deutet auf das Aufnahmegerät und Kara schaltet es verdutzt aus. „Supergirl ist nicht so gerecht und makellos, wie sie immer tut.“

„Was willst du damit sagen, Lena?“

„Ich hatte eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihr. Ich kann dir nicht zu viel verraten, da es privat ist. Doch lass dich nicht zu emotional auf sie ein. Sie ändert schnell ihre Meinung, wie sie es braucht. Ich werde sie nicht mehr als ‚real‘ betrachten. Ich sehe sie als das was, sie darstellt und pflege keine zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen mehr mit ihr.“

„Aber ihr könntet zusammen arbeiten und gemeinsam Gutes tun,“ erwidert Kara perplex und beinahe automatisch. Das hat gesessen. Sie versucht sich den Schock, den diese Worte auslösen, nicht anmerken zu lassen. Sie ignoriert ihre Gefühle, die sich in ihr regen, sie muss diese beiseiteschieben. Das wollte sie doch. Das Lena ihre Gefühle für Supergirl vergisst. Sie ist als Reporterin hier, das hat nichts mit Kara zu tun und sie muss das Interview weiterführen. Sie kann sich später noch Gedanken darüber machen. Lena nochmals darauf ansprechen und versuchen diese Beziehung zu retten. Sie starrt auf ihren Notizzettel und wählt eilig eine beliebige Frage, die sie sich vorab notiert hat und schaltet das Aufnahmegerät ein.

„Du kleidest dich meist klassisch und elegant. Was trägt Lena Luthor privat? Gibt es Sneakers in deinem Kleiderschrank?“

„Was die Kleidung betrifft, bin ich ziemlich eitel. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich Sneakers besitze, wir können später gerne mal nachsehen,“ erwidert Lena und lacht dabei ein wenig.

„Einige unserer Leser sind weiblich. Kannst du uns dein Geheimnis verraten: Wie schaffst du es, in diesem Business, in einer Männerdomäne erfolgreich zu überstehen?“

„Intelligenz und ab und an hilft auch mal ein kurzer Rock,“ witzelt Lena einen Augenblick lang und fährt anschließend fort. „Mal im Ernst, mir gehört das Unternehmen. Mein Wort zählt und ich habe immer das letzte davon.“

„Natürlich möchten die Leser mehr Privates von Lena Luthor erfahren. Gibt es jemanden in deinem Leben? Bist du noch zu haben oder ist der Platz in deinem Herzen bereits besetzt?“ Kara riskiert einen unschuldigen Blick. Möchte sie doch diesen Platz in Lena’s Herzen selbst einnehmen.

Lena antwortet nicht sofort und Kara’s Neugier darüber wächst. Die Antwort auf die Frage interessiert sie mehr, als alles Andere.

„Die Frage ist sehr privat, aber gut, wenn die Leser dies wissen möchten: Mein Herz wird voll von Liebe sein, wenn ich in dieser Stadt akzeptiert werde und die Freundschaften die ich hier bereits knüpfen konnte weiter wachsen.“ Lena sieht ihr dabei direkt in die Augen, einer dieser intensiven Blicken, die Kara völlig aus der Bahn werfen. Ihre Antwort war eindeutig. Daher lächelt sie zufrieden und fühlt sich ganz warm.

„Ich denke, wir haben es. Das ist ein schöner Abschluss,“ sagt Kara.

„Oh, das war angenehm,“ erwidert Lena. Sie scheint überrascht zu sein, dass es bereits vorüber ist.

Vielen Dank, Lena.“

„Nichts zu danken, es hat mir Freude bereitet. Jederzeit gerne wieder. Dann kommen wir nun zum gemütlichen Teil.“

Kara tritt auf die Dachterrasse, deren Größe sie erstmals im Tageslicht wahrnimmt. Blumen und Pflanzen dekorieren den Ort. Die Aussicht von hier oben ist gigantisch, doch Kara’s Blick fällt auf den eingedeckten Tisch, auf dem sich leckere Köstlichkeiten befinden, die ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen lassen.

Sie greift nach einem Potsticker, den sie sich heimlich in den Mund schieben möchte, wird jedoch von einem Schwindel ergriffen. Automatisch blickt sie sich um, ob eine Gefahr droht. Doch sie sieht nur Lena, die zu ihr kommt und strahlt.

„Nachdem du nun so viele Fragen gestellt hast, ist es nur fair, wenn ich auch ein paar Fragen frei habe.“ Sie kommt dabei näher und blickt ihr tief in die Augen.

Flirtet Lena mit ihr? Bevor sie antworten kann, trifft sie erneut eine Welle und einen Moment wird alles schwarz vor ihren Augen. Sie beginnt zu schwitzen. Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr, sie muss hier eiligst weg.

„Lena, ich ähm. Es tut mir leid aber ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Cat wollte das Interview schnellstmöglich drucken und ich muss es heute noch zusammenfassen und abtippen.“

Lena Gesicht fällt in sich zusammen. Sie wird weiß wie eine Wand.

„Ich dachte nach dem Interview können wir Zeit miteinander verbringen, die letzten Tage warst du kaum zu erreichen.“

„Es geht wirklich nicht,“ antwortet Kara und wendet sich eilig ab. Sie kämpft gegen Übelkeit. 

„Du kannst es kaum erwarten zu gehen um mir weiterhin aus dem Weg zu gehen. Kara, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass diese Nacht alles verändert und unsere Freundschaft riskiert. Ich hätte nie die Grenze überschritten, ich hätte dich nie berührt und... und....“

Kara blickt sie verwundert an und ihr Herz klopft schnell dabei. Lena stottert. Was möchte sie ihr sagen. Doch dann dreht sich alles um sie herum und ihr wird heiß, bevor abermals alles komplett schwarz vor ihren Augen wird.

„Kara? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du taumelst.“ Lena eilt zu ihr und hält sie fest.

„Mir ist plötzlich schwindlig,“ gibt sie zu, da es heftiger wird.

„Komm mit. Du solltest dich einen Moment hinlegen.“

„Lena, irgendwas stimmt nicht, mein Gesicht glüht, ich fühle mich seltsam.“

Schemenhaft bekommt sie mit, dass Lena sie stützt und sie durch die zweite Glastür direkt in Lena’s Schlafzimmer führt. Sie hilft Kara sich hinzulegen. Und dann liegt sie in Lena’s Bett, es riecht so gut und sie ist überwältigt. Die schöne Unternehmerin betrachtet sie besorgt und fühlt nach ihrer Stirn. Dann verlässt sie kurz den Raum und Kara spürt, wie ihr der Schweiß von der Stirn läuft. Sie war noch nie krank, es fühlt sich furchtbar an. Doch Lena eilt zurück und legt ihr sanft einen kühlen Waschlappen auf ihre Stirn. Es fühlt sich wunderbar an, bevor sie eine erneute Welle durchströmt.

„Kara, Darling was ist mit dir? Du machst mir Angst.“

Kara zieht an ihrem Hemdkragen, sie droht zu ersticken.

„Ich brenne Lena,“ und dann wird abermals alles schwarz und sie bleibt umhüllt von Dunkelheit.

\- ***

Lena ist voller Panik. Sie kühlt Kara’s Stirn, die regelrecht glüht. Sie hat Fieber. Warum nur so plötzlich? Ihr Zustand ist alles andere als normal. Ein allergischer Schock vielleicht. Lena kann ihr nicht helfen. Sie muss Hilfe holen, schnell. Sie muss die Uhr drücken und Supergirl rufen, diese kann Kara in ein Krankenhaus fliegen, wo sie behandelt werden kann. Lena zögert einen Moment, sie hat auf ihrer Terrasse das Gerät ausgelegt. Die Partikel sind in der Luft. Mist. Sie weiß nicht genau, welche Auswirkungen es auf Supergirl haben wird, wenn diese auf ihrer Terrasse landet, aber im schlimmsten Fall beeinträchtigt es ihre Fähigkeiten. Sie wollte damit nur erreichen, dass sich die Blonde tatsächlich von ihr fernhält. Dass ihr schlecht wird und sie sich elend fühlt, sollte sie Lena’s Terrasse unaufgefordert betreten. Natürlich hat sie die tötende Konsistenz aus dem Kryptonit entfernt und nach ihren Berechnungen und den Testergebnissen von Lex ist es unangenehm aber keinesfalls gefährlich. Es war mehr als kindisch, doch sie wollte auch Macht über Supergirl haben und sie wollte sie verletzten. Niemals dachte sie, dass sie diejenige sein wird, die nach ihr rufen wird.

Kara unter ihr stöhnt und Lena zögert nicht länger, entschlossen drückt sie das ‚S‘ auf dem Symbol ihrer Uhr.

Supergirl kommt nicht. Lena hat den Panikknopf gedrückt, sie sollte kommen, falls Lena in Gefahr ist. So hat sie es ihr gesagt, sogar versprochen. Supergirl kommt nicht. Sie versucht, nicht erneut an den Schmerz zu denken, der sie überkommt. Supergirl interessiert sich nicht mehr für Lena, sie ist ihr gleichgültig.

Kara krampft plötzlich und stöhnt, sie scheint zu schreien, doch die Laute klingen verschluckt.

„Kara, Darling, bitte halte durch. Ich werde einen Krankenwagen rufen.“ Sie will aufstehen und nach ihrem Handy eilen doch Kara’s Hand hält sie fest. Sie greift fester nach ihr, als es in diesem Zustand möglich sein sollte. Und sie lässt keinesfalls los.

„Lena.“ 

„Oh Gott Lena...“ 

„Ich bin hier Kara, sag mir, was du brauchst. Was ist mit dir?“ 

„Lena,“ Kara windet sich unter ihr und verkrampft sich. Ihre Pupillen bewegen sich heftig unter ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern. Sie möchte Lena irgendwas sagen, sie ruft immer wieder panisch ihren Namen.

„Kara, ich bin da. Ich bin bei dir. Es wird alles gut.“ Lena streift ihr verzweifelt die feuchten Haare aus dem Gesicht, drückt den kühlen Waschlappen an die Stirn und hält ihre Hand. Kara so zu sehen ist furchtbar. Tränen treten ihr in die Augen, kullern über ihre Wangen und fallen auf Kara’s Hemd. Die Blonde scheint sich nicht bewusst zu sein, dass Lena hier ist. Und daher nimmt Lena ihr Gesicht in die Hände und küsst ihre Stirn, sehnlichst, als könnte sie damit die Blonde aus ihrem Zustand befreien. Sie hält das erhitze Gesicht in ihren Händen und drückt es an ihr eigenes. „Ich bin hier“, raunt sie in Kara’s Ohr.

„Lena... komm... Lena...“, die Blonde bewegt ihre Hände. Sie greift nach ihrem eigenen Hemd, es sieht so aus, als wollte sie ihren Kragen öffnen, doch sie krampft erneut und die Hände zittern.

„Ich helfe dir,“ Lena knöpft das Hemd für sie auf, damit die Blonde besser Luft bekommt und aus Verzweiflung, nur damit sie irgendetwas tut. Darunter kommt ein fester Stoff zum Vorschein. Was trägt Kara darunter? Kein Wunder, das sie schwitzt. Lena reißt das Hemd auf, lässt ein paar der oberen Knöpfe platzen, öffnet einen nach dem anderen und dann sieht sie es.   
Vertraute Farben mischen sich vor ihrem Auge zu einem ‚S‘. Ungläubig wischt sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen und blinzelt den Schleier weg. Doch der ihr wohlbekannte Anzug ist eindeutig dort und das geliebte ‚S“ starrt sie an.

Lena blickt in Kara’s Gesicht, geschockt. 

Sie lässt das Hemd los, als hätte sie sich daran verbrannt und taumelt durch die rasche Bewegung ein wenig nach hinten. Beinahe fällt sie vom Bett, doch sie hält sich an dem Bettpfosten fest. Sie starrt noch immer, fassungslos.

Die Realität formt die Worte in ihren Kopf und dann treffen sie diese wie ein Schlag.

Kara Danvers ist Supergirl.


	8. Chapter 8

Unfassbar starrt Lena in das vertraute Gesicht. Die Tatsache breitet sich in ihrem Verstand aus. Langsam, langsam erkennt sie die Ähnlichkeit und begreift. Es lässt sie fragen; wie konnte sie sich von einer Brille und einem Pferdeschwanz blenden lassen? Offensichtlich ist sie nicht das Genie, von dem sie immer geglaubt hat, sie wäre es. Ihre Gefühle haben ohne jeden Zweifel ihren Verstand vernebelt. Sie fühlt sich wie eine Idiotin. Diese Frau hat sie zu einer gemacht.

Doch wie hätte sie jemals diese zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Personen in ihrem Kopf zusammen bringen können? Und das führt sie zu noch ganz anderen Problemen.

Doch das Ausmaß und die Konsequenzen galt es erstmal auszuschalten. Kara stöhnt und quält sich, ihr Zustand wird eindeutig von etwas hervorgerufen und natürlich..., es sind die Partikel aus dem Gerät, dass sie für Supergirl ausgelegt hat, auf welche diese reagiert.

Lena befreit sich aus der Hand, die nach ihr tastet und ignoriert das Kara weiterhin ihren Namen ruft. Sie eilt auf die Terrasse und zieht das Gerät aus der Kübelpflanze hervor. Ein kleiner Luftbestäuber mit der Essenz aus ihrer Forschung an Kryptonit. Achtlos wirft sie es über die Balkonbrüstung und lässt es fallen. Sie beobachtet nicht, wie ihr Werk den Boden hinab segelt. Hauptsache das Teil ist weg. Es war nicht ihre beste Erfindung, dennoch hat sie funktioniert. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden eilt sie zurück zu Kara.

Dort lässt sie sich auf der Bettkante nieder und beugt sich etwas vor. „Kara, dir wird es gleich besser gehen. Alles ist gut, es ist überstanden.“ Wie lange wird es dauern, bis diese zu sich kommt? Sie studiert Kara’s Gesicht und ihr Magen krampft sich zusammen. An der Stirn der Blonden hat sich eine kleine Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen gebildet. Es ist dieselbe Stelle, welche sie bei Supergirl ebenfalls entdeckt hat, wann immer diese sich sorgt. Anscheinend wollte Lena nicht erkennen. Sie blickt auf die einladenden vollen Lippen und auf die halb geöffnete Bluse. Kara ist Supergirl, sagt sie sich nochmals. Und neben dem Schock fühlt sie sich verletzt. Kara mag gute Gründe haben ihre Identität geheim zu halten. Lena kann verstehen, das eine Luthor sicher nicht zum Kreis der Insider gehört, dennoch kann sie nichts dagegen tun, dass es weh tut angelogen zu werden. Lena ist nicht irgendjemand! Sie kam Supergirl nahe. Kara kam ihr nahe.

Sie wird später das Geschehene verarbeiten. Jetzt gilt es zu überlegen, was sie mit dieser Entdeckung und dem Wissen daraus anstellen wird. Lena blickt in das bildschöne Gesicht und trifft eine Entscheidung. Doch bevor sie dies tut, erlaubt sie sich, wonach sie brennt und stiehlt sich, wonach sie sich sehnt. Etwas, das sie tief in ihrem Herzen in Erinnerung behalten kann, ehe die Dinge zwischen ihnen von nun an anders liegen werden.

Sanft drückt sie ihre Lippen auf die weichen der Blonden. Sie verweilt einen Augenblick, ehe sie den Druck verstärkt und ihren Mund dabei ein wenig öffnet. Sie lässt all ihre Gefühle in diesen Druck und versinkt darin. Beinahe hat sie den Eindruck, als bewegten sich die himmlischen Lippen unter ihren eigenen, was nicht sein kann. Mehr gestattet sie sich nicht und langsam löst sie sich wieder. Mit ihrem Finger streift sie sachte den Lippenstift fort, den sie dort hinterlassen hat und verwischt damit ihre Spuren. Behutsam knöpft sie die geöffnete Bluse zu. Verschließt einen Knopf nach dem anderen und während sie das tut, verschließt sie damit soviel mehr. Die letzten zwei Knöpfe sind abgefallen, als sie diese hastig geöffnet hat, aber der Anzug mit dem unverkennbaren `S´ auf der Brust bleibt dennoch im verborgenen. Lena richtet sich auf, blinzelt nicht geweinte Tränen weg, während sie sich sammelt. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen wartet sie darauf, dass Kara Danvers zu sich kommt.

Diese tut es mit einem Lächeln, dass sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnet, sobald sie die Augen öffnet. „Lena, du bist hier.“ Lena schluckt schwer, in ihren Augen liegt so viel Wärme. Ein Blick, der etwas tief in ihrem Inneren erreicht und nahezu alles vergessen lässt, was geschehen war. Nur schmerzlich vorstellbar, dass diese Frau sie Monate lang angelogen hat und ihr eine tollpatschige, schüchterne Reporterin vorgegaukelt hat, die ein Marmeladenglas nicht ohne Hilfe öffnen kann. Lena wendet sich ab. 

Kara runzelt die Stirn. „Was ist passiert?“

„Du wurdest ohnmächtig. Es lag sicher an der Hitze, du hast dir in den letzten Tagen zu viel zu gemutet.“

„Mit wurde schummrig und auf einmal wurde alles schwarz vor meinen Augen. Es war eigenartig. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre ich weit weg und von Dunkelheit umgeben. Du warst auch dort, ich konnte dich nicht sehen aber du befandst dich in Gefahr und ich wollte... und dann... und plötzlich warst du bei mir und du hast mich...,“ auf ihrem Gesicht liegt pure Verwunderung und als sie mit ihrer Hand ihre Lippen berührt, werden ihre Wangen von einem zarten Rosa überzogen.

Lena’s Augen werden weit, als sie realisiert, was Kara andeutet. „Du hattest Fieber, Darling. Ich habe dir ein senkendes Mittel gegeben. Gut möglich, dass du einen allergischen Schock hattest, von deiner Pollenallergie, die du erwähnt hast. Du solltest es von einem Arzt abklären lassen,“ sagt Lena und steht auf.

„Oh, natürlich. Du hast Recht, das wäre möglich,“ erwidert Kara verunsichert. Lena fühlt sich beobachtet, während sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer auf und ab tigert und überlegt. Doch dann fährt Kara fort; „Ich werde Alex Bescheid geben. Sie wird sich Sorgen machen und sicher gleich vorbei kommen wollen. Sie kann mich abholen.“

Lena nickt erleichtert. Kara wird sich bald besser fühlen, die Partikel aus ihrem Körper sind fort. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie fähig gewesen wäre, Kara selbst nach Hause zu bringen und dieses Schauspiel noch länger aufrecht zu halten. Sie ist gut im Wegstecken von Dingen die sie verletzen, dennoch hat sie ihre Schmerzgrenze zu einem bestimmten Punkt erreicht. Sie hat zwei Personen, die ihr mehr als alles andere im Leben bedeuten, gleichzeitig verloren.

Endlich schließt sie die Tür hinter Kara und Alex. Die DEO Agentin hat sich sichtbar Sorgen um ihre Schwester gemacht. Jede Wette, weiß sie um Kara’s Geheimnis und rätselt nun, was den Blackout ihrer Schwester ausgelöst haben mag. Kara hingegen, hat sich tausend Mal dafür entschuldigt, dass sie in Ohnmacht gefallen ist und Lena Sorgen bereitet hat. Als wäre es ihre Schuld, oder etwas das sie mit Absicht getan hätte, wie z.B. ihre geheime Identität verbergen.

Die Umarmung zum Abschied war unangenehm. Lena konnte kaum ertragen Kara’s vertraute Arme um ihren Körper zu spüren und an sie gedrückt zu werden. Sie dachte nur an den Anzug darunter und ihr Herz fing dabei wie wild an zu klopfen.

Erleichtert lässt sie sich gegen die Tür fallen und die Maskerade fällt von ihr ab. Heiße Tränen treten in ihre Augen und sie rutscht mit ihren Rücken den Boden hinab und lässt die Emotionen kommen. Sie weint, bis sie keine Tränen mehr übrig hat und ihr Körper vom Weinen völlig erschöpft ist. Irgendwann, sie weiß nicht wie lange es andauerte, steht sie auf. Sie nimmt sich ein Taschentuch, in das sie geräuschvoll schnäuzt. Erbärmlich. Wenn ihre Mutter sie so sehen könnte, sie würde sie auslachen. Sie wurde gewarnt, doch Lena wollte die Worte nicht glauben. Liebe schwächt dich, es macht dich zum Opfer! Ihre Mutter hatte recht.

Nun ist es klar, wieso sie sich zu Kara ebenso hingezogen fühlt. Die beiden blonden Frauen ergeben gemeinsam die perfekte Traumfrau. Die Erkenntnis tut weh und Lena kann nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Supergirl erwidert ihre Gefühle nicht. Sie hat Lena eindeutig zurückgewiesen. Kara hat sie zurückgewiesen.

Lena bedient sich von ihrem Whiskey und trinkt hastig. Ihr Konsum davon hat in den letzten Wochen eindeutig zugenommen, doch sie möchte nichts mehr fühlen und sie trinkt weiter. Sie wartet auf das vertraute Gefühl der Taubheit, das ihre Gedanken in einen Nebel hüllt. Das letzte woran sie völlig klar denken kann, ist; das Kara Danvers nun ebenfalls ihr Geheimnis kennt. Das Lena Luthor Gefühle für Supergirl hat.

\- ***

Kara sitzt an ihrem Schreibtisch und feilscht an den letzten Änderungen zu ihrem Artikel über Lena Luthor. Cat Grant hat ihr die Erstfassung vor die Nase geknallt und um Korrektur gebeten. Ihre Worte dabei waren ähnlich wie: Kira, ein Statement über die Person die Sie interviewt haben ist eine Sache, aber hiermit pudern Sie Lena Luther persönlich den Hintern und bestreuen ihn anschließend mit Konfetti. Ändern sie das sofort. Das Interview muss heute in den Druck. Hopp Hopp!

Kara weiß nicht wieso Cat auf so etwas kommt. Lena Luthor hat all die freundlichen Worte verdient. Sie möchte unbedingt, dass die Leser Lena so sehen, wie Kara es tut. Lena ist eine der faszinierenden, intelligentesten und freundlichsten Personen, die sie kennt. Weitere Worte die ihr sofort einfallen wie wunderschön, umwerfend und erotisch hat sie dabei nicht einmal erwähnt. Außerdem, nur weil sie eine Luthor ist, ist sie nicht gleichzeitig für die Taten ihrer Familie verantwortlich. Sie möchte, dass dies die Bürger von National City erkennen, das Lena ihre eigene Person ist und ihr eine Chance geben. Sie möchte, das Lena akzeptiert wird und in Sicherheit ist. 

Sie beendet das Interview mit folgenden Worten: 

National City könnte stolzer nicht sein Lena Luthors zu seinen Einwohnern begrüßen zu dürfen. Mit ihrem eigenen Unternehmen L Corp, möchte sie nicht nur Gutes tun, sie tut es bereits. Für sie ist es selbstverständlich in Forschung, Technik und Fortschritt für unsere Bürger zu investieren. Trotz der Anfeindungen und Angriffen bleibt sie warmherzig und strahlt dabei Ruhe aus. Sie hat sich klar gegen die Einstellung ihrer Familie geäußert und sich in der Vergangenheit bereits zur Alien Amnesty bekannt. Ich hatte das Vergnügen, Lena Luthor in den letzten Monaten trotz ihres vollen Terminkalenders, privat kennenzulernen. Ihre intelligenten grünen Augen sind warmherzig und mutig und ich bin gerne in ihrer charmanten Gesellschaft. Lena Luthor in National City zu wissen, ist nicht nur ein positiver Gewinn für unsere Stadt, für mich persönlich habe ich eine Freundin in ihr gefunden. Herzlich Willkommen in National City, liebe Lena!

Stolz steht Kara vor Cat Grants Schreibtisch und wartet auf ihr erneutes Urteil. Konzentriert liest die Ältere ihre Zeilen und Kara greift in ihre Hosentasche, um sich in der Zwischenzeit mit einem Blick auf ihr Handy abzulenken. Insgeheim hofft sie darauf, dass Lena sich erkundigt, wie es ihr geht. Natürlich hatte sie nicht wirklich eine Pollenallergie gehabt und auch wenn sie nicht weiß, was dieses Ereignis ausgelöst hat, so ist es doch so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie es gekommen ist. Kara macht sich deswegen keine Sorgen. Alex hat sie untersucht und all ihre Werte gemessen. Es ist alles in Ordnung.

Keine Nachricht von Lena. Bestimmt hat sie viel zu tun und sicher hat sie darüber ihr Mittagessen und alles weitere vergessen. Nicht schlimm, redet Kara sich ein. Die Frau ist ein vielbeschäftigter Workaholic. Sollte daher Kara besser nachfragen, wie es ihr geht?

„Jooooosh!“ Kara zuckt zusammen, als Cat mit schriller Stimme nach dem Praktikanten ruft.

„Ja, Miss Grant?“ Ein wenig atemlos und leichter Panik in der Stimme eilt der Junge herbei.

„Das hier kann in den Druck. Erledigen sie das sofort.“

„Selbstverständlich,“ erwidert Josh und verschwindet umgehend mit ihrem Artikel in der Hand. Mit vor Stolz geschwollener Brust blickt Kara zu Cat Grant und erhofft sich lobende Worte. Top Journalismus.

„Enthält ihr Kleiderschrank etwas anderes als pastellfarbenes Mädchenoutfit?“

„Entschuldigung Miss Grant, ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht, was sie meinen?“

„Besitzen Sie ein Abendkleid, Kira?“ Cat Grant mustert sie von oben bis unten.

„Selbstverständlich. Es ist märchenhaft schön. Es ist rosa und hat an den Ärmeln---“

„Am Wochenende ist unsere jährliche Charity Veranstaltung, es ist die zehnte in Folge. Dieses Mal werden wir die Party etwas aufpeppen. Und Sie werden dieses Jahr daran teilnehmen, Kira. Ich möchte, dass sie Lena Luthor persönlich dazu einladen. Als ihre beste Freundin wird sie ihnen das kaum abschlagen, vor allem nicht, nachdem sie Ihren Artikel gelesen hat,“ Kara will Luft holen aber Cat Grant hält die Hand in die Luft und stoppt sie. Kara hasst diese Geste, doch sieht sich automatisch den Mund schließen. „Durch Lena Luthors Anwesenheit werden die Herren der Oberschicht ihr Portmonee weit öffnen und sich gegenseitig überbieten. Das wird reichlich Spendengelder einbringen. Des Weitern richten Sie ihrer anderen kleinen Freundin, bitte aus, dass sich sie gerne sprechen möchte und das noch heute.“ 

„Supergirl?“ Kara fühlt sich etwas irritiert als Kara’s kleine Freundin genannt zu werden.

„Natürlich, wer käme sonst in Frage.“

Kara fragt sich insgeheim, was diese Frau schon wieder plant. Diese tut nichts ohne Grund. Doch wenigstens hat sie offiziell eine Ausrede, um Lena zu besuchen. Sie werden gemeinsam auf diese Veranstaltung gehen. Kara’s Gesicht erhellt sich wie von selbst bei diesem Gedanken. Dort wird es kostenloses Essen geben, eine Party und Lena Luthor. Hmm, ob das als Date zählt?

„Ist noch etwas Kira? Oder warum sind Sie noch hier?“

„Ich werde umgehend Lena’s Sekretärin anrufen und mir einen dringenden Termin geben lassen.“

„Und?“

„Und anschließend Supergirl zu Ihnen senden.“

Cat nickt. „Und?“ 

Kara runzelt die Stirn. „Und anschließend Feierabend machen,“ sagt sie etwas unsicher, da sie nicht weiß, was sonst noch von ihr erwartet wird. Irgendwann hat der Arbeitstag mal ein Ende.

„Sie werden sich ein schwarzes kurzes Abendkleid besorgen, dass sie zu der Veranstaltung anziehen werden. Keinesfalls möchte ich Sie in einem rosafarbenen Mädchenkleid sehen. Das hier sind nicht die Dornenvögel. Sie haben eine fabelhafte Figur Kira, seien sie mutig und zeigen sie das.“

„Okay,“ sagt Kara etwas verlegen und hofft, dass sie nicht rot wird, wegen des Kompliments, das sie soeben erhalten hat. Außerdem hat sie keine Ahnung, was die Dornenvögel sind. 

Den Termin bei Lena hat sich Kara über deren Assistentin Jess vereinbaren lassen. Sie wollte sichergehen, dass diese Zeit dafür hat und nicht unangekündigt bei ihr vorbei kommen, wie sie es, sooft in den vergangen Wochen getan hat. Dennoch fühlt sich dieser Termin privater an als jeder andere zuvor. Kara spielt mit dem Gedanken, Lena zu fragen, ob sie als Date gemeinsam zu der Veranstaltung gehen möchten. Macht sie sich damit lächerlich? Lena ist ihre Freundin und hat nur Augen für Supergirl. Hatte Augen für Supergirl. Absolut absurd, dass sie romantische Gefühle für Kara empfinden würde. Mist, sie steckt ziemlich im Schlamassel fest. Sie überlegt das erste Mal ernsthaft, Lena von ihrer geheimen Identität zu erzählen. Klar gehört sie zu der Familie der Luthor und Kara hat bisher nicht herausgefunden, was es mit dem Kryptonit auf sich hat, doch Kara spürt tief in ihr, dass sie Lena vertrauen kann. Sie will Lena näher kommen und für sich gewinnen. Das kann sie aber nur, wenn sie sich offenbart. Dann versteht diese, warum sie nach dem Kuss einen Rückzieher gemacht hat. Sie wünscht sich, das Lena, Kara ebenso leidenschaftlich küsst wie sie es bei Supergirl getan hat. In den letzten Tagen kreisen ihre Gedanken um kaum mehr etwas anderes.

Da sie Zeit übrig hat, mach sich Kara zu Fuß auf den Weg zu L Corp. Manchmal läuft sie gerne durch die Straßen von National City, späht in Schaufensterläden oder beobachtet die Menschen, die an ihr vorbeiziehen. Sie genießt sogar die Hektik in den Straßen und lächelt, als sie an einem Cafe vorbeikommt. Sie wird zwei Becher mit heißer Schokolade bestellen. Wer wird nicht schwach bei einer Tasse heißer Schokolade? Ihr selbst läuft jedenfalls bei dem Gedanken daran das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Kara ist dabei, das Cafe zu betreten, als das Klingeln ihres Handys sie davon abhält.

„Alex, was gibt es?“

„Hey, wir haben hier ein Problem. Ist Supergirl in der Nähe?“

Kara seufzt, doch antwortet ihr so oder so. „Du kannst frei sprechen. Was ist passiert?“

„Ein Alien der übleren Sorte, der sich nicht anpassen möchte ist uns ausgekommen. Er hat den Weg über die Kanalisation genommen. Es würde Aufwand und Aufsehen bedeuten, wenn wir unser Team nach ihm dort suchen lassen. Kannst du eventuell kurz hineinfliegen und ihn Gewahrsam nehmen?“

„Alex, ich habe gleich einen Termin bei Lena, da fliege ich nur ungern kurz zuvor durch die Kanalisation und hol mir den Geruch von stinkender Kloake.“

„Lena wird das gar nicht merken. Sie steht so oder so auf dich. Bitte Kara, ich würde nicht fragen, wenn es nicht absolut hilfreich wäre.“

Bevor Kara etwas erwidern kann, bittet Alex sie, kurz zu warten. Es raschelt in der Leitung und sie kann Gemurmel im Hintergrund ausmachen, ehe ihre Schwester wieder am Telefon ist.

„Kara? Er ist jetzt direkt unterhalb der Kensingtonstreet Ecke 19. Bitte, du würdest mir viel Ärger damit ersparen. Ich bestell uns Pizza? Heute Abend? Mit extra viel Käse? Und vorab Potsticker?“

„Na gut, ich kümmere mich darum.“ Manchmal hasst Kara ihre Schwäche für Essen, immer wieder fällt sie darauf rein und lässt sich damit ködern. Etwas grummelig sucht sie nach einer ruhigen Ecke, in der sie ihren Anzug offenbaren kann.

Eine halbe Stunde später steht Kara im Vorzimmer von Lena’s Büro und wird freundlich von Jess begrüßt. Sie streift nochmal die Falten aus ihrem Shirt und hofft, das der kurze Umweg über die Parfümerie den Geruch der beißenden Kloake die sie noch in der Nase hat übertüncht.

„Miss Danvers, ich hoffe, Sie schaffen es, Miss Luthor etwas aufzuheitern. Sie hat heute keinen guten Tag. Sie können jetzt rein gehen.“

Überrascht über die persönlichen Worte nickt Kara ihr zu und schenkt ihr ein mitfühlendes Lächeln, ehe sie die große Tür zu Lena’s Büro öffnet. Ihr Herz klopft schneller in Erwartung gleich in ihrer Gegenwart zu sein.

Lena sieht wie immer umwerfend aus und ihre Schönheit reicht tief. Trotzdem kann Kara erkennen, was Jess gemeint hat. Ihre zarte Haut ist blasser als üblich. Unter ihren Augen liegen dunkle Schatten und ihre lebendigen grünen Augen wirken gerötet. Sie sieht erschöpft aber allem voran unglücklich aus. Etwas aus der Fassung über den ungewohnten Anblick begrüßt sie die Vorsitzende von L Corp.

„Hallo, Lena,“ sagt sie beinahe etwas vorsichtig und wartet darauf, dass die grünen Augen zu ihr aufsehen. 

„Kara, wie geht es dir? Hast du dich wieder von deinem Allergieschock erholt?“ 

Kara blinzelt. Lena fragt, wie es ihr geht? Dabei hat sie ihr kaum in die Augen gesehen, sie wirkt abwesend und zerstreut. Sie sieht so aus, als benötigt sie dringend eine Umarmung. Kara ist egal, dass sie eventuell stinkt. Diese Frau schreit nach drückend und umarmen. Kara kann gar nichts anders. Und sie geht um den Schreibtisch herum und geht vor Lena auf die Knie, damit sie auf einer Augenhöhe sind.

„Lena,“ ist alles, was sie sagt. Ihr Tonfall dabei ist sanft und besorgt, ehe sie ihre Arme um die Dunkelhaarige legt.

„Kara, da ist keine gute Idee,“ sagt Lena und ihre Stimme wirkt dabei so brüchig, das Kara sie ihrer Worte ungeachtet ganz eng an sich zieht und Lena hält. 

„Schh. Ich sehe doch, dass es dir schlecht geht. Lass mich dich halten. Falls du darüber sprechen möchtest, ich bin für dich da. Manchmal hilft das.“ Doch Lena lässt sich nicht wie üblich nach einer Weile in die Umarmung fallen. Kara drückt sie noch fester an sich, um sie zu ermutigen und streicht mit ihrer Hand sachte über Lena’s Rücken. Doch diese fühlt sich wie ein nasser Sack in ihren Armen an und nach einer Weile lässt Kara sie schweren Herzen los. 

Kara fühlt sich hilflos. Eindeutig quält die schöne Unternehmerin etwas, auch wenn sie versucht, sich dies nicht anmerken zu lassen. Lena hat definitiv geweint und dass lässt Kara ganz schwach werden. Es muss wirklich etwas Heftiges sein, überlegt Kara. Was immer es ist, sie möchte den Grund dafür am liebsten auf der Stelle aus dem Weg räumen.

„Ich kämpfe mit Migräne, Kara. Kein Grund besorgt zu sein. Jess hat einen Termin über CatCo notiert. Du bist geschäftlich hier?“

„Cat Grant hat mich zugegebenermaßen geschickt. Es geht um die jährliche Charity Veranstaltung in Rahmen von CatCo diesen Samstag. Cat hat sich last minute Gott weiß was sich ausgedacht und plant ein riesiges Event. Du bist eine ihrer Celebrity People. Sie möchte, dass du kommst,“ sagt Kara und meint damit soviel mehr. Ich möchte, dass du kommst, als mein Date.

„Ich habe der Einladung bereits zugestimmt. Cat Grant hat mich angerufen,“ ist alles, was Lena dazu sagt und Kara ist einen Moment sprachlos. 

„Oh,“ ihre Überlegungen bezüglich eines Dates sind somit hinfällig. „Ich dachte, wir beide können uns dort gemeinsam, einen schönen Abend machen,“ versucht sie es dennoch, doch ihre Worte enden in einem murmeln. Lena hört ihr gar nicht zu.

Diese fasst sich an ihre Stirn und seufzt, anschließend blickt sie auf ihre Uhr am Handgelenk. Eindeutiger könnte sie nicht signalisieren, dass Kara sie von ihrer Arbeit abhält. Doch was Kara mit einem Mal wie die Faust eines Dominators in den Magen trifft, ist die Tatsache, das Lena ihre Uhr getauscht hat. Sie trägt eine goldene schicke Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. Sie hat die Uhr von Supergirl abgenommen.

Mit gesenkten Kopf und entmutig verlässt Kara das L Corp Gebäude. Lena war so abwesend. Sicher, sie war höfflich wie immer aber dennoch dabei völlig distanziert. Kara hat es nicht einmal geschafft, ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zu zaubern. 

Mit hängenden Schultern macht sie sich zu ihren nächsten Termin auf und landet wenig später als Supergirl auf dem Balkon von CatCo. Wenigstens hat sie abends noch die Aussicht auf Potstickers, die Alex versprochen hat vorbei zubringen.

„Miss Grant, sie wollten mich sprechen?“

„Supergirl, ihre Landung wird immer sanfter, ich habe ihre Ankunft nicht bemerkt,“ sagt Cat, während sie ihren Kopf von ihrem Schreibtisch hebt und lächelt. Kara erwidert dies automatisch und tritt näher.

„Ich möchte sie um einen persönlichen Gefallen bitten, Supergirl. Sie sind die Heldin unserer Stadt und immer vor Ort, um diese zu beschützen. Ihr Anzug steht ebenso als Symbol für Gerechtigkeit, Sicherheit und Hoffnung, aber wir können damit noch mehr bewirken. Am Samstag findet über CatCo eine Charity Veranstaltung statt. Diese beginnt damit, Spendengelder für gute Zwecke zu sammeln. Einrichtungen wie das Kinderkrankenhaus, die Obdachlosenhilfe, Krebsforschung und viele mehr profitieren davon. Die Spendengelder, die wir an diesem Abend zusammenbekommen, werden an diese Einrichtungen verteilt. Es ist nicht einfach, heut zu Tage großzügige Summen zu erhalten, die dringend benötigt werden. Und hier kommen Sie in den Mittelpunkt. Es mag etwas eigenartig klingen, doch für ein Date mit Supergirl würde jeder in tief in die Tasche greifen und es würde alles bisher dagewesene überbieten.“ Kara runzelt die Stirn, sie muss sich verhört haben. Doch Cat Grant klatscht begeistert in die Hände, als sie ihr mitteilt; „Wir werden ein Date mit Supergirl an den Meistbietenden für einen guten Zweck versteigern.“

Karas Augen werden weit. Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein, oder?

„Bevor sie etwas sagen, Supergirl, möchte ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass ich Sie theoretisch entdeckt habe. Ich habe Ihnen Ihren Namen gegeben, das erste Interview gedruckt. Ich muss wohl nicht deutlicher werden, dass Sie mir einen kleinen Gefallen schuldig sind.“

Kara seufzt tief. Kann dieser Tag noch bescheidener werden?


	9. Chapter 9

Nachdem sie zwei ganze Pizzen verdrückt hat, beißt Kara geräuschvoll in ihren Potsticker und spricht mit vollen Mund. „Das ist eindeutig das Beste, an diesem furchtbaren Tag.“

Alex, die sich ihr zweites Glas Rotwein genehmigt, ärgert es längst nicht mehr, welche Mengen an Essen Kara verdrücken kann. Meist amüsiert es sie und es ist schön zu sehen, wie simpel man Kara glücklich machen kann.

„Erzählst du mir, was an diesem Tag so furchtbar war?“

„Wo soll ich anfangen? Zuerst hat Cat mich den Artikel neu schreiben lassen,“ beginnt Kara und schleckt sich anschließend den Finger ab, ehe sie eine Serviette zur Hand nimmt. Alex nickt mitfühlend und wartet, dass ihre Schwester weiter spricht.

„Dann musste ich durch Kloake fliegen, auf dem Weg zu Lena,“ hier macht sie eine dramatische Pause und gibt Alex, ‘den‘ Blick. „Cat plant eine riesige Charity Veranstaltung. Sie erhofft sich üppige Spendengelder, die im Namen von CatCo gesammelt werden. Sie hat sogar einen DJ organisiert für eine anschließende Party. Das wird ein Wahnsinnsfest. Ich sollte Lena persönlich dazu einladen und ich dachte mir, ich könnte es so drehen, dass ich sie frage, ob wir gemeinsam dorthin gehen. Du weiß schon, ich würde sie abholen, Blumen mitbringen, ein richtiges Date.“

Alex lächelt ein wenig, aber sie kann sich bereits denken, dass es nicht so gelaufen ist, wie Kara es gerne gehabt hätte „Und was hat Lena dazu gesagt?“ 

Kara lässt sich in die Couch zurückfallen und verschränkt ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Sie hatte der Veranstaltung bereits zugesagt. Cat muss sie vorab selbst gefragt haben. Und sie war total abwesend, Alex. Sie hat mir kaum in die Augen gesehen und sie sah richtig fertig aus. Ich wollte sie in den Arm nehmen und fragen, was los ist, aber sie hat total abgeblockt. Ich habe sie eindeutig gestört, sie wollte mich nicht da haben und nach ein paar Minuten bin ich wieder gegangen.“

Alex runzelt die Stirn und überlegt. „Lena hat viel Verantwortung und Druck, da hat man schon mal einen schlechten Tag. Es muss nicht mit dir zu tun haben.“

„Ich bin ihre Freundin, sie kann mit mir reden, falls sie etwas bedrückt.“

„Manchmal kann man nicht über alles reden. Es ist normal, dass man Dinge zurückhält.“

„Aber ich möchte, dass Lena mir alles erzählen kann. Sie muss nichts zurückhalten. Deshalb ist es auch so furchtbar, dass ich selbst ein riesiges Geheimnis vor ihr habe. Wie kann ich erwarten, dass sie sich mir öffnet, wenn ich sie täglich belüge. Am liebsten würde ich die Sache mit Supergirl aus dem Weg schaffen und ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Je länger ich warte, umso schlimmer wird es nur werden. Und ich vertraue ihr, Alex.“

„Ich verstehe dein Dilemma, Kara. Und da du ihr vertraust, schenke ich Lena ebenfalls etwas von meinem Vertrauen. Trotzdem hab ich meine Bedenken. Das hier ist etwas anderes. Du schützt dich UND die Leute damit, in dem du deine Identität geheim hältst. Es hat einen Grund, wieso du dies so handhabst.“

„Aber wie soll ich Lena jemals nahekommen, wenn sie mein Geheimnis nicht kennt? Sie ist total verärgert mit Supergirl, weil ich sie zurückgewiesen habe. Dabei wollte ich das gar nicht. Ich habe nur so Angst davor, wie sie reagieren wird, wenn sie herausfindet, dass sie Kara geküsst hat und ob sie mich dann überhaupt noch küssen möchte. Aber noch mehr Angst habe ich davor, sie zu verletzten in dem ich das weiter verschweige. Daher muss ich in den sauren Apfel beißen und mit den Konsequenzen leben. Ich kann nicht anders.“

Alex schaut sie mitfühlend an und öffnet ihre Arme, in welche Kara sich nur zu gerne fallen lässt. Sie streicht ihr beruhigend über die Haare. „Was immer du tust, ich bin für dich da, egal wie es ausgeht.“ Alex Worte legen sich wie Balsam um ihre Seele. 

„Da ist noch etwas,“ nuschelt Kara in die Halsbeuge ihrer Schwester.

„Spuck‘s aus,“ ermutigt sie Alex.

„Cat hat die fabelhafte Idee, auf der Veranstaltung ein Date mit Supergirl an den Höchstbietenden zu versteigern, um im Gegenzug dazu noch mehr Spendengelder einzusammeln.“

„Nicht dein Ernst. Sag mir bitte du konntest ihr dies abschlagen.“ 

Kara setzt sich auf. „Niemand kann Cat Grant etwas abschlagen. Wenn du weißt, wie das geht, sagst du es mir bitte. Sie behauptet, dass sie Supergirl quasi entdeckt hat. Außerdem geht es nur um ein Abendessen, was ist das schon, wenn im Gegenzug dazu Gelder für einen guten Zweck zusammen kommen. Ein Klacks für Supergirl.“

„Das du dich immer wieder in solche Situationen bringst, Kara. Es lässt mir graue Haare wachsen und vorzeitig altern,“ beschwert sich Alex.

Kara fühlt sich ein wenig schuldig deswegen, sie mag es nicht, dass Alex sich Sorgen wegen ihr macht. Ihr fällt ein, wie sie diese schnell aufheitern kann.

„Ich benötige ein neues Abendkleid für die Veranstaltung. Nach Cat’s Empfehlung, die übrigens wie eine Anweisung geklungen hat, soll es schwarz sein.“

Alex zieht übertrieben beide Augenbrauen nach oben, als könnte sie es nicht glauben. „Du, möchtest shoppen gehen?“, fragt sie aufgeregt.

„Ja und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir dabei hilfst ein tolles Kleid auszusuchen.“

Alex klatscht aufgeregt in die Hände und von dem schrillen Aufschrei, den sie dabei von sich gibt, klingeln Kara die Ohren.

\- ***

Aufgeheitert durch das eben geführte Telefongespräch, lehnt sich Lena entspannt in den Stuhl zurück und genießt ihren Espresso. Der Anruf von Jack kam mehr als überraschend und sie denkt an die Zeit in Metropolis zurück. Gemeinsam mit Jack hat sie an einem Projekt gearbeitet, dass sie Biomax benannten. Dabei haben sie Nanotechnologie benutzt und damit versucht Krankheiten zu heilen. Sie verbrachten endlose Tage im Labor, mit dem Eifer auf etwas wundervolles Großartiges zu stoßen. Jack’s brillanter Kopf und sein Scharfsinn ergänzte sich wunderbar mit Lena’s Denkfähigkeit und auch wenn ihre Versuche nicht immer das gewünschte Ziel erreichten, genoss Lena ihre Zusammenarbeit sehr. Es herrschte zusätzlich ein unausgesprochenes Vertrauen zwischen ihnen, dass davon kam, dass sie sich bereits zu Universitätszeiten kennengelernt haben. Hinzu kommt, dass Jack der Erbe einer reich bekannten Familie ist und diese bei den Luthor’s gern willkommen war. Seine spielerische Art und sein Charme, führten außerdem dazu, dass sie irgendwann nachgab und mit ihm ausging. Sie war es müde, nach Ausreden zu suchen, was gegen eine Verabredung sprechen würde und kam seiner Bitte nach, lediglich auf ein paar Drinks um die Häuser zu ziehen. Lena wehrte seine Flirtversuche stets lachend ab, die gemeinsame Arbeit war ihr wichtiger und zugegebener maßen, nahm sie sich kaum die Zeit für ein Liebesleben. Als sie der Verabredung zusagte, war Jack darüber beinahe überraschter als sie selbst. Der Abend, an dem sie beide eindeutig zu viel Gin im Blut hatten, führte wie befürchtet, zu einem One-Night-Stand.

Natürlich erhoffte Jack sich anfangs mehr, zumindest eine Wiederholung davon. Doch Lena hatte keine Zeit für eine Affäre und mehr als ein ONS war für sie nicht drin. Jack reagierte keineswegs mit gekränkten Männerstolz. Er schien die Abfuhr zu akzeptieren und sie führten ihr gemeinsames Projekt weiter, ohne das der Vorfall Schaden daran genommen hätte. Jack’s Gegenwart war einfach und Lena war ihm dankbar dafür. Als sie Metropolis hinter sich lies und sich verabschiedete, versprach Jack sie über das Projekt, dass er alleine weiterführen wollte regelmäßigen zu informieren und sie bald zu besuchen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass er dies tatsächlich in die Tat umsetzen würde. Besser hätte sein Timing nicht sein können. Sie würde Jack als ihre Begleitung für CatCo’s Charity Veranstaltung wählen.

Neben der Arbeit, der sie sich die letzten Tage ausschließlich widmete, befassten sich ihre Gedanken mit Kara. Sie hat darüber nachgedacht, Supergirl ins Gesicht zu schleudern, dass sie um ihre Verkleidung Bescheid weiß und all ihre Wut darüber, angelogen zu werden Luft zu machen. Doch Supergirl war nirgends in Sicht. Aber die Wahrheit ist: Kara Danvers ist ihre einzige Freundin in der Stadt und auch wenn sie von ihr in dieser Sache belogen wird, so mag Lena sich nicht vorstellen, auf diese Freundschaft zu verzichten. Sie hat das Interview, dass im CatCo Magazin zusammen mit einem persönlichen Statement von Kara über Lena erschienen ist gelesen und es hat ihr Herz gewärmt. Lena möchte diesen Worten glauben schenken, dass Kara über Lena so denkt. 

Als Danke hat Lena anonym Blumen an Kara senden lassen, wie sie es schon ein Mal getan hat. Dieses Mal hat sie Plumeria gewählt. Die Blume wirkt zart und stark zu gleich und sanftes Rosa zieht über die Blütenblätter hinweg. Sie erinnern sie Lena an Kara Danvers, wenn diese errötet. Sie hat mehr als ein Dutzend ausgewählt. Später hat sie eine Nachricht auf ihrem Telefon erhalten: 

Mein Büro ist überflutet mit Blumen. Und drei verschiedene Smileys dazu, die allesamt lächeln.

Lena hat darauf nichts geantwortet und am nächsten Tagen hat sie eine weitere Nachricht von Kara erhalten.

Vielen Dank für die Blumen, sie sind wunderschön! Dazu hat sie drei Herzen erhalten, in grün, blau und eines in rot. 

Und das würde sich alles ändern, wenn die Tatsache offen zwischen Ihnen liegen würde, dass sie sich geküsst haben, ehe sie zurückgewiesen wurde. Nein, sie braucht das warme Lächeln und den Sonnenschein in ihrem Leben. Sie braucht nur Zeit und wird damit zurechtkommen, es wird aufhören weh zu tun und sie wird ihre romantischen Gefühle vergessen. Und vielleicht, vertraut ihr Kara irgendwann genug, um ihr Geheimnis zu offenbaren. 

Auf dem Weg in ihr Badezimmer wirft sie einen zufriedenen Blick auf ihr Kleid, das dort bereit liegt. Ein wenig gewagt, aber sie kann es sich leisten. Unter dem heißen Strahl ihrer Regenwalddusche sammelt sie ihre Gedanken und überlegt. Wenn Kara Danvers dazu in der Lage ist ein derartiges Schauspiel abzuliefern, sollte es für Lena ein Leichtes sein. Sie damit großgezogen worden, Gefühle zu kaschieren. Sie würde mitspielen und ihre eigenen Regeln aufstellen.

Jack wird bald hier sein und mit seiner Gesellschaft wird sie den Abend genießen. Es lag ewig zurück, seit sie das letzte Mal ausgegangen ist.

Das erste was sie sieht, ist Kara mit streng zusammengebunden Haaren in einem schwarzen Kleid. Es zeigt ihre Oberarme, betont ihre langen Beine und umschließt ihren zarten Hals. An den Enden ist es leicht ausgefranst und obwohl es dunkel ist, schimmert es. Um die Taille ist eine schwarze Schleife geflochten, dass dem sexy Kleid etwas Mädchenhaftes gibt. Die Kombination wirkt wie für sie gemacht. Der Anblick trifft Lena völlig unvorbereitet. 

Lena starrt, doch Kara scheint sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie nutzt dies zu ihrem Vorteil aus und schluckt den Knoten, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hat hinunter. 

„Kara, nettes Kleid. Wie ich sehe, hast du das Buffet schon entdeckt.“ Mit Genugtuung sieht sie zu, wie Kara sich beinahe an ihrem Canapes verschluckt. Sichtlich angetan, wandern ihre Augen über Lena’s Kleid, ehe sie den Weg zurück in ihre Augen finden. Ihre Aufmachung hat den gewünschten Effekt und Lena ist zufrieden. Sie hat nicht umsonst stundenlang vor dem Spiegel gestanden, Smokey Eyes gepinselt und sich in das enge schulterfreie Kleid gezwängt, das sie mit ihren Fuck me High Heels kombiniert hat. Weniger hat sie dabei bedacht, dass ihr Körper unter den Blicken von Kara zu brennen beginnt und sie selbst in Verlegenheit gerät.

„Lena, wow. Du... du siehst wundervoll aus,“ begrüßt Kara sie, während sie verlegen den Blick senkt und die Brille auf ihrer Nase richtet. Lena wendet sich ab und legt ihre Hand auf Jacks Arm.

„Ich möchte dir gern meine Begleitung vorstellen. Kara, das hier ist Jack Spheer. Er ist aus Metropolis und CEO von Spheerical Indsutries.“

Als Lena die beiden einander vorstellt, entgeht ihr nicht, dass Kara leichenblass wird. Ein wenig verkrampft führen sie Small Talk, über Metropolis, Biomax und CatCo. Jack scheint ahnungslos. Charmant wie er ist, erkundigt er sich höfflich über Kara und entlockt ihr ein kleines Lächeln, das jedoch nicht ihre Augen erreicht. Kara oder Supergirl, wer auch immer sich gerade vor ihrer Nase befindet, ist sichtlich irritiert über ihre Begleitung und das lenkt Lena zumindest von ihren eigenen Gedanken ab. Nach einer Weile, als auch Jack die höflichen Floskeln ausgehen entschuldigt er sich bei Kara, ehe er Lena zu ihrem Tisch führt. Erleichtert hängt sie sich in seinen dargebotenen Arm ein und verabschiedet sich mit einem `wir sehen uns‘ von Kara.

Es mag mies sein, Lena ist nicht entgangen, dass Kara unbegleitet erschienen ist und sicher auf einen Abend mit Lena an ihrer Seite gehofft hat. Doch Lena kann nicht dort anknüpfen, wo sie aufgehört haben, bevor sie ihr Geheimnis herausgefunden hat. Sie braucht Zeit. Und sie benötigt zumindest die Gewissheit, dass es an Supergirl nicht spurlos vorüber geht, dass sie mit Jack hier ist. Dass sie die Fähigkeit dazu hat Supergirl eifersüchtig zu machen. Es gibt ihr etwas von ihrem Stolz zurück.

Jack bleibt gänzlich Gentlemen. Er sieht wunderbar aus, in seinem dunklen Anzug und seiner sonnengebräunten Haut. Lena genießt seine Nähe. An seinem Arm führt er sie zum Buffet, sorgt dafür, dass ihre Gläser stets gefüllt sind und unterhält sie. Als der offizielle Spendenteil der Veranstaltung begonnen hat, flüstert er ihr witzige Kommentare ins Ohr und bringt sie zum Lachen. Außerdem hat er großzügig sein Portmonee geöffnet und zusätzlich für Lena eine kleine Büste aus Marmor in der Form von Albert Einstein ersteigert. Es ist eine Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Zeit im Labor, als Lena nächtelang an den Laborergebnissen gerechnet hatte und Jack ihr deshalb den Spitznamen `Einstein‘ gegeben hat. Lena hat herzlich gelacht, als sie das Geschenk entgegennahm. Die Geste war zudem süß. Sie amüsiert sich ernsthaft. Und als Jack aufsteht und ihr galant die Hand reicht, greift sie fieberhaft danach und lässt sich auf die Tanzfläche führen.

Vor Übermut grinst Lena in die Kamera, als sie bemerkt, dass ein Paar der Paparazzi, die üblicherweise zu solchen Veranstaltungen eingeladen werden, Bilder von ihnen knipsen. Sie scheinen das beliebteste Fotoobjekt zu ein und Jack lächelt ebenfalls in die Kamera. Sicher geben, sie ein perfektes Paar ab und sie wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie Spekulationen diesbezüglich morgen in der Klatschpresse finden würde. Jack scheint damit, kein Problem zu haben. Er hält Lena in den Armen, als sie sich sanft zur Musik bewegen, genießt es sichtlich und beugt sich hinab, um in ihr Ohr zu flüstern.

„Denkst du, ich bekomme dein kleines Spiel nicht mit?“, irritiert runzelt Lena über die unerwarteten Worte die Stirn. 

„Es funktioniert,“ fügt Jack hinzu und sieht ihr belustigt in die Augen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst,“ erwidert Lena und hält seinen Blick stand. 

Jack scheint zu überlegen, ob er ihr glauben schenken soll. „Du willst die niedliche Blonde eifersüchtig machen,“ erwidert er simpel und es klingt weniger tadelnd als viel mehr amüsiert.

„Ich weiß in der Tat nicht, wovon du sprichst,“ wiederholt Lena ein wenig zu defensiv und weicht von ihm ab, doch Jack hält sie in seinen Armen fest. Sie ist ärgerlich darüber, wie leicht er sie durchschaut.

„Deine Reporterfreundin. Sie ist genau dein Typ. Ozeanblaue Augen, schöne Haut, lange Beine. Ich denke, du weißt... allerdings verstehe ich bisher euer Problem nicht. Sie fährt definitiv auf dich ab. Es wäre nicht klarer, wenn sie deinen Namen auf der Stirn tätowiert hätte. Es ist beinahe komisch euch beide zu beobachten. Witzig wie die Blicke abwechselnd nach der Anderen suchen, sich dabei aber niemals zu treffen scheinen.“

Lenas Herz klopft schneller und sie riskiert einen Blick zu Kara. Diese sitzt unverändert an ihrem Tisch und unterhält sich mit den Tischnachbarn, vermutlich Kollegen. Sie wirkt gequält und traurig, als hätte man ihr das liebste Spielzeug genommen und ihr sonst so sonniges Gemüt ist nirgends zu finden. An der Stelle eines Lächelns kann Lena Sorgenfalten erkennen. Hat es ihr vor ein paar Stunden noch Genugtuung gegeben, kann sie den Anblick kaum mehr ertragen. Das Bedürfnis, mit ihrem Daumen die Falte aus ihrer Stirn zu streifen und sie dort zu küssen, überkommt sie heftig.

Sofort ärgert sie sich über ihre Gedanken. „Sei nicht albern Jack. Sie ist niedlich, aber du weißt, dass ich jemand brauche, der mich dominiert.“ Sie schiebt es auf dem Alkohol, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hat. Und sie denkt abermals an Supergirl und daran wie diese sie geküsst hat, so forsch, so verwegen und sie besitzergreifend hochgehoben hat.

„Bist du sicher? Das habe ich anders in Erinnerung. Warst nicht du diejenige die-“ während Jack spricht, fährt er dabei mit seiner Hand über die nackte Haut an ihrem Rücken, sinkt damit gefährlich tief, bis in die Innenseite ihres Kleides.

„Jack, wenn du deine Hand jemals wieder benutzten möchtest,“ droht Lena.

„Was erwartest du, Lena. Du bist mit Abstand die sexiest Frau, der ich jemals begegnet bin. Aber ich respektiere es, wenn du nein sagst.“ Er seufzt dramatisch. „Nun gut, nachdem ich als dein Freund eingeladen wurde, gebe ich dir diesen Ratschlag umsonst: Du solltest die Sache mit ihr klären. Im Ernst, es ist schmerzhaft euch zu beobachten und ich kenne sie nicht einmal.“

„Es ist nicht so simpel. Und ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen.“

„Was immer sie angestellt hat, sie scheint es ernsthaft zu bereuen.“

„Jack.“

„Okay. Lenken wir das Thema auf mich. Wie stehen meine Chancen für die Nacht? Dich bekomme ich nicht ins Bett, die Blonde ist tabu, hmm, wie wäre es mit Cat Grant, sie ist ziemlich heiß für ihr Alter. Denkst du nicht?“

„Oh Gott Jack, bitte.“ Lena schiebt ihn spielerisch von sich weg, sie hat genug gehört. 

Bevor Jack reagieren kann, endet die Musik abrupt und Jack und Lena drehen sich gleichzeitig zur Bühne um. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. In diesem Moment erscheint dort Cat Grant mit einem Drink lässig in der einen und eine langstieligen Rose in der anderen Hand. Sie stellt sich galant an das Rednerpult, legt beides dort ab und spricht in das Mikrophon.

„Meine Lieben Gäste, ehe der Abend in einer rauschenden Party endet, möchte ich nochmals zu euch sprechen und ein Highlight der besonderen Art ankündigen. Ich bin deshalb selbst aufgeregt. Zuerst möchte ich mich nochmals an alle bedanken, die gespendet haben. Diese wichtigen Einrichtungen, die ich euch bereits zu Beginn des Abends vorgestellt habe, leben von diesen Spenden und sind auf jeden Cent angewiesen. Wer jetzt nochmals tief in seine Tasche greift, erwartet ein einmaliges Erlebnis. Ich habe mir etwas Einzigartiges dafür einfallen lassen. Sweetheart, kommst du bitte zu mir auf die Bühne.“

Lenas Augen fallen beinahe aus, als kurz darauf Supergirl die Bühne betritt. Automatisch wirft sie einen Blick auf den Platz, an dem Kara soeben noch gesessen ist. Der Platz ist leer.

Heroisch mit den Händen auf den Hüften und einem gewinnbringenden Lächeln steht Supergirl dort oben, sie wirkt dabei so selbstsicher und so bildschön, Lenas Knie werden weich bei dem Anblick von so viel Stärke. Sie hat das Gefühl, als müsste sie sich setzten. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie Supergirl sieht und dabei an Kara denkt. Dass sie die Gewissheit hat, dass es Kara ist. Wie macht sie das nur, diese Wandlung?

„Wow, das ist also Supergirl. Sie ist atemberaubend,“ teilt Jack sichtlich angetan mit. Ja, ist alles, was Lena denkt und sie ist so sehr mit ihren Empfindungen beschäftigt, dass sie beinahe nicht mitbekommt, weshalb Supergirl auf der Bühne ist.

„-ein Abendessen in Supergirls Gesellschaft“, ist alles, was sie hört, ehe der Saal in tobenden Applaus endet. Was hat sie verpasst?

„Ein Date mit Supergirl. Ich bin dabei,“ sagt Jack, ehe er den Arm hebt und nach vorne ruft: „10.000 Dollar.“ 

Lena ist geschockt, während um sich herum Rufe lauter werden. 20.000 Dollar, 40.000 Dollar, 50.000 Dollar. Lena kann sich kaum von den Ereignissen um sich herum erholen. Ihre Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt. Cat leitet showmännisch und zufrieden durch die Aktion. Sie ist vollständig in ihrem Element, als sie ein gemeinsames Abendessen mit Supergirl gegen eine großzügige Geldspende in Aussicht stellt. Lena wird kalt am Herzen und die Eifersucht, die sie verspürt bohrt sich tief in ihre Mitte. Wie konnte Supergirl dem nur zustimmen? Möchte diese ein Date? 

„500.000 Dollar,“ ruft Jack in die Menge, ehe er zu Lena flüstert. „Ich nehme an, es macht dich nicht eifersüchtig, wenn ich mich dieser Frau widme. Wir bleiben weiterhin Freunde?“

Lena fühlt sich wie eingefroren, unfähig zu handeln. Sie muss unter Schock stehen.

„Dieser charmante junge Kerl bleibt hartnäckig, das gefällt mir,“ säuselt Cat’s Stimme ins Mikrophon. „Verraten Sie uns ihren Namen?“

„Guten Abend, ich bin Jack Spheer und komme aus Metropolis,“

„Tatsächlich? Wie passend. Sind sie zufällig mit Superman bekannt, Jack Spheer?“

„Zugegebener maßen, durfte ich ihn kennenlernen. Er hat mich aus einer heiklen Situation gerettet. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, seine Cousine als Dank dafür zum Essen auszuführen.“

„Nun Jack, sie haben hier eine hübsche Summe vorgelegt, sieht so aus als bekämen sie die Rose, die sie an Supergirl überreichen dürfen. Oder gibt es noch jemanden in diesem Saal, der dies überbieten möchte?“ 

Lena kann nicht glauben, was hier vor ihren eigenen Augen geschieht. Und sie ist völlig machtlos.

Sie sieht zu Supergirl. Ihre großen blauen Augen nehmen Jack interessiert in Augenschein, nachdem er Supermans Namen genannt hat. Jack ist ein charmanter Kerl, er besitzt alles, was sich eine Frau wünschen kann. Höchstwahrscheinlich ist er genau der Richtige für Kara. Die beiden würden ein wundervolles Paar abgeben. Was ist, wenn Jack sie glücklich machen kann?

Was ist, wenn ich sie glücklich machen kann?

„1.000.000 Dollar,“ ruft Lena mit lauter Stimme, ehe sie überhaupt realisiert, was so eben geschehen ist.

Lena hört auf zu atmen, während Blitzlichtgewitter über sie hereinbricht und überraschtes Raunen zu ihr drängt. Im Saal bricht die Hölle los und mit einem Schlag ist sie der Mittelpunkt der Veranstaltung.


	10. Chapter 10

Lena glaubt, dass sie nie mehr Luft bekommen wird, sie hat vergessen, wie man atmet. Wie in Zeitlupe sucht sie nach den Augen von Supergirl und fürchtet sich vor dem, was sie dort erkennen wird.

Der Mund und ihre Augen sind weit geöffnet. Supergirl scheint eben sowenig wie Lena selbst zu begreifen, was sie überkommen haben mag. Lena spürt, den Fokus, der auf ihr liegt und dennoch kann sie nur in Supergirls Gesicht blicken, alles andere scheint bedeutungslos.

Sie scheint wie ein unschuldiges Wesen von einem fremden Planeten, rein und unberührt, dass mit voller Wucht von einer Luthor getroffen wird. Sie wirkt keinesfalls entsetzt oder ablehnend, nur in Wunder und Erwartung was passiert. Langsam bekommt Lena wieder Luft und ihre Mundwinkel gehen wie von selbst nach oben und ohne dass sie die Kontrolle darüber hätte. Eine Kontrolle, die sie in Supergirl’s Gegenwart vielleicht nie hatte. Es muss zusätzlich am fehlenden Sauerstoff liegen, dass ihre Mundwinkel schief werden und sie Supergirl ein Lächeln schenkt, dass nur verliebte Idioten zustande bringen können. Sie benötigt keinen Spiegel, um zu wissen, wie dümmlich sie grinsen muss. Sexy und charmant waren nie mehr gesehen. Als wäre sie mit den Fingern in der Keksdose erwischt worden. Vielleicht ist Supergirl ihr Keks. 

Supergirl starrt Lena an und errötet dabei heftig. Es beginnt zart an ihrem Hals und zieht sich zu ihren Wangen empor. Es ist sowas von Kara, dass Lena die vertraute Wärme in ihrer Brust spürt. Doch das Beste ist, dass sich Supergirls Gesichtszüge langsam entspannen und in einem breiten Lächeln enden.

„Miss Luthor, Sie haben uns ordentlich aus dem Häuschen gebracht. Kommen Sie bitte zu uns auf die Bühne, Liebes.“

Sobald Lena ihren Namen hört, wird sie zurück in die Realität katapultiert und das Ausmaß ihrer Aktion, wird ihr allmählich bewusst. Ihr Kopf wird klarer und sie nickt Cat Grant zu, ehe sie sich in Bewegung setzt. 

Jack neben ihr wirkt verärgert. Sie wirft ihm einen Seitenblick zu. 

„Lena, war das nötig? Ich hasse es, dass du mir die Frauen vor der Nase wegschnappst? Deine kleine Reporterfreundin ist gegangen, falls dich das interessiert.“

Lena zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern und setzt einen Fuß vor den anderen. Auf ihrem Weg nimmt sie Getuschel wahr. Menschen, die sich die Hand vor den Mund halten und Bemerkungen murmeln wie: _Was bildet die sich ein, oder: Die ist stinkreich, oder: So etwas gab es noch nie, eine Luthor und eine Super._ Lena hat schon weitaus Schlimmeres gehört. 

Dann nimmt sie die Stufen nach oben und ist am Rande der Bühne. Sie möchte in Supergirls Gesicht aus nächster Nähe sehen, braucht das Blaue ihrer Augen, benötigt die Gewissheit, dass sie darin keine Zurückweisung finden wird. Doch vor Scham, schafft sie es nicht vollständig aufzusehen und so trifft ihr Blick die Stelle, an welcher der Hals in ihre Schulter übergeht. 

Cat Grant klatscht in die Hände und ein paar einzelne Gäste fallen mit ein. Sie geht auf die Ältere zu und kann hinter ihr die Silhouette von Supergirl erkennen. Sobald sie die Mitte der Bühne erreicht, wird der Applaus lauter und Lena fühlt sich seltsam betreten. 

Cat Grant greift nach Lena’s Hand und nimmt diese in ihre eigenen Hände, ehe sie ein Küsschen links und eines rechts neben Lena’s Wange in die Luft haucht. Wenn Lena die Augen öffnet, würde sie Supergirl sehen, aber sie hält diese für die kurze Begrüßung geschlossen.

„Lena Luthor, Sie sind einmalig und verdienen meinen höchsten Respekt für diese noble Geste. Mit dieser Summe können wir so viel Gutes tun,“ raunt Cat Grant nah an ihrem Ohr. „Und ich könnte unsere wertvolle Heldin in keine bessere Gesellschaft geben, als die Ihre.“ Angesichts des Applauses deutet sie an das Rednerpult.

„Auf ein Wort Miss Luthor, wenn sie möchten.“ 

Lena bedankt sich bei Cat und betrachtet einen Augenblick das Rednerpult. Ja, sie sollte sich etwas aus dem Ärmel schütteln und improvisieren. Besser so, als wilde Spekulationen über sich ergehen lassen.

Und so spricht sie routiniert in das Mikrophon und teilt den geladenen Gästen mit, das sie weiß, wie wichtig diese Einrichtungen sind und dass sie glücklicherweise in der Lage ist diese finanziell zu unterstützen. Sie erzählt, dass sie selbst daran arbeitet einen Weg zu finden, um Krebs zu heilen. Sie erwähnt Jack, das gemeinsames Projekt, dass er mittlerweile alleine weiterführt und er heute Abend zufälligerweise ihre Begleitung ist. Als sie seinen Namen fallen lässt, klingelt es bei den Anwesenden. Hat er vorhin selbst ordentlich mitgeboten. Lena beendet ihre Rede mit einer Entschuldigung an Jack, dafür dass sie im Supergirl weggeschnappt hat. Ihre Rede endet mit einem lässigen „Sorry, Jack,“ dabei macht sie eine entschuldigende Geste, mit zerknirschten Zähnen. Was so viel bedeutet wie: kein bisschen sorry.

Ein Lachen geht durch die Menge und sie erhält abermals Applaus und dann legt Cat Grant ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und Lena sieht aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie Cat die Rose, die auf dem Pult liegt, aufhebt.

„Hier ist Ihre Rose für Supergirl, Miss Luthor.“ Lena nimmt die Rose entgegen und Cat Grant tritt zurück und macht damit den Weg frei. Lena hält die Rose in beiden Händen und riecht kurz daran. Der Duft ist unverkennbar, frisch und verheißungsvoll. Sie geht die wenigen Schritte die sie trennen auf Supergirl zu, froh darüber etwas in ihren feuchten Handflächen zu halten.

Dann sieht sie in blaue Augen. Die Blonde betrachtet sie mit festem offenen Blick, in dem Stolz mitschwingt. Es erinnert Lena an Kara, die sie nach ihrer ersten öffentlichen Rede in National City genauso angesehen hat. Lena bleibt mit klopfenden Herzen vor ihr stehen und lächelt sie einen Moment lang an. Eines von ihren selten Lächeln, wovon sie weiß, dass es ihre Grübchen zum Vorschein bringt. Dann beugt sie sich nach vorne und flüstert in ihr Ohr.

„Supergirl, darf ich dich zu einem gemeinsamen Date ausführen? Es wäre mir ein wahres Vergnügen.“ 

Supergirl nickt und das „Ja“, dass sie dabei haucht, kann Lena viel weniger hören als viel mehr von ihren Lippen ablesen. Und dieses Mal grinsen sie beide breit. Lena überreicht ihr die Rose, die Supergirl vorsichtig in ihre Hände nimmt. Unter gesenkten Lidern blickt sie mit leicht rosigen Wangen zu ihr auf. Der Anblick bereitet Lena tief in ihrem Inneren ein seltsames Gefühl, das ein bisschen zieht, aber auf eine wohlige Art und Weise. Lena glaubt nicht, dass sie dies schon mal gespürt hat. Am liebsten würde Lena ihr einen festen Kuss auf den Mund drücken, aber das wäre wohl weniger angemessen. 

Lena nimmt ein paar Awww Rufe wahr und jemand möchte wissen, was Lena geflüstert hat, doch sie ignoriert es.

Die Presse steht bereit und hat Fragen und knipst gemeinsame Bilder von Ihnen. Sie stellen sich in die gewünschten Positionen zusammen, es nichts Unangemessenes, sie berühren sich dabei nicht. Unter den freundlichen Rufen drängen auch ein paar gegenteilige heraus: _Was für ein inszeniertes Schauspiel! Lena Luthor steht es ihnen zu eine Super zu Daten? Kaufen sie sich damit ihren Seelenfrieden? Was wird ihre Familie dazu sagen?_

Supergirl führt sie mit sich. Sie hält ihr den Vorhang hinter der Bühne auf und Lena kommt ihrer Aufforderung nach und schlüpft hindurch. Sie folgt Supergirl und nach ein paar Schritten sind sie in einem kleinen angrenzenden Raum. Lena schenkt ihrer Umgebung keine Beachtung mehr, sie nimmt nur wahr, dass der Lärmpegel hier gedämpft zu ihnen dringt und der DJ einsetzt und seine Musik auflegt. Dort stoppt Supergirl und Lena wird deutlich bewusst, dass sie hier alleine sind. Nur sie beide. Die Rose, die sie in der Hand hält, steht so im Kontrast zu ihrem Anzug. Es ist wie ein Symbol, dass zwischen ihnen beiden etwas ist, dass sie zueinander näher bringt. Verlegen stehen sie sich gegenüber, bis Supergirl zu sprechen beginnt. 

„Das war ausgesprochen großzügig von dir, Lena. Das ist eine große Summe Geld, welche du gespendet hast. Vielen Dank dafür,“ sagt sie leise, doch Lena kann sie trotz der entfernten Musik gut hören.

„Ich kann dich doch nicht den Wölfen zum Fraß überlassen,“ witzelt Lena aus Verlegenheit. Dabei ist sie selbst der hungrigste Wolf.

„Besser nicht,“ stimmt Supergirl zu und kichert nahezu.

Es folgt eine weitere verlegene Pause.

„Du siehst heute Abend wunderschön aus, Lena.“

Die Worte lassen ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Wüsste sie es nicht besser, würde sie denken, Supergirl flirtet mit ihr. Aber sie kann sich bei ihr nie sicher sein, „Als hätte ich geahnt, dass du hier sein wirst, habe ich das Kleid nur für dich gewählt,“ erwidert Lena, was der Wahrheit entspricht.

Supergirl schmunzelt und spielt mit dem Stiel der Rose. 

„Vorsichtig. Der Stiel hat Dornen.“

„Ich bin kugelsicher, Lena.“

„Natürlich. Trotzdem, Dornen sind schmerzhaft,“ sagt Lena und legt ihre Finger zaghaft über die die der Blonden, sie streicht zärtlich darüber.

Diese lächelt, wird dann aber ernst. „Ich kann nicht länger bleiben,“ es klingt beinahe traurig. Ihr Kopf ist gesenkt und sie blickt auf ihre Hände.

„Supergirl Verpflichtungen?“

„Ja, aber ich sehe dich bald. Ich komme auf dich zu, wegen des Abendessens, dann können wir reden.“ Wenn Lena’s Verstand anwesend wäre, würde sie fragen, über was sie reden möchte, doch so bemerkt sie nur, dass Supergirl ihr noch näher gekommen ist.

„Ich möchte, dass wir uns verstehen, du warst aufgebracht, als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben,“ fügt sie hinzu und blickt ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Jetzt bin ich es nicht,“ erwidert Lena.

„Das ist gut,“ antwortet Supergirl simpel. Und Lena muss über die Art und Weise, wie sie es sagt, herzlich lachen.

„Es ist schön, wenn du lachst. Es zeigt deine Grübchen,“ gesteht Supergirl und drückt ihre Hand. Lena schlägt dass Herz bis zum Hals. Und dann beugt sich die Blonde vor und küsst Lena nahe an ihrem Mund, dort wo die Wange beginnt. Es ist die Stelle, an der Lena ihr Grübchen hat.

Lena spürt, wie sie unter diesem Kuss erglüht und schamrot wird. Irgendetwas daran ist intimer, als hätte Supergirl sie auf die Lippen geküsst. 

„Hab noch einen schönen Abend, Lena.“ 

„Flieg vorsichtig,“ erwidert Lena, immer noch befangen.

Das bringt Supergirl erneut zum Lachen und Lena lasst den Klang ihr Herz wärmen. Sie bleibt zurück, dümmlich grinsend, als wäre sie ein verliebter Vollidiot.

\- ***

  
Lena hält sich noch eine Weile im Bereich hinter der Bühne auf, um sich zu sammeln. Sie benutzt dort die Toilette und checkt vor dem Spiegel ihre Frisur und zieht sich den Lippenstift nach. Sie überlegt, ob sie überhaupt zurück zur Party kehren soll, was würde sie dort schon erwarten? Mit der Presse wird sie sich heute, nicht mehr auseinandersetzten müssen. Üblicherweise werden diese nur für den offiziellen Teil geladen, sobald die Musik lauter wird, sind die Aasgeier dazu angehalten den Saal zu verlassen, damit die Leute ausgelassen feiern können. Sie könnte sich amüsieren, tanzen und trinken. Lena ist keine Partyqueen, zumindest nicht in Anwesenheit dieser Sorte geladener Gäste.

Zudem wird Jack angefressen sein. Von ihm sollte sie sich zumindest offiziell verabschieden. Die Versuchung klammheimlich zu verschwinden, ohne aufwiedersehen zusagen ist groß, aber ihre Manieren halten sie davon ab.  
  
Sie irrt ein wenig herum, es wäre seltsam, wenn sie den Weg zurück durch den Vorhang über die Bühne nehmen würde. Es muss einen zweiten Ausgang geben. Sieht so aus, als wäre sie in einem Konferenzraum gelandet.

„Lena!“

Als sie hört, wie Supergirl ihren Namen ruft, wird sie damit völlig überrumpelt. Ihr Herz schlägt schneller, während sie sich nach der vertrauten Stimme umdreht. Doch dort steht Kara in ihrem bezaubernden Kleid und Lena fragt sich, wie sie nur so blind UND taub sein konnte. Und sie schallt sich dafür selbst, dass sie es immer noch nicht realisiert hat. Das vorhin war auch Kara. Kara war es, die ihr diesen Kuss gegeben hat, der ihr die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

„Kara, was machst du hier?“, dass einzige, was ihr einfällt.

„Oh, ich war auf der Suche, nach ... Essen. Ich hab vorhin zu viel von dem Tablett genommen, bis es leer war. Du weißt schon, diese kleinen gefüllten Teigtaschen und ähhm. Ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein und es zurück in die Küche bringen. Auffüllen lassen. Dabei hab ich mich verlaufen und ... hier bin ich gelandet.“

Arme Kara, kein Wunder dass Lena, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in diese Freundschaft eingetaucht ist und so heftig dafür brennt. Kara ist so bezaubernd, wenn sie so verunsichert und stammelnd vor ihr steht. Ganz zu schweigen von dieser absurden Geschichte, die sie sich ausgedacht hat. All die Male als Lena darüber gelacht hat, hat sie in Wahrheit die Welt gerettet. Sie muss sich hier in diesem Bereich umgezogen haben, geht es Lena durch den Kopf. Dass sie unter diesem Kleid ihren Anzug nicht trägt, ist glasklar.

„Ist alles okay, Lena? Du schaust mich so eigenartig an. Hab ich irgendetwas im Gesicht? Auf meinem Kleid?“

„Nein, Kara. Du siehst wunderschön aus, das ist alles. Diese Gedanken hatte ich wahrlich von dem Moment an, als ich dich darin gesehen habe. Ich hätte es dir sofort sagen sollen. Ich meine es ernst. Dein Kleid ist wie für dich gemacht. Du siehst absolut atemberaubend aus.“

Kara ist sichtlich überrascht. Ihr Mund öffnet sich ein paar Mal und schließt sich wieder, zudem errötet sie heftig.

„Danke,“ verlegen spielt sie mit der Schleife an ihrem Kleid und Lena fühlt ihren Blick daran gefesselt.

„Ähm. Hab ich was auf der Party verpasst? Ich war eine Weile weg,“

„Allerdings.“ 

„Ja?“ Kara blickt ihr neugierig in die Augen und Lena fragt sich, wie viel sie ihr von dem, was sie eh schon weiß, verraten soll.

„Ein Date mit Supergirl wurde versteigert. Der Erlös wird unter Einrichtungen die Hilfe nötig haben aufgeteilt.“

„Wow. Das klingt aufregend. Wer hat das Date bekommen? Jemand den ich kenne?“

Lena schaut ihr lange in die Augen. Schau nicht an, diese süße kleine Reporterin, fischt nach Informationen. Erschreckenderweise findet sie gefallen an einem kleinen Spiel.

„Ja. Aber du wirst nicht darauf kommen. Du kannst gerne raten,“ antwortet sie cool.

Kara runzelt die Stirn.

„Winston Baker?“

„Völlig daneben.“

„Snapper Carr?“

„Ich bitte dich. Überlege ernsthaft.“

„Hmm, vielleicht Jack Spheer?“ 

„Heiß, aber falsch.“

Kara tut so, als würde sie weiter überlegen und Lena gibt ihr einen Hinweis.

„Jack’s Angebot wurde mit der doppelten Summe überboten.“

„Du warst es,“ feuert Kara heraus und Lena blinzelt ein paar Mal.

„Bingo,“ sagt sie und atmet lange aus. Mit einem Mal weiß sie nicht, wohin das Gespräch nun führen wird.

„Wieso hast du es getan?“, fragt Kara nach einer Weile.

Lena lacht bitter auf. Sie weiß es ist wie eine Berg- und Talfahrt. In einem Moment möchte sie Kara küssen, im nächsten Augenblick will sie ihre Faust gegen ihren stählernen Körper schlagen. Sie entscheidet sich für die Wahrheit, alles andere macht ohnehin keinen Sinn mehr.

„Was jeder denkt? Das ich es getan, weil ich eine Luthor bin und meine Macht damit demonstrieren möchte. Das ich mir die Freundschaft von Supergirl erkaufe und sie unter meinem wachsamen Auge behalten werde. Als könnte ich Supergirl kontrollieren. Nicht ein Einziger kommt zu der Auffassung, dass ich es aus einem simplen Grund heraus getan habe. Das ich mir ein Abendessen mit Supergirl wünsche. Du willst die Wahrheit wissen? Der Gedanke daran, dass Supergirl mit jemand anderen als mit mir auf ein Date ausgeht, macht mich rasend vor Eifersucht.“

Kara starrt sie an und schluckt schwer. Die Antwort hat sich völlig aus der Fassung gebracht. Lena hat sie damit möglicherweise gebrochen. Doch sie wollte es so. Fordere niemals etwas heraus, mit dessen Verlauf du nicht umgehen kannst.

„Lena, da ist etwas, über das ich mit dir sprechen möchte. Ehrlich gesagt, denke ich schon einige Zeit darüber nach, wie ich es dir am besten erzählen könnte.“

Ihr Puls beschleunigt sich. Sie wird doch nicht. Hier? Jetzt? „Natürlich, Kara. Du kannst mit mir über alles reden. Ich hoffe, das weißt du.“

Irgendwo wird eine Türe brutal aufgeschlagen und mehre Stühle scheinen umzufallen. Lena zuckt erschrocken zusammen. Kara stellt sich in sekundenschnelle beschützend vor sie, egal von welcher Gefahr sie ausgehen mag, sie wird Lena nichts geschehen lassen.

Lena horcht. Jemand flucht und definitiv Schritte, die näher kommen.

„Du bleibst hinter mir,“ gibt Kara Anweisung, als hätte sie vergessen, dass sie ihren Anzug nicht trägt. Lena will dagegen sprechen, sie ist grundsätzlich nie hilflos, doch unter dem strengen Blick, den sie erhält, weicht sie automatisch ein paar Meter zurück in eine Nische und nickt.

„Oh Junge, du bist so heiß, drück mich gegen die Wand, Schätzchen.“ 

Lena hört wohliges stöhnen und ist das Cat Grants Stimme?

„Alles was du willst Baby, ich mach dich glücklich. Du wirst dich gleich so gut fühlen.“

Und ist das Jack Speers Stimme? Ach du Scheiße!

Kara die ein paar Meter vor ihr steht, scheint ebenfalls zu realisieren, was hier vor sich geht. Sichtlich geschockt, versucht sie einen unentdeckten Abgang zu machen und läuft dabei gegen einen Stuhl. Sie hält diesen unmittelbar fest, um keine weiteren Geräusche zu verursachen. In der Schnelligkeit ihrer Bewegung stößt sie dabei gegen ein Flipchart, das von einem Stuhlkreis umringt wird. Die Eisenstange kippt um, schlägt erst gegen den Stuhl und dann mit einem lauten Knall gegen das harte Parkett. Einzelne Blätter segeln durch die Gegend und der Krawall ist laut genug um die beiden Turteltauben von ihrem eifrigen Liebesspiel aufhorchen zu lassen.

Lena kann Cat’s bohrenden Blick über die Entfernung zum Ende des Raumes ausmachen, wo sie sich versteckt. Neben ihr ist eine weitere Türe, die Flucht ist so nah.

„Kara Danvers, ich schwöre Ihnen. Wenn sie ihren Job behalten möchten, machen sie die Fliege,“ es klingt trotz der harschen Worte gefasst. Keinesfalls peinlich berührt darüber, mit halb offener Bluse ertappt worden zu sein.

„Bin weg. Ich habe nichts gesehen. Ich bin blind,“ erwidert Kara und hält sich entsetzt die Hand vor Augen. Sie läuft blindlings rückwärts, was sie abermals gegen einen Stuhl stolpern lässt. Sie murmelt und es klingt wie kleine Flüche, während sie sich ihren Weg weiter nach hinten bahnt.

Cat wendet sich dessen ungeachtet ihrem Lover des Abends zu und gibt dabei Laute von sich, die mit Hirschen in der Brunft vergleichbar sind.

Kara ist nun fast bei ihr angekommen und Lena’s kann Kara murmeln hören. Wie ein Mantra wiederholend: „Oh Rao, ich bin blind, ich bin taub.“

Lena legt ihre Hände um ihren Körper und flüstert in ihr Ohr.

„Ich hab dich, keine Sorge,“ und Lena zieht sie mit sich.


	11. Chapter 11

Es regnet wie aus Eimern in der heruntergekommen Gasse, in welcher Kara gegen ein Alien, dessen Haut aus purem Schleim besteht, kämpft. Ihre Superstiefel sind durchweicht und eben hat sie einen Schlag in Gesicht eingesteckt. Angewidert wischt sie sich den Schleim von ihrer Wange und positioniert sich für einen erneuten Schlagabtausch. Die Waffe ihres Gegners, kommt völlig unerwartet. Blaues Licht, das vor Energie in der feuchten Luft nur so knistert, trifft sie an der Brust und lässt sie nach hinten segeln. Noch ehe sie wieder auf den Beinen ist, benutzt Kara ihren Hitzeblick und stellt sich der Waffe entgegen. Eine Weile, ist es ein Wettkampf, wer länger durch hält und wer von ihnen die größere Kraft besitzt. Es scheint Kara zu sein, ihr roter Hitzeblick wird länger und länger, während der blaue Strahl zurückweicht und endlich trifft Kara damit die Waffe selbst. Diese fällt dem Alien aus der Hand und mit einem Zischen ist die Waffe vollständig zerstört. Das schleimige Wesen knurrt ärgerlich und es klingt bedrohlich, doch Kara weiß, dass es nur Show ist. Unbewaffnet und völlig ausgepowert droht keine Gefahr.

Winn steigt mit seinem Team aus dem verdunkelten Lieferwagen aus, der unweit in der Gasse geparkt ist und nickt Supergirl zu.

„Gute Arbeit Supergirl und das so kurzfristig. Wenn Blicke töten könnten?“, scherzt Winn.

„Danke, Winn,“ erwidert sie knapp und verdreht dabei die Augen. Sie hat den Witz nie leiden können.

„Ich muss jetzt los. Ich sollte mir erst den Schleim abwaschen, ehe ich zur Arbeit gehe.“

„Keine schlechte Idee,“ erwidert Winn und legt aufmunternd seine Hand an Supergirls Arm. Die beiden nicken sich freundlich zu.

Kara wirft einen letzten Blick auf das Wesen, dessen Schleim sich deutlich auf der Ausrüstung des DEO Agenten abzeichnet, doch die Lage ist unter Kontrolle.

Erleichtert hebt Kara in den Himmel ab und lässt sich von dem strömenden Regen den Schleim von ihrem Anzug abwaschen. Sie fliegt Richtung Appartement, da sie eine heiße Dusche benötigt, ehe sie sich bei CatCo blicken lässt. Der Gedanke daran, lässt sie das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Als sie später, sauber und mit ordentlich geflochtenen Haaren CatCo betritt, fährt sie erst ein wenig sinnlos Aufzug, ehe sie bereit ist, in der richtigen Etage auszusteigen. Du schaffst das Danvers, redet sie sich selbst gut zu.

Übertrieben freundlich betritt Kara das Büro, grüßt alle Kollegen beim Namen und wünscht einen guten Tag. Sie ignoriert die verwunderten Blicke und holt sich einen Becher Kaffe, ehe sie sich langsam an ihren Schreibtisch setzt. Sie schaltet den Computer ein und während sie darauf wartet, dass dieser hoch fährt, geht sie die Notizen auf ihrem Klemmbrett durch. Aus den Augenwinkeln nimmt sie eine Bewegung wahr. Hochhackige Schuhe, Strümpfe, knielanger Roch, für eine Millisekunde schlägt ihr Herz schneller, aber dass ist nur Wunschdenken. Noch ehe sie den Blick vollständig hebt, bereitet sie sich innerlich auf die Konfrontation mit Cat Grand vor.

„Kira, da sind Sie ja endlich. Bringen wir es also hinter uns.“ 

Kara runzelt die Stirn und seufzt innerlich.

„Sehen Sie mir in die Augen, Schätzchen“

Kara tut wie befohlen und blickt zu ihr auf. Sie kann nichts dagegen tun, das sie dabei rot wird. Sie beißt sich auf die Lippe, spielt mit dem Stift in ihrer Hand und hofft, dass Cat es nicht bemerkt. Sie versucht, Cat fest in die Augen zu sehen, aber das macht es schlimmer. In ihrem inneren Auge spielen sich die verstörenden Szenen von der Spendengala von vorgestern Abend ab.

„Hmm,“ ist alles was, Cat Grant erwidert und Kara fühlt sich zusätzlich irritiert.

„Steh auf Kind. Mitkommen!“, befiehlt sie und deutet mit dem Kopf ihr zu folgen.

Kara verdreht innerlich die Augen, aber folgt Cat Grand dennoch anstandslos in ihr Büro.

„Platz nehmen und zuhören,“ seufzend nimmt sie Platz und schiebt ihre Brille die Nasenspitze nach oben. „Kira, es ist nichts Verstörendes dabei, Zeuge eines Liebesspiels zu werden. Im Gegenteil, Jack Spheer ist ein großartiger Liebhaber, sein Körper ist purer Luxus und ich werde nicht so egoistisch sein und seine Fähigkeiten für mich alleine beanspruchen. Wenn Sie also eine Nacht verbringen möchten, die alles Andere aus den Angeln hebt, nur zu. Ich kann es wärmstens empfehlen.“ Kara fallen beinahe die Augen aus aber sie bliebt still, in der Hoffnung, dass dieses Gespräch schnellstmöglich sein Ende findet. Es ist peinlich und nichts, dass sie hören möchte und arrrgh. Warum muss Cat immer so direkt sein. „So und jetzt husch husch ab den Artikel über dieses schleimige Wesen, dass heute Morgen mit Supergirl in einer Gasse gesichtet wurde.“

„Verstanden,“ antwortet Kara und verlässt auf schnellsten Weg peinlich berührt das Büro.

Der restliche Tag verlief zäh und Kara’s Gedanken sind immer wieder zu Lena abgeschweift. Sie hat einen Entschluss gefasst, sie will Lena sagen, dass sie Supergirl ist. Wenn sie einen Stepp weiter mit ihr gehen möchte und Rao, das möchte sie, muss die Wahrheit sagen und ehrlich mit ihr sein. Auf der Gala Veranstaltung hat sie den ersten Versuch unternommen, sie war schon so nah dran und es hat sich gut angefühlt, der Gedanke, dass Lena gleich Bescheid wissen würde, dass diese Last von ihr abfallen würde. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Sie kann nur hoffen, das Lena, Verständnis dafür zeigt, dass es ihr nicht möglich war, von Beginn an ihr Geheimnis zu offenbaren und dass sie damit so lange gewartet hat.

Zu Hause checkt Kara ihr Spiegelbild und prüft, ob sie darin irgendwelche Zweifel sehen kann. Sie blickt lange in ihre blauen Augen, kneift diese ein wenig zusammen und lässt sie wieder größer werden. Hmm. Es ist nicht’s zu erkennen, außer Erwartung, Hoffnung und Sehnsucht nach Lena. Perfekt! Sie zwinkert sich selbst Mut zu und hält dabei einen Daumen nach oben. Sie wird Lena heute sagen, dass sie Supergirl ist. Jetzt! Besser sie macht sich gleich auf den Weg, ehe sie es sich anders überlegt.

Kara fliegt zu Lena’s Penthouse. Nur um vorab einen kurzen Blick hinein zu werfen, ob diese zu Hause ist, keinesfalls um sie auszuspionieren. Mit dem Laptop auf den Knien sitzt die Dunkelhaarige auf ihrer Designercouch und tippt. Kara betrachtet sie einen Augenblick. Und dann stellt sie sich vor, wie sie selbst neben Lena sitzt. Ihr Kopf dabei auf dieser Schulter ruht und sie einen gemütlichen Abend nach einem langen Arbeitstag auf der Couch verbringen würden. Die Sehnsucht nach diesem Wunsch ist so groß. Für Kara gibt es kein Zurück mehr. 

In ihren eigenen Klamotten, in Rock und geflochtenen Haaren, begegnet sie Lena’s Security. Sie wird ohne größere Schwierigkeiten durchgewunken und dann steht Lena vor ihr. Sie trägt T-Shirt und Jeans und sieht damit so viel jünger aus, als in der Businessbekleidung, in welcher sie üblicherweise steckt.

„Kara? Ist etwas passiert?“, fragt sie besorgt, als Kara unangekündigt ihr Penthouse betritt. 

Kara schüttelt hastig mit dem Kopf.

„Lena, tut mir leid, dass ich dich so überfalle, aber ich möchte dringend mit dir sprechen.“

„Es ist doch etwas passiert. Kommt doch bitte herein.“

Kara folgt ihr in den Wohnbereich und spielt nervös mit den Händen. Lena deutet ihr an, sich zu ihr zu setzen, doch Kara bleibt vor ihr stehen. Sie tigert ein paar Mal auf und ab und probiert die Worte hervorzubringen, die in ihr brennen, welche sie in Gedanken tausendmal gesprochen hat. Sie versucht, einen Anfang zu finden und das möglichst sachte. Sie möchte Lena langsam darauf vorbereiten und nicht sofort mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. 

„Ich bin Supergirl,“ platzt sie heraus und betrachtet die Dunkelhaarige mit klopfenden Herzen.

Lena starrt und Kara nimmt vorsichtig ihre Brille ab. Sie hält diese nervös in den Händen, ehe sie Lena fest in die Augen sieht. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie vor Lena ohne Brille und ohne Heldenanzug, steht. „Ich war schon immer Supergirl,“ sagt sie.

Lena’s Gesichtszüge entgleiten.

„Ich weiß, es kommt völlig unerwartet und ich hätte es dir längst sagen sollen. Aber es hat einen Grund, dass ich es für mich behalte. Es schützt die Menschen um mich herum, da es Gefahren mit sich bringt, die Wahrheit zu kennen. Es macht dich angreifbar und zur Zielscheibe. Doch du bist meine beste Freundin und ich kann es nicht mehr länger vor dir verbergen. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich gelogen habe und nicht ehrlich war. Ich wollte es dir so oft sagen, so so sehr. Und ich bin Supergirl...“

Lena bleibt völlig still, der Mund ist leicht geöffnet und in ihren Augen liegt ein Ausdruck, den Kara nicht deuten kann, da ist noch etwas anderes außer Schock.

„Bitte sag etwas,“ fleht Kara den Tränen nahe.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es mir sagst.“

„Es muss ein Schock für dich sein...Ähh...Moment. Was??“

Wie meint sie das? Es klingt beinahe so, als wüsste sie es bereits.

„Geschockt, dass du es mir tatsächlich sagst,“ fährt Lena fort und klingt seltsam gefasst.

„Du wusstest es bereits?“ Das kommt völlig unerwartet. „Seit wann?“ 

„Nicht lange, erst seit kurzem,“ antwortet Lena ruhig, beinahe zu ruhig.

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“ Sie muss sich ebenfalls setzen und nimmt neben Lena Platz.

„Ich verarbeite es noch.“

„Lena, es tut mir so so leid.“ Gerne würde sie die Arme nach ihr ausstrecken, als wenn es nur so einfach wäre. 

„Das glaub ich dir Kara, aber du hast mich damit verletzt. Du hast mich glauben lassen, du wärst zwei Personen.“

„Das ist furchtbar, ich weiß. Es ist so schwierig, Kara und Supergirl zu sein, aber ich wollte dir deswegen nie weh tun. Ich hab die ganze Zeit überlegt, wie ich es dir am besten sagen könnte.“  
„Ich kann verstehen, dass du deine Gründe hast. Das du es nicht jeden erzählen kannst. Und noch dazu bin ich eine Luthor--“

„Das ist es nicht, Lena. Ich vertraue dir,“ wirft Kara ein und Lena scheint einen Moment verwundert, ehe sie fortfährt.

„- aber du hast mich geküsst, Kara,“ sagt Lena mit gekränkter Stimme und Kara fühlt sich schrecklich deswegen. Lena macht eine lange Pause, ehe sie fortfährt und Kara kann den Schmerz in ihrer Stimme hören: „Und dann hast du mich weggestoßen.“

„Das wollte ich nicht. Es tut mir leid,“ erwidert Kara mit Tränen in den Augen, die sie nicht stoppen kann. Sie hat sich selten so hilflos gefühlt.

„Was tut dir leid? Dass du mich geküsst hast, oder dass du mich weggestoßen hast?“

Ihr Herz schlägt heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb und sie befürchtet, das es jeden Moment herausbersten wird. Sie hält es kaum aus, diese Enge. „Das ich dich weggestoßen habe. Ich habe es getan, weil du Supergirl geküsst hast und nicht Kara. Die ganze Zeit hattest du nur Augen für Supergirl und ich wollte, dass du mich küsst, dass---“

Lena macht einen Satz nach vorne und Kara spürt Lippen auf ihrem Mund, die sie zum Schweigen bringen. Lena küsst sie. In ihrem Kopf hat sie sich tausendmal vorgestellt, wie Lena reagieren wird, wenn sie ihr die Wahrheit sagt, wütend, enttäuscht, geschockt, aber nicht einmal war diese Reaktion dabei. Als sie begreift, dass sie mit dieser Wendung glücklich ist, erwidert Kara den Kuss. 

Die Lippen passen perfekt aufeinander. Lena küsst sie hart und begierig und Kara fällt unmittelbar darin ein, in die Notwendigkeit dieses Kusses. Jetzt, wo die Wahrheit zwischen ihnen offen liegt, spricht dieser Kuss mehr als Worte. Er spricht seine eigene Sprache.

Mit dem Daumen wischt Lena eine Träne fort, die Kara über die Wange gekullert ist und löst sich vorsichtig von ihr, um in ihr Gesicht zu sehen. Als sie erkennt, dass es sich dabei um eine einzelne Träne handelt, die ihr ausgekommen ist, zieht sie Kara eng an sich und küsst sie erneut. Kara verzehrt sich nach diesem Kuss, der feuchter wird, sobald sich ihre Zungen berühren. 

Ihre Hand findet den Weg in Lena’s offenes Haar, in welches sie ihre Finger hineindrückt und die weichen Strähnen hindurch gleiten lässt. Sie könnte das ewig tun, Lena küssen. Es ist das Süßeste, was sie jemals geschmeckt hat. Kara verliert sich in dieser Sinnlichkeit. Langsam fällt sie nach hinten in die Kissen der Couch, während Lena wie ein sanfter Tiger über ihr lauert und dabei niemals den Kontakt mit ihren Lippen verliert. 

„Ich bin verrückt nach dir, Kara“, flüstert Lena mit heißem Atem nahe an ihrem Ohr, und lässt damit Kara’s kompletten Körper mit Gänsehaut überziehen und ein wenig zittern. Lena entfährt ein amüsiertes Grinsen und sie schnurrt dabei. Ihr ist durchaus bewusst, welche Macht sie besitzt, auch völlig ohne Superkräfte. Es kann Kara egal sein. Lena hat gesagt, dass sie verrückt nach Kara ist und nicht nach Supergirl. Sie könnte vor Glück zerspringen. 

Lena senkt den Kopf und die Lippen finden eine sensible Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr an der sie kleine Küsse niederregnen lässt. Dann bewegen sich ihre Lippen fort und ziehen zusammen mit ihrer Zunge eine feuchte Spur seitlich an ihrem Hals entlang, bis zu der Stelle, wo ihr Puls schlägt. Kara schließt die Augen, als Lena mit Hingabe daran saugt und leckt und hinter ihren geschlossenen Augenlidern kann sie kleine Sterne und Planeten erkennen. Erst nach einer Weile kehren Lena’s Lippen zu ihrem Mund zurück und sie verliert sich abermals in diesem Kuss.

Sie möchte Lena sagen, dass sie niemals so geküsst worden ist, dass es wunderbar ist, besser als Potsticker und Weihnachten zusammen, doch sie kann sich nicht von diesen Lippen lösen. Daher küsst sie Lena noch heftiger. Und diese lässt sie nur zu gern ihren himmlischen Mund erforschen, bis in den letzten Winkel. Ermutigt krallt Kara ihre Finger in Lena’s Haar, um sie nahe bei sich zu halten. 

Während sie Lena’s Mund verschlingt, bewegt sich die Hand, die auf ihrem Knie ruht. Zuerst streichelt Lena darüber, ehe sie zu wandern beginnt. Quälend langsam streift diese die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels empor und hinterlässt auf ihrem Weg abermals Gänsehaut, was durch die dünne Strumpfhose nicht verborgen bleibt. Lena’s Atmung beschleunigt sich und sie gibt einen wohligen Laut von sich, der von Kara’s Mund geschluckt wird. Die Hand fährt zielstrebig unter ihren Rock und Kara kann sich nicht mehr auf das Küssen konzentrieren. Und obwohl, dieser Kuss von Anfang an in keiner Weise etwas Unschuldiges hatte, bereitet sie nichts darauf vor, als Lena’s Hand über ihre intimste Stelle fährt. Ein Elektroschock fährt durch ihren Körper hindurch, dessen Wucht sie bisher nur im Kampf erlebt hat und Kara reißt die Augen auf.

„Stopp.“ 

Lena lässt sie augenblicklich los und hebt ihren Kopf. Kara blickt in ihre grünen Augen, die dunkler wirken, als Kara diese jemals gesehen hat. Dunkel vor Leidenschaft. Dann verändert sich der Ausdruck und Fragezeichen, Angst und Unsicherheit flackert darin, ehe das Gesicht zu einer steinernen Maske wird. Kara wird schlagartig flau im Magen. 

„Du willst mich erneut zurückweisen?“ Lena richtet sich auf und Kara tut es ihr gleich.

Kara versucht, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sie hat keine Ahnung wie sie das, was in ihr vorgeht, hervorbringen kann. Diese Empfindungen und Gefühle, die über sie hineinbrechen. Sie schallt sich dafür, dass sie Lena dazu bewogen hat aufzuhören, andererseits war es intuitiv. Kara konnte nicht anders. 

„Nein. Ich... ich möchte dich nicht zurückweisen, Lena. Es ist nur... ich bin noch nie so geküsst worden. Und ich habe überhaupt gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass es dazu kommen würde, natürlich habe ich es mir gewünscht,“ spricht sie die letzten Worte hastig.

„Aber?“ 

„Aber du scheinst gerade, richtig in dieser Sache gewesen zu sein. Ich meine so richtig...,“ erwidert Kara und deutet hilflos auf die Couch, während sie heftig errötet.

„Und du nicht? Was ist das Problem dabei? Kara, ich möchte mir dir schlafen,“ sagt Lena simpel, als wäre es keine Riesensache, dessen Gedanke alleine Kara noch heftiger erröten lässt, falls dies überhaupt möglich ist. 

Durch ihren Körper geht ein zittern, gefolgt von tausend kleiner Schmetterlinge und ja, es turnt sie an diese Worte zu hören. Dies Worte von Lena Luthor zu hören, es bringt sie beinahe um den Verstand, aber genau dieser meldet sich zu Wort. Sie hat sich noch nicht einmal richtig mit Lena ausgesprochen. Sie weiß nicht, was Lena für sie empfindet. Ist es nur sexuelle Anziehung? Ist es die Supergirl-Sache? Kara kann sich nicht sicher sein. Und sie hatte noch nie belanglosen Sex, der im Moment der Leidenschaft entsteht und anschließend nichts weiter zu bedeuten hat. Was wird danach sein? Sie hat ihre Vorstellungen, ihre Wünsche. Für sie ist es anders, sie hat so gut wie fast keine Erfahrungen darin, erst Recht nicht mit einer Frau. Und sie möchte, dass es für Lena etwas Besonderes ist. Sie möchte, dass sich beide darüber bewusst sind, wenn sie es tun und noch mehr. Wie soll sie das alles nur erklären? Nervös spielt sie mit ihren Händen in ihrem Schoß und versucht den Anfang zu finden, aber stoppt wieder. Sie fühlt sich wie ein Teenager. Aber das hier ist so wichtig, weiß Lena das denn nicht?

Lena löst ihre nervösen Hände von einander und hält sie in ihren eigenen Händen fest. „Kara, was immer in deinem hübschen Kopf vorgeht. Versuche bitte, es mir zu erklären, ich möchte es verstehen,“ sagt sie mit einfühlsamer Stimme.

„Ich möchte, das es etwas bedeutet, wenn wir miteinander schlafen,“ antwortet Kara und es klingt fast ein wenig schmollend.

„Natürlich bedeutet es etwas, Darling. Wie könnte es nicht?!“

„Lena. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein,“ gibt Kara energisch von sich. Sie kann ihre Gefühle nicht mehr länger behalten. Es erdrückt sie nahezu und sie hält einen Moment inne, ehe sie sanfter weiter spricht:

„Ich möchte, das wir romantische Sachen zusammen machen und ich deine Hand dabei halte. Das wir essen gehen oder ins Kino. Das du an meiner Seite bist, wenn wir einen Spieleabend veranstalten. Ich möchte mit dir Zeit verbringen, wir uns besser kennen lernen und ich dich küssen kann, wann immer ich möchte. Ich möchte dir langsam näher kommen und mit dir zusammen einschlafen und nahe sein. Und wenn ich am nächsten Tag aufwache, bist du neben mir und das erste, was ich sehe, wenn ich meine Augen öffne.“ 

Lena’s Augen gehen weit, vielleicht sogar weiter, als in dem Moment, als sie ihr gesagt hat, dass sie Supergirl ist. Sie schweigt und die plötzliche Stille zwischen ihnen fühlt sich lauter an, als es sollte. Sie klingelt in Karas Ohren und sie kämpft gegen Tränen, die sie nicht länger zurückhalten kann. Nicht wenn die Stille länger und länger anhält und Lena keine Worte findet. Lena sich nicht dieselben Dinge wüscht. Warum ist sie nur so naiv. Alex sagt ihr das immer und immer wieder. Auf Krypton ist es anders. Wie erstaunt sie war, als sie auf die Erde kam, wo die meisten nicht nur einen Partner haben, mit welchem sie ihr Leben lang zusammen bleiben. Sie findet den Gedanken schön. Andererseits wählst du auf Krypton deinen Partner nicht selbst, es wird dir vorgegeben. Es ist dein Schicksal. Kara findet die Mischung beider Welten schön. Auf der Erde gibt es Dates und Romantik und auf Krypton gibt es einen lebenslangen Bund. Kara hat in Lena die Person gefunden, mit der sie beides eingehen möchte. Kara hat Lena gewählt.

Nur Lena sieht das anders. Es dauert ewig bis Lena spricht, aber irgendwann tut sie es doch und holt tief Luft um zu sprechen.

„D..Du willst damit sagen... du wünscht dir eine Beziehung mit mir?“, stolpert sie über ihre eigenen Worte, als wäre es etwas gänzlich Unmögliches, etwas über das sie bisher niemals nachgedacht hat. Es nimmt Kara all ihre Hoffnung, aber es gibt nur noch den Weg nach vorne. Kara schließt kurz die Augen und die doofen Tränen kullern über ihre Wange. Nach all den Emotionen, die sie soeben preisgegeben hat, kann sie nur noch wispern: „Ja.“


	12. Chapter 12

Lena zieht scharf die Luft ein. Das muss erstmal verdaut werden, das ist eine Menge intensiver Gefühle. Irgendwie hat sie gedacht, dass Supergirl nicht lange rumfackelt, das sie sich nimmt, was sie braucht, ehe irgendwo wieder ein Feuer gelöscht werden muss. Aber sie hat die Rechnung ohne Kara Danvers gemacht. Niemals, hat sie ein solches Gespräch geführt, niemals hat ihr jemand solche Gefühle gestanden. Sie wäre nicht überrascht, wenn plötzlich ein Komiker auftauchen würde und sich über Lena’s Reaktion belustigt, nachdem er auf eine versteckte Kamera in der Ecke deutet. Aber das hier war nicht lustig und Kara weint stille Tränen, die sie zu verstecken versucht. Lena ist nicht blind, sie kann die Tränen sehen und Lena ist nicht völlig gefühllos. Sie muss aus ihrer Komfortzone hervortreten und versuchen zu begreifen, was hier gerade passiert und mit Kara sprechen. 

Was soll sie sagen? Dass sie sich nach Kara verzehrt, sobald diese in ihrer Nähe ist. Dass alles woran sie denken kann, ist: mit ihr zu schlafen. Sie gegen die Wand zu stoßen oder in die Couch zu drücken. Es möglicherweise zu wiederholen, so oft, bis dieses brennende Verlagen in ihr gestillt ist. Besser nicht. Kara redet davon gemeinsam einzuschlafen und aufzuwachen. Lena ist sich sicher, dass in diesem Moment ihr Verstand ausgesetzt hat. Dazu findet sie keine Worte. Es stellt alles Gesprochene in den Schatten. Und hat sie ‚Händchen Halten‘ gesagt? Das letzte Mal als Lena jemands Hand gehalten hat, war das mit ihrer Nanny und das nur, weil sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite ein Kätzchen gesehen hatte, das sie unbedingt streicheln wollte und darüber den Verkehr vergessen hat. Das hatte zur Folge, dass sie monatelang nur an der Hand der Nanny das Haus verlassen durfte und die knöchrige Hand war kalt und deren fester Griff tat weh.

Nein, solche Dinge kann sie Kara nicht sagen. Ironischerweise hält sie noch Kara’s Hände, nach denen sie vorhin gegriffen hat, fest. Doch Kara hat längst losgelassen und sie liegen lasch in ihrem Griff. Hastig lässt sie los und konzentriert sich auf Kara’s Frage. Was ist es also was sie erwidern wird? Mit jeder Sekunde die vergeht erstarrt Lena mehr, denn sie erkennt, dass sie dafür keine Erwiderung hat. Sie ist kein Beziehungsmaterial und wird es niemals sein. Lena kennt die Regeln dafür nicht. Und auch wenn sie sich anstrengen würde, wird Kara erkennen, wer Lena ist, woher sie kommt und dann würde sie Lena nicht mehr haben wollen. Kara ist vergnügt und tugendhaft. Lena würde sie mit ihren Dämonen mitziehen. Noch dazu trägt sie Luthor Blut in sich. Sie ist--

Ihre Gedanken werden unterbrochen, sobald Kara aufsteht. Diese ist aufgestanden und wird gehen. Lena hat zu lange gezögert. Sie wird gehen und Lena mit diesen Gedanken und Gefühlen alleine lassen. Aufkeimende Panik überfällt sie, nachdem Kara einen Schritt nach vorne macht und sich von ihr entfernt. Kara, mit Tränen in den Augen und hängenden Schultern, geht fort. Lena wird kalt am Herzen.

Sie greift wie von selbst nach Kara’s Handgelenk und stoppt die Blonde damit, die augenblicklich in der Bewegung verharrt. Lena öffnet den Mund und ehe sie weiß was sie sagen wird, bewegen sich ihre ihre Lippen, aber nichts kommt heraus, außer ihrem Atem, der in der Luft verpufft. Sie hält das Handgelenk fest in ihrem Griff, als hinge ihr Leben daran. Kara scheint ebenfalls wie angewurzelt. Lena muss irgendetwas tun, ehe diese sich losreißt und entfernt. Und so tut sie das, was für eine Luthor undenkbar ist. Sie schaltet komplett ihren Verstand aus und hört auf ihre innerste Stimme. Sie lässt ihr Herz das Sprechen übernehmen. 

„Okay,“ sagt ihre Stimme, die ein wenig fremd in ihren Ohren klingt. 

„Okay?“, fragt Kara vorsichtig und dreht sich fragend nach ihr um.

„Okay,“ wiederholt sie und nickt ein wenig mit dem Kopf.

Wieder diese Stille, an der sie meint zu ersticken und dennoch wagt sie nichts zu ihren eigenen Worten zu ergänzen. Okay hat ihr die Stimme gesagt, nicht mehr. Vorsichtig lässt sie das Handgelenk los, da Kara’s Arm ein wenig verdreht wirkt, seitdem sie sich umgedreht hat. Kara scheint unschlüssig. Die kleine Sorgenfalte zeichnet sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen ab. 

„Was ist okay, Lena?“, hinterfragt Kara nach einer Weile mit sanfter Stimme. Sie ist so viel mutiger als Lena. Geht dem nach, was sie möchte, auch wenn sie die Antwort darauf nicht kennt und dennoch liegt Hoffnung in ihrem Blick. Lena darf Kara nicht verlieren. Kann dieses Geschenk, das Kara selbst ist, nicht abweisen. Nicht nachdem diese ihr offenbart hat, dass sie Supergirl ist. Nicht nach allem was bisher zwischen ihnen geschehen ist und ausgesprochen wurde. Sie sollte vielleicht, aber sie kann es nicht. Und so verbannt sie all die Logik in ihrem Kopf, die zu ihr flüstert, dass sie als Luthor nicht das Recht dazu hätte. Sie nicht gut für Kara ist. Dass sie sich lächerlich machen wird, wenn sie ernsthaft im Glauben ist, sie könnte eine Beziehung eingehen. Sie schaut Kara in die Augen und sie ist zum ersten Mal einfach nur Lena und beantwortet die Frage. 

„Ich möchte mir dir zusammen sein.“ Es ist die Wahrheit. Nichts als die nackte Wahrheit. Was das bedeutet, wird sie erst heraus finden müssen, doch die simple Tatsache kann so stehen bleiben. 

„Wirklich?“ Die Traurigkeit verwandelt sich blitzschnell in Erstaunen und dann stielt sich ein aufkommendes Lächeln durch. Lena kann zusehen, wie es sich zeigt und es ist das Schönste, was sie jemals gesehen hat, es wärmt ihren Körper und Lena sonnt sich darin. Sie nickt. Die blauen Augen werden erneut feucht und es müssen dieses Mal Freudentränen sein. Lena’s Inneres zieht sich zusammen. Sie möchte Kara an sich drücken, doch sie sollte besser vorsichtig sein. Sie schwimmt erstmals in fremden Gewässern. 

„Was hat dich so lange überlegen lassen?“

Gute Frage. Doch Lena überlegt nicht mehr, sie folgt weiter ihrem Instinkt.

„Du bist die beste Person, die ich kenne. Warmherzig und strahlend. Wie du deine Kräfte dazu einsetzt, um den Menschen zu helfen, anstelle Profit daraus zu schlagen, inspiriert mich. Du bist wahrlich eine Heldin Kara und du bist wunderschön, äußerlich sowie innerlich.“

„Du schmeichelst mir Lena. Aber was hat das mit uns zu tun?“ Kara schaut sie interessiert mit ihren aufmerksamen Augen an und setzt sich wieder auf die Couch. 

„Es hat alles mit uns zu tun. Zum einen hat es uns hierher geführt. Du bist die Erste, die mich nicht vorab anhand meines Nachnamens verurteilt hat. Und die Erste, die meine aufgebaute Mauer durchbrochen hat, die sich wirklich dafür interessiert hat, was dahinter steckt. Und es ist dir entsetzlich leicht gefallen, mit deiner Art, so wie du bist. Um fair zu sein, möchte ich dir lieber gleich sagen, dass ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe, was es bedeutet, eine Beziehung zu führen.“ Sie lässt die Gründe weg, weshalb sie bisher keine Beziehung hatte, sonst würde Kara womöglich einen Rückzieher machen. „Du wirst sicher bald genug davon haben,“ gibt sie nahezu amüsiert von sich, spielt es herunter und überlässt Kara damit einen Ausweg.

Nun greift Kara, nach ihrem Handgelenk und zieht Lena damit neben sich auf die Couch. Sie befeuchtet rasch die Lippen, ehe sie spricht.

„Ich kenne dich Lena. Nicht deine Vergangenheit oder wie du aufgewachsen bist. Doch alles was ich wissen muss, weiß ich. Ich möchte mehr erfahren, doch ich weiß längst, dass du brillant bist und eine wunderschöne Seele hast. Du bist meine beste Freundin und verhältst dich in dieser Beziehung perfekt und es ist die Grundlage für den nächsten Schritt. Ich bin auch kein Profi in Beziehungsangelegenheiten. Auf der Erde ist es anders. Aber ich habe wunderbare Adoptiveltern, die mir gezeigt haben, was es bedeutet, wenn man zusammen gehört. Ich wünsche mir das ebenso. Ich wünsche mir das mit dir.  
„Okay, du darfst den Ton angeben, was dies betrifft,“ sagt Lena und versucht ihren Businesston herauszuhalten. Sie hat nicht die Fähigkeit, ihre intimen Gefühle so simpel auszusprechen, wie Kara es tut, zudem lassen ihre Worte sie verlegen werden.

„Danke. Aber wir werden es gemeinsam gestalten, nach unseren Regeln. Ohne Druck. Wir lassen uns Zeit und halten alles es in unserm eigenen Tempo... Ich bin so glücklich Lena, ich bin so so so sehr glücklich.“

Sie wissen beide, dass sie noch mehr reden werden. Kara hat etwas von Regeln gesagt. Doch in diesem Augenblick sind sie zu überwältigt und Lena ist einfach nur erleichtert, dass sie Kara nicht verloren hat. Sie erkennt, dass sie alles für diese tun würde. Es erschreckt sei ein wenig, aber es besorgt sie nicht. 

Und dann halten sie sich beide an den Händen und ihre Finger sind miteinander verschlungen. Ihre Köpfe berühren sich an der Stirn und Lena weint ebenfalls, doch es sind stille Tränen, die tief in ihr lauern, von denen sie weiß, dass diese da sind, aber noch nicht losgelassen werden können. Was immer Kara Danvers mit ihr gemacht hat, einen Zauber gesprochen oder etwas mit ihrem Verstand angestellt, es scheint zu funktionieren. Lena hat die leise Vermutung, dass es einfach nur an Kara selbst liegt und sie klammert sich an die stille Hoffnung, dass es funktioniert und alles gut werden würde. 

\-   
Dass was sie miteinander haben, nannten sie vorsichtig Testphase. Kara wollte keinen Druck auf Lena ausüben, sondern ihnen beide Zeit geben und es langsam angehen lassen. Sie würden sich Stück für Stück an den Gedanken gewöhnen zusammenzusein. Kara hatte nur die eine Bitte dabei: sich dafür drei komplette Wochen Zeit zu lassen, ehe sie ein Resümee ziehen würden. Sie bestand darauf, dass Lena sich nicht vor diesen drei Wochen aus dieser Testphase lösen durfte. Lena hatte nicht im Geringsten den Wunsch danach und da es für Kara ebenso galt, betrachtete sie diese Zeit als Geschenk. Sie vertraute Kara damit. Sie hatte ihrerseits auch eine Bitte. Dass die Blonde mit ihr ehrlich war, was Supergirl betraf. Es war ein riesiger Teil in ihrem Leben und sie wollte in alles miteinbezogen werden. Kara versprach Lena bald mit ins DEO mitzunehmen und ihr das volle Programm zu zeigen. Als Termin nach diesen drei Wochen, nannten sie das offizielle Date zwischen Supergirl und Lena, welches bevorstand. Erst dann wollten sie Klartext reden. Lena konnte keine Gegenargumente finden und so lies sie sich auf Kara und somit auf ihren Vorschlag ein.

\- 

* * *

Mit Kara zusammenzusein ist mit nichts vergleichbar, was sie bisher kannte. Hätte sie es jemals zugelassen, davon in ihrer Vorstellung zu träumen, niemals wäre es so für sie denkbar gewesen. Es ist lebendig, zuckersüß und es fällt leicht. Die Tage, seit sie vereinbart haben, dem ganzen einen Versuch zu geben, waren wunderbar. Sie trafen sich zur Mittagspause, hielten kleine Besuche im Büro ab, oder telefonierten. Dabei blieben sie auf der leichten Seite der Gespräche und genossen, einfach die Nähe der Anderen mit dem neuen Gefühl, dass sie sich berührten und kleine Zärtlichkeiten austauschten.

Kara überrascht sie an jedem neuen Tag.

Kara ist humorvoll.

Sie gingen im Park spazieren und schleckten nebenbei Eis, das viel zu schnell zerschmolz. Am Ufer des kleinen Sees unterhalb der Bäume, blieben sie stehen und waren mehr damit beschäftigt, das Eis von den Lippen der Anderen zu kosten, als das eigene Waffeleis. Die Küsse, die sie sich dabei stielten, waren zart und unschuldig und Kara schmeckte nach Schokolade und Butterkeks, was soviel besser war, als ihr fettreduziertes Joghurteis. „Hmm, dein Eis schmeckt so verführerisch,“ flötete Lena sorgenlos und schielte auf das begehrte Eis. Auf einer Bank im Schatten setzten sie sich und Kara nahm Lena das Joghurteis aus der Hand und bot ihr stattdessen ihr eigenes an. Sie fühlte sich nahezu befangen und leckte verlegen an dem Eis, das Kara ihr vor die Nase hielt. Beide blickten sie auf den See und schleckten abwechselnd von dem Schokoeis. Es war ein warmer sonniger Tag und besser konnte Lena ihre Mittagspause nicht verbringen. Hinter den Bäumen lief ein junger Golden Retriever hervor und sobald er die beiden bemerkte, kam er zu ihnen. Aufgeregt blieb er mit dem Schwanz wedelnd vor ihnen stehen und Kara überlies ihm das längst vergessene Joghurteis. Er verschlang es gierig und bettelte mit seinem niedlichen Hundeblick solange weiter, bis Kara nachgab. Entsetzt sah Lena zu, wie der Hund das köstliche Schokoladeneis ebenfalls bekam. Zufrieden viel er darüber her und erst nachdem er restlos alles verschlungen hatte, machte er sich aus dem Staub und war nicht länger zu sehen. Sie hätte gerne mehr von dem Eis geschleckt und daher schmollte sie ein wenig. Kara amüsierte sich darüber köstlich, zog Lena lachend an sich und hat ihr gesagt, dass Lena das Beste wäre, was sie jemals geschmeckt hat. Sie haben sich lange, lange geküsst und Kara’s Zunge stieß sanft gegen ihre eigene, bis nicht nur ihre Knie weich wie Gummi wurden und bis sie schließlich in ihr Büro zurückkehren musste.

Sie waren albern und lächerlich. Lena’s Haar war klebrig und verwuschelt von Kara’s Fingern, darin. Doch zurück im Büro warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel, um ihre Frisur zu richten und sah, wie glücklich sie aussah. Ein paar kleine Sommersprossen saßen auf ihrer Nase und ihre Wangen waren rosig. Außerdem kam sie nicht ohnehin sich zu fragen, wieso seit ihrer Kindheit kein Eis mehr geschleckt hat, es war so was von gut. 

Kara ist zärtlich. 

An einem Abend, es war spät, als Lena bis eben an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, nahm sie den vertrauten Luftzug wahr. Ihr Herz fing aufgeregt an zu flattern und Kara landete auf ihrem Balkon. „Supergirl“, begrüßte sie ihre blonde Freundin, obwohl sie alleine waren und niemand anders sie hören konnte. Dennoch war sie vorsichtig im Umgang mit der Identität. „Miss Luthor,“ spielte Kara mit. „Sie sollten so spät nicht mehr arbeiten, es ist beinahe Mitternacht.“ Lena hat sich tatsächlich die Augen gerieben. Kara hatte recht, sie war müde und es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, noch länger E-Mails zu beantworten, deren Empfänger diese selbst erst am nächsten Morgen lesen wird.

Kara trat nahe zu ihr. Zärtlich stricht sie ein paar der Strähnen, die sich im Laufe des Tages aus ihrem strengen Zopf gelöst haben aus ihrem Gesicht. Und dann hat sie Lena auf den Mund geküsst. „Hi,“ sagte sie cool. Noch ehe Lena etwas erwidern konnte hob Kara sie mit einer flüssigen Bewegung an und Lena blinzelte. Sie befand sich augenblicklich in Supergirls Armen wieder. Kara trug sie in ihren starken Armen davon, als gehörte Lena ihr. „Ich fliege dich nach Hause, Lena. Du musst dich ausruhen.“ Es klang verlockend und bereitwillig schlang sie ihre Arme um Supergirls schlanken Hals und drückte ihre Nasenspitze an ihr Gesicht. „Hmm.“ Warum riecht Kara immer so gut? Sie verteilte kleine hauchzarte Küsse, an die Stelle, welche ihr Mund als erstes erreichte und schloss die Augen, sobald sie vom Boden abhoben. Lena, ist kein Fan vom Fliegen und verträgt die Höhe nicht, aber an Kara’s Körper geschmiegt ist es anders. Sie genoss die Nähe und das Gefühl, das Kara für sie sorgte. Einmal konnte sie komplett ihre Verpflichtungen und alles was ihre Position als DEO mit sich brachte, hinter sich lassen. Sie flog mit Kara in den Nachthimmel und öffnete doch neugierig geworden ihre Augen. Der Anblick war beinahe unrealistisch. „Lena, wie fühlst du dich?“ , erkundigte sich Kara und Lena antwortete ihr. „Wie im Märchen.“ Supergirl lachte daraufhin geräuschlos, doch Lena konnte das kleine Beben an ihrem Körper spüren. Zu Hause setzte Kara sie vorsichtig ab und sah ihr in die Augen. Lena wusste, dass sie nicht bleiben wird. Doch ehe sie ging, wünschte sie Lena eine gute Nacht und streichelte liebevoll über ihre Wange. „Schlaf gut Lena,“ hat sie gesagt und dann erhielt Lena einen Gute Nacht Kuss. Dieser übertraf in seiner Zärtlichkeit alles, was sie jemals empfunden hatte und es berührte etwas tief in Lena. Kara’s Lippen tasteten ihre vielmehr ab, sie lernten sich von Neuem kennen. Noch ehe dieser stürmischer werden konnte, beendete Kara den Kuss. Mit zerknutschten und ein wenig geschwollenen Lippen ging Lena an diesem Abend ins Bett. Das Gefühl in ihrer Brust konnte sie nicht beschreiben, doch sie hat nie besser geschlafen, als in dieser Nacht. 

Kara ist leidenschaftlich.

Kara ist diejenige, die den Anfang macht, wann immer sie sich küssen. Lena ist zu befangen, als hätte sie Angst, dass sie plötzlich aufwachen würde und alles nur geträumt war. Und es gab Momente, da traut sie sich selbst nicht und sie muss sich zusammenreißen um nicht über Kara herzufallen wie ein wildes Tier. Sie haben vereinbart, dass sie sich damit Zeit lassen werden. Für Kara war das eine wichtige Sache. Lena hat versucht, ihre Enttäuschung darüber nicht zu zeigen. War der Vorteil einer Beziehung nicht, dass du regelmäßigen Sex bekommst? Doch Lena lernte schnell, dass es andere Dinge gab und diese bereiteten ihr ein Glücksgefühl, das sie bisher nicht kannte. Es war eine andere Art von Kick. Lena lernte, dass sie nicht genug davon bekommen konnte Kara zu küssen. Lena kann warten. Und es war beinahe wie ein langes zartes Vorspiel und steigerte ihre Freude darauf. Es war sexy.

Lena besprach mit Jess, die Termine der Woche, als Supergirl auf ihrem Balkon landete. Auf ihrem Gesicht lag ein seltsamer Ausdruck, irgendetwas war vorgefallen und Lena war unruhig. „Jess, ich denke, wir sind soweit durch. Sorgen sie bitte dafür, dass ich die nächste Stunde nicht gestört werde?“ „Natürlich, Miss Luthor,“ verabschiedete sich Jess und sobald sie aus der Türe war, musterte Lena Kara von oben bis unten. Sie wirkte ramponiert aber unverletzt. „Was ist passiert?“, ihr blieb die Besorgnis in ihrer eigenen Stimme nicht verborgen.

„Mir gehts gut Lena. Ich hatte nur einen blöden Kampf und ich wollte dich unbedingt sehen.“ Erleichtert atmete Lena aus und lies abermals ihren Blick über Kara wandern. Sie kann nicht verbergen, was dieser Anzug mit ihr anstellt, wann immer Supergirl vor ihr steht. Es trifft sie jedes Mal aufs Neue, daran hat sich nichts geändert. Ihr wird heiß und diese Hitze reicht eindeutig bis in ihren Unterleib. Die Stählerne hat den perfekten Körper mit Muskeln an den richtigen Stellen und trotzdem sanfte Rundungen, die sich unter dem Anzug abzeichnen und den wohlgeformten Körper einer Frau zeigten. Kara fing ihren Blick auf und sekundenspäter umschlossen Lena weiche Lippen und sie fand sich in einem stürmischen Kuss wieder. „Lena,“ sprach Kara atemlos gegen ihre Lippen. „Weißt du, was du mit mir tust, wenn du mich so ansiehst?“

Witzig. Lena hatte genau dieselben Gedanken. Was sollte sie tun? Sie versucht, Kara’s Wünsche zu respektieren und ihr das Tempo zu überlassen, doch manchmal war es beinahe unmöglich. Sie versuchte vor ihrem Geist, sich etwas völlig Abtörnendes vorzustellen. Es war ausweglos, als Kara sie fest in ihrem Griff hielt und erneut küsste. Lena war sich sicher, dass ihr Lippenstift vollständig verschmiert sein musste. Kara knabberte heftig an ihren Lippen und als Nächstes saugte sie diese in ihren Mund. Kara, die sonst immer die Bremse für beide zog oder einen Gang runterschalte, schien erhitzt und plötzliche fingerte sie an Lena’s Bluse. Das war neu. 

„Kara!“, warnte Lena und es hallte flehentlich in ihren Ohren nach, was Kara jedoch ironischerweise zu encouragieren schien. Ihr Kuss wurde atemloser und irgendwer stöhnte. Wahrscheinlich Lena, die sich nicht dafür schämt, dass sie die Blonde begehrt. 

Lena ging rückwärts, sobald Kara sie mit den Händen in ihrer Bluse vorsichtig nach hinten führte. Ihre Lippen fuhren dabei unkontrolliert über ihren Mund zu ihrem Hals und wieder zurück. Es war nahezu hektisch, ohne dabei an einer bestimmten Stelle länger zu verweilen und Lena hielt kaum noch mit ihr mit. Ihre Kniekehlen berührten die Couch und sie lies sich darauf zurückfallen. Kara beugte sich zu ihr und sie war nie angetörnter als Kara, die genug von der Fummelei hatte, fauchend ihre Bluse aufriss und die Knöpfe quer durch ihr Büro flogen. Lena öffnete den Mund, wollte Kara tadelnd herausfordern, sie necken, dass es sich dabei um ihre Lieblingsbluse handelte. Doch sie verstummte als sie in Kara’s dunkle Augen sah. Die Blonde verschlang ihren Anblick. Sie hatte nun freie Sicht auf ihren transparenten BH und Lena’s Brustwarzen versteiften sich automatisch darunter. Alles in ihr brannte darauf, von Kara dort berührt zu werden, sie atmete schwer und wartete gespannt auf Kara, was diese mit der neuen Situation anfangen würde.

Lena’s Name viel von ihren Lippen, was nahezu ehrfürchtig klang und die Mimik auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte Faszination, ja beinahe Bewunderung lag darin. Sie bewegte sich nicht und schluckte ein paar Mal schwer, es muss sich wohl ein großer Knoten in ihrem Hals gebildet haben und Lena wusste, das dies bedeutete, dass Kara die Bremse einlegen würde. 

Doch anders als erwartet senkte Kara den Kopf und küsste sie. Es war von solcher Sanftheit, dass es Lena den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog. Ihre vollen Lippen bewegten sich gegen ihre eigenen so so langsam aber sie fanden einen wunderbaren Rhythmus. Gut, dass sie saß, ihr wären andernfalls die Knie eingeknickt, es kribbelte bis in die Zehenspitzen. Es war neuartig und es ging Lena durch Mark und Bein. Zärtliche Finger berührten sie an der Wange und streichelten darüber und dann verschwanden diese, um sich einen Augenblick später auf ihrem Schlüsselbein wiederzufinden. Zaghaft, mit all ihren Fingerspitzen streiften diese über ihr Dekolletee. Lena’s Atmung geriet kurzzeitig ins Stocken. Kara’s Fingerspitzen fuhren zögerlich, aber ohne innezuhalten, abwärts. Erst an der Schwellung ihrer Brüste, auf der nackten Haut, dort wo der BH anfing, stoppten diese. Es geschah alles so verdammt langsam. Lena fühlte sich völlig hilflos, während sie jeder Berührung entgegenfieberte. Und dann streiften die Finger über den Hauch von BH, den sie trug. Den Kontakt konnte sie deutlich auf ihren Brustwarzen spüren. Lena atmete nur noch gegen Karas Lippen. Es lag daran, wie Kara sie berührte. Es war behutsam. Es war mit Bedacht. Liebevoll legte Kara ihre ganze Hand um Lena’s Brust und umschloss diese. Ihr Slip war längst vollständig durchnässt, doch es war anders, wie sie es kannte. Wie konnte diese Berührung so erotisch sein und so tief gehen? Kara wollte sie berühren und tat es nicht, um sie beide scharf zu machen. Lena fühlte sich diesem Gefühl vollständig ausgeliefert. Ihre Hände, klammerten sich an Kara’s Rücken und dann sprach diese zu ihr: „Du bist bildschön, Lena. So bildschön.“ Sie wusste keine Erwiderung außer Kara zu küssen. Das hier war außerhalb ihrer Liga und so küsste sie Kara auf den Mund und versuchte, dieselbe Sanftheit zu finden, um Kara ebenso zu zeigen, wie gut sich das anfühlte, was sie tat.

Ihr Kuss endete damit, das Kara’s Magen sich zu Wort meldete und dermaßen laut knurrte, das Lena herzlich lachte. Es war definitiv der Killer aber amüsant. Kara war zutiefst verlegen, als sie mitteilte, dass sie noch kein Mittagessen hatte. Der Moment war gebrochen und Kara trat unbeholfen einen Schritt zurück. Lena nahm den Hörer in die Hand und bat Jess Potsticker und Kara’s Lieblingsmenü von Noonans liefern zu lassen. Kara war rot wie eine Tomate und konnte Lena nicht länger in die Augen sehen oder überhaupt in ihre Richtung. Lena zeigte Mitleid. Sie zog sich ihren Blazer über und knöpfte diesen, soweit es möglich war, nach oben hin zu. Die verstreuten Knöpfe, die überall verteilt in ihrem Büro lagen, würde sie später aufsammeln. 

* * *

Heute Abend möchte Kara sie in die Alienbar ausführen, in welcher sie mit ihren Freunden ab und an gerne den Feierabend verbringt. Lena war sich nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee ist, wenn eine Luthor eine solche Bar betritt. Sie selbst hat kein Problem mit Aliens, jedoch kann sie ihren Nachnamen nicht verbergen. Kara versicherte ihr, sie solle sich darüber keine Sorgen machen, also tat es Lena nicht. Sie war in der Annahme, dass ihre Schwester Alex und deren Freundin, die smarte Polizistin Maggie Sawyer dabei sein werden, doch nach Kara’s Vorstellung gehörte die Testphase nur ihnen beide alleine. Damit hatte Lena sicher kein Problem, hat sie doch ein wenig Respekt vor Alex und davor, wie diese reagieren wird, wenn sie von der Abmachung der beiden erfährt. Lena kann sich ausmalen, dass sie sicher nicht allzu begeistert darüber ist.

Lena greift nach dem Stapel Papierpost zu dem sie bisher noch nicht gekommen und bemerkt einen persönlich adressierten Umschlag darunter. Einen Augenblick flattert ihr Herz aufgeregt, erst gestern hat sie wieder ein Dutzend Blumen an Kara’s Büro liefern lassen. Ob dies eine Dankeskarte war?

Sie reißt das Kuvert auf und sobald ihre Augen über die steife Handschrift lesen, gefriert ihr das Blut in den Adern.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Luthor,_

_treffen sie mich Donnerstag Vormittag 10:00 am Hafen, Pier 13, wenn sie nicht möchten, dass der beiliegende Schnappschuss von Ihnen und ihrer kleinen Freundin an die Öffentlichkeit geht. Kommen Sie alleine und kein Wort zu niemanden._   
_Ich freue mich auf Ihr Erscheinen._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

_Ein besorgter Bürger_

  
Auf der Rückseite befindet sich ein Foto von Lena und Supergirl. Sie liegen sich in den Armen und küssen sich. Es ist auf ihrem Balkon bei L-Corp entstanden, es war der Abend, an dem Kara sie nach Hause flog.

Mistkerl.

Lena denkt nach. Sie weiß wie mit solchen Menschen umzugehen ist. Es ist keinesfalls die erste Erpressung und wird auch nicht die Letzte sein. Pikant ist nur, dass er sie völlig im ungewissen lässt, was dieser von ihr möchte und dieses Foto. Supergirl. Ihr Herz erhält einen dumpfen Stich. Sie reißt sich jedoch zusammen. Lena besitzt das höchste Gebäude der Stadt. Wie ist es möglich, dass sie unbemerkt fotografiert wurden? Wer dringt derart in ihre Privatsphäre ein? Lena möchte demjenigen am liebsten den Kopf abreisen, doch sie weiß es besser und versucht sich abermals zu beruhigen. Pier 13 am Hafen. Dort ist die Anlegestelle der größten Jachten von Nationalcity. Liegt dort nicht ihre eigene völlig unberührt im Hafen und wartet auf ihren Auftritt? Hmm.. Ihr Handy klingelt und reißt sie aus ihren Überlegungen, es zeigt Kara als eingehenden Anrufer an.

Diese teilt aufgeregt mit, dass Lena nur wenig von ihrem Mittagessen zu sich nehmen soll, da heute Abend in der Alienbar Burgernacht ist. Das bedeutet Kara zu Folge, dass du den Wunschbelag in deinem Burger verdoppeln kannst, soviel Pommes dazu erhältst, wie du essen kannst und das Ganze mit einem Bier serviert wird. Allesamt Lebensmittel, auf die Lena verzichtet. Aber das sagt sie Kara nicht. Sie sagt ihr auch nichts von dem Umschlag, den sie in den Händen hält und beschließt somit in diesem Moment, dass sie es vor Kara verheimlichen wird. Zumindest so lange bis sie weiß, um was es dabei geht. War es nicht genau das, wovor Kara sich gefürchtet hat, sobald Lena erfährt, dass sie Supergirl ist? Was ist, wenn diese es sich deswegen anders überlegt? Sie möchte Kara nicht beunruhigen, diese ist so glücklich und sie kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Am Ende des Gespräches stammelt Kara ein wenig. Sie bittet Lena darum, das grüne T-Shirt zu tragen, welches ihr so gut an ihr gefällt. Lena fühlt sich geschmeichelt und spielt mit. Natürlich kommt sie Kara’s Wünschen gerne nach. Dabei lacht sie amüsiert. Weiß sie doch ziemlich genau, dass es ein dezenter Hinweis darauf ist, dass Lena bloß nicht in ihrer üblichen Buisnesskleidung in der Bar auftauchen soll. Kara ist viel zu höflich, um Lena dies direkt vorzuschreiben. 

Es ist die richtige Entscheidung Kara aus dieser Sache, was immer es war, herauszuhalten. Die drei Wochen ihrer Testphase waren bald vorbei und Lena kann nicht zu lassen das diese auch nur einen einzigen Tag eher als vereinbart enden würden.


	13. Chapter 13

Kara steht erwartungsvoll an der vereinbarten Straßenecke und hält Ausschau nach Lena. Die Alienbar liegt versteckt in einer trüben Gasse und wirkt von außen wenig einladend, daher wird sie ab hier gemeinsam mit Lena die paar Meter laufen. Ihre Vorfreude steigt, sobald die schwarze Limousine vor ihr zum stehen kommt. Die Türe springt auf und ein paar Highheels treten daraus hervor. Feminine Knöchel und schwarze elegante Hosen folgen. Lena erscheint in dem grünen Shirt, welches sie beiläufig erwähnt hat, ihre Haare trägt sie offen und fallen in weichen Wellen darüber. Glücklich nimmt Kara ihre Erscheinung in sich auf. Sie wirkt elegant verspielt und ihre Augen strahlen, sobald sie Kara erblickt. 

Sie umarmen sich zur Begrüßung. Die Straße ist belebt und beide halten sich automatisch ein wenig zurück. „Hallo meine Hübsche,“ flüstert Kara in ihr Ohr. „Hallo, Darling“ raunt Lena zurück und Gänsehaut zeichnet sich auf ihrem Körper ab, ehe sie sich langsam voneinander lösen. Sie schlendern den Boulevard entlang und erzählen sich von ihrem Tag. Ihre Hände streifen sich dabei bei jedem Schritt und suchen bewusst den Kontakt zueinander. Kara’s heutige Heldentat bestand darin, einen kleinen Vierbeiner hoch oben von einem Baum zu befreien. 

„Du hast einen Kater gerettet, der von alleine auf diesem Baum hochklettern konnte, aber nicht wieder hinunter? Und du hast ihn von diesem hohen Baum rausgeflogen? Ist dafür nicht die Feuerwehr zuständig?“

„Pirat heißt er. Er ist soooo süß. Das Fell ist schwarz weiß gefleckt, wobei sein Gesicht bis zu den Augen schwarz ist und der Rest weiß. Aber seine Nase ist ebenfalls schwarz mit einem kleinen Punkt daneben. Soooo süß. Er war verängstigt, Lena. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass wenn er erst einmal dort oben in den Baumkronen sitzt, nicht mehr hinunter finden würde. Das angsterfüllte Miauen hab ich bis auf die andere Seite der Stadt wahrgenommen. Es war herzzerreißend.“ Kara macht ein ergriffenes Gesicht und greift sich theatralisch an die Brust. „Ich habe den kleinen Kater nach einer Weile beruhigender Worte vorsichtig gepackt und bin mit ihm geflogen. Unten hat seine Besitzerin gewartet. Sie war außer sich vor Sorge. Er hat noch nicht solange Freigang und dann passiert gleich so etwas. Helena meinte, er saß schon seit Stunden dort oben fest, sie hat alles mögliche versucht um ihn herbei zurufen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich sie war, als ich ihr den kleinen Racker überreicht habe. Pirat hat nur ein Auge und auf dem anderen sieht er schlecht, er hat es nicht einfach. Helena hat mich immer wieder umarmt und wollte nicht mehr loslassen.“ 

„Oh, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie glücklich Helena war. Sicher wollte sie ein Autogramm zusammen mit Supergirl.“ 

„Woher weißt du das? Wir haben ein Foto zusammen geschossen, zusammen mit Pirat. Ich darf die beiden jeder Zeit besuchen kommen, wenn ich möchte. Sie hat selbstgemachte Limonade und einen riesig großen Garten.“ 

„Sicher darfst du das. Natürlich will sie dir ihren Garten zeigen,“ brummt Lena.

„Ja. Vielleicht helfe ich ihr Mal bei ein paar Gartenarbeiten. Sie hat ziemlich große Bäume, die sie selbst gar nicht mehr schneiden kann. Sie ist auf Hilfe angewiesen. Dann kann ich Pirat besuchen und mit ihm spielen.“

Lena ist still geworden und Kara kann sehen, dass sich die Räder in ihrem hübschen Kopf bewegen. Irgendetwas scheint sie zu beschäftigen.

„Wie war dein Tag, Lena? Was hast du erlebt?“

„Nichts Aufregendes. Ich war hauptsächlich in Meetings. Tarifverhandlungen und arrogante Anzugträger, die sich in Führungsangelegenheiten wichtig machen. Leider hatte ich keine hübsche Helena, die mir selbstgemachte Limonade angeboten hat.“

„Hübsch?“ , fragt Kara irritiert. „Sicher sieht sie gut aus für ihr---“ dann kommt ihr ein Gedanke.

„Bist du eifersüchtig Lena?“ 

„Ich? Sicher nicht,“ erwidert Lena und murmelt „Lächerlich“ hinzu. Sie wird rot im Gesicht, was so gut wie nie vorkommt. Kara zieht sie besser nicht damit auf. Sie kann es nicht fassen, dass ihre Freundin eifersüchtig ist, es lässt sie einen Moment schwindeln. Und es ist verdammt süß, wie grummelig Lena mit einem Mal ist. Aber es sieht nicht danach aus, als dürfte man sie damit aufziehen. Kara möchte sich sowieso nicht in diesem Gefühl sonnen. Lena soll wissen, dass es für sie nur eine Frau gibt. Innerlich lächelt Kara, aber äußerlich bleibt sie ernst.

„Dazu hast du auch überhaupt keinen Grund. Helena ist schon über 80 zig Jahre alt,“ sagt sie beiläufig und mit einem kleinen Seitenblick sieht sie, wie Lena ausatmet und sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe beißt. Kara strengt sich an um ein ernstes Gesicht beizubehalten.

An der Ecke biegen sie in eine weniger belebte Gasse ab und Kara greift nach Lenas Hand. Ihre Finger sind innerhalb einer Sekunde miteinander verschlungen. Endlich zieht sie ihre Freundin an sich und küsst sie auf die Lippen. Lena küsst sie bereitwillig zurück und das Gefühl in ihrer Brust überwältigt sie. Der Kuss dauert länger als für die Öffentlichkeit angebracht ist. Mit Lena an der Hand läuft sie die durch die Straßen. Sie ist voller Stolz erfüllt, denn die ganze Welt kann sehen, dass Lena zu ihr gehört. 

Eine Weile später betreten sie die gut besuchte Bar. Lizzy, die hinter der Bartheke arbeitet, zwinkert Kara zu und deutet auf einen Platz für zwei im hinteren Teil der Bar. Die meisten Aliens, die hier her kommen, sehen normal aus und verbergen ihre wahre Natur. Trotzdem, in dieser Bar ist es egal, wenn deine Zunge ähnlich einer Schlange gleicht, dein Ohr Spitz wie eine Fledermaus ist oder deine Arme aus Tentakeln bestehen. Hier muss sich niemand verstecken. Gemeinsam durchqueren sie den Raum. Sämtliche Gespräche verstummen und sie ziehen alle Blicke auf sich. Die meisten kennen das Gesicht der Lena Luthor. Während einige neugierige Blicke werfen, bemerkt Kara darunter ein paar abfällige. Aber Kara ist ein gern gesehener und allseits beliebter Gast, daher nehmen sie Lena’s Anwesenheit brummend zur Kenntnis und wenden sich bald wieder ihren eigenen Gesprächen zu.

Lena nimmt die Umgebung und die Leute lässig zur Kenntnis. Sicher weicht dieses Lokal von ihren üblichen Barbesuchen ab, doch sie scheint sich wohl zu fühlen. Kara sieht es an ihrer entspannten Haltung. Sie bestellen den Burger ihrer Wahl, welcher mit reichlich Pommes und Bier serviert wird. Hier gibt es die besten Burger der Stadt und Kara verschlingt ihr Essen genüsslich. Lena hingegen isst wie ein Spatz. Sie lässt das Brot weg und stielt sich nur wenig der knusprigen Pommes, doch sie wirkt vergnügt. Ihre sonst so blasen Wangen sind leicht rosig gefärbt und zufrieden nippt sie an ihrem Bier. Kara fühlt sich wie auf Wolke sieben, sie ist mit Lena in ihrer Lieblingsbar, mit Lena! Sie kann es kaum erwarten, bis sie alle zusammen hier sein werden, mit Alex und Maggie, mit Winn und James. Sie ist sich sicher, dass diese Zeit kommen wird, doch bis dahin, möchte sie ihre hübsche Tischpartnerin für sich alleine genießen.

„So,“ sagt Lena, nachdem ihre Bäuche voll sind und nur vereinzelt eine Pommes, den Weg in ihren Mund findet. Ihr Bier ist leer getrunken und das Glas ruht in ihren Händen.

„Alkohol hat wahrhaftig nicht die geringste Auswirkung auf Supergirl?“

„Nein. Mein Körper absorbiert Alkohol,“ antwortet Kara, dann fällt ihr was ein. „Obwohl, es gibt eine Art von Rum, der für Menschen toxisch ist. Wenn ich das Zeug trinke, hat es Auswirkungen auf mich.“

„Welche Art von Auswirkung?“, fragt Lena neugierig geworden.

„Ich werde betrunken. Hemmungslos. Ähm, ich sage Dinge--“, erwidert Kara und führt die Tatsache nicht weiter aus. 

„Interessant! Wie heißt der Rum?“

Kara erinnert sich an das letzte Mal, als sie hier in dieser Bar den Rum getrunken hat. Sie hat sich seltsam unbeschwert gefühlt, die Last und die Sorgen, die sie sonst mit sich trägt, waren allesamt fort. Sie hat herzlich über all die kleinen Dinge gelacht, die an diesem Abend passiert sind. Und sie war locker und ein wenig mutig. Sie hat mit James geflirtet. Damals dachte sie, dass sie beiden ein Paar werden könnten. Sie hat ihm eindeutige Blicke zugeworfen und sich beim Billard so positioniert, das er sie gut sehen konnte. Es fühlte sich sexy an. Sie wird rot und verrät Lena den Namen des Getränks, ohne zu überlegen. Lena sieht sie einen Augenblick lang an, dann steht sie wortlos auf und läuft in Richtung Bar.

Kara sieht ihr nach, wie sie ihre Bestellung aufgibt und lässig an der Bar lehnt. Lizzy’s Mund umspielt ein Lächeln als Lena ein paar Worte mit ihr wechselt. Kara wüsste gerne was die beiden reden, aber sie würde niemals Lena’s Privatsphäre verletzen und ihr Supergehör einsetzten. Stattdessen beobachtet sie die Dunkelhaarige und erinnert sich an die letzten Wochen mit ihr, die himmlisch waren. Sie ist so verliebt, es hat sie total erwischt. 

Die drei Wochen sind nahezu vorbei und Kara kann es kaum erwarten, bis sie offiziell zusammen sind. Sie ist sich 100-prozentig sicher, das Lena genauso so fühlt. Sie sieht es an ihrem Blick und spürt es in ihren Berührungen. Manchmal sieht Lena sie an, als wäre sie von einem anderen Stern. Okay, falsche Wortwahl, sie ist von einem anderen Stern, aber die Zeit, welche sie auf der Erde gelebt hat, überwiegt ihrer Kindheit auf Krypton. Lena ist selbstbewusst, wenn es um ihre Arbeit geht oder um ihre Outfits, fügt sie schmunzelnd hinzu. Der Punkt ist, Lena bleibt stets höflich und respektvoll, trotz ihrer Position, die sie als CEO von L-Corp innehat. Ihre Leute verehren sie deswegen. Doch Lena scheint dies nicht zu erkennen. Sie hat die bescheuerte Auffassung, dass alle Menschen nur ihren Nachnahmen sehen und das sie das Recht dazu hätten, Lena diesbezüglich zu verurteilen. Schlimmer noch, sie redet sich ein, sie hätte es nicht verdient, geliebt zu werden. Kara möchte sie manchmal am liebsten heftig schütteln, wenn sie so redet, aber sie weiß, dass sie das ganze von einer anderen Seite anfangen muss. Sie liebt Lena und das wird sie ihr zeigen und sie wird es ihr sagen, doch erst möchte sie mehr Privates über Lena erfahren, über ihre Vergangenheit. Lena verschließt sich, wann immer sie simple Fragen dazu stellt. 

Gefolgt von Lizzy, die für Lena die Drinks in der Hand hält, kommen die beiden zurück. Lizzy stellt die Drinks auf dem Tisch ab und deutet darauf.

„Das ist dein Scotch, Lena.“ Kara blinzelt. Jetzt ist es schon Lena, dafür hat Lizzy nicht lange gebraucht. „Kara das ist dein Rum. Bitte nicht die Getränke verwechseln,“ sagt Lizzy und zwinkert ihnen beiden zu.

„Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Lizzy,“ erwidert Lena und grinst zufrieden. Kara fühlt sich irritiert, sie hat das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben, aber sie will sich nichts anmerken lassen. Sie beobachtet wie Lizzy mit einem extra Schwung in ihren Hüften Richtung Bartheke stolziert. 

„Was hast du vor? Mich abfüllen? Ein Trinkspiel mit mir spielen?“ , fragt sie schmollend, doch es scheint Lena nicht zu beeinflussen.

„Hmm, keine schlechte Idee. Welche Trinkspiele kennst du?“

„Wieso unterhalten wir uns nicht?“ Kara hat so viele Fragen an sie. Lena ist offen, bei allem, was ihre Familie betrifft. Sie hält dabei nichts hinter dem Berg. Und es tut Kara im Herzen weh zu hören, wie kühl Lena aufgewachsen ist, ohne Liebe der Mutter und ohne Vater. Der Einzige der ihr ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat, ist er Bruder. Doch diese Aufmerksamkeit war nicht gesund. Lex kam nicht damit zurecht, dass seine kleine brillante Schwester bald schlauer als er selbst war. Sein Interesse, das er Lena gezeigt hatte, diente weitgehend egoistischer Zwecke. Lex hat sie ausgenutzt, hat ihren Verstand gebraucht, doch Lena nimmt ihren Bruder immer in Schutz. Zumindest rechtfertigt sie sein Handeln bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er verrückt und größenwahnsinnig wurde. Lena muss den Rest selbst erkennen und Kara lauscht den Geschichten, während sich in ihrem Inneren ein Kampf abspielt und sie leise Tränen für das kleine Mädchen weint. So offen Lena diese Geschichten erzählt, umso verschlossener wird Lena, wenn es um die Zeit geht, sobald sie von zu Hause gezogen war. Was war passiert in der Zeit an der Uni? Wer waren ihre Freunde? Wer war ihre erste Liebe? Welche Geschichten hat sie erlebt? Kara brennt auf diese Antworten.

„Da ist so vieles, was ich über dich gerne erfahren möchte,“ sagt Kara und bemerkt den Drang in ihrer Stimme. Lena’s Gesichtszüge spannen sich kaum merklich an, doch es bliebt nicht verborgen. Beinahe hat sie Mitleid aber sie war auf einer Mission, sie hat sich fest vorgenommen mehr über Lena zu erfahren, sie sanft aber zum Sprechen zu bringen. Ihr kommt ein Gedanke. „Bitte Lena, du darfst mich im Gegenzug fragen, was immer du möchtest.“ Das scheint Lena’s Interesse zu wecken. Ihre perfekt geschwungene Augenbraue geht weit nach oben.

„Ist das so?“

Kara schluckt und nickt tapfer. Lena’s Augen schimmern von durchdringenden grün.

„Hmm, mal überlegen. Handhaben wir es so. Jeder darf abwechselnd eine Frage stellen und wenn man nicht antworten möchte, trinkt man stattdessen einen Shot. Einverstanden?“

Kara überlegt einen Moment. Klingt kinderleicht und sie würde alles dafür tun, um Lena ein paar Antworten zu entlocken. Begeistert nickt sie mit dem Kopf. „Einverstanden.“

Das Spiel fing mit harmlosen Fragen an, die leicht zu beantworten waren. Was war dein Lieblingsfach in der Schulzeit? Welche deine Lieblingsband? Kara war eifrig dabei, endlich erfuhr sie ein paar neue Dinge, wenn auch Kleinigkeiten und sie saugte diese neuen Informationen begierig in sich auf. Und mit einem Mal änderte sich das Spiel rapide. Fragen wurden gestellt, die sie nicht beantworten wurden und beide tranken ihre Shots. Lena trank dabei weitgehend mehr, was Kara bald irritierte. Sie stellte ernsthaft keine gravierenden Fragen, im Gegensatz zu Lena, deren Themen ihr die Röte ins Gesicht trieben. Sie sah sich gezwungen zu trinken, womit sie vor Beginn des Spiels überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Wie naiv sie war. 

„Wie lange liegt deine letzte Beziehung zurück?“, fragt Kara aufgeregt und brennt auf die Antwort, doch ehe die Frage vollständig von ihren Lippen fällt, trinkt Lena ihren Shot.

„Was? Nein! Wieso wirst du das nicht beantworten, Lena? Es ist eine einfache Frage.“ 

„Das ist eine zweite Frage Darling, du kennst die Regeln.“ Lena hat ihr Schnapsglas ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nach hinten gekippt und schenkt sich von der Flasche Scotch, die mittlerweile neben ihr steht, ein neues Glas voll. Der frisch eingeschenkte Schnaps steht neben ihr, als rechnet sie damit, dass sie in der nächsten Runde ebenfalls trinken wird. 

„Ich bin an der Reihe,“ erklärt Lena unnötigerweise und ihr Mund umspielt ein leichtes Lächeln. Ihre nächste Frage wird Kara ebenfalls an ihre Grenzen treiben und sie wappnet sich für das, wozu Lena sie herausfordern wird. Sie blinzelt kurz mit den Augen, sie fühlt sich schon ein wenig beschwipst.

„Hast du deinen Röntgenblick jemals privat ausgenutzt, um jemanden auszuspionieren, was nicht deine Arbeit als Supergirl betroffen hat?“ 

Kara wird tiefrot vor Scham, es verrät sie und nimmt ihr damit die Antwort ab. Der Anblick von Lena im Bett in Pyjama worauf Sternchen abgebildet sind und das Foto von Supergirl in ihren Händen. Dieses Bild hat sich für immer tief in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Erstmals schämt sie sich deswegen.

„Kara Danvers, ich bin schockiert,“ tadelt Lena gespielt entsetzt. Es amüsiert sie offensichtlich, doch Kara kann dies nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
„Lena ich achte wahrhaftig auf deine Privatsphäre ich..“

„Meine?? Du hast mich ausspioniert? Kara!!“ 

Shit. Kara ist eindeutig nicht mehr nüchtern. Sie wollte doch nur erklären. Mist. Am liebsten würde sie vor Scham im Boden versinken. Schnell nimmt sie einen Shot, erstmals froh, dass sie die Frage keinesfalls beantworten muss. Ihr Körper schüttelt sich, bäh der Rum ist bitter und ihre Kehle brennt. Sie ist eindeutig angetrunken. Das war megapeinlich, auch wenn Lena sich hämisch darüber zu freuen scheint. Sie ist keinesfalls böse. Kara überlegt fieberhaft nach einer Frage um von sich abzulenken. 

„Wann hast du das erste Mal bemerkt, dass dir Frauen gefallen?“ Ha! Sie ist stolz, dass ihr diese Frage eingefallen ist. Begierig spitzt sie die Ohren.

Lena’s Hand wandert zu ihrem Glas und Kara kann nicht glauben, das sie diese Frage ebenfalls nicht beantworten wird. Lena fährt mit ihrem Daumen den Rand des Glases nach, sie denkt über die Frage nach und Kara starrt gebannt auf ihre schlanken Finger. Am liebsten würde sie Lena’s Hand in die ihre nehmen. Doch sie will unbedingt die Antwort hören und nicht davon ablenken. 

„Das war an der Universität. Dort hat ein Mädchen täglich auf der Wiese vor meinem Fenster trainiert. Sie war Cheerleaderin und unglaublich sexy. Weit außerhalb meiner Liga.“ Kara’s Herz klopft schneller, das war das erste Mal, das Lena diese Zeit erwähnt und etwas Privates mitteilt.

„Wie sah sie aus? Hast du sie gefragt, ob sie mit dir ausgehen möchte?“

„Das war nicht deine Frage, Kara.“ Mist. Jetzt möchte sie mehr über diese Cheerleaderin erfahren und wieso diese außerhalb Lena’s Liga war. Niemand war das.

„Hast du jemals darüber nachgedacht mit Cat Grant zu schlafen?“

„LENA! Oh Gott Nein!“ Kara wird rot wie eine Tomate, die Frage kam völlig unvorbereitet. Obwohl sie die Frage beantwortet hat, nimmt sie einen Shot. Ihr Körper schüttelt sich abermals. Wieso fragt Lena solche Sachen? Es ist peinlich und unangenehm nur daran zu denken. Oh Gott, nein definitiv nein. Dreht sich der Tisch? Kara könnte schwören, dass sie eine kleine Rechtskurve gemacht haben, aber das war unmöglich. Überlege lieber, welche Frage du Lena stellen wirst, sagt sie zu sich selbst. Ich wüsste gerne, mit wie vielen Frauen du geschlafen hast, murmelt sie. OH Gott, hat sie das etwa laut gesagt? 

„Lena, es tut mir leid, das ist eine zu persönliche Frage, du musst darauf nicht--“

„Hmm, mal überlegen. Es müssen über zehn gewesen sein, aber unter 15 würde ich sagen.“

Kara ist geschockt. Sie weiß nicht was sie mehr schockiert, die Tatsache, mit welcher Anzahl an Frauen Lena geschlafen hat oder das sie diese Informationen so bereitwillig teilt. Na toll, schlagartig ist sie eifersüchtig, dass es dort draußen Frauen gibt, die Lena berührt haben und so etwas Intimes mit ihr geteilt haben. Und zusätzlich fühlt sie sich unterlegen, da kann sie überhaupt nicht mithalten. Die waren alle sicher wahnsinnig gut im Bett. Warum hat sie eine solche Frage gestellt? Jetzt wo sie die Antwort kennt, wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, sie hätte es erst gar nicht gewusst. 

„Kara? Darling, ist alles okay?“ 

„Klar. Du bist dran,“ sie wird sich zusammenreißen. Das war eine Frage, deren Antwort sie unbedingt wissen wollte, daher muss sie damit leben und darf nicht zum Riesenbaby mutieren.

„Willst du weiter spielen?“ Selbst Lena denkt womöglich, dass sie ein großes Baby ist.

„Ja,“ sagt sie entschieden und gibt sich cool.

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Klaro, schieß los!“

„Na gut. Hat Supergirl schon mal jemanden geküsst?“ Kara runzelt verwundert die Stirn. 

„Aber du kennst doch die Antwort.“

„Hat Supergirl jemand anderes als mich geküsst?“

„Nein! Nur dich, Lena.“

Lena grinst erleichtert und Kara grinst erleichtert zurück. Sie möchte jetzt Lena küssen. Sie greift nach Lena’s Hand und stößt dabei ihr volles Schnapsglas um. Ups! Die Flüssigkeit sammelt sich auf dem Tisch zu einer Pfütze und tropft über die Tischkante hinab.

„Oh Shit! Tut mir leid, Lena.“ Kara steht auf und bemerkt wie bedrohlich sie schwankt. Da kommt Lizzy mit einen Lappen an der Hand angerannt.

„Keine Sorge, Kara ich wische das auf.“

„Danke Lizzy, tut mir wirklich leid.“

„Es ist doch nichts passiert. Möchtest ihr noch etwas?“ Lizzy hat die Frage in Lena’s Richtung gestellt. 

Lena kneift ihre Augen zusammen, als würde sie angestrengt überlegen. „Ich glaube wir hätten gerne die Rechnung. Es ist schon spät. Oder möchtest du gerne noch ein Glas Wasser oder etwas anderes, Kara?“

Kara schüttelt mit dem Kopf. Sie möchte keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr. Sie möchte mit Lena alleine sein.

„Okay. Danke Lizzy,“ sagt Lena und Kara sieht zu, wie sie ihre Kreditkarte reicht.

„Ich kann dich nach Hause fliegen und dort noch einen Schluck Wasser trinken,“ lallt Kara, nachdem Lizzy weg ist und grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Ich glaube nicht, das du noch fliegen kannst,“ sagt Lena amüsiert. „Ich bringe dich zu mir nach Hause, Schnapsnase.“ Alles was Kara hört: Lena nimmt sie mit zu sich nach Haus und eilig steht sie auf. Der Raum beginnt sich zu drehen und Lena greift nach ihr. Lena hält sie an der Hand und Kara lässt ihren Kopf an die weiche Schulter fallen. „Hmm.“ Lena riecht immer so gut.

* * *

\- ***

Lena schließt erleichtert die Türe zu ihrem Penthouse auf. Was hat sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Ich hätte Kara nicht so viel trinken lassen dürfen, schallt sie sich in Gedanken. Obwohl sie zugeben muss, dass es amüsant ist, oder sollte sie besser sagen interessant? Kara scheint völlig offen über das zu sein, was sie sonst immer rot werden lässt. Lena weiß nicht, wie sie sich verhalten soll. Sie hat die Blonde noch nie so offensiv erlebt. Allerdings ist sie selbst bei weitem ebenso wenig nüchtern.

Sie hat Kara in ihr Penthouse gebracht. Zum einen, weil es näher liegt und sie ihren Fahrer bereits in den Feierband entlassen hat. Zudem schadete ein kleiner Spaziergang an der frischen Luft den beiden nicht. Kara ist umhergewandert und geschwankt. Lena hatte Mühe, sie gerade zu halten, mit ihren Killer Highheels keine leichte Aufgabe. Erfolg hatte, sie sobald sie ihren Arm um Kara gelegt hat und ihren Körper an sich gedrückt. Die Blonde hat bereitwillig ihren Kopf an Lena’s Schulter gelehnt und wohlwollig geseufzt. „Siehst du den tollen Sternenhimmel?“, säuselte Kara und Lena antwortete „Ja, wunderschön“, ohne dabei nach oben zu sehen. „Vorsichtig Süße, wir überqueren jetzt die Straße. Bleib bei mir.“ Kara seufzte abermals. „Wunderschön. So ein romantischer Spaziergang, Lena. Findest du es auch romantisch?“ „Ja es ist wunderschön,“ wiederholte sie und spürte dann Lippen an ihrem Hals, die Gänsehaut an ihrem gesamten Körper verursachten. „Wunderschön,“ nuschelte Kara an ihrem Hals und leckte daran. Das würde ein langer Weg nach Hause werden.

Zum anderen hat sie Kara in ihr Penthouse gebracht, da sie einen vollen Kühlschrank besitzt. Sie hat die Nase gerümpft, wann immer sie den Inhalt von Kara’s Kühlschrank inspiziert hat. Dieser bestand hauptsächlich aus Fertigessen. Ein kleiner Mitternachtssnack, schadet ihnen beiden nicht, es wird den Alkohol aufsaugen. 

Als sie eine Weile später endlich ihr Penthouse erreicht haben, hat Kara ihren Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und den hohen Bau betrachtet. „Hmm. Dort oben wohnt meine Freundin. Gaaaaanz weit oben. Schau doch mal.“

„Oh wow! Sieht so aus als wären wir hier richtig,“ erwiderte Lena und hielt Kara an der Hand fest. Nebenbei versuchte sie, den Türcode in das Tastenfeld einzutippen. Erst beim dritten Anlauf ist es ihr gelungen. Ein weiterer Fehlversuch hätte den Alarm ausgelöst. Gott, wie betrunken war sie? 

Als Lena die Eingangstüre aufhielt, grinste Kara. „Wollen Sie mich etwa zu sich mit nach oben nehmen, Miss Luthor?“ Ihre beiden Augenbrauen gingen weit nach oben und Lena war ernsthaft amüsiert. Dennoch war sie heilfroh, wenn sie ihre angetrunkene Freundin endlich in der Sicherheit ihrer Wohnung hatte.

„Komm rein Darling. Wir nehmen den Aufzug.“

„Uiiiiiiiii,“ zeigte sie sich begeistert, als würde sie selten Aufzug fahren, was der Wahrheit höchstwahrscheinlich nahekam. Kara drückte den Knopf und verschwand kurz darauf im Aufzug. Lena sah ihr amüsiert hinterher. Dann beeilte sie sich, ihr zu folgen. Nicht auszumalen, falls die Blonde alleine losgefahren wäre. Sobald sie bei ihr war, wurde sie gegen die sich schließenden Türen gedrückt. Hungrige Lippen überfielen sie, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Kara griff nach Lena’s Handgelenken und hielt diese über ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand fest. Lena fand sich bewegungsunfähig, die Aktion lies ihren Puls beschleunigen und zudem die Augen ausfallen. 

„Kara! W..Was tust du da?“

„Ich küsse meine Freundin,“ antwortete Kara gegen ihre Lippen und biss anschließend in ihre Unterlippe, ehe sie sanft mit ihrer Zunge über die Stelle fuhr. 

Lena war in ihrem Bann, ihr Gehirn setzte aus und sie konnte sich kaum bewegen. Sie lies sich küssen und ihren Mund verschlingen. Kara lockerte ein wenig ihren Griff an ihren Handgelenken, bevor ihr einfiel, dass ihr Lena so bewegungsunfähig gefiel und sie drückte erneut die Hände gegen die Wand. Lena mag es nicht, wenn über sie bestimmt wird, gewöhnlich dreht sie den Spieß um. Nicht bei Kara. Es turnte sie unheimlich an. Sie war diesem Gefühl ausgeliefert. Die Blonde roch so gut, nach Sonnenstrahlen und ihr Körper war warm und presste sich eng an sie. Kara’s freie Hand strich über Lena’s Körper und dieser brannte lichterloh.

Das Ding des Aufzuges brachte sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Kara lies nur schwer von ihr ab. Erst als Lena ihr Potsticker versprochen hatte, hob die Blonde interessiert ihren Kopf und lies Lena schmollend los. Lena war sprachlos, wer hätte gedacht, dass ihre Freundin so hemmungslos war, wenn sie betrunken ist. 

Jetzt stehen sie beide in ihrem Appartement und Lena überlegt. Als Erstes wird sie die Potsticker aus der Gefriertruhe holen und kurzgebratenes Gemüse vorbereiten. Sie hat Zucchini, Paprika, weiter kommt sie nicht. Kara ist abermals an ihr. Dieses Mal wird sie an die Wand ihres Kühlschrankes gedrückt. Der heiße Atem an ihrem Ohr lässt sie weich wie Watte werden.

„Weißt du, was ich lieber nasche als Poststickers?“

Lena macht den Fehler, dass sie stöhnt, während Kara an ihrem Ohrläppchen knabbert. Sie küsst sie am Kinn, lässt ihre Lippen an ihrem Hals entlangwandern, über das Dekolettee, an genau den richtigen Stellen und Lena findet sich abermals handlungsunfähig. Ihr Körper wird zu Wachs.

„Weißt du es Lena?“ Shit, was war gleich die Frage? „Nein,“ sagt sie vorsichtshalber. Es klingt schwach.

„Dich Lena. Ich möchte dich vernaschen.“ Lena’s reißt die Augen auf und dann geht alles plötzlich ganz schnell. Ihre Knie geben nach und Kara hält sie ohne Probleme fest. Sie hebt ihr das T-Shirt an und sekundenspäter ist es über ihrem Kopf, ehe sie die Bewegung mitverfolgen kann.

„Kara, du bist betrunken,“ sagt Lena und hofft, dass es nicht so schwach klingt, wie sie sich in diesem Moment fühlt. Ihr Oberkörper wird übersät mit Küssen und kleinen Bissen. Sie spürt Kara’s feuchte Zunge und diese scheint gleichzeitig überall zu sein. 

„Beschwipst vielleicht, aber sicher nicht betrunken, Lena.“ Sie hebt nur kurz den Kopf an und widmet sich weiter Lena’s Körper. 

Lena streift unbewusst durch die blonden Haare, ehe sie bemerkt, dass sie damit ihre Freundin encouragiert.

„Was hast du vor? Du wolltest damit warten. Es war dir total wichtig,“ unternimmt sie einen letzten Versuch. Sie war keine Heilige, verdammt. Ihr Körper brennt lichterloh. Sie möchte Kara berühren und unter sich haben, besser ohne einen Fetzen Stoff dazwischen. Sie kann nicht mehr klar denken, es liegt außerhalb ihrer Kontrolle.

Kara reagiert nicht und Lena legte eine Hand an Kara’s Gesicht. Sie muss ihr in die Augen sehen und daraus lesen. Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagt, ihr das Kara zu betrunken ist und Lena es ist, die heute die Bremse für sie beide einlegen muss. Doch irgendetwas an Kara war anders, das lag nicht nur am Alkohol, sie war mutiger und aggressiver mit dem was sie wollte. Während sich die Räder in ihrem Kopf weiter drehen spürt sie, eine Hand, die in ihre Hose wandert. Das würde Lena definitiv nicht überleben, sie muss sich sicher sein, jetzt.

„Kara, bitte schau mir in die Augen.“

„Ich möchte dich spüren Lena,“ erwidert Kara und sieht unter gesenkten Augenlider hervor. Wie um ihre Worte zu bestätigen, wandert eine Hand dabei gefährliche nahe zu ihrem Slip. 

Passiert dies hier gerade wirklich? Lässt sich Lena von Kara Danvers gegen den Kühlschrank vögeln? Ihr Slip ist vollkommen durchnässt, nicht zu leugnen, dass es ihr gefällt, was Kara tut. Dann bemerkt sie es. Kara’s Finger zittern. Sie zittern unkontrolliert wie Espenlaub. 

„Ich möchte das machen, was du mit all den Frauen gemacht hast,“ sagt Kara zitternd.

Okay das lässt Lena definitiv aufhorchen. Das war der Grund. Sie hat gleich gewusst, das Kara die Info mit wie vielen Frauen sie geschlafen hatte, nicht gut aufgenommen hat. Schlagartig weiß Lena, um was es hier geht. Sie greift nach Kara's Händen.

„Kara. Liebes, bitte schau mich an,“ der Kosename zeigt die gewünschte Wirkung. Kara lässt ein wenig los und Lena legt ihre Hände um Kara’s Gesicht. Diese sieht nun beinahe ein wenig verängstigt aus.

„Lass uns reden, okay?“ Lena streicht ihr mit den Daumen über die Wange und Kara nickt. Sie zieht die Blonde an ihrer Hand mit sich in Richtung Couch. Sie muss sich setzen, ihre Knie bestehen aus Gummi. Lena atmet tief ein, als könnte sie damit den Alkohol, der sich in ihrem Körper befindet vertreiben. Das hier war wichtig. Zudem überkreuzt sie sicherheitshalber ihre Beine, sie ist erregt. 

„Kara, ich bin sehr glücklich in dieser Testphase und ich genieße jede Sekunde, in der wir zusammen sind. Wir hatten heute einen lustigen Abend und wir haben beide zu viel getrunken. Ich hab dir heute erzählt, mit wie viel Frauen ich Sex hatte, weil du mich während unseres Trinkspiel’s danach gefragt hast. Keine einzige der Frauen hat mir etwas bedeutet. Es war nur Sex und ich bin nicht Stolz darauf. Seit ich hier in National City lebe, hab ich das nicht mehr gemacht. Und ich erzähle dir dass, weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass es dich beschäftigt. Aber Kara, mit dir ist es absolut anders. Und ich respektiere, was du mir gesagt hast. Es ist heute ein wenig aus dem Ruder gelaufen und es hat mich unglaublich angeturnt, keine Frage. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass wir betrunken sind, wenn wir miteinander schlafen. Ich will dich fühlen, ohne einer benebelten Alkoholwolke in meinem Kopf. Ich möchte es genauso wie wir vereinbart haben. Okay?“

Kara’s Gesicht ist voller Emotionen. Es wechselt von Leidenschaft zu Enttäuschung bis hin zu Verlegenheit und Glücklichsein. Aber vor allem sieht Lena die Erleichterung darin und sie weiß, dass sie das richtige gesagt hat.

„Okay. Ich glaube, ich bin wirklich betrunken.“

Lena lacht herzlich. „Ja und es war sehr amüsant uns sehr sexy,“ sagt Lena und bringt Kara deswegen zum Grinsen. 

„Komm mit, meine kleine Verführerin, ich mach dir jetzt etwas zu essen,“ sie küsst Kara auf die Nasenspitze, ehe sie aufsteht und nach ihrem T-Shirt sucht.

Fuck, sie benötigt eine kalte Dusche.


	14. Chapter 14

Kara erwacht mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sonnenstrahlen fallen durch die großen Fenster und kitzeln auf ihrer Haut. Es ist ruhig in Lena’s Schlafzimmer, wo kein Straßenlärm und wildes Hupen nach oben dringt. Sie spürt Lena neben sich, die tief und fest eingekuschelt in ihren Armen schläft. Sie sieht so schön dabei aus. Liebevoll betrachtet sie ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht, über das sie mit ihren Fingern entlang fahren möchte, um jede Kurve zu ertasten. Anschließend würde sie mit ihren Lippen wiederholen, was ihre Finger erkundet haben. Kara kann kaum erwarten, bis Lena aufwacht, um sie küssen.

Gestern mag sie betrunken von dem Rum gewesen sein, heute ist sie es von Lena. Sie wünscht sich, an jedem neuen Tag mit Lena gemeinsam in ihren Armen aufzuwachen.

Der Rum hatte es ganz schön in sich. Gott sei Dank hat sie Superkräfte und ihr Körper hat den Alkohol längst abgebaut. Einen Hangover, wie Alex es nennt wenn sie am darauffolgenden Tag leidet, braucht sie nicht zu befürchten. Aber gestern, als sie davon getrunken hat, meine Güte, sie war außerhalb ihrer Kontrolle. Ihre Empfindungen waren irgendwie ungebremst, ohne Filter. Sie war extrem eifersüchtig über die Frauen, mit denen Lena intim war. Sie hat den Gedanken kaum ausgehalten und wollte unbedingt etwas beweisen. Sie wollte Lena verführen und vergessen lassen, dass es jemals eine Andere gab, aber dann hat sie der Mut verlassen. So möchte sie auch gar nicht, dass es laufend würde. Gut, dass Lena sie durchschaut hat. Kara war ein wenig pikiert über ihr eigenes Verhalten. Aber Lena hat die richtigen Worte gefunden und schnell darüber weggesehen. Sie hat ihnen Essen gekocht und Kara über ihre Arbeit ausgefragt. Es war ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und es hat funktioniert. Nach dem Essen war Kara dank ihrer Kräfte fast vollständig wieder nüchtern. 

Ihr erstes Mal mit Lena malt sie sich anders aus. Sie schließt die Augen und seufzt träumerisch. Romantische Stimmung, zärtliche Berührungen und Lena, die dabei die Führung übernimmt. Kara beißt sich auf die Lippen, während sie Lena im Geiste vor sich sieht. _Lena liegt auf ihr, sie stützt sich auf einem Arm ab und ist komplett nackt, während ihre andere Hand über Kara’s Körper wandert. Ihre grünen Augen sehen sie an und eine ihrer perfekten Augenbrauen ist klassisch nach oben gezogen. „Miss Danvers, ist das alles für mich?“ Sie scheint amüsiert, während ihre Finger durch ihre Nässe streicheln und diese verteilen. Kara nickt verlegen und hebt zaghaft ihre Hüften an. Sie braucht mehr, so viel mehr. Lena lacht und es klingt so verdammt sexy, es turnt Kara mehr an, als es sollte. Sie hält den Atem an, als Lena’s Finger mit Leichtigkeit in sie hineingleiten und ihr Stöhnen wird von Lena’s Mund verschluckt._

Kara’s Fantasie geht mit ihr durch. Eine ihrer vielen Traumvorstellung, bei der sie darüber fasziniert und ihr die Röte ins Gesicht treibt. Verlegen sieht sie sich um. Lena schläft ahnungslos und Kara drückt einen Kuss in ihr weiches Haar und denkt weiter über den gestrigen Abend nach.

Nachdem Essen, waren sie beide überwältigt von den Geschehnissen und haben beide gegähnt. Kara ist zuerst im Bad verschwunden und hat dort in den Badspiegel gegrinst. Der Gedanke mit ihrer Freundin gemeinsam einzuschlafen und zu kuscheln, lies ihr Herz vor Freude hüpfen. Sie hat ihre Zähne geputzt und an dem T-Shirt geschnuppert, dass Lena ihr zum Schlafen gegeben hat. 

Als Lena zurück aus dem Bad kam, ging ihr Herzschlag beunruhigend schnell. Ihr Supergehör nahm die Abweichung sofort wahr. Kara lag im Bett und beobachtete, wie Lena sich diesem langsam näherte. Zögerlich schlug sie die Bettdecke auf und legte sich vorsichtig mit etwas Abstand neben Kara und vermied es, sie anzusehen. Kara überlegte nicht länger, sie hielt ihre Arme einladend für Lena auf, als hätte sie dies tausend male zuvor schon getan. Lena kam ihrer Aufforderung erleichtert nach. In dem Moment, als Lena sich in ihre Arme schmiegte, hat Kara die Augen geschlossen, da es sich so gut anfühlte. Wortlos hat sie Lena über den Rücken gestreichelt, bis der Herzschlag gleichmäßig und ruhiger wurde. Mit einem murmelnden „Gute Nacht,“ ist sie glücklich eingeschlafen.

Sie liebt die Frau in ihren Armen und sie wird sie nie wieder hergeben. Kara streichelt über den Arm, den Lena um sie geworfen hat und berührt die kleinen Härchen dort. Sie streift mit ihren Fingern immer wieder darüber, fühlt die samtweiche Haut und dann drückt sie ihre Nase in den weichen Flaum.

Die Dunkelhaarige bewegt sich. Verschlafen öffnet sie ein Auge.

„Kuschelst du gerade mit meinen Armhaaren?,“ fragt Lena mit heiser schläfriger Stimme. Ihre Haare sind wild durcheinander und ihre grünen Augen halb geöffnet, eine Augenbraue schwingt nach oben. Sie sieht verdammt sexy aus.

„Guten Morgen,“ begrüßt Kara ihre Freundin und strahlt trotz der Tatsache, dass sie gerade dabei beobachtet wurde, wie sie ihre Nase an Lena’s Arm gedrückt hat. Sie kann nicht länger warten und zieht Lena sanft an sich. Sie küsst Lena zärtlich auf die Lippen, erst einmal dann zweimal und dann drückt sie ihre Lippen fordernd gegen den weichen Mund, solange bis Lena wach wird und Kara ihre Zunge in ihren Mund schieben kann.

Nach einer Weile löst sich Lena schwer atmend von dem Kuss. „Guten Morgen,“ sagt sie leise. Sie sieht bezaubernd aus und wirkt ein wenig verlegen, sie hat wohl kaum mit diesem Überfall gerechnet.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?“

„Wundervoll,“ antwortet Lena verträumt. „Ich bin noch nie auf diese Weise geweckt worden,“ gibt sie zu. 

„Hat es dir gefallen?“, fragt Kara und ihr Herz schlägt schneller.

„Sehr,“ antwortet Lena und streichelt mit ihrem Daumen über Kara’s Wange. Sie sehen sich beide an und Kara verliert sich in diesen grünen Augen, die im hereinfallenden Lichtschein wie Smaragde schimmern. Und dann ist es Lena, die Kara küsst und tausend Schmetterlinge in ihren Bauch sendet. Ihr weicher Mund ist warm und sie küssen sich lange und ohne Eile.

Nachdem sie aufgestanden sind, haben sie gemeinsam gefrühstückt und in Ruhe ihren Kaffee ausgetrunken. Beide wussten, dass es an der Zeit war, das Appartement zu verlassen und sich zu verabschieden. Kara musste zu einem Interview auf der anderen Seite der Stadt und Lena wurde bei L Corp erwartet. 

Für den Abend ist sie mit Alex verabredet und der Gedanke, dass sie Lena heute nicht mehr sehen wird, macht ihr zu schaffen.

„Natürlich triffst du dich mit Alex. Du liebst diese Abende und deine Schwester wird sich ebenso darauf freuen. Morgen Abend sehen wir uns wieder. Wir können Essen bestellen und gemütlich die Zeit verbringen oder was immer du möchtest,“ schlägt Lena vor.

„Aber es ist so lange hin, bis ich dich wieder sehe. Was ist mit morgen Mittag? Lunch? Sehen wir uns im Noonans?“

Lena beißt sich auf die Lippen und überlegt.

„Ich habe morgen Vormittag einen Termin, der womöglich länger dauern könnte. Ich schreibe dir okay? Spätestens morgen Abend sehen wir uns wieder,“ sagt sie sanft.

„Na gut, aber nicht wundern wenn ich heute Abend vorbei geflogen komme, nur um mir einen Kuss zu stehlen,“ gibt Kara schmollend von sich.

„Wieso küsst du mich nicht angemessen zum Abschied?“, fordert Lena sie heraus. Das lässt sich Kara nicht zweimal sagen.

Erst nach einer Weile gibt Kara Lena’s Mund wieder frei, ihre Arme halten sie jedoch weiterhin fest und sie streichelt dort über den Rücken. 

„Wo hast du gelernt, so zu küssen? Du lässt jedes Mal meine Knie weich werden,“ fragt Lena ein wenig atemlos.

Kara grinst und wird dann aber ernst. 

„Heute Morgen konnte ich es kaum erwarten, bis du aufwachst, damit ich dich küssen kann. Am liebsten würde ich in dich hinein krabbeln, um dir nahe zu sein. Und manchmal wenn ich dich ansehe, kann ich kaum atmen, weil du so schön bist. Ich liebe dich. Ich bin in dich verliebt, Lena.“ 

Lena’s Mund öffnet sich vor Erstaunen und zarte Röte zieht über ihr Gesicht. 

„.. Kara..-“ 

„Du musst darauf nichts antworten. Ich wollte nicht länger damit warten, dir zu sagen wie ich für dich empfinde.“

Sie hat es nicht geplant, aber sie konnte es unmöglich länger für sich behalten.

Lena scheint befangen. Kara hat keine andere Reaktion erwartet. Sie hat das nicht gesagt, um eine Antwort von ihr zu erhalten. Sie gibt Lena Zeit, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass sie geliebt wird.

Sie nimmt Lena’s Hände und küsst ihre Handflächen, erst innen und dann außen, sie regnet kleine Küsse darüber und teilt wortlos ihre Liebe mit, die sie empfindet. Sie verabschiedet sich von Lena mit einem schiefen und breiten Lächeln im Gesicht, das ihre Zähne zum Vorschein bringt.

Als sie später auf dem Weg zum Interview Loopings vor Freude fliegt, sieht sie Lena’s Gesicht vor sich. Lena war vollkommen überwältigt. Sie hat den Mund mehrmals geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Da war eine kleine Träne in ihren Augenwinkel und Kara hätte sie am liebsten in die Arme genommen. Aber sie kennt Lena gut genug, um ihr ein wenig Zeit zu geben. Das Glück, dass sie in Lena’s Augen gesehen hat, war ihr mehr als genug. 

* * *

  
\- ***  
\-   
Es ist Donnerstag Morgen. Gestern hat Kara die Worte zu ihr gesagt und diese hallen noch immer durch ihren Kopf.

_Ich liebe dich. Ich bin in dich verliebt, Lena._

Niemand hat bisher diese Worte zu ihr gesagt. Sie hat auch niemals damit gerechnet, dass sie diese jemals hören wird. Es traf sie völlig unvorbereitet. Es ist beinahe zu viel für Lena. Doch sie drängt die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf zurück, die ihr zuflüstern, dass sie es nicht Wert ist von Kara geliebt zu werden. 

Sie muss sich konzentrieren und ihre Gedanken sammeln.

Zum tausendsten Mal nimmt sie sich den Brief vor und liest erneut:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Luthor,_

_treffen sie mich Donnerstag Vormittag 10:00 am Hafen, Pier 13, wenn sie nicht möchten, dass der beiliegende Schnappschuss von Ihnen und ihrer kleinen Freundin an die Öffentlichkeit geht. Kommen Sie alleine und kein Wort zu niemanden._   
_Ich freue mich auf Ihr Erscheinen._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

_Ein besorgter Bürger_

Sicher geht es um Geld, alles dreht sich immer nur um Geld. Geld bedeutet Macht. Was anders sollte der Erpresser sonst verlangen wollen? Wollte er sie töten, hätte er es längst versucht, worauf also warten? Nein. Das hier waren nicht die üblichen Verdächtigen, die sie aus dem Weg räumen wollten und nach ihrem Leben trachteten. Die Handschrift wollte etwas von ihr. Sie wollte verhandeln und als Gegenleistung über das entdeckte Geheimnis stillschweigen bewahren. Sie nimmt das Beweisfoto in die Hände. Lena Luthor und Supergirl. Der Kuss war intim. Leidenschaftlich. Definitiv kein erster Kuss.

Kara. Oh, Gott Kara. Hätte sie doch etwas sagen sollen? Nein, keineswegs. Es ist alles Lena’s Schuld, weil sie diesen Nachnamen trägt, weil sie nach National City gekommen ist. Das hier sind keine Aliens und Verbrecher die Supergirl üblicherweise bekämpft. Dies hier sind schmutzige Mittel. Abschaum. Erpresser, die sich an dem Namen Luthor bedienen wollen oder an L-Corp rechen. Sie wird Kara niemals in diese dunkle Seite mit hineinziehen. Sie ist eine Superheldin und keine Dämonenjägerin. 

Lena hat Jess Bescheid gegeben, dass sie kurzfristig einen Außentermin wahrnehmen wird und ist gar nicht erst im Büro erschienen. Sie kleidet sich vollständig in Schwarz und versteckt ihr Gesicht mit ihren offenen Haaren unter einem Basecap. Sie wird die Subway zum Hafen nehmen und ihrem Fahrer aus der Sache raus lassen. Diese Angelegenheit ist sie sich sicher, kann sie alleine klären. Der Erpresser möchte etwas von Lena und am besten verhandelt sie, wenn sie dabei nicht abgelenkt wird. Kontrolle hat sie nur, wenn niemand anderes in die Sache involviert ist, vor allem nicht Kara. Sobald Gefühle im Spiel sind, kann sie nicht denken. Für diesen Job braucht sie ihre Luthor- Gene.

Sie setzt sich die Sonnenbrille auf und betrachtet sich im Spiegel. Perfekt, alles was äußerlich Lena Luthor ausmacht, ist mit diesem Outfit verloren. Ehe sie das Penthouse verlässt, zögert sie einen Moment. Sie trägt die Uhr von Supergirl an ihrem Handgelenk. Der Erpresser trachtet nicht nach ihrem Leben, sonst hätte er dies einfacher gehabt. Hier geht es nicht um Leben und Tod. Die Sache betrifft L-Corp und nicht Supergirl, wiederholt sie die Worte wie ein Mantra in ihrem Kopf und nimmt die Uhr von ihrem Handgelenk ab.

Die Subway ist vollgepackt mit Fahrgästen. Sie wird mehrmals angerempelt und Menschen drängen sich an ihr vorbei. Die Luft ist stickig und ein beißender Geruch hängt darin fest. Ein wenig atemlos steigt sie wenig später die Treppenstufen der Haltestelle empor. 

Als sie am Wasser entlang Richtung Pier 13 läuft bewundert sie die prächtigen Yachten die dort vor Anker liegen.

„Miss Luthor, Sie werden erwartet. Hier entlang,“ spricht sie ein muskulöser Mann an.

Lena lässt sich von zwei Männern den Steg entlang bis zum Ende führen, dort steigt sie verwundert in ein Schlauchboot ein, dessen Motor sogleich startet. Sie wird nach draußen gefahren, wo eine prächtige Yacht mit dunkelverspiegelnden Fenster vor ihnen liegt. Ihr wird flau im Magen. Das widerlegt im Grunde ihre Vermutung, dass es sich um Geld handeln könnte. Andererseits, wer viel Geld hat, benötigt viel davon. Vielleicht ist es ein Milliardär, dem sie unabsichtlich auf den Fuß getreten ist, dieser wollte womöglich seine Macht demonstrieren und Lena einschüchtern. Sie hin und her gerissen, doch zu spät war es allemal. Sie hat sich entschieden, auf das Unbekannte zu treffen. Sie schallt sich im Kopf dafür, dass sie sich nicht doch ein wenig auf das Treffen vorbereitet hat. Im Hintergrund einen zweiten Plan ausgearbeitet hat, falls etwas schief laufen würde. Sie war abgelenkt die letzten Tage und hat zu voreilig gehandelt. Einen Augenblick lang überlegt sie ins Wasser zu springen ehe sie auf diesem Boot hilflos ausgeliefert ist, dann wird ihr ein Taschentuch vor den Mund gehalten. „Sorry, der Plan ist, dass Sie ohne neugierige Augen die Yacht betreten.“ Sie nimmt den beißenden Geruch von Chloroform wahr, ehe alles schwarz wird.

Lena wird von dem Pochen in ihrem Kopf langsam wach. Eine aufkommende Migräne ist dagegen das geringste Problem, was sie im Augenblick hat. Sie ist an einen Stuhl gefesselt und wurde alleine in einem Raum zurückgelassen. Sie befindet sich auf dieser Yacht, die sie mit dem Schlauchboot angesteuert haben. Ein leises Motorengeräusch sagt ihr, dass sie sich bewegen. Ein Bullauge ist das einzige Fenster und sie kann aus ihrem Winkel heraus den Himmel erkennen. Am Ende des Raums führt eine Wendeltreppe nach oben. Lena lässt ihre Augen ihre Umgebung scannen. Dort steht ein weiches Bett an der Wand mit roten Plüschkissen darauf. Auf der anderen Seite befindet sich ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Hinter ihr ist eine Art Küche mit Arbeitsflächen, doch sie kann sich nicht vollständig umdrehen, um mehr zu sehen. Lena hat kein Zeitgefühl, nirgends kann sie eine Uhr entdecken und verflucht sich selbst, dass sie in diese missliche Lage geraten ist. Verhandlung schallt sie sich in ihrem Kopf. Sie ist gefesselt verdammt nochmal. Sie spürt die Wut in ihrem Körper, als sie Fußtritte vernimmt.

Absätze die auf der metallenen Wendeltreppe hallen, kündigen Besuch an. Instinktiv zerrt sie an ihren Fesseln, um sich diesem gegenüberzustellen, doch ein brennender Schmerz fährt in die Haut an ihren Handgelenken und sie gibt auf.

Lena’s Augen folgen der Erscheinung einer Frau. Lange nackte Beine nehmen ihren Weg langsam die Treppe hinab. Die hochhackigen Schuhe, scheinen ihre weiblichen Bewegungen nicht aus dem Takt zu bringen. Sie ist gekleidet in einem seidenen Morgenrock, der lässig mit einer Kordel zusammengebunden ist. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie die letzte Stufe erreicht, trifft Lena ihr vollständiger Anblick wie ein Schlag. Geschockt befindet sie sich in einer Art Starre wieder. Die blonde Frau sieht aus wie ein Engel. Dasselbe weiche wellige Haar und die Augen blau wie der Ozean. Ihr Engel. Kara. Die Brille auf der Nasenspitze fehlt und zusätzlich die offenen Haare, die sie trägt. Sie ist Supergirl. 

Ihr Gehirn muss einen Streich mit ihr spielen. Womöglich ist sie länger hier unten, als sie dachte.

Die Frau kommt lächelnd auf sie zu. Sie trägt Kara’s Gesicht, doch fehlt darin jegliche Wärme. Es wirkt verzerrt und der Anblick bohrt einen Stachel in ihr Herz. Lena schluckt schwer.

„Hallo Girlfriend,“ begrüßt sie die Person und als sie näher tritt, wird Lena in eine Wolke von aufdringlichem Parfüm gehüllt.

Sie zieht Lena gefühllos an ihrem Shirt zu sich und drückt ihr geräuschvoll einen Schmatz auf die Lippen.

Lena wird kalt am Herzen. „Tun Sie das niemals wieder!“, entsetzt funkelt sie die Blonde an und nur ihre Manieren halten Lena davon ab, auf den Boden auszuspucken.

Die Blonde lacht bösartig und die Kälte darin, hinterlässt Gänsehaut auf Lena’s Körper.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich könnte schwören, ich bin dein Typ. Vor einem Augenblick hast du mich mit diesen katzenartigen Augen buchstäblich ausgezogen. Ich bin es gewöhnt, lüstern angestarrt zu werden, aber du mein Kätzchen. Du hast mich angesehen, als würdest du auf der Stelle über mich herfallen wollen. Hab ich etwa nicht deinen Appetit geweckt?“ Sie lässt Lena an ihrem Shirt ruckartig los und ehe sie etwas erwidern kann, bekommt sie mit der flachen Hand eine ins Gesicht geschmiert.

Erneuter Schock durchfährt Lena, sie ist bei weitem zu fassungslos, um reagieren zu können. Sie kann mit allerlei Bosheit, die gegen sie gerichtet wird umgehen. Das hier? Das war eine andere Nummer. Lena’s Gehirn ist blank.

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man mir sagt, was ich tun soll. Ich bin sehr dominant,“ wie um ihre Worte zu bestätigen, fährt sie mit dem Daumen über Lena’s Wange an der Stelle entlang, wo ihr Handabdruck heftig brennt. Sie küsst Lena erneut, drückt ihre Lippen an die Wange und zieht eine Spur zu ihrem Ohr. Lena dreht ihren Kopf weg, doch wird er grob festgehalten. „Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass du tun wirst, was ich dir sage, Kätzchen. Bist du nicht meiner Aufforderung gefolgt und hier her gekommen?!“ 

Lena schluckt und überlegt fieberhaft nach einer Taktik. Bisher hat sie wenig die Oberhand.

„Wie lautet Ihr Name?“, fragt Lena und hasst es, dass sie unsicher klingt.

Die Blonde steht auf und richtet ihren Morgenrock, der ein wenig aufgegangen ist. Lena’s Augen folgen dem Tun und sie erspäht den Ansatz wohlgeformter Brüste. Die Frau ist nackt unter diesem Seidenmantel. 

„Ich bin Supergirl.“ 

Falls dies hier irgendein kranker Witz ist, wäre jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt damit aufzuhören. Diese Absurdität, lässt all ihr logisches Denken aussetzen, all ihr IQ kann ihr in dieser bizarre Situation nicht weiterhelfen. Sie befindet sich in einem Albtraum. Wut erwacht in ihrem Bauch. Sie war niemals verärgerter als in diesem Moment. Die Wut rast durch ihren Körper und bricht aus ihr heraus.

„Sie sind in keiner Weise Supergirl,“ sie spuckt die Worte förmlich aus. „Sagen Sie mir weshalb ich hier bin, was ist es das Sie von mir wollen, damit wir diesen kranken Bullshit sein lassen können.“

Mit einem Ruck werden ihre Fußfesseln gelöst und die Blonde packt sie schmerzvoll an ihren Haaren und zieht Lena vor sich her. Stolpernd wird sie an die Küchenzeile gezerrt, oder war es eher ein Labor mit all den Instrumenten hier. 

„Na schön, wenn du nicht spielen willst. Du bist ein eifriges kleines Ding und ich stimme dir zu. Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen.“ Die Blonde lässt Lena auf einen Barhocker nieder und deutet auf die Utensilien. „Du reparierst diesen Anzug. Er muss flugtauglich sein, hitzebeständig und für meinen Körper angepasst. Die Waffen bauen wir später ein. Und er sollte natürlich meinem Stil entsprechen.“ Sie zeichnet ein S mit ihrem Finger in die Luft. „Er wird perfekt sein.“

Lena blickt auf Lex’s alten Anzug, der in Einzelteilen vor ihr liegt und lacht bitter auf. Die Erkenntnis trifft sie wie ein Schlag. Lex hätte diesen Anzug niemals aus der Hand gegeben. Er hat damit gegen Superman gekämpft. Es war bei weitem Schlimmer, als sie angenommen hat.

Lex kann sie einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen. Warum nur, hat sie an ihn überhaupt nicht gedacht. Zumindest weiß Lena nun, mit wem sie es zu tun hat und dieses Mal benötigt Lex etwas von ihr. Sie ist die Einzige, die diese Technologie verstehen kann. Lex weiß das. 

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, von was Sie reden. Was ist das hier?,“ fragt sie ahnungslos. 

„Stell dich nicht dumm. Ich weiß alles über dich und Lex.“ Sicher nicht, geht es Lena durch den Kopf, doch sie behält diese Information vorerst für sich.

„Wieso sollte ich das tun?“

Die Blonde stellt sich hinter Lena und streicht ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Weil du, meine Liebe, vergessen hast, woher du kommst. Aber keine Angst, ich werde dir helfen zurück zu deinen Wurzeln zu finden. Zuerst: Repariere den Anzug.“

Die Blonde streift einen Haargummi von ihrem Handgelenk ab und bindet Lena die Haare zusammen. Sie gibt ihr einen Schubs. Lena ärgert sich immer mehr über deren Verhalten. Sie ist keine Puppe.

„Ich werde sicher nicht, diesen Anzug reparieren und zusehen wies sie mit ihrem schlecht nach operiertem Gesicht herumfliegen und sich als Supergirl ausgeben. Das ist es doch, was sie damit bezwecken möchten?“

Die Blonde dreht Lena’s mit ihrem Stuhl zu sich herum und sieht ihr eindringlich in die Augen.

„Ich lasse dir das eine Mal durchgehen, weil ich weiß, dass du Angst hast und verärgert bist. Zukünftig wirst du nett zu mir sein. Deine blonde Heldin scheint dein Gehirn vernebelt zu haben, aber am Ende wirst du wissen, wohin du gehört. Durch deine Adern läuft Luthor Blut, ob dir das gefällt oder nicht, das wirst du niemals ändern können.“ Sie lässt Lena los und öffnet eine Schublade, aus der sie ein Messer hervor nimmt und zärtlich über die Klinge streichelt.

„Dieser Raum hier ist mit Blei verkleidet und schallisoliert. Wachen stehen vor der Tür und wir schippern auf dem offenen Meer. Solltest du auf dumme Gedanken kommen, denk besser vorher darüber nach. Solltest du dich weigern mir zu gehorchen, hmmm, da hab ich mehre Möglichkeiten dich davon zu überzeugen, dass dies keine gute Idee ist. Ich könnte deinem hübschen Körper Schmerzen zufügen.“ Sie hält das Messer gefährlich nahe an Lena um ihre Macht zu demonstrieren, doch Lena hat keine Angst. Die kranke Blonde braucht sie, andernfalls wäre sie nicht hier. „Oder ich könnte die Fotos von dir und deiner Heldenfreundin veröffentlichen. Andernfalls, es wäre wahrscheinlich lustiger, wenn ich sie damit erpressen würde, zusammen mit ein paar Schnappschüssen von dir, wie du gefesselt bist.“ Mit einer scharfen Bewegung schneidet sie die Fesseln durch und Lena reibt sich augenblicklich ihre schmerzenden Handgelenke. Sie legt einen Arm um Lena und die Tatsache, dass Lena nun nicht mehr gefesselt ist, aber trotzdem nicht’s gegen ihre Situation unternehmen kann, scheint die Blonde zufrieden zu stellen. „Ach ich weiß was. Ich schicke Miss Supergirl einfach ein paar Schnappschüsse von uns beiden zusammen, wie wir hier gemeinsam arbeiten. Wie findest du das? Ob Supergirl sich in den Arsch beißen wird, weil sie einer Luthor vertraut hat? Ich denke, das wird das blonde Vögelchen heftig treffen. Was denkst du? Wie tief geht euer Techtelmechtel? “

Lena schnappt nach Luft. Das war alles grausam und sie hat Probleme nicht zusammenzuzucken.

„Wer sind Sie? Wie haben Sie Lex kennengelernt? Hat er Ihnen Geld versprochen? Etwa Liebe? Lex ist krank und besessen von den Super’s. Er hat sie zu seiner Marionette gemacht. Sie sind eine Närrin, wenn Sie etwas anderes annehmen.“

„Wir haben nun genug geplaudert. Mach dich an die Arbeit.“ Sie dreht Lena mit ihrem Stuhl herum und klopft ihr aufmunternd auf die Schultern. Lena atmet tief durch. Vorerst weiß sie sich keinen Rat und nimmt Lex’s alten Anzug in ihre Hände. 

Lena lässt tausend Flüche los, während sie die Einzelteile inspiziert und überlegt. Welche Möglichkeiten hat sie?

Die Frau war krank, eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit und somit ein leichtes Spiel für Lex. Sie fragt sich nur, wie er seine Finger nach ihr ausstrecken konnte, solange er weggesperrt war. Doch eigentlich wundert es sie nicht. Lex’s Macht war weitläufig. Was muss er dieser Frau versprochen haben, dass diese sich unters Messer legen lies um ihr Gesicht umzuoperieren. Es war Alientechnologie am Werk. Die Umwandlung war nahezu perfekt, äußerlich sieht sie aus wie Kara. Oh Gott. Kara. Sie mag sich nicht ausmalen, was in Kara vorgeht, sobald sie ihr Verschwinden bemerkt. Dann trifft genau das ein, was sie immer befürchtet hat. Sie wird Supergirl mitziehen auf die dunkle Seite. 


	15. Chapter 15

„Kara, bitte setz dich oder stell dich hinter mich, wo ich dich nicht sehen kann. Du machst mich nervös.“ Alex schenkt Tee aus ihrer Thermoskanne in eine frische Tasse und reicht diese ihrer Schwester. „Hier, trinke etwas Kräutertee und versuche dich zu beruhigen. Ich weiß es ist schwer.“ Sie wartet ruhig, bis Kara ihr die Tasse abnimmt und legt anschließend tröstend eine Hand auf die angespannten Armmuskeln. Die Wirkung zeigt nur kurze Dauer. 

„Ich kann mich nicht setzen Alex. Lena ist da draußen und ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie ist und was mit ihr passiert ist. Ich höre ihren Herzschlag nicht! Am besten ich fliege nochmal los und----“

„Stopp. Du fliegst nirgendwo mehr hin, Kara. Wir finden sie. Dazu ist ein Plan nötig. Es hilft niemanden, wenn du deine Kräfte verschwendet und ziellos umher fliegst. Das hilft Lena am wenigsten. Bitte versuche es. Wir arbeiten alle daran.“

Kara die nervös auf und ab tigert, bleibt stehen. Sie weiß, dass Alex Recht hat, sie macht ihre Arbeit, daher wird sie nicht stören, aber sie kann sich nicht setzen. Sie kann kaum ruhig bleiben, seit Lena verschwunden ist. Vor ihrem geistigen Augen ziehen Bilder ab, Lena die verzweifelt nach ihr ruft, Lena die, nein, hier geht sie nicht weiter. Sie wird ihre Freundin finden und sie wird okay sein. Sie denkt nicht zum erstmal, wieso sie keine Superkräfte besitz, die konkret helfen, wenn sie diese braucht. Sich zu Lena beamen, wäre hilfreich. Das Gefühl, dass sie nichts machen kann, lässt Kara ohnmächtig zurück. Seit Lena nicht auffindbar ist und sie den Brief des Erpressers ihrem Büro gefunden hat, fühlt sie eine kalte Hand, die sich um ihr Herz gelegt hat. Und je mehr Zeit vergeht, seit dem Lena verschwunden ist, um so mehr drückt diese Hand zu und das Atmen fällt ihr schwer.

„Wieso hat Lena mir nicht gesagt, dass sie erpresst wird? Wie kann sie dass vor mir verschweigen? Wir sind zusammen Alex, ich bin ihre Partnerin.“ Kara zerdrückt die Teetasse in ihrer Hand und Keramik scheppert auf den Boden begleitet von Flüssigkeit die sich mit den Scherben vermischt.

Winn stößt zu Ihnen. Argwöhnisch schaut er auf das Chaos auf dem Boden.

„Winn?“, fordert Kara auf und ihre Stimme klingt hoffnungsvoll. „Hast du was?“

Winn geht um die Pfütze und das zerbrochene Geschirr herum und blickt zu Kara.

„Ich hab hier was. Ich bin die Liste aller Yacht Besitzer von Pier 13 durchgegangen. Ich habe mich auf die zuletzt registrierten Yachten konzentriert, dabei ist mir ein Name auf gefallen. Besitzerin ist eine Gwendolyn Peabody. Eine erste Durchsuchung der Datenbanken gab keine auffälligen Ergebnisse. Brainy ist dran und sucht tiefer. Der Name, der Yacht kling allerdings auffällig. Er lautet Zhavashi.“

„Das ist kryptonisch,“ unterbricht Kara aufgeregt.

Alex steht auf und betrachtet die Unterlagen, die Winn in der Hand hält. „Zhavashi. Kara, was bedeutet das?

„Es bedeutet Anfang und Ende. Es ist ein Hoffnungssymbol für neue Zeiten. Das ist das Boot, Winn. Das kann kein Zufall sein. Kannst du mir die Koordinaten geben? Ich fliege sofort dort hin.“

„Kara warte, mir gefällt das nicht. Weshalb sollte jemand sein Boot mit kryptonischer Sprache benennen? Außer er ist Kryptonier selbst. Doch wir kennen alle Kryptonier, die noch am Leben sind, oder haben diese in unserem Überwachungssystem gespeichert. Lass uns erst mehr über diese Gwendolyn Peabody heraus finden. Wir wissen quasi nichts. Sich blind in eine Sache zu stürzen ist zu riskant.“

„Lena ist auf dem Boot, ich weiß es. Wenn sie jemand gefangen hält, der mit Krypton in Zusammenhang steht, richtet sich das erst Recht gegen mich. Ich bekomme mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass Lena nur der Köder ist. Ich bin es, was die Entführer wollen.“

„Und das ist der Grund, der mir Bauchschmerzen bereitet. Bitte warte bis Brainy weitere Infos’s über diese Person hochgeladen hat, ehe du eine Entscheidung triffst.“

„Ich weiß um deine Sorge, Alex und teile deine Gedanken. Doch es ist Lena. Jetzt wo ich weiß, wo sie sich befindet, kann ich sie unmöglich länger dort alleine lassen. Ich gebe dir 30 Minuten, dann fliege ich los.“

\- ***

Lena gibt zu, dass der Anzug ein kleines Wunderwerk ist, welches Lex vollbracht hat. Auf eine perverse Art macht es ihr Spaß, die Teile zu studieren. Neugierig betrachtet sie dessen Funktionen und lernt, wie diese angewendet werden. Sie denkt dabei weniger über den Zweck nach, weshalb dieser entwickelt wurde. In den falschen Händen ist der Anzug eine tödliche Waffe. Lena verbringt Stunden an diesem kleinen Labor und arbeitet daran. Sie hat nichts anderes zu tun und ihre Leidenschaft ist die Wissenschaft. Es lenkt sie von ihren düsteren Gedanken ab und lässt keine weiteren zu.

Seit drei Tagen ist sie auf dieser Yacht, deren Motoren laufen aber Lena kennt den Kurs nicht. Sie erhält regelmäßig Essen und kann sich frei in ihrem Zimmer bewegen. Der Anzug wird ihr morgens gebracht und wenn sie daran arbeitet, wird sie von einem Mann bewacht, der sie in Ruhe arbeiten lassen und seine Anwesenheit kaum bemerkbar ist. Wenn ihre Augen sich vor Müdigkeit drohen zu schließen oder es spät geworden ist, wird ihr der Anzug genommen und der Mann verschwindet mit ihm. Am Ende des Tages bleibt sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer zurück.

Die Blonde kam ein paar Mal vorbei um nach Lena zu sehen. Leicht bekleidet mit blutroten Lippen und künstlichen Fingernägeln, erinnert nichts an Kara und Lena lässt sich von ihrem Gesicht nicht provozieren. Zuletzt war die Blonde sanft gegenüber Lena und es war irritierend. Lena versucht, sich ihre Anwesenheit nicht nahe gehen zu lassen. Sie haben über den Anzug gesprochen und Lena bestand darauf, dass sie Technologie von L Corp benötigt um den Anzug wunschgemäß in Stand zu setzen und funktionsfähig zu halten. Sie hat darauf behaart in ihr eigenes Labor bei L-Corp gebracht zu werden, da sie nur dort die Mittel zur Verfügung hat. Die Blonde hat gelächelt. Ein ernsthaft-hältst-du-mich- für-so-blöd?-Lächeln und hat Lena stattdessen um eine Liste gebeten, welche sie mit den Dingen, die sie benötigt anfertigen soll. Nachdem sie die Liste erstellt hat, hörte sie ein paar Stunden später die Ankunft eines Hubschraubers, der auf dem Deck gelandet ist. Die Geräte, welche sie für ihre Nanotechnologie benötigt wurden ihr kommentarlos geliefert. 

Lena ist Perfektionistin. Zudem hatte sie in den letzten Jahren niemals so viel Zeit für eine Sache übrig wie in diesen Tagen auf der Yacht. Sie taucht vollkommen ein, in die Welt der Quantenphysik und kreiert ein Meisterwerk. Lex wird von Stolz erfüllt sein. Der Gedanke durchströmt sie mit Bitterkeit. Dieses Mal wird er ihre Leistung anerkennen. Doch die Anerkennung kommt zu spät und ist ihr nichts mehr wert.

Als es vollbracht ist, ist Lena nahezu geschockt. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Arbeit und hat sich gänzlich und alleine nur darauf fokussiert, dass sie keinen weiteren Gedanken zu gelassen hat. Nun hat sie keine Ahnung, was passieren wird. Sie streckt ihren schmerzenden Rücken und bewegt ihre Arme. Ihre Knochen knacksen beunruhigend von der tagelangen einseitigen Arbeit und sie reibt sich den Nacken.

Als sie die Stimme der Blonden hört, zuckt sie innerlich zusammen und ihr nervöser Magen regt sich erstmals wieder. Obwohl sie mit deren Ankunft gerechnet hat, hat sie diese nicht bemerkt. 

„Kätzchen, bist du fertig mit deiner Arbeit? Zeig mir, was du erschaffen hast. Ich bin sehr neugierig. Heute machen wir eine kleine Pause, du hast hart für mich gearbeitet und brauchst Erholung. Ich hab uns etwas mitgebracht.“

Die Blonde hält eine Flasche Champagner nach oben. Liebevoll lächelt Sie Lena an und zwinkert ihr zu. Dann hebt sie ihren Arm mit Blick auf den Mann, der seinen Wink versteht und sich kommentarlos erhebt. Kurz darauf ist er verschwunden.

„Wir beide allein. Gefällt dir das? Ich hab mich darauf gefreut.“ Lena senkt ihren Blick. Sie kann es nicht ertragen, wenn die Blonde versucht nett zu sein. Lena ist es lieber, wenn sie gefühllos ist, oder sich auf Lena’s Kosten amüsiert und ihre Macht ausspielt. Gott, es wäre ihr sogar lieber, wenn sie ihr gegenüber körperlich grob werden würde. Alles besser als der Versuch sanft zu sein. Mit Kara’s Augen liebevoll zu sein. Zärtliche Worte, von Kara’s Lippen zu hören. Das ist zu viel.

Die Blonde kommt näher und legt ihre Hand sanft an Lena’s Kinn. Vorsichtig hebt sie ihren Kopf an.

„Ich möchte, dass mich diese grünen katzenartigen Augen ansehen. Niemals hab ich solche grünen Augen gesehen, sie sind etwas Besonderes. Ein tiefer Wald, in dem man sich verlieren kann.“ 

Lena beißt die Zähne zusammen, aber tut wie befohlen. Sie starrt der Blonden offen ins Gesicht.

Diese streichelt mit dem Finger über ihre Wange, dann richtet sie sich auf. „Braves Mädchen. Jetzt zeig mir den Anzug. Zeig mir, was für ein Genie du bist und dass du deinen Bruder in den Schatten stellen kannst. Daran wage ich nicht zu zweifeln.“ Aufgeregt reibt sie sich die perfekt manikürten Hände.

Lena steht auf und nimmt das kleine Kästchen vom Tisch. Sie überreicht es ohne Kommentar und gibt sich gleichgültig.

„Was ist das?“ Die Blonde betrachtet das Kästchen und wartet auf eine Erklärung.

„Der Anzug. Ich habe Nanotechnologie benutzt, oder wäre es Ihnen lieber gewesen, wenn er seine ursprüngliche Größe behalten hätte?“ 

„Nein. Absolut nicht. Erkläre mir, wie er funktioniert.“

„Sie legen ihn auf die Brust, über ihr Herz. Sobald er die Wärme und den Herzschlag spürt öffnet er sich automatisch. An der Seite ist ein kleiner Knopf, den können sie ebenso bedienen. Hier, ich zeige es ihnen.“

Lena legt das Kästchen auf den Brustkorb der Blonden. Diese sieht mit erstaunten Augen zu, wie sich das Kästchen öffnet und Millionen kleiner Teilchen sich wie eine zweite Haut um den Körper der Blonden legen. In Sekunden wird der Anzug sichtbar und seine Trägerin streckt die Arme von sich und blickt an ihrem Körper hinab.

„Es fühlt sich fantastisch an. Wie sehe ich aus?“

Wie Supergirl geht es Lena durch den Kopf. Es ist nicht mehr zu leugnen. Die vertrauten Farben, der kurze Rock, das Symbol, auf der Brust von dem Lena nächtelang davon geträumt hat, wie sie ihre Finger darin rafft und Supergirl an sich zieht.

„Aww. Rege ich Gefühle bei dir?“ Die Blonde sieht fragend zu ihr. Neugier und Hoffnung liegt in ihrem Blick, sie scheint ehrliches Interesse zu haben, verschwunden ist ihr üblicher Spott. Davon wird Lena flau im Magen und sie kann den Anblick nicht länger ertragen.

Die Blonde tut so, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt, sie sieht an sich selbst hinab und streicht ehrwürdig über den Anzug. „Zeig mir seine Fähigkeiten.“ 

Lena nimmt die Blonde an ihrem Arm und führt diese an die Küchenzeile, dort wo sie an dem Anzug gearbeitet hat. Sie hält den Arm über einen Bunsenbrenner. Anschließend dreht sie die Flamme auf. Erstaunt lässt die Blonde den Arm in der Flamme ruhen.

„Ich fühle die Hitze nicht. Wow.“ Lena wartet einen Augenblick, bis die Blonde sich vollständig überzeugt hat, dann dreht sie die Flamme wieder ab.

„Was noch?“

Lena öffnet die Schublade und nimmt ein hölzernes Nudelholz heraus. Dieses schlägt sie mit ganzer Kraft gegen den Körper der Blonden. Die Aktion überrascht die Blonde, die nicht die Zeit hatte, sich zu verteidigen. Als sie bemerkt, dass der Angriff keine Wirkung zeigt und Lena sich schmerzend die Hand reibt, scheint sie zufrieden. Sie wirkt beeindruckt.

„Was ist mit Fliegen?“ 

„Fliegen ist nur im Freien möglich. Dafür werden Wind und Luftströme benötigt. In geschlossenen Räumen ist dies unmöglich, ich bräuchte mehr Zeit um mir etwas anderes einfallen zu lassen. Außer sie wünschen einen Raketenantrieb, das würde allerdings viel Platz benötigen und--“

„Nein, nein. Das ist in Ordnung. Für den Anfang reicht es, wenn es im Freien funktioniert. Zeig mir die Bedienung. Wir testen diese Funktion später.“

Lena deutet auf die Kontrolllampen für den Flugmodus, die aufleuchten sobald Wind und Luftströme in der Umgebung liegen. Sie erklärt der Blonden die Anwendung und diese nickt zufrieden.

„Kommen wir zu den Waffen. Wie siehts auf diesem Gebiet aus?“

„Der Anzug verfügt über einen Helm. Hier können Handschusswaffen abgeworfen werden. Auf diesem Gebiet hatte ich keine klaren Anweisungen und man hat mir nichts ausgehändigt, was ich als Waffe hätte verwenden können.“

Die Blonde geht darauf nicht weiter ein. „Was ist mit Kryptonit? Wie kann ich es mit diesem Anzug anwenden?“

„Besitzen Sie welches?“, fragt Lena und hofft, dass sich ihr Tonfall nicht verändert hat.

„Natürlich Kätzchen. Es geht darum, Supergirl auszuschalten. Handschusswaffen werden bei ihr nicht’s anrichten. Wo kann ich also das Kryptonit verstecken?“

„In der Brust unter dem S Symbol habe ich Platz gelassen. Dort können Sie das Kryptonit einbauen,“ sagt Lena und ihre Augen werden feucht. Sie presst den Kiefer zusammen und wendet sich ab.

„Perfekt, aber ich denke, ich habe eine andere Idee.“ Die Blonde klatscht begeistert in die Hände. „Ich bin zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit. Ich finde, du hast dir eine Belohnung verdient.“

Sie geht auf Lena zu, kurz bevor sie ihr zu nahe kommt, stellt sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und beugt sich über Lenas rechte Schulter. Sie öffnet die oberen Schränke und nimmt sich dort zwei Sektgläser heraus. Sie stellt diese auf die Küchenzeile und greift nach der Flasche. Mit einem lauten Knall lässt sie den Champagner entkorken und füllt die edlen Flöten.

„Wie sieht der Plan aus?“, fragt Lena, während sie nach dem Glas greift, welches ihr überreicht wird. 

„Ich hoffe, dass du dich Lex und mir anschließt. Wir werden Supergirl aus dem Weg räumen und dann holen wir Lex aus dem Gefängnis. Wie klingt dass? Wir drei übernehmen die Herrschaft über die Welt? Ein Leben in Luxus, geführt nach unseren Regeln? Lass uns darauf anstoßen.“

Das klingt nach Lex. Mit der Zeit wurde er größenwahnsinnig. Wie kann er so intelligent sein und doch so fern ab der Realität liegen. Oder glaubt er ernsthaft, dass er ein solches Genie ist und die Erde und seine Bewohner unter sich bezwingen kann. Absurd. Es wäre amüsant, wenn es nicht so traurig wäre.

„Sie glauben an den Mist, welchen mein Bruder von sich gibt nicht ernsthaft? Er ist ein Psychopath. Der Plan könnte irrer nicht sein.“

„Zügle deine Zunge, Lena. Ich habe dich unter Kontrolle.“ Da war er wieder der herrische Tonfall und verschwunden ist daraus die Freundlichkeit. Erleichterung durchflutet Lena. Mit einer hässlichen Nachahmung kommt sie besser klar. „Fahr zur Hölle,“ schleudert sie der Blonden hasserfüllt ins Gesicht, um diese weiter zu provozieren. 

Es ist beinahe komisch zu beobachten, wie die Augen einen Augenblick unsicher aufflackern und verletzt zu sein scheinen. Lena lacht und dann blickt sie in die harten Gesichtszüge, die nichts mehr mit ihrer weichen und sanften Freundin zu tun haben. Gut so.

„So redest du nicht mit mir. Wenn du dich quer stellen möchtest bitte sehr. Du wirst lernen, wo dein Platz ist, wo er immer war. Na gut, verschieben wir die Feierlichkeiten. Jetzt wo der Anzug fertig ist, habe ich ohnehin zu tun. Was soll ich deiner Freundin sagen, wenn ich ihr im Kampf gegenüber sehe und diesen Anzug trage? Dass du es warst, die den Anzug entwickelt hat? Irgendeinen letzten Gruß?“

„Sie werden niemals gegen Supergirl gewinnen. Sie machen sich lächerlich mit diesem Billigimitat. Lex ist krank, Sie sind krank.“ Lena’s Nerven gehen mit ihr durch. Sie stürzt sich gegen die Blonde und ihre Fäuste prasseln auf den stählernen Körper nieder. Es schmerzt ihr selbst mehr als der Blonden, doch es ist ihr gleichgültig. Sie hört das kalte Lachen, als die Frau Lena von sich abschüttelt, als wäre sie ein lästiges Insekt. Anschließend versetzt sie Lena einen Schlag, der sie ohnmächtig zu Boden fallen lässt.

  
\- ****

„Gwendolyn Peabody. Alter, 28 Jahre. Sie war über mehre Jahre Lex Luthors Assistentin. Ebenfalls hat sie für Lilian Luthor gearbeitet. Sie steckt mit Lex unter einer Decke.“

„Wir haben es also wieder einmal mit den Luthor’s zu tun. Warum überrascht uns das immer wieder?“ Alex erwartet nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort und somit spricht Winn weiter.

„Ehe Gwendolyn die Arbeit bei Lex Luthor aufgenommen hat, war sie ihm bereits bekannt. Und jetzt kommt der Hammer. Sie wurde ein paar Jahre zuvor von Lex persönlich wegen Stalkerverhalten angezeigt. Er hat einen Gerichtsbeschluss gegen sie erwirkt, dass sie sich ihm nicht näher als im Abstand von 5 Metern nähern durfte.“

„Diese Familie ist krank.“ Ihre Schwester scheint frustriert zu sein. Kara fühlt sich ebenso. „Es sind nicht alle Luthors krank, Alex,“ verteidigt Kara ihre Freundin. Das macht ihr auch Sorgen, aber Lena ist adoptiert und nur eine halbe Luthor und außerdem nichts im Vergleich zu diesen Psychopaten.

„Ich weiß, dass Lena anders ist. Aber diese Familie raubt mir den letzten Nerv.“

„Ich werde zu ihm fliegen und ihn persönlich zur Rede stellen. Wenn er ein Problem mit mir hat, soll er es mir persönlich sagen. Kein Grund Lena, in diese Sache mit hineinzuziehen.“

„Nein Kara, wer weiß, was Lex Luthor im Schilde führt. Tu ihm nicht den Gefallen und gebe ihm Aufmerksamkeit. Er würde dich provozieren und clever genug ist er, um zu wissen, welche Knöpfe er bei dir drücken muss. Lena ist deine Schwäche und genau das wird er gegen dich verwenden.“

„Ich dachte Kryptonit, wäre Kara’s Schwäche,“ wirft Winn ein, doch sein Scherz geht unter.

Kara rollt mit den Augen. „Hast du die Koordinaten von der Yacht, Winn? “

„Moment. Soeben eingetroffen“ Winn streift über sein Tablet, dass er in der Hand hält und sucht nach den Informationen. “Ah, hier sind sie. Sie befinden sich auf dem offenen Meer mit Kurs auf Hawaii.“

„Gut. Ich fliege los und hole Lena da raus. Eine Gwendolyn kann mich nicht aufhalten und Lex ist im Gefängnis. Ich habe schon viel zu lange gewartet.“ Kara blickt in Alex’s besorgte Augen, doch sie lässt sich nicht mehr umstimmen. Sie hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen. 

Alex seufzt, sie kennt den sturen Blick ihrer Schwester und nickt.

„Sie vorsichtig, Kara. Ich hoffe es ist keine Falle. Wir nehmen die Hubschrauber und kommen nach, so schnell es geht.“

Kara nickt ebenfalls und lässt sich in die offen Arme von Alex fallen. 

„Pass auf dich auf, kleine Schwester.“ 

Kara atmet tief den vertrauten Geruch ein. „Immer.“

  
Kara fliegt über das weite offene Meer. Der Himmel ist wolkenlos und sie hat die perfekte Weitsicht. Ihr Cape flattert im Wind, während sie am Horizont nach einem Punkt sucht. Cat Grant hat es mehrmals auf ihrem Handy versucht, doch Kara ignoriert es. Sie hofft, dass James sich eine Ausrede für sie einfallen lässt, er hat das schon ein Mal für sie getan. Im Augenblick hat sie nur Lena im Kopf und wenn sie darüber gefeuert wird und ihren Job verliert, ist es ihr egal.

In der Ferne kann sie ein weißes Objekt ausmachen und sie beschleunigt ihren Flug. Sobald sie ein Boot erkennt, nähert sie sich diesem vorsichtig. Auf dessen Bug liest sie die kryptonsiche Schrift. Das ist die Yacht. Sie beißt die Zähne zusammen und bleibt im Flug über der Yacht. Sie durchleuchtet mit ihrem Röntgenblick jede Kabine und jeden Raum. Sie hat damit gerechnet, dass sie Lena nicht sehen wird und auch , dass sie ihren Herzschlag nicht hören kann. Lex Luthor ist mit allen Mitteln gegen Kryptonier gewaschen und ein bleiverkleideter schallisolierter Raum, gehört demnach zu seiner Standardausstattung, dass er jedoch die komplette Yacht damit ausgestattet hat, überrascht sie ein wenig. 

Dennoch ist sie sich sicher, dass Lena in der Nähe ist. Sie spürt es. Kara’s Herz klopft schneller. Alles in ihr schreit danach, die Yacht zu stürmen, Lena zu befreien und anschließend mit ihrem Hitzeblick das Boot zu verbrennen, doch sie hält sich zurück. So gewinnt man keine Kämpfe. Timing und Deckung sind wichtig.

Sanft landet sie auf dem Deck des Bootes und schaut sich um. Alles scheint ruhig, doch etwas erweckt ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ein Schatten auf den Bodendielen, geben preis, dass sie nicht alleine ist. Als sie sich umdreht, steht sie ihrem eigenen ich gegenüber. Ihr Anzug, Ihr Gesicht, Ihre Haare. Ihr Mund öffnet sich, sie kann nicht glauben, was sie sieht. Jemand hat ihr Gesicht und ihren Anzug geklaut. Wie ist das möglich? Ein Trick? Kara ist so geschockt, dass sie die Faust zu spät bemerkt. Sie wird direkt am Kiefer getroffen und der Schlag nimmt ihr den Wind aus den Segeln. Sie sieht nicht nur so aus wie Kara, sie besitzt auch ihre Kräfte.

\- ***

Lena schüttelt sich aus dem Dämmerzustand, in dem sie sich befunden hat und kommt zu sich. Jemand hat sie auf das Bett der Kabine gelegt, doch es ist niemand hier. Sie runzelt die Stirn. Das Arbeitsmaterial aus dem Laborbereich ist komplett verschwunden. Jetzt wo der Anzug einsatzfähig ist, was ist der Plan? Lena hat es satt zu warten. Es war an der Zeit dies herauszufinden und Lena bekämpft den Schwindel, der sie überfällt, sobald sie aufsteht. Zuerst öffnet sie die Türe ihrer Kabine, doch sie ist nicht überrascht, als diese wie nicht anders erwartet abgeschlossen ist. Sie versucht ihr Glück über die Wendeltreppe, wo ihr am oberen Ende eine weitere Türe den Weg versperrt. Als sie die Klinke drückt, lässt sich diese öffnen. Der Weg ist frei. Nervös betritt sie den angrenzenden Raum.

Ein Überwachungsraum. Monitore, die Bilder duzender Überwachungskameras auf der Yacht zeigen, dominieren den Raum. Darauf erkennt Lena ihre eigene Kabine, in welche sie eingesperrt wurde. Gänsehaut überzieht ihren Körper, sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie die ganze Zeit über gefilmt wurde. Weitere Monitore zeigen die Zimmer der Yacht. Es sind Räume, die sie bisher nie betreten hat. Dann erblickt sie das Deck. Lena bleibt die Luft weg. Dort findet ein Kampf statt. Supergirl kämpft gegen sich selbst. Das ist Kara, die gegen die Blonde kämpft. Kara ist gekommen. Lena’s Herz schlägt aufgeregt. Obwohl beide völlig gleich aussehen, erkennt sie ihren Kampfstil ohne Mühe. Ein böser blauer Fleck zeichnet sich auf dem Gesicht von Kara ab. Das Kryptonit. Es hängt um den Hals der Nachahmerin an einer Kette. Verdammt. Lena reißt die Augen auf. Sie muss sofort zu ihr.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, nimmt Lena eine Bewegung, auf den Monitoren war. Die Überwachungsbilder zeigen den Mann, der sie seit Tagen bewacht. Soeben betritt er mit lässigen Schritten den Raum, in dem Lena sich befindet. Mist. Noch ist er hinter einem Regal verborgen und hat Lena nicht entdeckt. Sie reagiert in sekundenschnelle und nutzt das Überraschungsmoment für sich. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung kickt sie dem Komplizen der Blonden mit aller Kraft in den Unterleib. Der Mann weiß nicht, wie ihm geschieht und hält sich schmerzend seine Eier. Lena nutzt das aus, um an ihm vorbei den Ausgang zu erreichen. Sie hat es fast geschafft, als sich eine grobe Hand um ihren Oberschenkel legt und daran zieht. Ihr Körper wird gepackt und mit Leichtigkeit gegen die Wand geschleudert. Lena sieht Sterne und ihr bliebt die Luft weg. Benommen liegt sie am Boden und versucht, auf allen vieren davon zu kommen. Der Angreifer tritt näher und zieht an ihrem Arm. Er zieht so lange daran, bis Lena etwas knacken hört und vor Schmerzen aufschreit. Sie fühlt sich kraftlos und legt schützend den gesunden Arm über sich, als sich der Kerl sich über sie beugt. 

Tränen laufen ihre Wangen hinab, ob aus Wut oder Schmerz, kann Lena nicht sagen. Es ist alles ihre Schuld. Kara ist da draußen und Lena kann ihr nicht mit dem Anzug helfen. Doch sie wird verdammt sein, wenn sie nicht alles geben wird. _Was tust du, wenn du am Boden liegst und dein Angreifer über dir lauert._ Lena hatte genug Selbstverteidigungskurse besucht und weiß die Antwort darauf. Sie spricht sich selbst Mut zu und ihr Körper schüttet dabei Adrenalin aus. Rechtes Bein anwinkeln und sich seitwärts über die Schulter drehen und in die Hocke kommen. Anschließend mit voller Kraft mit der flachen Hand gegen die Schläfe des Angreifers treffen. Plötzlich geht alles schnell und Lena stößt einen Schrei aus, als sie den Mann an der richtigen Stelle trifft und dieser bewusstlos zusammen sackt.

\- *** 

Kara befindet sich in ihrem eigenen Kampf. Diesem ist sie eindeutig überlegen, obwohl sie Probleme damit hat, gegen ihr eigenes Aussehen zu kämpfen. Die andere Frau, scheint dies weniger zu stören. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall, wütend verteilt sie ihre Schläge. Um ihren Hals trägt sie eine Kette mit grünem Kryptonit und obwohl Kara die Wirkung ein wenig spürt, ist es nichts zu den Erfahrungen, die sie üblicherweise mit der tödlichen Waffe hat. Sie empfindet keine Schmerzen, nichts von dem grauenvollen Gefühl, als Würden sich tausend Nägel durch ihre Blutbahn ziehen. Ebenso wenig verliert sie ihre Superkräfte, zumindest nicht vollkommen. Es ist so geringfügig, dass sie es kaum bemerken würde, wäre da nicht ein paar Kratzer auf ihrer Haut und blaue Flecken, die sich gebildet haben. Irgendetwas schwächt die Wirkung des grünen Steins ab. Sie dankt Rao dafür. Die Frau ist aggressiv, aber vom Kämpfen hat sie keine Ahnung. Ihre Technik lässt schwer zu wünschen übrig und es ist das Einzige, was sie gefährlich macht. Kara kann ihre wilden Schläge nicht voraussehen. Sie hat genug davon. Kara greift die Blonde an ihren Haaren, ja das ist fies, aber genau das tut sie. Was bildet sich die Blonde ein.

Sie hat sie nun fest im Griff und sucht nach etwas, womit sie die Frau permanent festhalten kann. Sie kann einfach nicht in ihr Gesicht schlagen, es geht nicht, es ist immerhin ihrem eigenen ebenmäßig. Und dann hört sie es. Lena’s Herzschlag. Es schlägt so heftig und laut, es klingt wie Musik in Kara’s Ohren. Es durchflutet Kara mit solcher Wucht, dass sie einen Moment vollkommen ihre Abwehr vergisst.

Die andere Frau bemerkt dies und nutzt Kara’s Ablenkung zu ihrem Vorteil. Sie befreit sich aus dem Griff. Sie lacht, als sie einen Roundhouse Kick landet, der Kara gegen die Brust trifft und quer über das Deck segeln lässt.

„Supergirl!“ Das ist Lena’s Stimme, die angstvoll ihren Namen schreit. Kara blickt in die Richtung, aus welcher die Stimme gekommen ist. Lena. Sie sieht furchtbar aus. Sie hält ihren Arm, der in einem abnormalen Winkel steht und ihr Gesicht. Oh Rao, ihr Gesicht. Die Lippe ist aufgeplatzt und auf der Wange zeichnet sich ein tiefroter Bluterguss ab. Lena humpelt, als sie langsam näher kommt. 

Kara’s Sorge um Lena, lässt sie ein zweites Mal ihre Deckung verlieren und das wird ihr erneut zum Verhängnis. Ihre Widersacherin beugt sich über sie und verteilt Schläge. Kara dreht den Kopf nach rechts und nach links, um diesen auszuweichen. Dabei kommt sie dem Kryptonit gefährlich nahe, dass an der Kette der Blonden baumelt. Es verstärkt seine Wirkung, sobald es Kara berührt und sie fühlt augenblicklich, wie die Kraft aus ihrem Körper weicht. Mehr und mehr. 

Ein triumphierender Ausdruck zeichnet sich auf dem Gesicht der Angreiferin ab. Sie bemerkt, dass Kara schwächer wird. Sie hält Kara nah an sich und ist sich siegessicher.

„Du kannst stolz sein, auf deine kleine Wissenschaftlerin. Sie hat diesen Anzug für mich geschneidert, mit all seinen Special Effekts. Eifersüchtig?“

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Gwendolyn Peabody. Möchten Sie das wirklich? Mit einem Gesicht von jemand anders zu leben. Sich meiner Identität berauben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ihr eigener Mensch sind und ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten haben. Möchten sie das alles aufgeben? Für Lex Luthor?“

„Sie haben keine Ahnung, was mir diese Familie bedeutet,“ erwidert die Blonde und teilt einen neuen Schlag aus, der Kara schmerzhaft in den Magen trifft.

„Er hat sie einstmals angezeigt. Er wollte, dass sie sich ihm keinen Meter nähern. Und dann möchte er, dass sie ein anderes Gesicht bekommen. Etwa, weil er dem alten nicht standhalten kann?“ 

Kara versucht mit Worten die Frau zu verunsichern, sie liegt am Boden und deckt die Schläge, so gut es möglich ist. Dann sieht sie Lena, die näher kommt. Kara’s Augen werden weit. Sie sieht ihre Freundin an und betet wortlos, dass Lena stehen bleibt. Bitte lass sie nicht näher kommen. Kara verliert zusehends ihre Kräfte und sie weiß nicht, ob sie Lena beschützen kann, doch sie wird es bis zu ihren letzten Atemzug versuchen.

Der Blonden entgeht nicht, wie Kara auf einen Punkt hinter ihr sieht und lacht auf. 

„Ist da etwa mein kleines Kätzchen heraus gekommen? Du siehst übel aus,“ Ihr Gesicht ist zu Lena gewandt, während sie Kara weiterhin in ihrem stählernen Griff hält. „Du kommst rechtzeitig. Du wirst Zeugin, wie ich Supergirl vom Thron schubse und ihn selbst besteige. Und das alles nur mit deiner Hilfe, Kätzchen. Wie fühlt sich das an?“ 

Lena wirft sich auf den Boden zu Füßen der Blonden. Es bereitet ihr sichtbar Schmerzen, aber sie beißt die Zähne zusammen und blickt der Blonden direkt in die Augen. Was tut sie da?

„Sie haben Recht,“ beginnt Lena und streckt ihren Arm aus. Sie berührt mit der flachen Hand den Anzug der Frau. „Ohne meine Hilfe, wären Sie nichts und mit meiner Hilfe sind Sie nichts.“   
Die Blonde runzelt die Stirn über die mysteriösen Worte und dann beobachtet Kara, wie unter Lena’s Hand der Anzug verschwindet und sich in einen Stoff verwandelt. Der Stoff wickelt sich um den Körper der Frau und hat den Effekt wie eine Fessel zu wirken. Innerhalb Sekunden ist die Frau bewegungslos zugeschnürt. 

„Was tust du da?“ Ihre Augen weiten sich, als sie bemerkt, was soeben geschehen ist. Sie reißt an dem Stoff, doch nichts geschieht. Sie flucht und schreit, bis sich ein Stoff über ihren Mund legt und sie zum Schweigen bringt. Lena beugt sich über sie und reißt ihr die Kette mit dem Krypronit vom Hals und wirft diese ins Meer. „Sie haben nicht ernsthaft angenommen, ich hätte den Anzug für Sie gebaut?“

Dann suchen ihre Augen langsam den Blick von Kara. 

Es ist vorbei. Kara richtet sich auf und Lena’s Name fällt von ihren Lippen. Sie mustert Lena von oben bis unten. Mit ihrem Röntgenblick sucht sie Lena nach Brüchen ab. Die Schulter ist ausgekugelt. „Du bist verletzt.“

Sie sehen sich an und halten sich vorsichtig in den Armen. Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen und vermischen sich.

Aus der Ferne hört Kara die Hubschrauber. Erleichterung überfällt sie. Hilfe war da.

\- ***

Lena ist in Sicherheit. 

Sie waren im Sanitätshubschrauber, wo Alex zusammen mit einem Arzt des DEO die Erstversorgung übernommen hat. J’ohn befand sich mit Gwendolyn Peabody und dem Rest des Teams in einem zweiten Hubschrauber und sie kümmerten sich dort um die weiteren Angelegenheiten.

Der Arzt hat Lena die Schulter eingerenkt, ihre Wunden gesäubert und Pflaster und Verbände um ihre Verletzungen gelegt. Zurück im Deo werden sie Röntgenaufnahmen von Lena anfertigen, um auszuschließen, dass sie keine inneren Verletzungen davon getragen hat. Sie waren schweigsam während des Fluges. Kara saß unter einer gelben Sonnen-Lampe, die Alex für den Notfall mitgebracht hatte und Kara ihre Kräfte auftanken konnte. Sie spürte förmlich, wie die Kraft in ihren Körper zurückkehrte und die blauen Flecke verschwanden und die kleinen Kratzer sich schlossen.

Je mehr ihrer Kraft zurückkehrte, umso zorniger wurde sie. Zornig, dass Lena verletzt war. Sie war übel zu gerichtet und Kara tat es jedes Mal weh, wenn sie zu Lena sah. Alex und der Arzt versorgten Lena und während Kara unter ihrer Lampe brütete. Lena war in Sicherheit, sagte sie sich immer wieder. Das ohnmächtige Gefühl, dass sie die letzten Tage nahezu krank vor Sorge gemacht hat, war gewichen. Anstelle dessen machte sich ein neues Gefühl breit. Es war zuvor auch da gewesen, nur wurde es von dem stärkeren Gefühl der Sorge übertroffen.

Sie war zornig, dass Lena verletzt wurde, dass Lena entführt wurde. Dass sie dies alles durchmachen musste. Das Kara nichts tun konnte. Sie konnte Lena kaum in die Augen sehen, als sie diese Gefühle überkamen. Lena lag still auf der Pritsche und gab kaum einen Laut von sich. Sie war tapfer. Ein kleines Zischen, als der Arzt ihren Arm einrenkte oder ein hissen, als Alex die Wunden betupfte, aber keine Worte. Ihre grünen Augen suchten immer wieder die von Kara, hofften auf einen liebevollen Blick, eine sanfte Hand oder beruhigende Wörter. Doch Kara konnte nicht. Alles in ihr tat weh. Sie hielt sich zurück und vertiefte sich mehr in ihre Grübelei und ihren Zorn. Sie wurde ruhelos. Am liebsten hätte sie die Türen des Helikopters geöffnet, um sich in die Wolken zu stürzen und laut zu schreien.

Niemand sagte etwas dort oben in diesem engen Helikopter. Alex, holte sich medizinische Informationen ein. Tut das weh? Spürst du das? Wie weit kannst du den Arm bewegen? Und als der Arzt und Alex fertig waren und ihre Utensilien zusammenpackten und alles säuberten, kam nichts von Lena. Kara wandte sich erneut ab. Sie blickte aus dem Fenster, während ihre Kiefermuskeln mahlten. Niemals würde Lena sie darum bitten, ihre Hand zu halten. Niemals würde sie Schwäche zeigen und mitteilen, dass sie Kara brauchte. Sie glich einem verletzten Reh.

Endlich landete der Hubschrauber und Kara stapfte eilig ins DEO Gebäude voraus. 

„Kara?“   
Kara dreht sich um, als sie die Stimme ihrer Schwester vernimmt. Sie weiß nicht, wie viel Stunden vergangen sind, in welchen sie aus den großen Fenstern des DEO Gebäudes über die Stadt geblickt hat. Tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, während Lena untersucht wurde. Der Erpresser Brief ruht in ihren Händen, den Lena mit keinem Wort erwähnt hat. Lena wusste, an dem Abend, als sie in der Alienbar waren, bereits von der Erpressung. Sie wusste davon, als sie beide glücklich waren. Als Kara beinahe mit Lena geschlafen hat. Und Lena? Sie hat dies alles für sich behalten. Was verheimlich sie Kara sonst noch? Sie schluckt schwer und wendet sich dann an ihre Schwester.

„Alex, wie geht es Lena?“

„Sie ist versorgt. Sie hat keine innerlichen Verletzungen oder Brüche davon getragen. Die verletzte Schulter wird sie noch Wochen begleiten und die Quetschung ihrer Rippen. Sie sollte ein paar Tage im Bett bleiben. Ich habe ihr außerdem Schmerzmittel gegeben.“

„In Ordnung. Danke Alex. Soll ich dich nach Hause fliegen? Es ist spät geworden und du brauchst deinen Schlaf.“

Alex sieht ihr lange in die Augen, als suche sie darin.

„Lena hat nach dir gefragt.“

Kara seufzt und ihr Innerstes zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie fühlt sich schuldig. Natürlich will sie nach Lena sehen, sie in die Arme nehmen und all ihre Wunden küssen. Sie fühlt sich im Augenblick nur so hilflos. Sie trägt all diese Gefühle in sich und sie weiß nicht wohin damit. Es ist überwältigend. Sie hat noch nie so gefühlt und sie hat keine Ahnung, was sie tun soll.

„Kara. Ich weiß, wieso du zornig bist. Aber Lena weiß das nicht, glaub mir. Du musst mit ihr darüber reden. Aber nicht heute. Sie braucht dich jetzt, sie hat viel durchgemacht.“

„Ich weiß Alex. Es ist einfach zu viel Gefühl in mir. Das macht mir Angst. Wenn ich sie so sehe, mit all den Verletzungen möchte ich alles gut machen und gleichzeitig möchte ich sie schütteln, wieso sie mir nicht von dem Brief erzählt hat. Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.“

„Lena liebt dich.“

„Bist du dir damit sicher?“

„Kara! Ich hab Augen im Kopf und wie könnte sie nicht?“

„Wieso hat sie mir dann nichts von der Erpressung gesagt. Wir waren zusammen, als sie den Brief bereits erhalten hatte. Wie kann sie einfach still schweigen darüber bewahren?“

„Lena ist anders wie du, Kara. Sie reagiert anders auf Probleme. Sie ist eine starke Frau und hat gelernt die Dinge alleine zu regeln. Ich will sie nicht in Schutz nehmen, ich möchte nur, dass du dir ihre Standpunkt anhörst, ehe du dir selbst etwas drauf zusammenreimst, was überhaupt nicht den Tatsachen entspricht. Ich fahre jetzt nach Hause und du gehst zu Lena. Sie braucht dich jetzt.“ 

Alex küsst sie zum Abschied auf die Stirn und Kara horcht den Schritten lange nach, bis diese längst verhallt sind.

  
\- ***

Kara klopft sanft gegen Lena’s Zimmertüre und tritt dann, ohne abzuwarten ein. Lena liegt wach im Bett und wischt sich über die Augen, als sie die Ankunft eines Besuchers bemerkt. Unter ihren Augen zeichnen sich tiefe Ränder ab. Ihre Wunden sind versorgt und mit Verbänden bedeckt. Sie trägt ein Shirt, dass Kara als eines von Alex’s alten Shirt’s erkennt. Sie sieht darin kindlich aus und ohne ihrem Make-Up wirkt sie sanfter als in ihrem üblichen Businessoutfit Kara’s Herz zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie liebt diese Frau so sehr. 

„Hallo,“ sagt sie sanft und schließt die Türe hinter sich.

„Hallo, antwortet Lena.

„Wie geht es dir?“

„Okay. Ich habe Schmerzmittel bekommen und spüre kaum noch etwas. Wie geht es dir? Sind deine Kräfte wieder zurück?“

Kara nickt und bleibt unsicher vor ihrem Bett stehen. Verlegen greift sie nach der Brille auf ihrer Nase und schiebt diese zurecht. Einen Augenblick blickt sie unschlüssig auf das Bett, dann entscheidet sie sich für einen der Stühle und zieht diesen an Lena’s Bett ran.

Sobald sie sitzt, breitet sich Stille aus und Kara kaut auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie überlegt. 

Lena spielt mit den Ärmeln des Shirts und durchbricht die Stille zuerst.

„Kara?“

„Ja?“

„Hab ich etwas falsch gemacht?“ 

Kara kaut weiter auf ihrer Unterlippe. Diese grünen Augen blicken so verletzlich. Kara senkt ihren Blick und fokussiert sich auf das Muster der Decke, die über Lena’s Beine ruht.

„Ist es, weil ich den Anzug gebaut habe? Er hat dich verletzt. Ich hab etwas eingebaut, was das Kryptonit abschwächen würde und ich ihn jederzeit unwirksam machen konnte. Ich hätte mich sonst niemals dazu zwingen lasen, Kara. Es tut mit leid.“

Kara lässt Lena ausreden und unterbricht sie nicht. Sie möchte hören, was Lena zu sagen hat. Selbst wenn es ihr nicht um den Anzug geht. Kara trägt ihr das nicht nach und es tut weh zu hören, was Lena durchgemacht hat. Als Lena fertig ist, bemerkt Kara, dass sie auf eine Antwort wartet.

Kara räuspert sich und sucht vorsichtig nach Worten, ohne zu verraten, was in ihr vorgeht. „Lena, ich bin so froh, dass du wieder in Sicherheit bist. Ich war krank vor Sorge. Ich habe es kaum ausgehalten.“

„Du machst nicht den Eindruck, als wärst du froh, mich zu sehen.“ Kara horcht auf. Meint Lena das ernst? „Wieso kannst du mir kaum in die Augen sehen? Du gibst mir keinen Kuss. Offenkundig hast du mich weniger vermisst, als du vorgibst.“

Etwas in Kara macht klick. Diese Anschuldigung war absurd. Es weckt etwas von ihrem Zorn, doch sie hält sich zurück. Sie atmet tief ein und atmet tief aus. Sie wird diese Unterhaltung jetzt nicht führen. Alex hat es gesagt, Lena braucht dringend ihren Schlaf, damit sich ihr Körper erholen kann.

„Du solltest schlafen, Lena. Dein Körper benötigt Ruhe. Lass uns morgen reden.“

„Ist es, weil ich unser Date nicht einhalten konnte. Ich weiß, es wäre gestern gewesen.“ 

Kara traut ihren Ohren nicht. „Denkst du ernsthaft, das wäre der Grund, Lena?“ Nun hat sie sich doch wein wenig provozieren lassen. Mist.

„Also habe ich Recht, es gibt einen Grund, warum du sauer bist.“

„Ich bin nicht sauer,“ sagt Kara im Tonfall, der total sauer klingt.

„Ach nein,“ spottet Lena und Kara fühlt sich schlecht, dass sie Lena aufgebracht hat, obwohl diese Ruhe benötigt. Doch Lena fährt energisch fort und stachelt Kara damit an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich angestellt habe. Wen du mir nicht sagst, was es ist, Kara, kann ich dir nicht helfen.“

„Du weißt wirklich nicht, was mich verletzt hat, oder?“, gibt Kara zurück.

„Warum erleuchtest du mich nicht?“

„Ich könnte ein Dutzend Leute fragen, weshalb ich zornig bin. Alle wüssten weshalb. Aber du nicht. Du siehst nur deine Sicht der Dinge. Regelst alles alleine und lässt niemanden an dich ran. Das ist doch der Grund, weshalb du mir nichts von der Erpressung gesagt hast. Ich habe den Brief gelesen, Lena. Die Erpressung hat sich gegen uns beide gerichtet. Aber du hast entschieden, dass du dies alleine regelst. Hast du dafür eine Antwort?“

Lena war blas geworden und senkt ihre Augen, doch Kara kann damit nicht leben.

„Schau mich ich an, Lena, denn so einen Alleingang, den hast du nur ein Mal gemacht, wenn du eine Zukunft mit mir wünscht. Ich möchte, dass dir das klar ist.“ 

Lena ist geschockt. Sie ist so weiß wie die Wand hinter ihr, aber Kara war nicht fertig. All die Gefühle die sich angestaut haben kommen raus. Sie muss Lena das klar machen, sonst sieht sie keine Chance für sich beide.

„Wie kannst du nur so egoistisch sein? Das ist meine Arbeit, gegen Verbrecher zu kämpfen. Ich mache das jeden Tag, Lena. Ich bin Supergirl und ich habe die Kräfte dafür. Was denkst du, wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als du verschwunden warst? Weißt du, was in mir vorgegangen ist, als ich den Brief gelesen habe und festgestellt, dass du seit Tagen davon wusstest, aber nicht mit mir darüber sprichst? Dass du damit nicht zu mir gekommen bist? Du hast dich alleine der Gefahr gestellt, vollkommen schutzlos. Weißt du, welche Gedanken ich hatte? Und weißt du, was in mir vorging, als ich dich auf dem Deck gesehen habe, brutal zusammen geschlagen? Weißt du, wie sich das alles angefühlt hat, Lena?“

Lena’s Unterlippe bebt und sie nickt zögerlich.

„Ich war krank vor Sorge. Denn die Frau die ich liebe, beschließt im Alleingang, die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen. Als wäre unsere Beziehung keinen Pfifferling wert. Als wären meine Gefühle keinen Pfifferling wert.“ Kara hat die Worte beinahe geschrien, nie war sie zorniger. Nie war sie angreifbarer.

Lena schluchzt schmerzvoll auf, als hätte ihr jemand auf die Kehle gedrückt und der furchtbare Laut hallt durch das Zimmer. Es ist, als eröffnete er die Tore und Lena’s Schleusen öffnen sich. Sie weint bitterlich, ihr ganzer Körper schüttelt sich dabei und sie murmelt Wörter, die Kara nicht versteht. Kara ist geschockt. Sie hat Lena niemals so weinen sehen. Es ist geräuschvoll und sie wippt ihren Körper dabei vor und zurück, während sie flehende Worte von ich gibt. Kara fühlt sich wie gelähmt, während Lena die Worte wiederholt. Immer und immer wieder, bis Kara verstehen kann.

„Bitte verlass mich nicht. Es tut mit so leid.

„Bitte verlass mich nicht. Es tut mit so leid. Verlass mich nicht. Verlass mich nicht.“


	16. Chapter 16

Lena fühlt sich hilflos. Ausgeliefert. Nackt.

Emotionen sprudeln aus ihr hervor. Sie fluten ihren Körper, strömen aus und durchbrechen ihre Schutzmauer. Sie verliert die Kontrolle über ihr Handeln. Lena kann nicht anders. Sie weint bitterlich. Ihr Körper bebt. Es muss an dem Schmerzmittel liegen, welches ihr verabreicht wurde. Das ist der Grund, warum sie auf die Tabletten verzichtet, aus Angst vor dessen Nebenwirkungen. Kontrollverlust. 

Der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter war kaum auszuhalten und sie hat bereitwillig genickt, als Alex ihr diese intravenös mit dem Tropf, zugeführt hat. Dasselbe galt für ihr Herz. Lena wollte sich leicht fühlen. Wollte, dass ihr der Schmerz genommen wurde. Jetzt überlegt sie, ob sie doch lieber das Gefühl aushalten möchte, als würde jemand wiederkehrend mit dem Hammer gegen ihre Schulter schlagen, anstatt sich diesem hemmungslosen Schluchzen hinzugeben. Es bricht wie ein wilder Sturm aus ihr hervor. Begleitet von Angst. Lena hat Angst. Kara wird Sie verlassen.

Kara sprach nie wütend zu ihr. Lena war geschockt darüber, dass Kara Sonnenschein Danvers überhaupt die Stimme gegen sie erhoben hat. Ihr erster Gedanke war, was fällt Kara ein, so mit ihr zu sprechen. Doch sie hörte zu. Sie hat Kara gereizt, konnte nicht damit leben, dass diese etwas zurückhielt. Die Sorgenfalte, die an ihrer Stirn hervortrat, verriet sie. Es war irritierend. Lena wollte, dass Kara sich mitteilte. Und diese machte ihren Gefühlen Luft. Sie tat es entschieden und ohne über ihre Worte zu stolpern. Sie sprach klar und eindringlich. Was sie sagte, war ihr todernst. 

Lena fühlte sich gescholten. Sie war ein kleines Kind, als letztmals so mit ihr geredet wurde. Langsam zu langsam ging ein Licht in Lena auf. Ein neues Bild zeigte sich. Sie hat sich bisher nie die Mühe gemacht, es von Kara’s Sichtweise zu betrachten. Lena hat es nicht anders verdient. 

Ihr wurde heiß und kalt und Lena bekommt Angst. Eine Angst, welche ihr die Kehle zuschnürt.

Ihr Körper zittert und Furcht kriecht durch sie hindurch. Diese bringt sie an einen dunklen Ort, wo Lena alleine ist. Kara bleibt zurück. _Bitte verlass mich nicht._ Es ist kalt und still. Es ist Lenas Schuld. _Es tut mir leid._ Sie hält das nicht aus. Eine Welt ohne Kara. Alleine. _Bitte verlass mich nicht._ Ihre Gedanken überschlagen sich und Lena fühlt sich an diesem Ort gefangen. Sie ist gelähmt vor Angst. 

Lena weint.

Und dann bevor die Finsternis sie holen kann, wird sie behutsam in vertraute Arme gezogen. Wärme breitet sich aus. Sie ist nicht länger allein. Als hätte Kara ihre Worte gehört. Sie klammert sich fest an Kara und findet sich an ihrer Brust geschmiegt wieder. Der Geruch von Kara, ihre Nähe, ihre Sanftheit. Es fühlt es sich an, als würde ihr neues Leben eingehaucht. Es vertreibt die Kälte. Es fühlt sich so gut an, dass es tief in ihrer Brust angenehm schmerzt.

Die Tränen fließen weiter und nässen Kara’s Shirt. Kara murmelt sanfte Worte, während sie ihr über den Rücken streicht. Sie wippt Lena wie ein Kind und Lena klammert sich an Sie, als hänge ihr Leben davon ab. Sanfter kryptonischer Singsang dringt an ihr Ohr und langsam versiegen ihre Tränen und sie schnieft.

Ihre Augen werden schwer, sobald sie ausgeweint hat und die Erschöpfung breitet sich wie ein schwerer Mantel über ihr aus. Lena lauscht ihrer engelsgleichen Stimme. Ihr kann nichts geschehen. Sie fühlt sich geborgen. Kara ist bei ihr. Die Müdigkeit überwältigt sie. 

Dann bewegt sich Kara. Einen Augenblick kehrt die Angst zurück. Sie ist nicht bereit, loszulassen. Erneute Panik droht sie zu überrennen. Sie kann nicht alleine sein. Bitte nicht alleine.

„Lena,“ kommt es sanft und sie bemerkt ihre eigenen Finger, die zur Faust gekrallt sind. „Ich lege uns zurück, dann haben wir es bequemer. Mach die Augen zu und schlaf ein wenig. Ich bleibe hier.“ Ihre liebevolle Stimme lässt Lena entspannen.

„Versprochen?“

„Ich verspreche es.“

Als Lena ein paar Stunden später aufwacht, kehren die Schmerzen in ihren Körper zurück. Alex hat ihr gezeigt, wie sie die Dosis des Schmerzmittels selbst regulieren kann. Doch ihr Verstand ist erstmals völlig klar und sie fühlt sich warm und geborgen. Kara liegt neben ihr, oder besser gesagt Lena liegt in ihren Armen und Kara ist wie eine warme Decke um sie geschlungen. Ihr Atem kitzelt Lena. Sie murmelt etwas im Schlaf, als Lena ein wenig ihre Position verändert, um ihren Arm zu entlasten. Lena lauscht, doch Kara atmet tief und fest. Innerhalb Sekunden schläft Lena wieder ein. 

  
\- ***

_**2 Wochen später.** _

Zu Hause in ihrem Penthouse steht Lena an der Küchentheke und schneitet sich eine Kiwi auf. Ihr linker Arm ist in eine Schlinge eingebunden und unbeweglich. Morgen kommt diese zusammen mit dem Verband ab. Obwohl ihr eine Pflegekraft Tag und Nacht zur Verfügung steht, hält sie es keinen Tag länger aus. Lena sehnt sich nach ihrer Unabhängigkeit und vermisst ihre Arbeit bei L-Corp. Heidi, ihre Pflegefachkraft, hat sie längst nach Hause geschickt. 

Mit ihrem gesunden Arm veranstaltet Lena ein Kiwi Massaker und ist frustriert. Mist. 

Lena arbeitet derzeit von zu Hause. Aber es ist deprimierend nur einhändig geschäftig auf dem Laptop hinweg zu tippen. Nur halb so schnell zu arbeiten. 

Ihre Fehlzeit bei L-Corp hat sich herumgesprochen wie ein Lauffeuer. Auf Drängen ihrer Berater gab Lena eine Pressemitteilung heraus, um ihre Abwesenheit bei L-Corp, die zu Spekulationen führte zu bestätigen. Die offizielle Version lautet, dass Lena auf einer Konferenz in Spanien war und sich dort in ihrer Freizeit beim Fechten die Schulter ausgekugelt hat. Das Lena Luthor mehre Jahre hintereinander den Einzeltitel im Fechten gewonnen hat, ist bei L-Corp bekannt. Bereits zweimal ist sie dort zum Firmensport Event als Überraschungsgast erschienen und gegen den Tagesbesten angetreten. 

Jess, die über den wahren Grund der Abwesenheit Bescheid weiß, hat alle Hände voll zu tun. Alles, was Lena selbst nicht bewerkstelligen kann, leitetet sie weiter. Sie selbst ist zweifelsfrei ein Workaholic, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass sie diese Einstellung von anderen ebenfalls erwarten durfte. L-Corp ist Lena’s eigene Firma. Dennoch ist Jess wie immer Gold wert, souverän und problemlos. Sie weiß eigenständig, was in dieser Situation von ihr erwartet wird. Sie ist Lena’s verlängerter Arm. 

Lena’s Anspannung liegt nicht nur an der unbeweglichen Schulter, es liegt ebenso an dem zarten, nahezu vorsichtige Verhältnis mit Kara. Deswegen fühlt sie sich, wie auf heißen Kohlen. 

Die Testphase ist vorbei.

Doch was bedeutet es jetzt für die beiden? Lena ist sich nicht sicher. Seit dem Gespräch, an welchem Kara sie an ihrem Krankenbett besucht hat, sprachen sie beide nicht mehr über den Vorfall. Für Kara steht Lena’s Gesundheit an erster Stelle und Lena vermutet, dass sie Schuldgefühle hat, weil sie den emotionalen Zusammenbruch ausgelöst hatte. Lena allerdings schob dies total den Schmerzmitteln zu. Doch darüber redeten beide nicht. 

Eine Stimme flüstert Lena zu, dass Kara nur deshalb mit ihr zusammen bleibt, weil sie sich zudem schuldig fühlt, dass Lena verletzt wurde. In schwachen Momenten hatte sie diesen Gedanken. Spät abends wenn Kara sich verabschiedet anstatt zu bleiben mit den Worten: _Ich lass dich dann alleine Lena, du musst dich ausruhen und du benötigst deinen Schlaf._ Wenn Kara sie auf die Stirn küsst, anstatt auf ihre Lippen. Es nagt an ihr, was dies zu bedeuten hat. 

Die Blonde kommt täglich vorbei und sieht nach ihr. Es hilft dabei nicht, dass Kara sie behandelt, als wäre sie hilflos und schwach. Sie lässt Lena nahezu nichts selbstständig erledigen und umsorgt sie übermäßig. Bei jedem Besuch hofft sie, dass sie sich körperlich näher kommen. Lena sehnt sich nach Zärtlichkeiten, die in Leidenschaft enden. Und sie möchte in Kara’s Armen liegen und das diese über Nacht bleibt, so wie sie es in der ersten Nacht nach der Rettung getan hatte. Sie brennt nach Berührungen. Lena braucht Kara und verlangt nach ihr und nicht nach einer zweiten Pflegekraft. Es war frustrierend. 

Und Lena wäre nicht Lena, wenn sie nicht etwas unternehmen würde um sie beide aus dieser Situation zu befreien. Besser wäre es natürlich, wenn sie dazu vollständig genesen ist und diesen Tag kann sie kaum erwarten.

Lena blickt auf die massakrierte Kiwi. Sie unternimmt einen letzten Versuch, in dem sie die Kiwi mit derselben Hand festhält, mit der sie schneiden möchte. Was nicht klappt. Prompt schneidet sie sich dabei in ihren Finger und lässt einen Aufschrei los, der ihr mehr aus Frustration als aus Schmerz entfährt. Etwas Blut tropft von ihrem Finger. Kara landet genau in diesem Augenblick auf ihrem Balkon und ist in super Geschwindigkeit bei ihr.

„Lena, was ist passiert? Wo ist Heidi?“

„Ich wollte nur die dämliche Kiwi schneiden,“ gibt Lena schimpfend von sich und bereut ihre Wortwahl sofort. Kara’s besorgter Blick ruht schwer auf ihr. Das war alles, was Lena derzeit zu Stande brachte. Kara zu beunruhigen. Sie ringt sich ein Lächeln ab, als Kara vorsichtig das Blut von ihrem Finger wischt und ein Taschentuch darüber wickelt, welches sie fest auf die Wunde drückt. 

„Wie gehts dir heute?“, fragt Kara sanft. Dieselbe Frage, die sie jedes Mal stellt. Lena antwortet nicht. Kara entfernt nach einer Weile das Tempo, um nachzusehen, ob es noch blutet. Vorsichtige Berührungen als wäre sie aus Zucker, sorgenvolle Blicke. Lena hat genug davon. Sie möchte ein Lächeln in Kara’s Gesicht zaubern. Dass sie zusammen glücklich sind. Und! Sie möchte von Kara begehrt werden, mehr als alles andere. Sie vermisst die Kara, wobei ein amüsierter Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ausreicht, um sie verlegen zu machen. Eine zärtliche Neckerei. Sie vermisst dies alles. Der Situation geschuldet lag jedoch wenig Leidenschaft in der Luft. Was erwartet sie? Sie läuft seit Tagen mit Jogginghose und Schlabbershirt durch ihre Wohnung. Sie hat sich nie unattraktiver gefühlt. Das muss sich ändern.

„Tut es noch weh?“, fragt Kara und gibt Lena damit die perfekte Vorlage für ihren nächsten Schritt.

„Wieso küsst du es nicht besser?“, fordert sie unter gesenkten Augenlidern heraus und lächelt dabei so, dass es ihre Grübchen zum Vorschein bringt.

Und es wirkt! Kara errötet. Und ernsthaft, es ist das Schönste, was Lena jemals gesehen hat. Kara sieht wie ein Engel aus, leicht befangen, süß, atemberaubend. Lena möchte mit ihren Lippen über die rosigen Wangen fahren und ihre Fingerspitzen die Wärme fühlen lassen. In Erwartung auf einen Kuss hält sie sich zurück.

Kara lächelt verlegen. Sie nimmt das Taschentuch ab und küsst den kleinen Kratzer auf ihrem Finger. Es ist so sanft, dass Lena ihre Lippen kaum spürt. Langsam lässt sie los und widmet sich der Kiwi. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr schneidet sie diese auf. Lena wirft einen Blick über ihre Schulter und sieht aufmerksam zu, wie sie diese so schneidet, das ein paar appetitliche Stücke übrig bleiben. Sie wird abgelenkt, sobald sie bemerkt wie nahe sie sich gekommen sind. Sie steht dicht hinter Kara und blickt auf ihren freien Nacken. Sie beobachtet die kleinen Härchen unter dem Pferdeschwanz und Lena beugt sich nach vorne um ihre Lippen auf diese Stelle zur drücken. Ihre Haut ist dort weich wie Samt. Sie schließt die Augen, während sie ihre Nase und Lippen darüber drängt und an jener Stelle verweilt. Kara hält ebenfalls inne. _Dreh dich um Kara, küss mich_ , geht es Lena durch den Kopf.

Doch nichts passiert und Lena legt ihre Hand an Kara’s Arm, will nicht, das dieser Moment endet, diese Nähe. Kara reagiert, indem sie den Kopf etwas schief legt und Lena somit mehr Zugang zu ihrem verführerischen Hals hat. Lena gefällt die Aussicht. Wäre sie ein Vampir, würde sie ihre bloßen Zähne in den zarten Hals schlagen. Stattdessen bewegt sie ihre Lippen an jener freiliegenden Stelle und nibbelt einen Weg hinab. Unter ihrer Handfläche spürt sie Gänsehaut, die sich auf Kara’s Haut bildet. Es spornt Lena an, weitere Stellen von Kara’s Körper mit ihren Lippen zu bedecken und das Shirt an ihrem Halsausschnitt zur Seite zu schieben. Es lässt sie alles andere vergessen und so macht sie den Fehler. 

Lena zieht scharf die Luft ein. Doch der Schmerz, von dem sie angenommen hat, welcher auf die forsche Bewegung folgen würde, kam nicht. Sie hat vergessen, dass sie ihren Arm in der Schlinge nicht ausstrecken kann. Kara hingegen hat wie nicht anders erwartet ihren Laut bemerkt und sich von ihr gelöst. Sorgenvoll betrachtet sie Lena, die es so satthat. Dass sie bedroht wird, dass ihnen dies angetan wird. Das sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Das Lex verantwortlich ist. Ihr eigener Bruder. Lena tappt sich selbst an die Stirn und seufzt. Was sie jetzt sagen wird, wird ebenfalls Salz in die Wunde streuen. 

„Ich werde Lex im Gefängnis besuchen und ihn eigenhändig zur Rede stellen,“ sagt Lena entschlossen. Das muss alles aufhören. Der Moment war bereits gebrochen, doch der Ausdruck von purem Schock der sich auf Kara’s Sicht abzeichnet trifft sie unerwartet. Zudem sind ihre Hände zu einer Faust geballt und die weißen Knöchel treten daraus hervor. 

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, Lena.“ _Doch Kara. Luthor’s verstecken sich nicht. Sie stellen sich vor Gefahren und sehen diese ins Auge, auch wenn sie dabei drauf gehen._ Doch was sie sagt, ist:

„Ich möchte von ihm hören, was sein Problem ist und er soll mir dabei in die Augen sehen. Er soll mir seinen Standpunkt mitteilen und seine Taten erklären. Ich habe genug davon. Wenn das alles so bedrohlich für ihn ist, dass L-Corp in meinem Besitz ist, das ich mit Supergirl eine Bekanntschaft pflege, möchte ich es von ihm hören, falls er mich deswegen aus dem Weg räumen möchte. Ernsthaft, ich möchte hören, was er mir zu sagen hat.“

„Lena, Lex hat versucht, dich zu töten. Dafür gibt es keine Begründung. Egal, was aus seinem Mund herauskommt. Es sind kranke Wahnvorstellungen. Er lebt in einer anderen Welt, fernab der Realität. Er ist gefährlich.“

„Dort im Gefängnis vor Zeugen und hinter Gittern kann er mir nichts tun. Er ist mein Bruder. Er ist die einzige richtige Familie, die ich noch habe. Wie du weißt, ist Lilian nur meine Adoptivmutter.“

Mitgefühl zeichnet sich in Kara’s Gesichtszügen ab. Aber da ist auch etwas anderes. Sie versucht, sich selbst zu beruhigen, um eindringlich zu Lena zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß, das er dein Bruder ist. Ich mag mir nicht vorstellen, wie hart dies für dich sein muss. Aber, Lena. Er hat bei mir sämtliche Hoffnungsschimmer in ihn verspielt. Er ist selbst verantwortlich für seine Taten und ich traue ihm nicht eine Sekunde über den Weg. Er ist ein Verbrecher, er will dich reizen und herausfordern. Ein Team vom DEO hat dort vor Ort ihre Techniken aufgebaut. Er wird doppelt überwacht. Wir haben ihn unter strenger Beobachtung. Er kann seine Finger nicht mehr nach dir ausstrecken ohne das wir es wüssten. Und Besucher sind nicht weiter gestattet.“ Kara greift nach Lena’s Hand und fährt flehentlich fort. „Bitte, gebe ihm nicht den Gefallen und zeig dich dort. Er ist es nicht wert. Lös dich von ihm... Ich bin für dich da, Lena. Du bist nicht alleine...Und ich.. Ich halte den Gedanken kaum aus, dass du in seiner Nähe bist. Bitte.“

Diese leidenschaftliche Bitte und die Bedeutung dahinter kommt unerwartet. Zudem hält sie sich mit ihren Worten über Lex zurück. Er ist ein Verbrecher, aber nicht nur dass. Er ist ebenfalls ein Mörder. Er ist zu einem Monster geworden. Davor darf Lena ihre Augen nicht verschließen. Selbst Supergirl hat die Hoffnung in ihm aufgegeben. Seine Taten waren brutal und nicht zu entschuldigen. In Lena’s Kopf drehen sich die Räder, doch sie begreift. Sie gibt Lex Macht, wenn sie an ihm festhält und ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkt. Vor allem dann, wenn Kara und sie sich deswegen uneinig sind. Er wird sie nicht entzweien. Kara hat Recht, sie muss ihn loslassen. Er war nicht länger der Bruder, zu dem sie früher aufgeschaut hat. Er ist das Gegenteil von einem Vorbild geworden. Lex war längst verloren. Er ist ihre Vergangenheit. Kara ist ihre Zukunft.

„Okay,“ sagt sie, „ich werde Lex nicht besuchen.“ Kara wirkt über den Wandel erstaunt und sie bleibt skeptisch. 

„Okay? Einfach so?“ Lena nickt, ihre Entscheidung ist gefällt.

„Ja Kara. Ich höre dir zu wenn du etwas zu sagen hast. Ich nehme es ernst, was dir wichtig ist. Und du bist für mich das Wichtigste auf dieser Welt.“

Kara‘s Augen werden riesig und sie lächelt. Sie wirkt glücklich. Lena hat das Richtige gesagt. Sie nimmt ihre Hand, um ihre Worte zu bekräftigen.

„Danke,“ sagt Kara und zieht die Hand an ihre Lippen und küsst diese. Und mit einem Mal hat Lena das Gefühl, dass von nun zwischen ihnen alles besser wird. Das sie glücklich werden.

„Ich habe auch eine Bitte.“ Lena wäre nicht soweit gekommen, wenn sie nicht die Gunst der Stunde nutzen würde.

„Natürlich, was ist es?“, erwidert Kara eifrig.

„Geh mit mir diesen Samstag aus. Lass uns das Date nachholen, das Supergirl mir schuldig ist.“ Lena hält Kara’s Hand. 

„Aber Lena, du bist noch nicht gesund,“ wendet Kara ein. Doch Lena schüttelt mit dem Kopf und tut die Worte ab.

„Ich möchte nicht länger warten. Ich möchte dich ausführen.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ich bin mir sicher.“

„Na gut, wenn du dich gesund genug fühlst,“ gibt Kara nach.

Lena lächelt, während sie Kara’s Hand drückt und mit ihrem Daumen darüber streichelt. Sie sehen sich in die Augen und Lena’s Blick bleibt auf Kara’s Lippen hängen, die Blonde beißt sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Es ist also ein Date zwischen Supergirl und Miss Luthor?“, so wie Kara es sagt, klingt es beinahe schmutzig und Lena legt den Kopf in den Nacken und lacht. Ihre Gedanken sind in der Tat etwas schmutzig. Arme Kara, sie wird nicht wissen, wie ihr geschieht, sobald Lena mit ihrer Verführung beginnt.

Lena beißt sich ebenfalls auf die Unterlippe, versucht, einen verlegenen Eindruck zu erwecken.

„Von einem Date mit Supergirl habe ich seit unserer ersten Begegnung geträumt,“ gesteht sie.

„Wirklich?“, fragt Kara, als könnte sie nicht glauben, was Lena sagt, obwohl ihre Brust unter Lena’s Geständnis deutlich anschwillt.

„Wirklich,“ bekräftigt Lena und legt ihren Kopf an Kara’s Stirn. 

Kopf an Kopf atmen sie beide dieselbe Menge Luft, die in dem schmalen Zwischenraum schwebt. Ihre Blicke fallen auf gegenseitige Lippen.

„Und was ist mit Kara?“ , fragt die Blonde zögerlich.

„Was ist mit ihr?“

Kara beißt sich abermals auf die Unterlippe. „Hattest du bei ihr auch romantische Gedanken?“

„Die ganze Zeit über.“

„Wirklich?“ , fragt Kara erneut.

„Wirklich,“ bestätigt Lena.

Lena gehen ein Dutzend verschiedene Szenarien durch den Kopf, wie sie Kara dies beweisen kann, nicht eine davon bleibt jugendfrei. Sie hält es nicht mehr aus und gibt Kara einen feuchten Kuss. Länger als ein Begrüßungskuss. Doch kürzer, ehe dieser etwas starten kann und sie löst sich schweren Herzens von den einladenden Lippen. Sie ist dennoch zufrieden. Bald.

Der nächste Kuss den Kara von ihr erhalten wird, da ist sich Lena sicher, dieser wir den ganzen Weg der Leidenschaft gehen.

Kara blickt sie interessiert an, ihre aufmerksamen Augen ruhen auf ihr. Sie wittert etwas. 

Lena greift an ihr vorbei nach dem Teller mit der Kiwi. Glücklich greift sie nach einem Stück und stopft sich dies grinsend in den Mund.


	17. Chapter 17

„Wie sitzen meine Haare. Sehen sie gut aus? Ich hab das Gefühl, als glänzen sie nicht so schön. Dieser Conditioner hat nicht erfüllt, was er verspricht. Auf der Verpackung steht: für glänzendes und gesundes Haar.“

Alex beißt von ihrer Pizza ab und schenkt ihrer Schwester einen befremdlichen Blick, ehe sie geräuschvoll ihr Essen kaut.

„Was?“, hakt Kara nach, „Du kannst ehrlich sein, Alex. In meinen Haaren fehlt der Schimmer?“

„Ist das dein Ernst? Deine Haare sehen toll aus, kräftig und gesund und sie glänzen wunderschön. Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn ich so fülliges Haar hätte wie du.“

„Quatsch. Du hast einen coolen Haarschnitt und es ist rot, was eine Seltenheit ist. Du bist etwas Besonderes, Alex.“

„Awww. Lieb, das du das sagst,“ als Dankeschön bietet sie etwas von ihrer Pizza an, doch Kara schüttelt mit dem Kopf.

Erstaunt runzelt Alex die Stirn. „Bist du sicher, dass du nichts von der leckeren Peperoni Pizza möchtest. Du wirst doch nicht krank, oder?“

„Ich habe keinen Appetit. Ich bin so aufgeregt,“ gesteht Kara und legt die Haarbürste auf die Seite. Seufzend sieht sie zu ihrer Schwester.

„Kara, deine Haare sehen gut aus. Lass mich mal fühlen.“ Alex lockt sie mit dem Finger näher. Als Nächstes wischt sie ihre Hände an der Serviette ab, ehe sie damit durch das blonde Haar fährt und die Strähnen durch ihre Finger gleiten lässt.

„Und?“ 

„Deine Haare fühlen sich weich an. Alles gut“, versichert Alex.

Kara atmet beruhigend aus. Dann dreht sie sich schwungvoll um die eigene Achse und lässt ihr rotes Cape dabei schwingen.

„Du siehst gut aus, Supergirl,“ um ihre Worte zu bekräftigen hält sie beide Daumen nach oben.

„Was denkst du, wird Lena tragen?“ , fragt sich Kara laut. 

„Oh, sie wird sich sicher in Schale werfen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie ein elegantes Kleid trägt,“ überlegt Alex und lacht über den verträumte Blick, den ihre Schwester dabei bekommt.

„Ich freue mich für euch beide Kara. Und ich wünsche euch ein wundervolles Date. Aber reißt euch bitte zusammen. Ich möchte nicht über Spekulationen in der Presse lesen, dass etwas Wahres an eurem Date dran sein könnte. Das letzte, was wir benötigen, sind Mutmaßungen zu Supergirls Liebesleben.“

Kara lacht. „Nein glaub mir. Die Presse berichtet gern über allerlei Sensationen. Aber eine Beziehung zwischen einer Super und einer Luthor ist selbst für die Presse unglaubwürdig. Für sie ist es ein riesiges inszeniertes Ereignis. Eine bessere Tarnung gibt es nicht,“ erklärt Kara und fährt mit sehnsuchtsvollen Blick fort:

„Ich freue mich so sehr, Alex. Sie ist die Frau für mich. Die eine. Ich bin mir so sicher und ich liebe sie so. Ich wünsche mir, dass wir endlich glücklich zusammen werden.“

„Das werdet ihr,“ versichert Alex und drückt ihre kleine Schwester an sich und ihre Nase in das weiche Haar. 

  
Da die Öffentlichkeit über das Date Bescheid weiß, treffen Kara und Lena sich zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt direkt vor dem Restaurant, welches Lena, die Supergirl einlädt, ausgewählt hat.  
Supergirl fliegt über das vornehme Viertel der Stadt hinweg, wo die Landschaft hügeliger und die Villen größer werden. Das romantische Speiselokal liegt auf einem kleinen Hügel und bietet die perfekte Aussicht über National City. Kara’s Herz schlägt aufgeregt, als sie näher kommt. Vor dem Eingang hat sich eine Traube von Menschen gebildet. Sie möchten live dabei sein, wenn Supergirl zu einem Date ausgeführt wird. Obwohl der gute Zweck dahinter steckt, freuen sich einige, dass Supergirl zugesagt hat und somit eine weitere menschliche Seite von sich zeigt, an Stelle ihrer üblichen Heldentaten. Ein paar Kinder haben ein Schild mit einem Herz darauf gebastelt und halten es aufgeregt in die Höhe. Kara findet das süß. Sie erkennt ein paar bekannte Reporter der Konkurrenzblätter darunter und dann sieht sie James, den sie gebeten hat, für Kara Danvers einzuspringen. Cat Grant meinte, das Date zwischen Supergirl und Lena Luthor, ist die Sensation des Jahres und erwartet einen farbenprächtigen Artikel mit hoffentlich schmutzigen Details. Kara vertraut auf James, dass er einen respektvollen Artikel schreibt. Kara selbst ist emotional zu befangen, daher lehnte sie die Berichterstattung ab.

Kara entdeckt Lena in der Menge. Sie wäre über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert, wenn sie nicht im Flug befinden würde. So fällt ihr kleiner Strauchler kaum auf, als sie Lena’s Anblick in sich aufsagt und dabei errötet. Lena sieht atemberaubend aus. Verspielt. Elegant. Sie trägt einen Drei-Teile-kombinierten Poweranzug. Der Anzug ist dunkel, bestehend aus einer Weste, und eine Krawatte, die sie am Kragen zur Schleife gebunden hat. Kara fallen beinahe die Augen aus. Die Dunkelhaarige wirkt mächtig und so sexy, zwei Eigenschaften die Lena nie mehr betont hat, als mit ihrem heutigen Outfit. Zudem sind die Haare aus dem Gesicht gekämmt und weit oben nach hinten gebunden, es betont ihre markante Kinnlinie.

So sanft wie möglich, landet sie neben Lena, die ihren Anflug beobachtet und ihre Erscheinung ebenfalls in sich aufsaugt. Sie betrachten sich beide atemlos.

Lena fängt sich zuerst. 

„Supergirl,“ begrüßt sie die Blonde mit einem gewinnbringenden Lächeln. 

„Miss Luthor,“ grüßt Supergirl zurück und versucht, angesichts der Öffentlichkeit cool zu bleiben.   
Blitzlichtgewitter der Kameras, die nur auf den Moment der Begrüßung gewartet haben, brechen über beide herein. Lena’s grüne Augen leuchten schelmisch auf und sie platziert liebevoll einen Kuss auf Kara’s Wange, die dagegen ankämpft zu erröten. Die Aktion bringt ein begeistertes Raunen durch die Menge und Lena wirkt sichtlich zufrieden. Keine Frage, die Tatsache, dass sie Supergirl zu einem Date ausführt, bringt ihr Sympathiepunkte bei den Einwohnern von National City.

Lena beantwortet charmant ein paar Fragen der Reporter und bestätigt, wie wundervoll und hinreißend sie Supergirl findet und wie sehr sie sich auf diesen Abend, den sie alleine mit Supergirl verbringen darf, freut. Kara neben ihr wird warm bei den positiven Worten. Dann wirft die Dunkelhaarige einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und erklärt der Menge, dass es Zeit ist und der weitere Abend selbstverständlich unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattfindet. Lena zwinkert Kara zu und dann grinst sie ein letztes Mal freundlich die Menge, ehe sie Kara galant ihren Arm anbietet und sie legt nur zu gerne ihre Hand darüber voller Vorfreude, endlich mit Lena alleine zu sein. Mit einem letzten Wink in die Menge betreten sie das Restaurant.

Erstaunt stellt Kara fest, dass Lena das komplette Lokal für sie beide gebucht hat. Niemand Anderes befindet sich in dem mit reichlich Blumen geschmücktem großzügigem Raum. Ein Tisch am Fenster, mit atemberaubendem Ausblick, der festlich eingedeckt ist, zieht Kara’s Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die Kulisse wirkt traumhaft. Kerzenlicht und eine einzelne Rose erwartet sie, als Lena sie zu ihrem Tisch führt. 

Ehrfürchtig nimmt sie alles in sich auf, als sie Platz nimmt und dann finden ihre Augen den Weg zu Lena’s. Durchdringendes Grün scheint im Kerzenschein zu funkeln und Kara findet sich darin gefangen. 

„Gefällt es dir?“, fragt Lena hoffnungsvoll.

„Sehr. Die Aussicht ist traumhaft.“ 

Lena schmunzelt amüsiert und Kara stellt befangen fest, dass ihre Antwort zweideutig war.

Ein elegant gekleideter Kellner begrüßt sie und bringt ungefragt ihren Lieblingswein und Wasser das er in eines der Gläser für sie einschenkt.

„Ich war so frei und habe bereits im Vorfeld die Getränke und das Essen für uns gewählt, damit wir so wenig wie möglich gestört werden. Falls du etwas anders möchtest oder etwas fehlt, gib mir Bescheid.“ 

Lena gibt ihr das Gefühl, als wäre sie jemand Besonderes. 

„Danke Lena, das ist sehr fürsorglich von dir.“

Lena nickt. Sie erheben beide ihre Weingläser und sehen sich über den Rand der Gläser hinweg an. Kara kann ihre Augen kaum von Lena’s Anblick nehmen. Ebenso wenig kann sie ihre Gedanken davon abhalten, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn sie die Schleife der Krawatte lösen würde und mit ihren Finger über den Halssauschnitt fahren würde. Hastig nippt sie an ihrem Wein. 

Lena beobachtet sie aufmerksam und greift dann über den Tisch hinweg nach Kara’s Hand. Zärtlich streicht sie mit dem Daumen darüber.

„Gefällt dir mein Outfit?“ 

Kara schluckt. Sie fühlt sich erwischt und sie sucht nach den richtigen Worten, ohne das es zu plump klingt. Doch ihr Mund fühlt sich zu trocken an und sie bringt nichts aus ihm hervor. Folglich nickt sie nur, doch Lena scheint die Antwort längst zu kennen. Sie grinst wissend und lacht laut. Es klingt melodisch. Es ist dieses Lachen, wenn ihr bewusst ist, dass sie Kara verunsichern kann. Lena flirtet eindeutig mit ihr.

„Da ich wusste, dass du im kurzen Rock und Stiefeln kommst und ich weiß wie verführerisch du damit aussiehst, hab ich angenommen, dass ein Anzug besser passt. Ich hoffe, du bist deswegen nicht enttäuscht?“

„Ich?..Enttäuscht. Lena du siehst atemberaubend aus.“

Kara stellt überrascht die Röte fest, die sich angesichts ihrer Worte kaum merklich an Lena’s Wangen abzeichnet. Sie scheint zufrieden mit dieser Antwort.

„Dann bin ich beruhigt,“ erwidert sie und zieht ihre Hand zurück. „Bist du hungrig? Sollen wir mit der Vorspeise beginnen?“

„Gute Idee.“ Kara atmet lange aus. Wie soll sie sich nur auf Essen konzentrieren, wenn Lena so verführerisch ist. 

Der Abend verläuft wunderbar.

Sie unterhalten sich über CatCo und über L-Corp und die Arbeit, die dort während Lena’s Abwesenheit liegen geblieben ist. Ihr Arm ist gut verheilt und Lena ist wieder vollständig in ihr Büro zurückgekehrt. Jess hat eine Gehaltserhöhung erhalten und war mächtig stolz, als Lena sie für ihre außerordentliche Verdienste lobte.

Als ihnen die Hauptspeise serviert wird, denkt Kara, dass dies der beste Abend ist, den sie jemals hatte. Sie fühlt sich leicht, verliebt und glücklich. Sie erzählt von Eliza und Jeremiah. Von ihren ersten Monaten in der neuen Familie. Die Anfangszeit in denen sie lernte, ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren und täglich Gläser zerbrach. Auf Lena’s Gesicht zeigt sich ein mitfühlender Ausdruck. Sie erzählt die Geschichte, wie sie sich ein Mal mit Alex eine Kissenschlacht geliefert hat und anschließend das ganze Zimmer voller Federn war. Lena lacht herzlich und Kara tut es ihr gleich. 

Auf Lena’s Nachfragen ob es ein Jungen oder Mädchen an ihrer Schule gegeben hat, der oder die ihr gefallen hat, erzählt Kara von ihrem ersten Kuss. Als sie versehentlich dem Jungen an der Schule beinahe die Nase berochen hat, bei dem Versuch ihn zu küssen. Lena reagiert auf die Geschichte mit einem Lachen, das wie Musik in ihren Ohren klingt.

Lena erkundigt sich, ob es ihr das Essen schmeckt und Kara nickt eifrig. Auf Lena’s Teller befindet sich viel mehr Gemüse und Grünzeug als auf ihren eigenen und Kara runzelt fragend die Stirn. 

„Was ist das grüne Lange, dort auf deinem Teller?“

„Das ist grüner Spargel, Darling.“

„Sieht gefährlich aus,“ erwidert Kara, was Lena erneut zum Lachen bringt.

„Möchtest du davon probieren?“

„Lieber nicht.“ Sie mag Gemüse nicht so gern.

„Oh, Supergirl hat doch nicht Angst vor grünem Spargel?“

„Pfft,“ erwidert Kara und dann werden ihre Augen groß.

Lena spießt etwas davon auf ihre Gabel und hält diese in die Mitte des Tisches, um sie probieren zu lassen. Kara schluckt. Sie beugt sich nach vorne und öffnet ihren Mund, um den Spargel zu kosten. Lena beobachtet sie, als sie die Gabel zu ihrem Mund führt.

Spargel und Kara werden keine Freunde.

Während sie die Hauptspeise fertig essen, erzählt Lena von Lex. Von dem Baumhaus, welches er ihr gebaut hat und sie sich verkrochen hat, um dort alle Bücher zu verschlingen, die sie zuvor heimlich aus Lex’s Zimmer oder der Bibliothek geklaut hat. Mit vier Jahren hat sie bereits Dinge über Quantenphysik und Relativitätstheorie gelesen, in der Hoffnung mit ihrem großen Bruder erwachsenen Gespräche führen zu können. Kara die immer wusste, das Lena intelligent ist, staunt dennoch einmal mehr, als sie dieser Geschichte lauscht und sich vor ihrem inneren Auge dieses Mädchen vorstellt. Niedlich, mit riesigen nach Wissen durstenden grünen Augen. Ihr Herz öffnet sich weit für Lena und sie fühlt sich nahezu schwerelos, wie gut sich dieser Abend anfühlt und dass ihre die Aufmerksamkeit dieser tollen Frau gehört.

Lena hält sich den Bauch, sichtlich voll, als die Nachspeise serviert wird. Doch Kara’s Augen werden weit, als sie den riesigen Teller voll mit Schokoladenkuchen, Mousse, Eis, Créme brúlée und Erdbeeren serviert wird. Ihr läuft das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
  
Kara genießt die zerschmolzene warme Schokolade in ihrem Mund und Lena erzählt von ihrer Zeit an der Universität und Kara hört den Namen Andrea, den Lena zuvor erwähnt hat. Sie muss eine Freundin gewesen sein. Andrea merkt sich Kara und speichert diesen Namen in ihrem Gedächtnis ab, um ein anderes Mal zu fragen, was aus dieser Freundschaft geworden ist. Neugierig lauscht sie Lena, wie sie sich von ihrer Familie gelöst hat, ihnen den Rücken gekehrt und den Schritt nach National City gewagt hat. 

Kara’s Augen verfolgen Lena’s rote Lippen, die sich um eine Erdbeere schließen und davon abbeißen. Kara errötet abermals. 

Kara erzählt von ihrer ersten peinlichen Begegnung mit Cat Grant. Dann erzählt sie begeistert von Alex und Maggie und löffelt das restliche Dessert. Die leeren Teller werden abgeräumt, die Gläser erneut gefüllt und der Kellner, welcher sie zuerst begrüßt hat, tritt an Lena heran und fragt, ob noch ein Wunsch bestehe. Lena teilt ihm mit, dass alles in Ordnung ist und das Personal wie vereinbart entlassen ist.

Kara ist erstaunt und überlegt, was der nächste Schritt ist. Ist der Abend schon zu Ende? Die Zeit ist so schnell in Lena’s Anwesenheit vergangen. Sie möchte nicht, dass der Abend zu Ende geht, sie möchte länger Lena’s Erscheinung in sich aufnehmen. 

Lena lächelt, ihre Wangen sind leicht rosig vom Wein, den sie getrunken hat. Ihr Lächeln wird bereiter, als sie Kara’s Blick auf sich spürt. Sie nippt kurz an ihrem Wein und leckt sich anschließend über die Lippen, ehe sie sich erhebt. Kara schluckt.

Lena kommt um den Tisch herum und setzt sich seitlich auf ihren Schoß. Sie presst ihr Gesäß an Kara und schlingt beide Hände um ihren Hals. Kara kann kaum atmen. Es fühlt sich intim an. Vertraut. Lena spricht nahe an ihrem Ohr.

„Kara, tanz mit mir.“ Ihr Atem ist heiß und kitzelt. 

„Hier?“, fragt Kara perplex.

„Ja.“

„Okay,“ erwidert Kara erstaunt. 

Die Klaviermusik, die sanft im Hintergrund spielt, wird lauter. Kara fragt nicht nach, wie Lena das angestellt hat. Sie ist eingehüllt in Lena’s Nähe, ihren betörenden Duft. Da Lena keine Anstalten macht von ihrem Schoß zu rutschen, hebt Kara sie kurzerhand hoch und zieht sie an sich. Sie schwebt mit Lena in die Mitte des Raums. 

Sie schwingen ein wenig zur Musik. Langsam. Kara hält Lena an der Taille, schlingt ihre Arme darum und zieht sie an sich. Lena’s Hände liegen an Kara’s Nacken und sie spürt ihre federleichten Finger abwechselnd mit dem Saum ihres Anzugs spielen und auf ihrer Haut. Es ist perfekt. Ein Klavierstück endet und setzt in ein neues über und Kara schließt die Augen und wünscht sich diesen Augenblick, für immer festhalten zu können. Nach einer Weile öffnet sie die Augen wieder und blickt in Lena’s Gesicht, deren Kopf an ihrer Wange ruht, die Augen geschlossen.

Sie betrachtet Lena eine Weile und kann nicht widerstehen. Sie ist überwältig und sie hält es keine Sekunde mehr aus ohne ihre Lippen auf Lena’s Haut zu senken. Sie küsst Lena am Hals entlang und seufzt wohlig, völlig eingehüllt in Lena’s Aura. „Du riechst so gut, Lena.“ 

„Hmm. Das fühl sich gut an,“ erwidert Lena und legt ihren Kopf in dem Nacken, um Kara mehr Zugang zu geben. Kara küsst zärtlich über ihre Kehle und Lena zittert ein wenig.

„Hmm,“ schnurrt Lena ein weiteres Mal.

Ermutigt, dass Lena gefällt, was Kara tut, werden ihre Küsse intensiver. Sie saugt an ihrem Hals und ihre Hände bewegen sich wie von selbst über Lena’s Arme. Ihre Küsse wandern zu ihrem Ohr und dort küsst sie die sensible Stelle, von welcher sie weiß, direkt hinter Lena’s Ohr. Sie wird nicht enttäuscht, Gänsehaut zieht Lena’s Körper über.

Kara’s Hand wandert weiter und sie ist selbst überrascht als sich diese wie von selbst auf Lena’s Hintern legt und sanft kneift.

Lena schlägt die Augen auf und sie sind dunkler als zuvor.

„Sollen wir das Lokal verlassen?“

Kara’s Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. Sie entdeckt in Lena’s Augen Lust und es lässt ihre Knie weich werden und gleichzeitig fühlt sie sich erhitzt.

„Wenn du das möchtest.“

Lena wartet, bevor sie ihre nächsten Worte spricht. Sie studiert Kara einen Moment.

„Kara, ich möchte dich mit zu mir nehmen, wenn das ebenfalls dein Wunsch ist.“

„Das ist es. Das ist es definitiv.“

\- ***

Lena’s Penthouse ist Luftlinie nur einen Katzensprung entfernt und da sie Lena bereits in ihren Armen hält, fliegen sie gemeinsam.

Angekommen in ihrem zu Hause, kickt Lena sogleich Ihre Highheels von den Füßen. Kara beobachtet die Szene schmunzelnd. Sie tut es Lena gleich, öffnet die Stiefel und befreit sich kickend davon.

Lena schmunzelt ebenfalls.

Sie stehen beide in der Diele und Kara beißt sich auf die Lippen. Sie ist nervös.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken,“ fragt Lena unschuldig und betrachtet Kara. Ihre Augen sagen etwas anderes. Ungeniert lässt sie diese über Kara‘s Körper schweifen. Kara wusste von Anfang an, das Lena eine Schwäche für Supergirl hat. Sie hat diese Augen in der Vergangenheit mehrmals dabei erwischt, wie sie über ihren Anzug wandern. Manchmal mit Bewunderung, manchmal sehnsüchtig und zugegebenermaßen manchmal hungrig. Doch dieser offene Blicke? Ausgehungert. 

Und er macht etwas mit Kara.

Kara hat genug von ihrer Neckerei. Von diesem sinnlichen Blick, Füßeln unter dem Tisch, Schokoladensoße an ihren Lippen, unverschämte Grübchen und allem voran ihr Outfit. Die größte Tortur. Bittersüß.

Kara will nicht weiter warten.

In super Geschwindigkeit ist sie bei Lena und zieht sie eng an sich. Der Dunkelhaarigen entfährt ein überraschter Aufschrei, angesichts des unerwarteten Einsatz ihrer Kräfte.

„Ich will dich,“ antwortet Kara und wartet keine Erwiderung ab.

Sie küsst Lena. Gierig. Hemmungslos. Mit all den Gefühlen, die in ihr lauern und erwachen. Liebe, Lust und Leidenschaft. Lena benötigt nicht lange und küsst sie ebenso stürmisch zurück. Der Kuss ist unbeherrscht, hitzig, voller Zähne und Zunge. Kara möchte Lena verschlingen, ihr zeigen, was sie mit ihr macht. Sie fühlt sich lebendig und nahezu animalisch. Hände wandern über Körper, greifen in Haare, fahren über Arme und Lena’s Jackett ist das erste Kleidungsstück, welches zu Boden fällt. 

„Kara..-“ Lena löst sich heftig atmend, etwas wildes liegt in ihren Blick und Kara gibt ihren Mund nur deshalb frei, weil sie weiß, dass die Brünette generell mehr Luft benötigt als sie selbst. 

Lena fingert an ihrem Umhang und trennt diesen von ihrem Anzug ab. Noch während dieser zu Boden segelt, küssen sie sich erneut. Dieses Mal ein wenig langsamer wie zuvor, dafür feuchter. Kara erforscht mit ihrer Zunge Lena’s Mund. Sie hält Lena’s Kopf in einem exakten Winkel, so dass sie in Lena’s Mund leckt und die Süße dort schmeckt. Lena stöhnt und Kara wünscht sich nichts mehr, als zu erfahren, was diesen Laut womöglich noch hervorbringen kann. 

„Kara..-,“ keucht Lena ihren Namen erneut. Dann greift sie nach der Hand, die an ihrer Wange ruht. „Komm mit mir.“

An der Hand lässt sie sich führen. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigt sich auf dem Weg zu Lena’s Schlafzimmer. Bedächtig öffnet die Brünette die Tür und zieht Kara mit sich. Gedämpftes Licht erscheint und ihr Blick fällt auf das riesige Bett. Lena schließt die Türe hinter ihnen und Kara beobachtet jede Bewegung mit klopfenden Herzen. 

Dieses Mal küssen sie sich langsam und süß. Kara fühlt sich alleine wegen der Tatsache, dass sie sich in Lena’s Schlafzimmer befinden, weniger forsch als Minuten zuvor. Lena scheint sensibel genug, um die Wandlung zu spüren. Ihre Bewegungen sind langsam, ihre Hände sanft. Sie küssen sich innig und delikat. 

Lena nestelt an ihrem Anzug und findet den Zipper an ihrem Rücken. Langsam öffnet sie diesen, als gäbe sie Kara Zeit ein Veto einzulegen. Doch Kara hilft ihr, indem sie sich aus dem Anzug schüttelt. Dieser fällt an ihrem Körper hinab und sie steigt daraus hervor. Darunter trägt sie ein Unterhemd, das sich unter dem Anzug weicher anfühlt, anstelle nur eines BH’s. 

Lena betrachtet andächtig die nackte Haut, die sie vorfindet. Mit den Handflächen fährt sie über ihre Oberarme, greift nach den Muskeln dort. Versunken seufzt sie gegen ihre Lippen.

Kara fummelt an Lena’s Krawatte an der Weste. Sie schafft es, die Schleife an der Krawatte zu lösen, aber sie hat keine Ahnung, wie sie diese zusammen mit der Weste öffnen kann. Wo ist der Anfang? Kara ist überfordert. 

„Wie bekomme ich dich aus diesem Outfit,“ flüstert sie gegen Lena’s Mund.

„Es ist nicht einfach. Ich übernehme das. Leg dich aufs Bett, Kara.“

Sie küsst Kara fest auf dem Mund und führt sie zum Bett. Atemlos gehorcht ihr Kara. Sobald sie auf der Bettkante sitzt, raunt Lena in ihr Ohr.

„Du kannst dabei zu sehen.“

Kara’s Gehirn setzt aus. Oh Rao. Was macht diese Frau mit ihr? 

Lena’s Augen ruhen auf ihr und Kara versucht, atmen nicht komplett zu vergessen, während Lena vor ihr steht und sich auszieht. Zuerst lockert sie die Krawatte und löst den Knoten. Sie hebt diese über den Kopf und wirft sie achtlos von sich. Kara schluckt schwer. Anschließend öffnet sie die Knöpfe der Weste. Einen nach dem anderen, sinnlich und Kara’s Fokus wandert abwechselnd von ihren Händen zu ihren Augen. Lena wirkt konzentriert, als halte sie sich zurück, doch ihre Bewegungen bleiben gleichmäßig und langsam. Die Weste ist fort und die weiße Bluse darunter kommt zum Vorschein. Kara’s Mund ist trocken und sie leckt sich geistesabwesend über die Lippen. Lena lässt sie nicht aus den Augen, die grünen Augen schimmern und beobachten jede Reaktion. 

Als Nächstes ruhen die Finger auf ihrer Anzughose und öffnen den Reißverschluss. Lena liefert eine Show und Kara genießt jede Sekunde davon. Wenig später ist der Blick auf Lena’s lange Beine frei, als die Hose abwärts gleitet. Kara errötet, als sie die weiße Haut und die zarten Schenkel beäugt. Sie hat niemals etwas dieser Art erlebt. So erotisch. Sie ist gebannt, fühlt sich heiß und schüchtern zu gleich und Lena’s Blick bleibt die ganze Zeit über so sinnlich. 

Sie öffnet ihre Bluse und Oh Rao, sie trägt weiße Spitzenunterwäsche. Mehr und mehr Haut kommt zum Vorschein, bis Lena in BH und Slip vor ihr steht. Sie ist ohne Zweifel, die schönste Frau die Kara jemals gesehen hat. Sie kennt niemanden, der nur halb so schön ist. 

„Soll ich weitermachen oder hast du Interesse, mir bei dem Rest zu helfen?“

„Komm her,“ sagt Kara sanft. Sie möchte Lena berühren und streckt die Hand nach ihr aus. „Du bist so sexy.“

Lena tritt zu ihr und bleibt vor dem Bett stehen und senkt sogleich ihre Lippen auf ihren Mund und Kara vergisst Raum und Zeit. 

Die Haut, die sie unter ihren Händen findet, während sie über Lena’s Rücken hinab streichelt, fühlt sich weich an. Wie Samt, so wunderbar.

Lena unterbricht ihre Gedanken. Ihre Hände ziehen am Saum ihres Unterhemdes. „Darf ich?“

Kara nickt und streckt die Arme in die Höhe. Das Unterhemd ist fort und Kara findet sich in nichts außer ihrer einfachen schwarzen Unterwäsche wieder. Diese ist nicht so fancy wie Lena’s, dennoch scheint sie ihr zu gefallen. Die Augen sind nahezu schwarz und sie zieht scharf die Luft ein. Ihre Finger ziehen andächtig eine Spur von ihrem Schlüsselbein bis hin zu ihren Bauchmuskeln und greifen dort zu. Lena stöhnt dabei, als sie mit beiden Händen in Kara’s Sixpack drückt.

„Ich hab immer davon geträumt, zu sehen, was unter dem Anzug steckt. Doch ich hatte keine Ahnung. Kara, du machst mich wahnsinnig.“

Kara errötet am gesamten Körper. Lena ist so gut darin ihr das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie begehrenswert ist. Die heißer gesprochenen Worte senden hitzige Wellen direkt in ihren Unterleib.

Langsam entkleiden sie sich der restlichen Wäsche und Kara kann kaum glauben, dass dies geschieht. Sie fühlt sich wie im Traum. Einem erotischen Traum mit Lena. 

Sie legen sich beide aufs Bett, wobei Lena klar, die Position über ihr einnimmt.

Und dann ändert sich die Luft zwischen ihnen. Sie scheinen gleichermaßen scheu, jetzt wo sie unverhüllt sind. Die Körper so nah.

Lena ist über ihr und betrachtet ihre nackte Haut. Ihr Atmen geht schnell. Während sie den Eindruck erweckt, als wollte sie jede einzelne Stelle ihres Körpers in ihr Gedächtnis einbrennen.

„Du bist bildschön,“ sagt Lena hingebungsvoll und drückt einen losen Kuss auf ihr Brustbein, ihre Lippen beben dabei, als hätte Kara sie aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Du zitterst,“ flüstert Kara.

„Es ist n..nichts...ich-,“ fängt Lena an, aber verhaspelt sich untypischerweise. Ihr Atmen geht mittlerweile stoßweise und die Hände, die sie vorsichtig an ihrem Schlüsselbein berühren, zittern unkontrolliert. Sie ist aufgeregt, geht es Kara durch den Kopf. 

Lena bewegt sich kaum. Da war Kara, bereit von ihr verführt zu werden, doch Lena hält sich zurück. Kara hat sie nie zuvor so unsicher gesehen. Sie muss befangen sein.

Und dann dämmert es ihr. Das hier ist nicht nur für Kara neu. Ebenso für Lena. Sie hat das niemals getan, mit jemanden Liebe gemacht. Für sie war es nichts weiter als Sex, das hat sie mehrmals erwähnt. Kara ging davon aus, wenn sie im Schlafzimmer landen übernimmt Lena die Führung. Sie hinterlässt den dominanten Eindruck und Kara selbst hat niemals mit einer Frau geschlafen. Aber es scheint an Kara zu bleiben. 

Sie kann das. Sie kann die Führung übernehmen. Sie möchte mit Lena schlafen, mehr als alles andere.

Sanft nimmt sie Lena’s Hände und bewegt sich so, dass Lena auf dem Rücken liegt und Kara neben ihr. Lena lässt es willenlos geschehen.

„Es ist okay, Lena. Ich weiß, dass du dies noch nie gemacht hast. Ich kann es dir zeigen.“

„Kara, ich hatte Sex zuvor. Ich benötige nur einen Moment... ich-“

„Aber du hast noch niemals mit jemanden Liebe gemacht,“ gibt Kara zurück und umschließt ihre Hände. 

„Lena, ich liebe dich, lass mich dir zeigen wie sehr.“

  
\- ***

Sex ist etwas, das für Lena einfach kommt. Sie hatte nie eine Beziehung und keine Dates. Sex ist spontan, dann wenn sie es braucht. Sie betritt eine Bar oder ein Frauenlokal und reißt jemanden Hübsches auf.

Dann im Bett, übernimmt Lena die Führung. Sie gibt mehr, als sie nimmt, dominiert und ihr Körper reagiert allein auf Berührungen, es ist nichts Persönliches.

Das hier ist anders. 

Sie hat Gefühle. Dies hier ist nicht irgendwer, es ist Kara. Und schlagartig schaltet sich ihr Verstand ein und sie denkt und denkt und denkt. Kara nackt unter ihr alles, was sie sich immer gewünscht hat, sie möchte ihr all die Liebe und Zärtlichkeit eines Ersten Mal’s geben und plötzlich verliert Lena die Nerven.

Wie kann sie Kara nur den ganzen Abend über triezen, verführen, sich langsam vor ihr ausziehen und im wichtigsten Moment den Mut verlieren? 

Weil Kara ALLES ist.

Sie lacht Lena nicht aus oder wird verärgert. Sie zeigt Verständnis. Und Lena überlässt ihr die Führung.

Kara küsst sie so zärtlich, es reicht tief bis in ihr Herz und zieht dort angenehm, das sie befürchtet zu weinen, vor Glück. Lena schließt die Augen und spürt zögerliche Finger die über ihre Haut streifen, ihren Körper streicheln und sich langsam in Richtung ihrer Brüste bewegen. Die Hände zittern ein wenig, doch sie finden ihr Ziel. Fingerleichte Berührungen auf ihren Brüsten, wandern zu ihren Brustwarzen und streichen über ihren Nippel. Lena liegt still und verpasst nicht eine der behutsamen Berührungen.

„Fühlt sich das gut an?“ Kara klingt so unsicher, sie sucht selbst nach Mut.

Lena nickt mit dem Kopf, unfähig zu sprechen. Kara’s Finger zittern heftiger, scheinen einen Moment unschlüssig und wandern dann Richtung ihrer Mitte. Lena kneift die Augen zusammen. Die Hand wirkt unsicher, ehe sie direkt über ihrer intimsten Stelle ruht. Dort bleibt sie nahezu bewegungslos, würde sie nicht das heftige Zittern verraten. Sie spürt den Tremor am gesamten Körper. Lena öffnet die Augen. 

Kara lächelt liebevoll, tapfer, obwohl ihre Augen groß und ängstlich sind.

Sex ist ihr Gebiet, Lena ist Meisterin darin. 

Aber das wichtigste ist, sie liebt diese Frau, die hier vor ihr liegt, nervös ist und zittert. Lena hat sie nie mehr geliebt wie in diesem Augenblick. Indem sie mutig ist, auch wenn dieser sie längst verlassen hat. Für Lena.

Alles was Lena tun muss, ist Sex mit ihrer Liebe zu vereinen.

Und sie möchte das. Oh, sie möchte das so sehr.

Und dann ändern sich die Ereignisse abermals. Lena richtet sich auf. Sanft nimmt sie Kara’s Hand und führt diese an ihre Lippen. Kara ist einem Moment verwirrt, weiß nicht was geschieht und Lena raunt in ihr Ohr.

„Entspann dich. Leg dich zurück, Kara.“ Lena leckt kurz in ihr Ohr und Kara leistst keinen Widerstand. 

Und dann nimmt sie sich diesen wunderschönen Körper vor.

Lena gibt Kara alles, was der Moment verspricht und mehr. Sie lernt, was Kara’s Körper zum Beben und Brennen bringt. Achtet auf jede Reaktion. Sie küsst, leckt, saugt und sie beißt.

Sie vereint ihre Liebe mit Lust und nichts kann sie aufhalten, als ihre Finger endlich in Kara sind. Kara stöhnt ihren Namen. Immer und immer, wie ein heiliges Mantra. Während sie sich Lena entgegen bäumt.

„Lena. Oh Gott, Lena, Rao Lena.“ 

Lena blickt gebannt hinab in das engelsgleiche Gesicht, jetzt verschwitzt und bebend und Lena will alles. „Kara, komm für mich.“ Ihr Kopf fällt in den Nacken und der perfekte Mund formt ein leichtes „O“. Lena wartet nicht lange und beginnt einen neuen Rhythmus. Sie treibt Kara weiter, während sie sich selbst heftig an ihr reibt. Kara bewegt sich mit ihr in einem erotischen Tanz und Lena kommt hart. 

Sie rutscht hinab, zwischen den vollkommenen Schenkeln und legt sich dazwischen. Allein diese Tatsache zusammen mit dem Geruch und der Nässe, die sie dort findet, lässt sie trunken werden. Sie leckt jeden neuen Tropfen, den sie erzeugt auf. Sie könnte ewig dortbleiben. Und ihre Zunge und ihre Finger liefern sich einen Wettkampf dabei. 

Und Kara kommt und kommt.

Lena lässt keine Fläche von Kara’s Körpers unberührt. Zeigt ihr, wie sehr sie Kara liebt, wie begehrenswert sie ist und verliert sich selbst darin.

Sie stoppt erst, als Kara nur noch ein Wimmern zustande bringt und Lena weiß, das jede weitere Berührung nur schmerzvoll anstatt lustvoll wäre. Sie hat sich ausgetobt an diesem Luxuskörper ihn verschlungen und verwüstet. Und Kara hat sich weit für sie geöffnet und alles in sich begierig aufgenommen.

Wäre es nicht Supergirl, über welchen Körper sie hergefallen ist, dieser wäre übersäht mit zärtlichen Knutschflecken, kleinen Kratzern und Bisswunden. Doch so, verblassen die kleinen dunklen Flecken bereits.

Später, höchstwahrscheinlich nach Stunden, liegen sie heftig atmend nebeneinander und erholen sich. Kara mit ihren Superkräften regeneriert sich zuerst.

„Das war Wahnsinn, Lena,“ ihr Kopf ist auf dem Arm abgestützt und sie strahlt glücklich.

„Dann war es gut für dich?“, hakt Lena unschuldig nach, als hätte sie nicht mitbekommen, wie erstklassig sie Kara befriedigt hat, doch es schadet nicht es zu hören.

„Leeeenaaaa, es war fabelhaft. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so möglich ist,“ erwidert Kara schüchtern und fügt dann etwas leiser hinzu. „Ich bin noch nie sooft gekommen.“

„Ich nehme das als Kompliment, Darling,“ erwidert Lena lässig, aber sie kann sich das stolze Grinsen nicht vergreifen. Sie hat sich wahrlich verausgabt.

„Was ist mit dir? Möchtest du nicht auch...“ , fragt Kara zaghaft und lässt den Rest der Frage offen.

„Oh ich hatte auch meinen Spaß,“ schmunzelt Lena.

„Was meinst du?“

„Ich bin gekommen, Darling.“

„Wann? Warum hab ich das nicht mitbekommen?“

„Du warst beschäftigt, glaub mir. Natürlich bin ich gekommen. Wie könnte ich nicht. Du bist wunderbar, sexy und deine Bewegungen haben mich nahezu um den Verstand gebracht. Dein Gesicht, wie du aussiehst, wenn du kommst. Das allein, tat es für mich.“

„Wirklich? Wie sehe ich dabei aus?“ Kara wird rot, aber ihre Neugier ist größer.

Lena dreht sich zu ihr. 

„Deine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt, höchstwahrscheinlich aus Angst, dass du mit deinen Superkräften etwas zerdrücken könntest.“ Lena lacht. „Deine Augen sind fest zusammengekniffen und deine Nase kräuselt sich ein wenig und dein Mund ist leicht geöffnet und dann lässt du plötzlich los und deine Gesichtszüge werden weich.“

Kara starrt sie an. Starrt sie an. Ihre Wangen sind rosig und sie ist so wunderschön. 

„Wow,“ sagt sie und rutscht etwas näher. Sie streicht Lena die offenen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wo ihr Haargummi abgeblieben ist. Sie kann sich vage daran erinnern, das Kara ihr zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt die Haare geöffnet hat.

„Ich möchte wissen, wie du dabei aussiehst.“ Lena verschluckt sich nahezu an ihrer eigenen Spucke. Die Worte senden eine süße Flut, direkt in ihren Unterleib.

Kara streicht mit ihrer Hand über ihre Wange. Flehentlich, blickt sie in ihre Augen, tiefer als irgendwer jemals zu vor. Und Lena gibt ihr Einverständnis.

„Ich bin nur ein wenig auf deine Hilfe angewiesen,“ fügt Kara schüchtern hinzu und lächelt scheu.

Und dann legt Kara sie sanft in die Kissen zurück und Lena erlaubt ihr, sie zu toppen.

Ihr Körper wird übersäht mit Küssen, einer süßer als der andere. Zärtliche Hände wandern und eine davon greift nach Lena’s und verwebt die Finger ineinander und lässt die restliche Zeit nicht mehr los.

Lena genießt die zärtliche Behandlung und entspannt sich mehr und mehr. Hingebungsvoll küsst Kara ihre Brüste und als Lena nach ihr sieht bemerkt sie ihre eingefallenen Wangen. Heilige Scheiße, Kara saugt an ihren Nippeln. 

Wärme breitet sich in ihr aus. Ein Strudel an Empfindungen mit einem Sog aus brennendem Verlangen bildet sich in ihr. Sie spürt ihre eigene Nässe und drückt Kara’s Hand, voll mit all den Gefühlen, als sende sie ihr ein Signal. 

„Ist das gut?“ , fragt Kara und Lena atmet schwer. „Sehr.“

Als ihr Verlangen stärker wird und sie unruhig in den Kissen rutscht, streichelt Kara über ihren Venushügel und dann ist ihre Hand dort, wo Lena sie am meisten braucht. Behutsame Finger streicheln, tauchen in die Nässe ein und Lena hebt ein wenig die Hüften an, sie braucht mehr und stöhnt.

Kara wird mutiger. Ihre Bewegungen werden sicherer. Sie zieht gleichmäßige Kreise und Lena spürt, es fehlt nicht mehr viel.

„Kara... Kara ich--,“ Lena stöhnt abermals, als Kara genau den richtigen Rhythmus findet. Mit dem Daumen reibt sie über ihre sensible Stelle. 

„Was brauchst du Lena?“

„Deine Finger, ich brauch dich in mir. Schieb einen Finger hinein..- langsam.“

Kara antwortet mit einem stöhnen. 

Behutsam dringt sie ein. Das Gefühl, Kara’s lange Finger in sich zu spüren und genommen zu werden ist so unsagbar gut. Vorsichtig bewegt sich Kara in ihr und ahmt die Bewegungen die Lena zu vor ausgeführt nach. 

Dem Wunsch nach Kara zu sehen, öffnet Lena ihre Augen. Blaue Augen erwarten sie und betrachten sie gebannt. Lena’s Herz schlägt schneller und schneller. Sie drückt die Hand, bewegt sich zu Kara’s Bewegungen und lässt Kara sie sehen. 

Sie hat nie etwas Intimeres erlebt. 

Und dann bäumt ihr Körper sich auf. Sie schließt die Augen und explosionsartige Blitze treten dahinter hervor. 

„Ich liebe dich, Lena,“ sagt Kara und Lena kommt. 

Es dauert lange, bis sie Kara frei gibt und nach einer Weile, als sie wieder zurück aus ihrem La La Land ist öffnet sie die Augen.

„Wow, das war hot,“ sagt Kara und grinst breit.

Lena lacht. Sie fühlt sich beinahe schüchtern. Sie möchte fragen, ob Kara sie ebenso schön findet, wenn sie kommt. Sie weiß, dass sie leise dabei ist. Doch Kara grinst nur schelmisch, als würde sie das eben erlebte als Geheimnis bewahren wollen. Irgendwann, denkt Lena, wird sie Kara fragen.

Zufrieden schließt Lena die Augen, sie fühlt, wie die Müdigkeit mit einem Mal kommt. Dann findet sie sich plötzlich in Kara’s Armen wieder.

Die Blonde legt sich auf den Rücken und zieht Lena sanft mit sich. Sie drückt sie eng an ihre Brust. 

„Zeit zu kuscheln.“

Lena lacht nochmals. Sie kuschelt nicht, möchte sie antworten, doch Kara fühlt sich so gut an. So warm und so weich und ihr Körper ist schwere los und sie war nie glücklicher.

Sie liegen sich in den Armen und Lena bemerkt, wie sie bereits abdriftet ins Traumland, eingekuschelt mit Kara.

„Kara?“

„Hmm?“

„Kara, schläfst du schon?“

„Nein.“

„Kara, ich liebe dich.“

Kara’s Arme schließen sich augenblicklich enger um sie. Drücken sie ganz nahe zu sich. „Ich bin so glücklich, Lena. Ich liebe dich so sehr!“

Sie küssen sich. 

Lena kann kaum glauben, wie perfekt dieser Kuss ist. Wie perfekt sie zusammen passen. Vertraut und warm und Lena fühlt sich angekommen. 

Nach einer Weile wird der Kuss schwächer. Der Atmen gleichmäßiger und die Glieder schwerer.

„Gute Nacht,“ flüstert Lena, ehe sie in der Geborgenheit versinkt und einschläft.

„Schlaf, gut meine Liebste,“ erwidert Kara.

Lena schnuppert ein letztes Mal den Duft von Kara, ihrer Freundin, ihre Partnerin und ihre Liebhaberin. 

Innerhalb Sekunden schläft sie den Schlaf der glücklich Liebenden.

\-------------------------------ENDE------------------------------------------

Danke fürs's Lesen, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Das war meine erste FanFiction und ich hatte echt Spaß beim schreiben. Vorallem als ich die Kudo's und Kommentare

erhalten habe :-))))

Danke nochmals und liebe Grüße

Slayerkaro :-)))


End file.
